The Battle for the Magix Realm
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: This is a WinxClubRanma12&YuYuHakusho&Inuyasha&Rurouni Kenshin&SaintSeiya&FullMetalAlchemist&LordofTheRing. A new evil will soon be unleash upon Magix Realm. And 6 Mithy Warriors will saved it. And find love on the way. A great battle will be unleash.Revi
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

This is my first Mega-Cross Over...

This is a Winx Club/ Ranma ½ & Yu Yu Hakusho & Inuyasha & Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac & Full Metal Alchemist & Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X & Lord of the Rings.

I do not own any of the Animes mention...as they belong to their rightful owners.

All reviews will be heard, view, and most of all...APRECIATED.

So, the more reviews you send...the more joy I will be...so send them all, 1 or 100, not matter to me...

" _**THE STORY BEGINS " –**_

_It has being 5 months since Bloom and the Fairies of Alfea College, whit the help of the Specialists of Red Fountain and the Witches of Dark Cloud defeated the evil Lord Darkart._

_Peace reign after that...Bloom and her friends were now in their 3 period in Alfea...soon, they would graduated. Same whit the Specialist of Red Fountain and Dark Cloud Witches._

_However..._

_An Evil enemy would soon be unleashed upon their world..._

_An Enemy, none of them have ever faced or seen..._

_An Enemy, who's more evil and powerful, that even Darkart himself._

_Soon...their world, as well as their life, will be in grave danger...for they are no match for this evil entity..._

_However..._

_6 warriors from another Realm would soon be chosen to save the Realm of Magix..._

_6 mighty warriors, whit powers beyond anything the habitants of Magix have ever seen._

_Soon..._

_The curtains of a great battle to saved, not only the Realm of Magix, but the entire Universe, will soon be lifting._

_The only question remain is..._

_Which Side would triumph...? _

_¿GOOD OR EVIL?_


	2. Chapter 2 WINX CLUB Theme

_**- "WINX CLUB THEME" -**_

- (Some Pixies flies toward Alfea)-

**´_Close your eyes, and open your heart..._**

- (Bloom opens her eyes as she's standing in front of a light) -

_**Believe in your self, that's how it starts...**_

- (Bloom whit her Fairy Clothes as she summon them, and chant a power) -

_**Dreams will come true, just wait and see...**_

- (Scene where Bloom is catch by Ranma when she fall down) -

_**Cause the Magic's in you, and the Magic's in me...**_

- (Bloom charge her powers...next scene we see the see the faces of Ranma, Yusuke, Edward, Inuyasha, kenshin, Seiya) -

_**Chorus:**_

_**We are the Winx...**_

_**We are the Winx...**_

_**Come join the Club...**_

_**We are the Winx...**_

_**We are the Winx...**_

_**Come join the Club...**_

_**We are the Winx... **_

- (Scenes of each Fairies doing her powers...then it ends a scene were all 6 Fairies are together in a group hug) -

_**Magical Flowers...**_

- (Scene of Flora changing into her Fairy Clothes cover by Cherry Blossom, and then, Kenshin appears next to her, whit his Sword by his hand) -

_**Digital Power...**_

- (Tecna changing in to her Fairy clothes in Digital Style, Edward is next to her, ready to summon Alchemy) -

_**Rhythms and Tunes...**_

- (Musa changing into her Fairy clothes, dancing in lights, Yusuke is next to her, cover in Spirit energy. Ready to do his Rei Gun) -

_**The Sun and the Moon...**_

- (Stella changing into her Fairy clothes in a light, Seiya summons his Pegasus Clothe) -

**_Magic Shifted, and shifted tied..._**

- (Layla change into her Fairy clothes in a water type scene, Inuyasha is next to her, drawing his Tetsusaiga Sword)-

_**And the Fire burning deep inside...**_

- (Bloom is in her Fairy clothes, cover in flame in a cute pose, Ranma is next to her in a Martial Art pose) -

_**We have the Style...**_

- (Scene where each girl is showing her clothes and modeling) -

_**And** **we have the Flare...**_

- (scene where Ranma/Ranko is dress in cool clothes. Yusuke, Edward, Kenshin, Seiya...and even Inuyasha are also in cool clothes.) -

_**Look all you want just don't touch the Hair...**_

- (scene where we see the 3 Trixs...Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Akane, whit angry looks. Jealous type glares.) -

_**Repeat chorus:**_

_**We are the Winx...- (x5)-**_

- (Scene where we see all 6 Fairies doing their attacks...and scene where we see Ranma doing his Mouko Takabisha, Yusuke firing his Rei Gun, Edward transmutating a long sword and hand canon whit Alchemist, Inuyasha unleashing his Wind Scar, Seiya throwing his Pegasus Meteor, and Kenshin doing whit his Sword the Hiten Mitsurugi Style Attack.) -

_**Come Join the Club...**_

_**WE ARE THE WINX.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shatered Hearts

**Chapter 1**

_**-"SHATERED HEARTS"-**_

**Alfea College: 8:50pm**

**Bloom Room:**

Bloom, one of the most powerful and cute Fairies, was in her room. Sitting on her bed whit her knees on her chest, she was sad, her eyes where puffy and red, cause she cried for hours. She was looking at a picture of her and Sky...

Bloom :-( sobbing) - Why Sky, why did you do that to me, why"

_**Begin Flashback:**_

Bloom was riding her hover bike heading for Red Fountain to see her boyfriend Sky; it was their 1 year anniversary. When she arrives she asked one of the students for Sky room. Once obtain the information, she headed to find Sky room. After some long searching, Bloom manages to find it.

Bloom :-( excited) - This is it. Boy, will Sky be very surprise and happy to see me – (giggle)-"

When Bloom open the door very careful she enter and headed inside, suddenly, she began to hear some noises coming from Sky bedroom...

- (girl voice) - Oh Sky, keep doing, faster, faster"

- (Sky voice) - Your wish is my command"

Bloom:-" (thinking worried) _That's...that's Sky voice, and that's a girl voice...Sky's whit another girl, no it cant be, please, let me be wrong"_

She approached the room and enters it, and saw something that nearly destroyed her on the inside...

On the bed there was Sky having sex whit a Fairy from Alfea named Julie.

Bloom and shocked at the scenery in front of her. The couple didn't even notice of Bloom presence as they continue:

Sky: "(Satisfaction moan) Oh Julie, you're the only one for me"

Julie: (panting) I love you Sky"

Bloom heart shattered like a delicate crystal when she heard that. Tears where running from her eyes:

Bloom: "Sky"

In the middle of the action, Sky heard someone calling him, he turn around and saw Bloom staring at them from the entrance of the room. He panic and cover himself up whit the blankets, same whit the girl:

Sky; (panic yelling) BLOOM, WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! (Realizing the situation) WAIT BLOOM, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK"

Bloom did not say anything and run away from there, sad and hurt. She returns to Alfea and went to her room and cried for hours:

_**End of Flashback:**_

Bloom: "-(looking at a picture frame of her and Sky together-crying) - Sky...sniff...did you ever truly love me for real...sniff, sniff...or just lust"

Later, her friends came to her room, worried about her...

Flora: "Bloom, what happen, you said you were going to Red Fountain to see Sky, and then you return all sad!"

Musa:" ¿Did something happens between you and Sky?"

Bloom:" – (sobbing-nod) - Something like that"

Tecna:" Let me guest Bloom, you and Sky had a fight, is that it!"

Bloom:" No...Something worse"

Layla:" Come on girl, what could be worse, tell us"

Bloom:" – (crying) - He...he...he cheated on me"

All: HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

Musa:" You mean Sky cheat on you!"

Bloom: - (whisper sad) - Yes"

Tecna:" I don't believe this"

Stella:" Listen Bloom, maybe you got it all wrong. I mean, how Sky cheated on you"

Bloom:" – (sobbing) - I found him on his room...-(crying) - HAVING SEX WHIT ANOTHER FAIRE NAMED JULIE"

All:" – (shocked to the max) – HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

Bloom friends could not believe what they had heard:

Flora:" – (shock)-You...you mean, Sky was...doing it"

Musa:" You're kidding, right Bloom"

Bloom:" – (sad whisper) - I wish it was, but is not sniff"

Tecna:" I'm so sorry for that Bloom, listen, do you want to talk about it"

Bloom:" Please girls, I just want to be alone for now"

Layla:" Sure Bloom lets go girls – (getting up)-"

Musa:" Listen Bloom, if you want to talk about it, we'll be there for you, okay"

Bloom:" - (nods her head) - Sure thanks"

The girls then leave Bloom room, leaving her to rest. Once outside, they began to discuss about Sky treachery:

Musa:" – (mad) - Can you believe that Sky. To cheat on Bloom like that"

Flora:" – (nodding) - Yea I know, and on their anniversary, what a creep"

Stella:" – (sad) – Poor Bloom, it must had being one awful blow to her"

Tecna:" A critical one to be more precisely, I never knew Sky could do that to her. I though that he was loyal, but I guest I was wrong"

Stella:" ¿What's gonna happen next girls? Will Bloom be alright?"

Layla:" We're not sure Stella, I just hope that Bloom recovers"

Bloom did not leave her room for the entire day and lock herself in her room. In the nighttime, she put on her cute pajamas and went to her bed. Before that, she looks by her window the moon and gaze upon it...

Bloom:"- (sad smile) - I wish that this pain in my heart would go away, but most of all... how I wish to find someone loyal, someone who would never betray me, someone who I could trust and love, and love me back, not for my looks, nor my powers, but for me"

Bloom then head for her bead and rest up and sleep. Unaware to her that sometimes, as the old saying goes..." **_Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it_**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Realm.**

**Location:**

**Nerima Japan-Nighttime**.

We see a boy sitting on a roof top of a house. He was dress in a Red Chinese Shirt, Black Kung Fu Pants, and a pig-tailed.

He was Ranma Saotome, heir to the "Anything-Goes Martial Arts". Even tough he was 17; he was one of the most powerful Martial Artist in the world. But had a terrible curse...a Jusenkyo Curse that turns him into a girl, but that wasn't the _real curse_ to him. The real curse was the life he had...

The curse to have a dishonorable father, who sold him for food, beat him up, engaged him to many girls and/or families to feed his stomach or to pay his tabs, got him in many trouble cause of him.

A mother, who only cared about looks and status, rather then feelings and love.

Friends, who only wanted to kill him.

Girls who only wanted him as a trophy, not caring for him as a person.

A Crazy and dangerous Fiancé, who only cared about herself, and beat him up for everything that goes wrong for her and insult him and never trust him.

Ranma had that, never knew or known what real friends are, what love is all about, those things were only "Things- to- Wish for" for him.

Ranma:" – (sad thinking) – _Why...why can't I have a normal life. Why can't I have friends to talk to, or even communicate, friends who wouldn't try to kill me, to use me_?

_A life, where I would go to a movie, to the park to have fun, and not trying to fight all the times. _

_To find a girl who would love me and not reject me and insult me and beat me up every time she pleased to_"

Ranma then looks down and see a couple whit their son. The little boy was eating an ice cream cone, then, he trips and falls down. He cries, and sees his father picks him up and consol him:

Man:" There, there my son, don't cry"

Boy:" – (crying) – But I hit my knee and spill my ice cream...BUAAAAA"

Man:" Relax my son, it's alright. We'll get you another one, okay"

Boy:" – (sobbing) – Really, for sure"

Man:" – (nodding happy) – For sure my son"

Boy:" – (Happy) – YEAAAAAAAAA...thanks daddy, you're the best"

Woman:" And don't you worried about that knee my son, I'll heal you when we get home"

Boy:" – (hugging her) – Thanks mommy"

Man: "Now...¿Who's my little man?"

Boy:" – (bright up) – I am"

Man:" – (Hugging him) – That's right jajajajaja"

Then the couple walks away.

Ranma saw that scene and remember his life when he was young; at how his life was in the road whit Genma:

_**Begin Flashback:**_

We see a 6 year old Ranma, whit his right hand hurt and cover whit blood, due to the extreme training he was doing, he was in great pain:

Chibi-Ranma:"- (crying) – Daddy, I hurt my arm"

Genma, instead of taking care of his son injure arm like a father would, or should:

Genma:"- (mad and scolding) – Stop your stupid whining boy. You sound like a weak little girl, real men's endurance any pain. So get back to your training and don't bother me"

Chibi-Ranma:"- (sobbing) – But it hurts a lot daddy"

Genma:" Well, deal whit it. I did not raise a weak son, now cut your weak crying and get back to your training, or there won't be any dinner for you"

**_End of Flashback_**:

Ranma:" Boy, how I have wished to have that boy's father, instead of a stupid, lazy Panda"

Next he saw a couple of teenagers. Laughing and holding each other hands. Ranma then realize that they were in love...

Sato: "¿Say Yuni, would you like to go to the movies tonight whit me?"

Yuni:" I would love to go Sato"

Sato:" Great, I'll come to pick you up at 7:00 pm, okay"

Yuni:" Okay, I'll be waiting for you Sato"

Sato:" I love you Yuni"

Yuni:" I love you too Sato"

Then they kiss each others and walk away. Ranma wishing a lot to have a girl like that; caring and loving, instead of a Crazy Gorilla-Tempered wild girl like Akane.

Ranma:" – (almost crying) – Am I...am I destined to be alone. Isn't there someone out there who would threat me as a friend and not as a price? A girl who would love me, to care for me, and be there for me, and not to threat me as a trophy, or to gain popularity or status. How I wish to met that girl, I would do anything. – (Sad sight) – But I guest that's only a dream, a fantasy...nothing more. Well, I better go home before everyone start thinking I'm having an affair...especially Akane.

And Ranma jumps away and heads up for his home. Unaware for him, a figure watch him leaves. It was a women, who was shining in Orange...-"_At last, I found him. I found one of the ones who will save the Magic Realm from Evil and Destruction_. _But most of all...I found the one who will save and heal Bloom Heart_"...then she disappeared, leaving in her place sparks.


	4. Chapter 4 Shocking Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2**

"**_Shocking Secrets Revealed...Confrontations" _**

**_Afea College:_**

**The Next day.**

Bloom woke up and still feeling down of yesterday tragic incident in Red Fountain whit Sky.

Bloom:" – (sad) – How I wished a lot that yesterday incident was only a dream. But it wasn't¿what am I going to do?"

Bloom little pet rabbit Kiko saw that her master and friend Bloom was still sad and decided to cheer her up. Hoping in front of her, it flaps his floppy ears and started levitated and fall down. Bloom saw it and giggles a little:

Bloom:" Oh Kiko, thank you for trying to cheer me up. Well, I better get dress, and head for classes; I don't want to be late."

For the rest of the day, Bloom was taking her classes as usually. Her friends started to ask her if she was alright, Bloom told them that she was fine and resume her activities. However, during her classes Bloom started to get distracted a lot, thinking on the tragic incident whit Sky, it was consuming her all her attention. Bloom teachers asked if there was a problem and if she was okay. Bloom would only tell them that she was fine, that she didn't get a good sleep.

However, there was one woman in Alfea who didn't believe Bloom story: Alfea Mistress Miss. Faragonda. She knew something was bothering her and decided to call her to her office to talk to.

**_Miss. Faragonda Office._ **

**20 minutes later.**

Bloom enters the door...

Bloom:" – (entering the door) – Um¿you wanted to see me Miss. Faragonda?

Miss. Faragonda:" Yes Bloom I did, please come inside and have a seat"

Bloom enters and grabs a chair and seats down:

Miss. Faragonda:" Bloom, tell me¿is everything okay whit you?

Bloom:" Yea Miss. Faragonda, why do you say that"

Miss. Faragonda:" I've being told by your teachers, as well as your friends, that you're distracted a lot in classes and so quiet, you're not like that Bloom. Is there a problem"

Bloom:" Not at all, is just that I didn't get a good night sleep, that's all, so don't worried about it"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (serious voice) – ¿Are you sure Bloom?"

Bloom:" – (nervous laugh) – Yea, sure I'm sure"

Miss. Faragonda:" Bloom, you may be one of the strongest Fairies here in Alfea, but you're a terrible liar. Something's bothering a lot; I can sense it, so why don't you tell me about it. Maybe I can help you it"

Bloom:" – (un-sure) – I...I ´m not sure you can, I mean..."

Miss. Faragonda:" Try me Bloom; after all, I too was young once you know"

Bloom:" Well, it's like this...

Bloom told Miss. Faragonda all about yesterday incident in Red Fountain, Sky betrayal, she told her all. Miss. Faragonda began to understand Bloom condition, after Bloom finished:

Bloom:"...and that's so far Miss. Faragonda"

Miss. Faragonda:" So that's why you were down in the blues, well, I never expected Sky to do that. But nonetheless Bloom, you mustn't allow that incident to affect you, you must move on and concentrate on your studies and forget about it"

Bloom:" I know that Miss. Faragonda, is just that...its so hard to forget; Sky and I shared so many things together – ( starting to cry) – and he goes and does something like that. I'm hurt, and I don't know how to make this pain I have in my heart go away"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (symphony voice) - Listen Bloom, I know how that feel, believe me, I've being there, but; there is no magic, nor potion to heal a broken heart, but, you mustn't give up, you got to be strong and never forget that you have friends here who will help you and always be there for you, my self include as well as your teachers, you're not alone. So cheer up Bloom, I know that everything will work out in the end"

Bloom:" You're right Miss. Faragonda, I know I have friends...thank you so much"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (smiling) – You're welcome Bloom, now tick tock, you have classes to attend to"

**_Earth Realm_:**

**Location Nerima Japan **

**2:30 pm.**

Ranma was walking in the park. He decided to go there to relax a little and most of all, to get away from the Tendo Home, as usually, Akane was insulting him and calling him a pervert.

After the wedding incident, things went down hill for Ranma. Akane condition toward him just gotten much worse; insulting him more, as well as hitting him more then usually. He couldn't even talk to another girl whit out being hit by Akane saying that ´he's cheathing´on her. Of course, Akane could talk to any guy she whished to, saying its okay and normal for her to do that. Even hitting him for ignoring her.

The reason of why Akane hits and insult Ranma are 2 reasons...

The first one is that Akane knows very much that Ranma wont ever hit a girl no matter what, so she's taking that for her benefit by hitting him, as well as hitting him when things goes wrong for her and to release tension and/or press ion. She also used Ranma as a scapegoat to shift her problems onto him so she doesn't have to face them herself.

The Second Reason and probably most important is that Akane is jealous of Ranma. She's jealous of him cause Ranma is great at anything, while she's a stupid klutz. Jealous of him because he can cook, fight, sewer, fix, dance, etc. She can't do any of those things, even worse, as a girl, Ranma has a great and gorgeous body, and Akane body is as flat as a board.

Ranma loosed all hope of his love toward Akane, cause he realize that Akane never really loved him, heck, not even a thanks Akane ever said to Ranma for all the times he rescued her from all weird enemy's that captured her...he came to the conclusion that Akane only saw him as a toy, a punching bag, a serving slave, and a personal bodyguard to saved her from her enemy's...nothing more.

Things were getting worse for him...no matter what; he was always blame for all the troubles that occurred to the others, even if he wasn't involve. He was desperate; he was used, manipulate, hurt, blame, insult by everyone he considerate friends and family. He just couldn't take it anymore; he was in the end of his rope, about to lose his sanity.

Ranma:" – (sad thinking) – _What can I do...those jerks and my own family don't listen to me, they don't even care for my feelings, nor what I want, but rather what they want. No matter how hard I tried to make things work, disaster will always appeared and I'll get blame for it, even if I didn't get involve in it. Even if I run away from Nerima, all those jerks will always find me. Kami-sama"_

Then, Ranma drops on his knees and hand to the floor:

Ranma:" – (sobbing mad) – WHY...why do I have to live like this. What did I do to deserve this...this cruel life, is asking for a peaceful life to much to ask for. I've done so many things for everyone, but no one has ever done something for me. Its just not fair...- (screaming toward the sky) – NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR"

Soft Woman Voice:" Don't cry"

Ranma then look forward as a woman appeared in front of him. The woman was cover in an orange glow, had big orange hair, had an orange gown, European Style, and a Ball Mask that cover her eyes...Ranma jumps back in a defense position.

Ranma:" – (cautious) – ¿Who...Who are you Lady?

Woman:" Fear not of me Ranma. I am Daphne, and I've came to see you"

Ranma:" – (blinks) – To see me...Listen Lady, if you're another Fiancé my stupid pop engage me to, forget it. I've got to many girls after me and making my life a living hell, and I don't want to put you in danger, sorry"

Daphne:" No no. I'm not a fiancé Ranma"

Ranma:" You're not...Oh I get it, you're here cause my pops owns you money, is that it, and you're here to collect the tab, well, I'm sorry that I cant pay you"

Daphne:" No, listen Ranma, I'm here to seek you, because I need your help"

Ranma:" – (blinks) – My help, well that's a first¿my help in what?

Daphne:" Before we continue, let me ask you this...¿Ranma, do you believe in Magic?

Ranma:" Do I believe in Magic. What kind of question is that?

Daphne:" Just answer my question Ranma, please"

Ranma:" – (snorted) – Do I Lady. Magic is one of the main reasons my life is living hell"

Daphne:" I see...but Ranma, not all Magic is evil and bad as you believe to be"

Ranma:" How can you said that, and where you from anyway?

Daphne:" I've come from a Magical Realm known as Magix. And I'm known as Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame"

Ranma:" – (blinks) – Um...Magical Realm...Magix...what the heck are you talking about"

Daphne:" My World is a place where Magic rules. Where Magical creatures such as Trolls, Pixies, Unicorns, Fairies live there"

Ranma:" – (not believing her) – Um...yea right, sure it is"

Daphne:" You do not believe me, do you Ranma"

Ranma:" – (humoring her) – Sure I do Lady, of course. – (Thinking worried) – _¿Who is this crazy lady¿ Did she came from the Lonny Place?_

Daphne:" – (giggles) – Crazy I am not, and you already know my name and where I came from"

Ranma:" – (gasping big) – WHA...Did...¿Did you read my mind or something?

Daphne:" Why...yes"

Ranma:" No way...- (awe thinking) - _Did she really read my mind. Nay, she probably just got lucky or it was just coincident_"

Daphne:" It wasn't luck Ranma, or coincident – (speaking toward his mind) – _I have the ability of Telepathy and am able to communicate directly to the mind"_

Ranma was awe and scare of Daphne, and didn't know what to do...

Ranma:" – (awe) – Man, you...you really can read people minds, cool...¿anyway, what do you want whit me Lady?

Daphne:" Please Ranma, call me Daphne. And the reason I've came for your help is because I need you"

Ranma:" Need me...¿need me for what?

Daphne:" – (worried voice) – Ranma, my World is a peaceful and beautiful land. But there is a great evil that will be unleashed and threaded to destroy it"

Ranma:" Oh I get it. One of those villains whit the "Take over the world" plans and that, right"

Daphne:" Yes, however, this evil is not a person, but an entity of pure evil. If that evil is released, my world will ceased to exist. Please Ranma; help me, come whit me to the Magix Realm"

Ranma:" – (un-sure) – I...I don't know Lady. I mean, I just cant leave this place"

Daphne:" I understand Ranma. Listen, I want you to have this..."

Daphne hands over Ranma a small red jewel whit the shape of a star:

Ranma:" Hey, pretty jewel¿what's this for?"

Daphne:" If you change your mind Ranma, hold that jewel in your heart and close your eyes and call me and I'll be here"

Ranma:" Ooookay"

Daphne:" I'll leave you to think about it. I will not force you to do it, but please, think it very wisely; until we meet again Ranma"

Daphne disappeared leaving sparks in her place...Ranma was alone in the park...

Ranma:" Well, that was weird..."

_**Magic Realm**_

**Alfea**

Classes were over, and Bloom was walking whit her friends, heading for Magic Downtown. Still kinda depresses; her friends decided to talk it over:

Flora: - (concern) – Bloom, how you feeling. Are you alright"

Bloom:" – (weak smile) - Yea, I'm feeling better right now, thank you for your concern Flora"

Musa:" ¿Are you still down about what happen whit Sky?

Bloom:" – (sad nod) – A little, but I'll make it, still, I'm a little hurt, but don't worried about it girls"

Tecna:" – (smiling) – That's the spirit Bloom"

Stella:" – (cheerful) – You know what you need to make you feel you better Bloom...SHOPPING...that always cheer me up"

Bloom:" I suppose...okay lets go"

Stella:" – (happy) – Then lets goooooo"

Male Voice:" BLOOM"

Bloom and the girls turn around and saw someone who none of them didn't expect to see, especially Bloom...Sky.

Sky was running toward the girls, and stop inches away from Bloom and the girls. Bloom was confused and scare to see Sky again. Her friends formed a barrier in front of Bloom, they weren't happy to see Sky:

Stella:" – (mad) – ¿Like, what do you want Sky?

Sky:" Girls, please step aside, I've came to talk to Bloom"

Musa:" – (venom voice) – You have a lot of nerves to show your face here, after what you did to our friend Bloom"

Sky:" Bloom, I need to talk to you"

Tecna:" Well, she doesn't want to talk to you pretty boy, so get your cute butt outta here before we throw you out, right girls"

All:" – (nod) – Right"

Bloom:" Actually girls, I want to speak to him"

The girls were taking by surprise by Bloom answer:

Layla:" – (gasped) – WHAT¿Are you sure about that Bloom?

Bloom:" – (nod) – Yes"

Musa:" ¿You sure you want to do this?

Bloom:" Yes I do. I want to hear what Sky has to said, can you girls leave us alone, please"

The girls accepted Bloom request and began to walk away to let them have some privacy:

Stella:" – (worried) – You sure you're gonna be alright Bloom"

Bloom:" Sure I will Stella, don't worried"

Layla:" Okay girl. We won't be far if you need us, okay Bloom"

Bloom:" Thanks Layla"

Musa:" Good luck"

Once the girls were gone, only Bloom and Sky remained alone:

Bloom:" – (serious voice) – Okay Sky ¿What did you wanted to talk about?

Sky:" – (sorry) - First of all Bloom, I wanted to say to you how sorry I am, I know what I did was unforgivable and all, but I never wanted to hurt you"

Bloom:" – (Hurt) - Well you did Sky, and pretty much. I never expected you to do that to me, and even after all the things we shared together"

Sky:" I know Bloom, I know, really I am truly sorry, but please, give me another chance"

Bloom:" – (stunt) – WHAT! You cheated on me whit another girl, and worse, ON OUR ANNIVERSARY, do you think is that easy"

Sky:" Bloom, I love you and I don't want to loose you, not after all the times we shared together"

Bloom:" You said that you love me Sky"

Sky:" – (bright up) – Yes I do Bloom, whit all my heart and soul"

Bloom:" What about that girl Julie. ¿Do you love her too?

Sky:" Bloom, she means nothing to me, nothing at all, only you matters"

Bloom:" – (not believing) – What! Are you trying to tell me that she meant nothing to you?"

Sky:" Yes Bloom, you're my girl, no one in my heart except you"

Bloom was in total shock to hear what Sky has just told her:

Bloom:" – (sad) – Is that what you're gonna said to that poor girl Sky, that she meant nothing to you...nothing but a way to satisfied your need of sex"

Sky:" – (scratching his head) – I...I really haven't thought about it"

Bloom friends were near them and listening to every word. When they heard Sky statement they had murderess looks toward Sky...

Musa:" – (angry) – Why that miserable worm"

Tecna:" – (mad) – The nerve of him"

Stella:" – (shock) – How can Sky said that"

Layla:" Don't know but I like to kick his butt hard"

Flora:" – (sad) – That's very cruel what Sky said¿doesn't he has any feelings?

Musa:" Well apparently not, what a snake"

Back whit Bloom and Sky:

Bloom:" – (angry and confused) – How...how can you said that Sky. How can you say that you haven't thought about it? That girl loved you, she even gave herself to you, and you're gonna ditch her"

Sky:" Relax Bloom, look, ill go talk to her and tell her that our relation wasn't gonna work, so that way everything will be okay. So come on, let's forget about this problem and go for some milkshakes, wadda you said Bloom."

Bloom answer to him was...

**KAPOW**

Sky was strike in the face by a hard punch from Bloom. Bloom punched Sky on the face so hard that he flew away and landed hard on the floor. Bloom friends saw that and cheer her up:

Layla:" Wow...you go girl"

Musa:" – (awe) – What a punch"

Tecna:" You said it Musa, I never knew Bloom had it in her, I'm very impress"

Stella:" Like, who ever thought Bloom was capable of that"

Sky was in pain, rubbing his left face from the hard punch he received from Bloom, he never knew Bloom was capable to do that, he look up and saw Bloom, who had an angry face, staring down at him...Sky began to worried:

Bloom:" – (angry) – Why you...you...miserable man, I can't believe you said that. You want to forget that incident, that poor girl will suffer a lot and you want to forget about her. – (Sad) – have you no feelings for her Sky...she's a human being, not an old doll, and you expect me to forgive you just like that"

Sky:" Bloom, please let me explain..."

Bloom:" SHUT UP...Sky, I may forgive you for cheating on me...maybe...but I wont every forgive you for using that poor girl feelings for your own selfish reasons. Get out Sky, leave; I don't ever want to see you for the rest of my life"

Sky:" – (shock-desperate) – No Bloom, please don't said that to me, I love you"

Bloom:" No Sky, you don't love me. If you truly had love me, you wouldn't have go and done that, and wouldn't used a poor girl feeling and love, good bye...FOREVER"

Bloom turns around and run away crying. Sky tried to go after her, but Bloom friends appeared and stop him in his tracks:

Sky:" – (demanding) – Out of my way girls, I need to go after Bloom"

Musa:" Wrong Sky, Bloom doesn't want you"

Layla:" If you have even a small amount of shame and dignity, you'll leave her alone"

Sky:" I cant do that, I...

Tecna:" What! Love her! You don't even love yourself, so don't you said that you love her, cause you'll be a hypocrite"

Layla:" What a shame Sky. You lost a wonderful girl, all because you couldn't keep your pants up"

Flora:" We should go girls, no point wasting our time whit him"

Stella:" Flora's right, our friend Bloom need us"

So the girls leave to see Bloom, leaving Sky behind. Now he was hurt and suffering...like Layla said to him; He lost a wonderful girl cause of his lust, and now was paying a heavy price.

_**Earth Realm**_

**Location **

**Nerima Japan **

**8:40 pm.**

Ranma was walking to the Tendo House, still thinking on what Daphne told him:

Ranma:" – (thinking) – _Do I really wanna go to that Magix World! I mean, sure sounds very interested; the opportunity to get away from this crazy place, but still, it's my home. I better meditated good all night long before I can decided_"

He was only 2 houses away before reaching his house. Un-aware to him that a surprise waits him, something that would make Ranma decided fast on his choice, and most of all...something that would change his life...

When he reached the Tendo Home, he quietly enters inside and headed for his room, when he heard 2 voices coming from the Living Room. When he peeks, he saw Akane and Kasumi arguing. He decided to keep quiet and listen on what they were saying...

Kasumi:" Akane, I think that you should start changing and start being nice to Ranma"

Akane:" ME! BE NICE TO RANMA! Are you crazy Kasumi, why would I do that?

Kasumi:" Because Ranma doesn't deserve to be treated that way. You are very mean to him...you insult him, even when he's nice to you, you hit him a lot, and as well when he's not doing anything"

Akane:" That's because he deserve it all, cause he's a pervert and a womanizer!

Kasumi:" Why do you call him that. Have you ever seen him doing perverted things? Have you ever seen him in bed whit another girl Akane? Have you caught him kissing another girl? Tell me Akane"

Akane:" N..No..No, but I'm very sure he does that when I'm not around"

Kasumi:" Akane, you have to stop accusing for very thing you believe he does whit out any proof. I mean, poor Ranma can't even talk to any girl, cause you'll blow up and start to believe he's a pervert"

Akane:" Cause that what he is, he always tried to do perverted things to any girl he lay his eyes on"

Kasumi:" Oh really! Then what about you Akane"

Akane:" What about me?

Kasumi:" In the afternoon I saw you whit 2 guys coming from the store. Can you tell me about that, you were talking whit them real smooth"

Akane:" – (sweating) - Th..tho...those are just friends of mine from school, is perfectly normal to do that, there's nothing wrong whit that"

Kasumi:" Really, well you hit Ranma because he talked to a girl and you thought he was perverted her. When all he did was helping her whit her books"

Akane:" – (deny) – YOU LIE, LIES. Why do you defend that pervert Kasumi?"

Kasumi:" Because Akane, Ranma has done many things for us. He helps us lots of times, like helping me in the kitchen and the living room. Helping Nabiki in letting her take pictures of him, so she can sell them to bring food to the table...and most of all Akane, helping you"

Akane:" – (mocking laugh) – Him, helping me! Ja ja jaaa"

Kasumi:" – (serious voice) – Yes Akane, helping you by saving you every time an enemy came and kidnaps you. Ranma has put himself in the line for you, always risking his life for your safety, and you never thank him for that"

Akane:" - (snorted) – Why! It is his obligation, so why should I do that!"

Kasumi:" You know Akane, one of these days, Ranma patience whit you will end, and he'll break up whit you, and leave you"

Akane:" HA! Yea right, he'll never do that"

Kasumi:" Don't be so sure about that Akane. Just how long do you thing Ranma will tolerate your beatings, your insults, and your awful accusation's. How long before he had enough about everyone and decides to take actions. And most of all Akane...How long before another girl appears and capture Ranma heart"

Akane:" – (laughing) – Ja ja ja ja jaaaa. Please Kasumi, what girl in her right mind could possible want Ranma"

Kasumi:" It just so happen that I have friends who happen to find Ranma very attractive"

Akane:" Get real Kasumi. No girl would ever want Ranma, and you wanna know why...cause he's a freak, a cross-dresser a nobody, a coward..."

Ranma was hearing all what Akane was saying about him. Ranma was sad and hurt at every word the girl was saying...tears run down his cheek...

Akane:"...a hentai. Nobody will ever want to hang out whit that jerk"

Kasumi:" – (shock to the max) – Akane...how, how can you said that about him"

Akane:" Cause its the truth Kasumi, that's why"

Kasumi:" Akane, you love Ranma, yet you also hate him"

Akane:" I don't love that miserable jerk. Never have, never will"

Kasumi:" If you don't love him Akane, why don't you call off the engament whit him. Why don't you let him go"

And so, in a blind of rage and smirked, Akane revealed the awful truth to Kasumi, not knowing that Ranma was there. Poor Ranma, he was soon gonna discover the tragic secret of Akane and the Tendos...a dark secret that will be devastator to him:

Akane:" Because I need him, not cause of him, but because of his Style"

Kasumi:" – (blinks) – His Style! What are you talking about?

Akane:" He has the Powerful Style of the Martial Arts, and I need it for our Art. So that's why I must marry him, because once marry whit him, the 2 school will united as 1, merging the powerful –"Anything Goes Martial Art"- whit the Tendo, there fore, creating the most Powerful Martial Art Style in the world"

Kasumi:" So that's the only reason you want him Akane, just for his Art?

Akane:" – (smug smile) – Yes, when the Schools are complete, and the 2 Arts are one, **I'll** be the One and True Heir of the most Powerful Martial Art Style in the world. Once that happen, I'll divorce Ranma fast and toss him over to those crazy bimbos – (Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi) – so they can do what ever they want whit him, I wont care, cause his useful ness will not matter to me anymore"

Ranma couldn't believe what he just heard. Akane was only interested on his Art, not him. His heart crush into million of pieces. No wonder she always beat him up, didn't cared for him, insulted him, treat him like garb ache, and most all, never leave him, because she was only doing it for his Art, and never about him.

Ranma was so hurt and sad, that he was crying on the inside, and tears were running from his eyes like rivers.

Kasumi was also shock to hear the truth of her sister:

Kasumi:" – (shock) – How...how can you said that Akane. How can you be so cruel, heartless. Ranma doesn't deserve that, that betray from you"

Akane:" – (snorted) - Oh come on. Its all for our School, and our Art, you know that Kasumi, so don't act so naive."

Kasumi:" But to hurt or destroyed people hearts, feelings, and love I don't approve. I will not allow it, Ranma doesn't deserve it"

Akane:" – (serious voice) – Kasumi, if you tell Ranma, or do something to prevent our goal, you'll bring shame to our family and insult our honor, is that you want Kasumi"

Kasumi:" Well, no...but..."

Akane:" Kasumi, you must promise me that you wont said nothing to Ranma about our goal"

Kasumi:" – (gasped) – What! Akane, I can't do that..."

Akane:" Promise Kasumi, remember, this is for our family, if you love us, you'll do it. You wont side whit Ranma over us, your own family, wont you. You do not want to make our father sad, cause if the Schools don't merge, daddy will die of shame, and our family will suffer for it, and all because of you"

Kasumi:" – (sad sight) - ...Alright, I'll do it"

Akane:" –(triumphs smile) – Good, I knew you do the right thing. Remember, not one word to Ranma"

Unaware for her...Ranma hear it all...

It was 2:30 am at the Tendo House. Ranma woke up and very quietly started to pack all his belongings. He was determine to leave that place, no matter what. He still couldn't believe it; Akane only used him, she was alive because of him, and never bother to thank him for it. Many memories flashed in his head, from the moment they first step to the Dojo, to Saffron. How could she do this to him, Ranma was thinking, she was only after his Art, and caring nothing for him, and she always called him dishonorable, when she was the worst of them.

When Ranma was all pack up, he grab his bag and headed off his room, ready to leave. When he pass over Akane room, he angered curse her:

Ranma:" – (mad thinking) – _Curse you Akane, I hope you rote in hell_"

Before leaving for good, he left some envelopes for each of the Tendo, and Genma. After that, he left the Tendo Dojo.

Once outside, he took a look at the place for the last time, images of his memories of that place flashed. The only good memories he ever had of that place, was the times when he shared them whit Kasumi, by either helping her in the kitchen, doing laundry whit her, when she always listen to his troubles and encouraged him, supporting his dreams, etc. She was the only person who truly ever cared for Ranma, she was the only one who treat him like a friend, and a brother, something non of the Tendo, his friends, other fiancés, even his own family, ever did, or bother to do.

Then he proceed to walk away...

5 blocks he takes out the emerald, closes his eyes and calls for Daphne...2 minutes later, Bloom sister appeared in front of him:

Daphne:" Hello Ranma, did you meditated on your decision?

Ranma:" Yes, please, I want to come whit you to your world, I want to help"

Daphne:" – (happy) – You do. Oh that's wonderful Ranma, thanks"

Ranma:" You're welcome, now, lets go. I don't want to be here any minute"

Daphne:" Of course Ranma, now, grab my hand and a new world awaits for you"

Ranma grab her hand as Daphne chant a spell...a light illuminate them, then, they were gone heading for Magix Realm.


	5. Chapter 5 Side story A Yusuke

**Side Story A**

**(YUSUKE) –**

"**A Tragic Revelation...Losing hope in Love"**

**Japan Bus Station.**

**9:50 PM.**

Yusuke Urameshi, one of the most powerful Spirit Detectives in the Spirit Realm, and a A-class. He was carrying a bag whit all his belongings, ready to take the bus to leave his home. He was sad and very angry...for in the last 6 hours his life change up side down...

Yusuke:" – (curse thinking) – _Damn you Kuwabara, damn you Keiko, damn you all_"

_**Begin Flashback:**_

Yusuke was heading toward his lovely girlfriend house to see her. He manages to get permission from Koenma to get out early from his duties. Carrying whit him was a box of delicious and expense chocolates, some roses and a love letter which he wrote it himself. He was in a good mood...which is very rare for a guy like Yusuke.

Yusuke:" – (Happy) – Ja jaaa, can't wait to see Keiko. It's a good thing Koenma gave me the day off, now I can take Keiko on that wonderful date I've being promised for her for some time. Will she be very surprise to see me. – (intrigue) – Hummm, but I wonder, I haven't seen Kuwabara lately, always missing! Wonder why! – (shakes off) – Oh well, ill worried about that later, right now, my lovely girlfriend awaits me!

So he continues. He then reached Keiko house and reach to the door. But then he noticed that the door wasn't lock:

Yusuke:" Funny, the door isn't lock! Keiko must have forgotten to put the luck!

He enters the house and headed for her room. Once he reaches it, he opens the door and enters:

Yusuke:" – (opening the door) – Keiko, guess what. Koenma gave me the day off, now we can...WHAT THE!

Yusuke sees something very shocking. He sees his best friend Kuwabara and his girlfriend Keiko kissing each others and hugging. He sees Kuwabara hand rubbing Keiko butt and sees Keiko blouse open, exposing her white bra. Yusuke mind was going overboard...he woke up from it:

Yusuke:" – (screaming-demanding) – KEIKO, KUWABARA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIIIIS"

The couple broke up from their kiss and saw Yusuke standing in the door and staring them whit a mean and angry look...they began to panic big:

Keiko:" – (panic-closing her blouse) – YU...Yusuke, wha...what are you doing here...I...I thou...I thought you said that you had to work la...late"

Yusuke:" – (snarling) – Well I didn't, - (to Kuwabara) – How could you Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara:" – (nervous-trying to cal him down) – Yusuke, ca...calm down, okay, just calm down, I'm sure we can talk this over"

Yusuke:" Talk this over...TALK THIS OVER...YOU WERE KISSING MY GIRL, AND TOUCHING HER ASS, AND YOU WANT TO TALK IT OVEEEEEEEEEEER"

Keiko and Kuwabara were now very scared of Yusuke, especially Kuwabara...for Yusuke was so mad and angry and was releasing a Spirit Energy so big and powerful, it would even scare the living day lights of the Toguro Brothers and Sensui himself. He then turns to Keiko; even thought he was angry, he looks at her whit sad eyes:

Yusuke:" – (angry yet sad) – How long Keiko¿how long you and Kuwabara have being doing this behind my back?

Keiko:" – (ashamed-looking at the floor) – Um...about 6 months"

Yusuke:" – (starting to cry) – 6 months...But why...¿why did you do that to me Keiko?

Keiko:" Please Yusuke,you have to understand. I just couldn't take it anymore, you being a Spirit Detective, always busy whit all those dangerous cases, always, always fighting those demons...it seen that you cared more on that job then me"

Yusuke:" How can you think like that. Of course I cared for you, a lot. That's why I fought all those demons, to prevent them from entering this world and hurting or killing innocent people, but most of all you."

Keiko:" But still, I was lonely, and Kuwabara was whit me, and over the time, I've began to fall in love whit him..."

Yusuke:" – (to Kuwabara whit a mean look) – You love Keiko Kuwabara...What about Yukina? I thought you loved her!"

Kuwabara:" Well, about that...I realize that she's too young for me, so I told her that I needed a woman and that I could no longer see her and..."

**POW**

Kuwabara couldn't finish his sentence for Yusuke nail him whit a powerful punch that sending flying and crashing hard to the wall, leaving a big mark on it. Kuwabara slowly lift himself up, only to meet the eyes of Yusuke:

Yusuke:" – (angry) –You bastard pig. How could you dot that to her, how could you do that to ME, miserable back-stabber. I thought you were my friend, I trusted you, and you go out and betrayed along whit Keiko"

Keiko:" Yusuke stop it, there's no reason for this, please, I know that you're hurt, but you must calm down. Look, I'm sorry for how things turn out, but I'm whit Kuwabara now, accept it okay"

Kuwabara:" – (standing up slow) –She's...she's right Yusuke, we can still be friends. – (cheerful face) - So what do you said buddy. ¿Can you give us your blessing?

Of course, if Kuwabara had any logic, or brains, in his head, he would have realized that he made a big and terrible mistake by saying that to Yusuke...

Yusuke:" GRYAAAA...**_REIKO HADOUKEEEEEEEEEEEEN_**"

And Yusuke fired from his hand a big and powerful white energy ball to Kuwabara. The energy ball strike Kuwabara hard that blew him off the house, far away. Then he turn toward Keiko; the girl was scare and trembling when he was glaring hard and pointing his finger at her whit spirit energy on it. Yusuke then stop it:

Yusuke:" – (sight) – No, you're not worthy. – (turning around) – I hope that you are happy Keiko, because I am not. But tell that scum of Kuwabara that if I see him again, or dare to cross in my path, ill break him apart, piece by piece. Farewell"

And whit his heart crush, Yusuke left that place, from the girl he thought she loved him. Next, he went to his home and started to pack all his belongings and told his mother that he was gonna go away for a time...

His mother at first didn't want him to go, but in the end she accepted it and even supported his decision. She gave him money for his road, he promised her to come back soon. So he grabs his bag, kisses her mother and hugs her and headed for the bus station.

_**End of Flashback:**_

Yusuke was alone in the waiting area of the Bus Station:

Yusuke:" After all the things I did for those traitors, they laugh behind my back. I do hope that I don't see them soon. Heh! I was also very lucky that Koenma gave me some vacation, cause I really needed them"

Girl Voice:" Yusuke"

Yusuke turn around and saw Yukina; she was dress in a blue skirt, green jacket, white shoes, she was very cute whit her light blue hair. And had a small bag in her hands.

Yusuke:"- (surprise to see her) – Yukina¿what are you doing here?"

Yukina:" Um, I heard that you were leaving. ¿Is that true Yusuke?"

Yusuke:" – (nodding) – Yes, yes I am. Why!"

Yukina:" Yusuke, can I come whit you!

Yusuke:" – (confused) – Come again! Why do you wanna come whit me. – (noticed Yukina faced) – Hey, have you being crying?"

Yukina:" – (sad whisper) – Yes, Kuwabara-san told me a while ago that he didn't love me – (starting to cry) –he told me that I was just a child to him, and that he needed a woman. I was very hurt by his declaration, I thought that he was special to me...I thought that I was special to him, and said that he couldn't see me anymore"

Yukina couldn't control herself and break down crying. Yusuke immediate hug her and consult her:

Yusuke:" – (mad thinking) – _Damn that Kuwabara, I should have finished him off while I had the chance...poor Yukina, and she really did love him a lot. –_ (out laud) - Don't cry Yukina-Chan, believe me, I know how that feel"

Yukina:" – (sobbing) – You do...how?

Yusuke:" Because Keiko betrayed me...Whit that moron of Kuwabara"

Yukina:" – (gasped) – WHAT! You mean Keiko and Kuwabara..."

Yusuke:" – (nod) – That's right"

Yukina:" Oh my! How awful, I cant believe it. I'm so sorry Yusuke."

Yusuke:" Don't worry about it. But tell me Yukina, why do you want to come whit me?"

Yukina:" – (sad) – Because I cant return to my world after what I did"

Yusuke:" – (gasped) – You mean, you were banned"

Yukina:" – (sad nod) – Yes...and I don't want to be here. Please Yusuke, you're my only friend that I have, and that I can trust. I have no one in this world and I have no place to go"

Yusuke:" Hummm...sure, why not. – (Happy) - Of course you can come whit me Yukina. I could really used the company"

Yukina:" – (crying happy)- Thank you Yusuke, thank you so much"

Yusuke:" No Yukina, thank you, for being my friend...Well, lets go and get you your Bus Ticket, here, let me help whit your bag"

Yusuke bought Yukina her Bus Ticket and waited for the Bus to arrive. Yukina then felt the presence of someone:

Yukina:" – (noticed someone) – Huh!

Yusuke:" What is it Yukina?"

Yukina:" There's a presence here Yusuke, I can feel it...someone is here"

Yusuke:" – (charging his Spirit Energy) –¿Is it a Demon?

Yukina:" No, this presence does not have an evil energy, but, a pure one"

Then, they turn around and saw a woman cover in a bright orange aura, had a orange dress, European style clothes, and a ball mask covering her eyes, it was Daphne:

Daphne:" Greeting Yusuke Urameshi"

Yusuke:" ¿Who are you?"

Daphne:" My name is Daphne, keeper of the Dragon Flame. I came to seek your help Yusuke"

Yusuke:" My help! Help you in what?

Daphne:" To save my realm from evil"

Yusuke:" Save your realm! Explain"

Daphne:" You see Yusuke. My Realm is a world where Magical creatures live there, and Magic and Faith rules. It is known is the Magical Realm called Magix"

Yusuke:" Magix...sounds cool and all"

Daphne:" However...there's an ancient evil demon that will soon be free, and try to destroyed my home world. That's why I seek your help, for I have investigated that you're a powerful person. Please Yusuke, I want you to come whit me to save my world"

Yusuke:" Geez, I like to help you Lady, really I do, but I have to ask to Koenma if I can go"

Daphne:" I understand, here...- (she gives Yusuke a green emerald in the shape of a moon) – If you decided to come, hold that emerald in your heart, and close your eyes, and call me, and I'll be here...I'll leave you to think about it"

Daphne disappears, leaving Yusuke to think about it:

Yukina:" So what do you think Yusuke. Are you gonna take it"

Yusuke:" Not sure. I better consult it whit the toddler. Guest I'll have to take a rain check on those vacations"

**Location **

**Spirit Word**

**Koenma Office.**

Yusuke inform Koenma about his encounter whit Daphne and her request. Koenma thought about it and came whit a decision...

Yusuke:" So that's the story whit her. ¿What do you think Koenma?

Koenma:" Hummm...So you said that she's from the Magical World known as Magix"

Yusuke" Yea, why, have you heard of this place?"

Koenma:" Sure have. Its a dimension located in the 2-3 Zone. And, like she said, its a Magical World, beautiful world too"

Yusuke:" Okay...so¿what should I do?"

Koenma:" Go whit her Yusuke, and help her"

Yusuke:" You sure Koenma"

Koenma:" Sure I'm sure. After all, my father and I were planning to place a branch there to guard it, since there also evil creatures. And...You could used this as a part of your vacation, you know, to visit new places"

Yusuke:" Well, since you put it that way, I'll go"

Yukina:" I'll come whit you too Yusuke"

They leave Koenma office. Once back in the human world, Yusuke takes out the green emerald and closes his eyes and called for Daphne. 2 minutes later, Daphne appeared:

Daphne:" Have you decided Yusuke"

Yusuke:" Yes, I decided to go whit you"

Daphne:" – (happy) – Oh that's wonderful, I'm happy"

Yusuke:" I do have one request tough...can my friend Yukina come along too?

Yukina:" – (pleading) – Yes, can I come too"

Daphne:" Of course she can come. She will love that place, for it has beautiful creatures"

Yukina:" – (happy and bowing) –I can...oh thank you Miss. Daphne-san"

Yusuke:" ¿So how do we go to that place?

Daphne:" I will take you both there. Just hold my hand"

Yusuke and Yukina grab Daphne hand and she began to chant some weird words and the 3 of them disappeared from that world...and heading for the world of MAGIX.


	6. Chapter 6 Sidestory B Kenshin

**Side Story B**

_**(KENSHIN) –**_

"**Ronin once again"**

**Locación**

**Osaka Japan**

**Date: Meijí Era.**

What would you said to a man, who fought hard in wars, found peace and friends and family, and the love of a woman. Only to have taking all that away...

Such is the case of Kenshin Himura...

A fierce and brave Samurai Warrior, one of the greatest, who fought in many wars for the restoration of Japan. Once the restoration of Japan was complete, he vows never to use his sword kill again, becoming a Ronin. He wandered all around Japan, until he found a place where he called it home...the Kamiya Dojo, where he met Kaoru, who gave him something that he search for so long...a home, and meet friends and settle down, where he lived in peace.

However, his past would not be forgotten, and would return to him to make him pay.

Kenshin Himura was walking in the streets of Tokyo...sad and broken, for in the last 24 hours, he lost everything he search and fought so hard to find...all because he did the right thing"

Kenshin:" – (sad thinking) – "_Why do bad things have to happen to people who want to start over. Why do such things as a peaceful life so hard to get, but so easy to loose_."

_**Begin Flashback:**_

Kenshin was up against a terrible criminal called Yataro, who had as hostages little children's trap in chains, surrounded by bombs...the people in the town square was scared and unable to help:

Kenshin:" – (serious voice) – You will release those children's, that you will"

Yataro:" – (cocky smile) – Ha, you're crazy if you think ill do that Samurai Boy, this little brats are my ticket to riches and power"

Kenshin:" Let go of those children's, there innocent, you have no right to do that to them"

Yataro:" Ha ha ha ha haaa, tell it to someone who cares, and besides, as long as I have this in my hand – (shows the detonator) – I have every right. But enough chit chat, you come any closer and ill kill these kids"

Kenshin was very worried, those children's were in danger, and he needed to do something before it was too late. An officer of the Government came in, his name was Sakoto:

Yataro:" About time you show up...well...are my demands gonna be respond?

Sakoto:" - (shocking his head) – I'm sorry, but we can't"

Yataro:" – (getting angry) – You can't...or you wont"

Sakoto:" What you're asking is too much. The Government doesn't have that much gold you're asking for, if we can come whit an agreement, I'm sure we can work this out"

Yataro:" WRONG, WHAT DO TAKE ME FOR! AN IDIOT! MY DEMANDS WERE PLAIN SIMPLE, AND YOU DIDNT OBLY THEM"

Kenshin:" Calm your self, there's no need for this, look, the children's are scared, you're scaring them"

Sakoto:" Kenshi´s right. Listen, if you release the children's and turns your self in; you'll have my word that you'll be freed in no time at all"

Yataro:" SHUT UP...SINCE I DIDNT GET WHAT I WANTED – (crazy laugh) – YOURE NOT GONNA GET WHAT YOU WANT"

Kenshin:" – (gasp big) – No...Yataro don't..."

Yataro:" – (lifting the detonator up) – SAY GOOD BYE TO THIS BRATZ HAHAHAHAHAA"

Little boy:" – (crying) – No, I don't want to die"

Little girl:" MOMMY"

Yataro:" FAREWELL"

Then, something inside Kenshin snap...seeing those children's is danger made him react...Yataro was only seconds before pressing the detonator and killing the children's:

Kenshin:" – (angry) – NOOOOOOOO"

Kenshin took out his Reverse Blade Sword and throw it at the crazy criminal Yataro. The sword strikes the criminal guts, impaling him deep inside. The force was so hard that the criminal flew away and nail him to the wall...Kenshin then realize what he did:

Kenshin:" – (shocked) – No... What, what have I done"

While the authorities released the children's, Kenshin approached the criminal. The criminal open his eyes and saw Kenshi in front of him...before dying, the criminal spoke to him:

Yataro:" – (weak-coughing blood) – Je je...just as I, cough cough, thought about you Himura, cough cough, once a killer, always a killer, cough cough...ought"

The killer dies; Kenshin removed his sword from the man body and gasped in fear as he sees his sword cover in blood. But the worse were yet to come for him...

The crow was in shock and fear at Himura display. They began to whisper:

Man:" Did you saw that, that Samurai killed an unarmed person"

Woman:" – (scolded) – That person is no better then the criminal"

Woman 2:" Murderer he is"

Kenshin mind was going over board, hearing those awful accusations from the public. He decided to go away from there, but unaware to him, that tragedy was gonna come later.

The next day, after the incident, the Media Press began to spread the news all around Japan; distortion the news of Himura action and ruining his reputation, calling him a murderer and all fake actions. The news reaches the Kamiya place, where Kenshin tried to explain to Kaoru why of his action...

But sadly, she believe more on the Media, rather then the person who was always there for her when she needed him, and saved her and her family...

Kaoru:" – (mad) – I can't believe what you did Kenshi. Killing a person who was unarmed...what were you thinking"

Kenshin:" I...I don't know. I don't know why I did it, it happens so fast"

Kaoru:" And worse, the papers said that the poor man tried to surrender peaceful and you didn't cared and attacked him, how could you do that to him Kenshin"

Kenshin:" – (shock) – WHAT! That's a lie Kaoru. That man was insane and he was about to killed those children's and he didn't cared to do it, you have to believe me, please Kaoru"

Kaoru:" How can I believe you Kenshin. You promised that you'll never kill again, and you broke it when you kill that man, so why should I believe you now"

Kenshin:" Because...because"

Kaoru:" But nothing...because of your incident, people are calling you "The Man Slaughter" once again, and worse, people are related my self and my family to you. Kenshin, because of you, the reputation and the honor of the Kamiya House is destroyed, you hear me you bastard...DESTROYED"

Kenshin:" – (sad) – Please, don't said that Kaoru. I'm very sure that if we talk to the public and the police, we can..."

Kaoru:" – (angry) – WE...WE, THERE IS NO WE...I want you to leave my house now you hear me; you cause me and my family enough trouble. Get out"

Kenshin:" – (gasped) – Kaoru...don't to that please, I beg of you to reconsider"

Kaoru:" – (screaming-pointing to the door) - OUT, NOW, BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED, OOOOOOOOUT"

Kenshin was very shock at the scene before him. Kaoru, the woman he loved and defends and saved from many enemies, rejected him and threaded to send him to jail. He still couldn't believe, but alas, he resigns and leaves that place. From the only place he knew and called it home...never more now.

_**End of Flashback.**_

As walking in the streets, Kenshin felt so hurt...

The pain he receive during all his fights he had whit Makoto Shishio and his team, where insignificant, compare to the pain of rejection from society and Kaoru. Suddenly, a ball rolls in front of him. Kenshin pick up the ball and he looks up and sees a little girl...he kneels in front of her:

Kenshin:" – (smiling) – Hey¿is this your ball little girl? "

Girl:" – (nodding) – Uh huh, yes it is mister"

Kenshin:" – (handling her ball) – Here you go then"

Girl:" – (smiling) – Thanks mister"

Kenshin:" – (chuckle) – You're welcome"

The little girl complement made Kenshin little happy, but suddenly, the girl mother rush in and grab her daughter...-"Stay away from this man Yui, he's a murderer"-...she said to her scared and run away from Kenshi. Poor Kenshin, he was heart broken again to hear that from that woman.

As he walks, the people were ignoring him, staring away and keeping away from Kenshin. He also hears them whisper...

-"Look, it's the murderer-"

-"That guys a menace to society"-

-"Keep away from him, he's insane"

Every word from those actuations where like stab to Kenshin soul. He knew that he was no longer wanted by anyone in Japan, only feared and rejected, so he walked away from Kyoto, never to return.

**_Out skirts of Tokyo_ 10:34 pm.**

Kenshin was seated on a log in the woods, in front of a pond. Still depress of the incident, fire flies were shining the pond.

Kenshin:" – (to him self-sad thinking) – _And so I became once again a Ronin, a person whit no name, no home, no friends, only my self and my sword. – (Tears) – All the things I worked to hard to find where gone in a blink of an eye. The past that I tried to bury came back and made me pay the price. Now I no longer have what I loved so much...the only solution for me is to leave this world..._

Kenshin then takes out a dagger from his clothes. Next, he expose his chest and stomach, he lift the dagger up, ready to commit Seppuku – (Japanese Ritual Suicide) -...

Kenshin:" – (sad thinking) – _And so it ends, it's the only way, my last option. A life I no longer have, no reason for me to go_ _on...Good Bye_" Kenshin closes his eyes, ready to end his life..

Woman voice:" Life never ends"

Kenshin:" – (snap) – Huh! Who's there?

Daphne appears before Kenshin. Kenshin is awe by the presence of her; he can feel such a warm and peaceful aura coming from her:

Kenshin:" ¿Who are you Lady?"

Daphne:" My name is Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame; I've come from a mystical world known as Magix"

Kenshin:" – (confused) – Magix! I'm afraid that I don't understand"

Daphne:" It's a world where it rules by Magic and Fate, and where such wonderful creatures live there, such as Fairies, Trolls, Unicorns, etc."

Kenshin:" Magic! Fairies"

Daphne:" Kenshin, you're one of the greatest Samurai Warriors of this Era. I need your help, for my world needs you"

Kenshin:" I'm...I'm sorry Lady. But you do not want my help, that you don't; I am a ronin, and worse, a killer who nobody wants to associate"

Daphne:" Kenshin, I judge you, not for your looks, nor what people said, but by your heart. You heart is noble and pure, you must help me, if not, the people and the creatures of my world will suffer a lot."

Kenshin:" I...I don't know. I must think about it...I don't know if I can do it"

Daphne:" I know...I want you to have this Kenshin"

Daphne hand over to Kenshin a yellow emerald in the shape of a Sun:

Kenshin:" – (looks at the emerald) – ¿What is this Miss. Daphne?"

Daphne:" If you change your mind Kenshin, just hold that emerald in your heart, close your eyes and call me, and I'll come...I'll leave you to your thoughts"

Daphne disappears, leaving Kenshin to think on his choice:

**2 hours later.**

Kenshin was sitting in front of the pond, meditating on his choice:

Kenshin:" – (thinking) – _Hard decision this is. To go to another world sounds very strange and dangerous – (small smile) - However, sounds very good and promising...A new world would mean a new start and a new life. A world where I would not be known as " Battosai the Man Slaughter", but Kenshin, the Samurai Wanderer. Yes, it's a wonderful opportunity that I cannot pass. – (small sad) – After all, I'm no longer wanted here so no reason for me to stay...I'll do it_"

Kenshin holds the yellow emerald, closed his eyes and called Daphne. 3 minutes later, she appeared:

Daphne:" Kenshin, did you make your choice"

Kenshin:" Yes I have. This humble Samurai Wanderer whished to go whit you if he may"

Daphne:" – (joy) – Oh that's great. Of course you can Kenshin, thank you"

Kenshin:" No, thank you, for giving this poor Samurai an opportunity for a new life"

Daphne:" You're welcome. Now we must go, prepared Kenshin, for a new world awaits you and need your help"

Kenshin:" I'm ready"

Daphne raises her hands and a light shine upon them. When the light dies, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Sidestory C Inuyasha

**Side Story C**

**(INUYASHA) –**

"_**When Dogs Críes"**_

**Location**

**Sengoku Era Japan 8:30 PM.**

Inuyasha, a half breed demon, son of a human mother and a demon father. Full of courage, pride and determination, always rising up to the challenge. Fought many demons and enemies, and made lots of friends and allies.

Once in loved whit a beautiful Priestess named Kikyo, later to be separated by deceive. Put into a deep sleep by the same woman he loved...then later woke up by a girl of the 21 century named Kagome. After that, many adventures and fights Inuyasha had. But now... it was all over.

We see Inuyasha resting on a large branch of a tree...the same tree he was sealed in. He was looking at the full moon and gaze upon it. He had a sad face, for he lost 2 people he deeply cared and loved.

Inuyasha:" – (sad thinking) – _Why! Why things had to happen that way. Of all the battles I ever fought, I lost the most important one of them all"_

_**Begin Flashback:**_

After a long, hard work, Inuyasha, Kagome and friends finally defeated and destroyed the evil Naraku, and also gather all the Shards of the Shikon Jewel. But unfortunate for Inuyasha...the real and difficult challenge was next; Choose between Kikyo and Kagome.

Inuyasha loved Kikyo, even if she was dead, but also he loved Kagome. For him, this was a tough choice, he had to choose one. Kagome also knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, so she made him choose.

Kagome:" Inuyasha, you have to tell me who you really love. I have to know who your heart belongs to?"

Inuyasha:" Wha...What kind of question if that Kagome"

Kagome:" Just answer me Inuyasha. ¿Do you love me or Kikyo?

Inuyasha:" – (nervous) – Well...well, well its obvious Kagome"

Kagome:" – (annoyed) – That doesn't said anything Inuyasha, you have to tell me who you'll chose...me or Kikyo"

Inuyasha was between a rock and a hard place. To choose the right girl was so difficult for him, because he loved them both, but only he could chose one. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha insecurity gave her the answer...

Kagome:" – (sad) – Good bye Inuyasha"

So she left and returned to her time. That was the last time Inuyasha saw Kagome, because she would never return there. There was no reason for her to return...Her mission was over, the jewel was restored, Naraku was destroyed, and most of all...she couldn't see him anymore.

After that, Inuyasha wanted to see her again to explain his situation, but alas, he couldn't. He tried to go to Kagome Era in the well like before, but, the well was closed for ever, so he couldn't go, and he waited by the well to see if Kagome could return, but no luck, he sat there for almost 6 days straight.

Inuyasha." – (Thinking) – _When. When will Kagome return? I need to clear some things to her_"

Voice:" You're wasting your time Inuyasha"

He turns around and saw the Monk Miroku:

Inuyasha:" Miroku, what are you doing here?"

Miroku:" I was on my way to the temple and saw you here. – (serious voice) – Inuyasha, Lady Kagome will not come back, so stop waiting for her"

Inuyasha:" – (mad) – Of course she'll come back, she has too"

Miroku:" – (shocking his head) – No she won't. Lady Kagome task is complete, so she has no reason to return here, you have to understand"

Inuyasha:" – (denying) – NO, she has to come back. There's...there's still too many things left to do, and, and demons needed to be destroyed and..."

Miroku:" Inuyasha, when we destroyed Naraku, all demons were destroyed or freed, so there are no more demons to hunt, and besides, Kagome needs to be whit her friends and family, we can't be selfish"

Inuyasha:" So that means that you don't missed her Miroku?"

Miroku:" Of course I miss her Inuyasha, a lot, but we can't force her to stay here, she doesn't belong here, but in her own time, try to understand that"

Inuyasha:" ¿So what do we do?"

Miroku:" Like Lady Kagome, we must move on and continue whit our lives. That's all we can do"

Inuyasha:" – (snorted) – Humph, that's easy for you to say that"

Miroku:" – (sigh) – There isn't anything we can do. Live your life Inuyasha, don't wasted it, well, I must go now, I'll shall for you my friend, and don't worry, I'm sure that things will work out in the end for you, you'll see"

The Monk continue on his walk, leaving Inuyasha there. Inuyasha didn't want to accept that Kagome wasn't gonna come. Later, Inuyasha decided to seek out Kikyo, first love, in hope to gain the love of the first Miko he lay eyes on, in hope to obtain her love, but, a disaster surprise await him. He found her walking in the dark woods whit her Soul collector Serpents:

Kikyo:" I cannot love you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha:" – (gasped) – What! Kikyo, what are you saying, why not?"

Kikyo:" Inuyasha, I have no heart, I am nothing more then a living corpse. The Kikyo that you loved died 50 years ago; I'm just a shadow of her old self"

Inuyasha:" But Kikyo, we can still be together and..."

Kikyo:" – (mad) – Didn't you listen to a word I said Inuyasha, we can't be together...I have no feelings, I have no flesh, - (sad yet mad) – I have no soul. I'm just a walking corpse. Please, forget about me for ever and find another woman to love, now go"

Kikyo turn around and began to walk away from there...

Inuyasha:" Wait Kikyo, I'm sure we can..."

**- ZUMM -**

He stop as an arrow flew right by him, and he see Kikyo, whit her bow and an arrow pointing at him:

Kikyo:" – (angry) – Leave Inuyasha, we would only cause pain and suffering to each other. – (Starting to calm down) – It's best for you to forget about our past. Get out, leave, and never bother to look for me ever again – (tears) – for if you do, I'll kill you. Good bye Inuyasha"

Kikyo then disappears into the woods, leaving Inuyasha sad and confused.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Many things Inuyasha was thinking. It was like only yesterday when he met Kagome and set him free from the very same tree he was seal. After that, many adventures he and Kagome had, now, it was all over. Kagome return to her time, Sango after rescuing her brother Kohaku, they return to their home and start over again, Mikoku stayed whit the drunken Monk Mushin. Only he remained alone, whit no one to talk to or to fight...the loneliness was affecting him a lot...

Inuyasha:" – (sight) – What to do, its so boring. Ever since Naraku was destroyed, there hasn't being any demons or enemies to fight against. And, now that everyone's gone, it's so boring, there's nothing else to do. – (sad) – And worse, no one to be whit, I mean, Kagome is whit her friends and family in the future, Sango is whit her brother Kohaku in their village, Miroku´s whit that drunk Monk Mushin, heck, even my annoyed brother Seshoumaru has that girl Rin whit him, me, no one, what am I gonna do."

After some serious thoughts, Inuyasha came whit a decision...

Inuyasha:" I guess there's nothing for me here, but to go and explore this land. Its a huge world, maybe I'll be able to find more demons or enemies to fight, and maybe I'll be able to find new people to meet and hang out, cause I'm no longer wanted here, so what's the point of begin here"

Inuyasha jump off the tree branch to the ground, and grab his sword and began to walk away from the tree. He was only 2 meters away when...

Female Voice:" You're still wanted Inuyasha"

Inuyasha gasped and began to search for the owner's voice, when in front of him a woman appeared in sparks. She was wearing a European Style dress, had a party mask covering her face, had orange hair, and was cover in a golden aura. Inuyasha jump back and draw his Tetsusaiga Sword:

Inuyasha:" – (mean look) – ¿Who are you?"

Daphne:" Greetings Inuyasha, I am Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame, and I've come to see you. I've come in peace"

Inuyasha:" Oh yea, well you're about to leave in pieces if you don't tell me about how you know me, and why you seek for me"

Daphne:" – (worried) – Inuyasha; I've come here to seek your help, for my world is in danger. An evil being whose lock away will soon be free, I need your help"

Inuyasha:" An evil enemy"

Daphne:" Please Inuyasha, if you don't help me, my world and all living beings will suffer a lot, even die. You're one of the most powerful Youkai I've seen in this world"

Inuyasha:" Well, I'm very flatter you said that...but why my help, why me? There are others Youkais out there...my brother Sesshoumaru is just as powerful as I am, and he's a full Youkai. Me, I'm just a half breed.

Daphne:" True, but, although Sesshoumaru is as strong as you and he's not all evil, he's very prideful, but you...you're very noble and would do anything to help your friends"

Inuyasha:" Geez...um, thanks, I think"

Daphne:" So please, say you'll help me"

Inuyasha:" I don't know Lady, I'll have to think about it"

Daphne:" I know, this is for you"

Daphne toss Inuyasha a Blue Emerald in the shape of a leaf, Inuyasha look into it:

Inuyasha:" – (intrigue) – Um¿what's this?"

Daphne:" When you reach your decision Inuyasha, hold that emerald in your heart, close your eyes and call my name and I'll come...think about it"

Daphne vanish, leaving Inuyasha to make his decision. He spend 30 minutes thinking it over...

Inuyasha:" Hummm...Should I go whit this Daphne? I don't know if I could, but she did ask for my help, and besides, why not. It's not like I'm doing anything right now. Everyone's gone, so what else is there to do here, and she said that a demon will be free, alright...

Let's go, this could be an opportunity to have some action, after all, there's nothing here"

Inuyasha grab the emerald and call for Daphne. 3 Minutes later, she appeared:

Daphne:" Inuyasha, I hope that you reach your decision?

Inuyasha:" Sure have. I wanna go whit you and fight this demon you're talking about"

Daphne:" – (happy) – That's great, thank you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha:" Sure sure what ever. So, how do we go?

Daphne:" Just grab my hand Inuyasha, and I'll take you to your destiny"

Inuyasha grab Daphne arm, as she chant a spell. Then, a light cover them up, and later, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Sidestory D Seiya

**Side Story D**

**(Seiya)-**

"**A FALLEN HORSE...A WOUNDED PEGASUS"**

Seiya; one of the most powerful Bronze Saints of Athena, almost as powerful as a Golden Saint, was in the beach, sitting in a rock on the sand, gazing the horizon and the sunset. He was sad, as in the center of the sun, an image of a girl show up:

Seiya:" – (sad whisper) – Reika"

Reika was Seiya older sister. She and Seiya were together in the orphanage, they were happy being whit each others. Until that tragic day when Seiya was chosen to be a Bronze Saint, and was force to leave the orphanage, leaving Reika behind. Seiya had to watch as he was being taking away from her sister, as he watched her running toward him when he was in the car, leaving the Orphanage, she yell his name over and over again, until she trips over. That was the last time Seiya ever saw her... her sister.

11 years later, Seiya, now 16, had become the Pegasus Saint, after that...many fights he and his friends fought, to save the world and Athena. He fought against the Golden Saints whit Sagat, The Legendary Saints of Asgard whit Hilda, the Marine Generals and Poseidon, and many more, and he won.

But, there was a battle that he couldn't fight against...the loneliness of his heart. Even tough he had many friends...he was still lonely, for he felt incomplete. He missed her sister Reika very much and he search for her...but whit little luck.

He tried to go to the police, but that didn't help, for there wasn't enough information on her.

He then asks for Saori Kido help, but for strange reason couldn't help him, he wonders why.

Whit the help of a friend named Junto, a computer wiz and a good hacker; they began to search for his sister. After lots of tries, they find her. Her picture appeared in the Mitsumada Files, but it was under ´Classified´, Seiya then processed to go to the source of this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:**

**Mitsumada Mansion.**

**Saori Room:**

Saori was in her large room, resting on her couch and reading a book in front of a fire place, when they noticed that Seiya wanted to see her.

Seiya enter her room:

Saori:" – (putting the book down) - Seiya, how are you, what can I do for you"

Seiya:" Saori, I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth"

Saori:" Well sure Seiya, about what!"

Seiya:" Saori, I need information about the where about of my sister Reika"

Saori:" – (surprise) – Your sister, well Seiya, I...I don't know where she is and..."

Seiya:" Don't say that. When I search, I found out that Reika picture was in the Mitsumada files under CLASSIFED. I need to know why"

Saori:" Seiya"

Seiya:" Tell me Saori, if you know something, anything, I need to know"

Saori:"- (worried voice) – Seiya, I, I, don't think it's a good idea"

Seiya:" Please tell me, why won't you tell me about it"

Tatsumi, loyal serving of Mitsumada and Saori was there:

Tatsumi:" – (scolding) – Watch your mouth Seiya, don't talk to her like that"

Saori:" No its okay – (toward Seiya whit a worried face) – Seiya, are you sure you want to know the truth?"

Seiya:" Yes I do. I want to find my sister"

Saori" Seiya, I don't think that it won't be possible"

Seiya:" Sure it will, I will find her. Even if I have to search the entire world, I will find her"

Saori:" Seiya...you...you wont be able to find her"

Seiya:" And why not"

Saori:" – (tears eyes) – Seiya...sniff...your sister is...dead"

Seiya:" – (shock) -...What...wha...what do you mean?"

Saori:" – (sad) – She...died 11 years ago"

Seiya:" 11 years...11 years you said!

Saori:" Yes"

Seiya was beginning to felt apart in the inside:

Seiya:" But...that's the same time that...The same time that I was took away from the Orphanage...but how"

Saori:" You see Seiya. When you were taken away, your sister left the Orphanage trying to look for you. But, catch a rear disease, and 3 months later, she passed away"

Seiya:" – (shock, sad) – No. no, nooo. You're wrong, it can't be, it can't be"

Saori:" I'm so sorry Seiya"

Seiya:" Nooo, you, you must be mistaking, how do you know that it's true?"

Saori:" Because...I was there...whit my father when she died"

Seiya:" So that mean...that...- (wide eyes) – So that mean that you knew all this time that my sister died...and never told me about it"

Saori:"- (sorry eyes) - Listen Seiya, its not that simple...you just wouldn't understand"

Seiya:" Wouldn't understand...- (mad) - My sister died, and you never told me, what is it that I wouldn't understand"

Saori:" Seiya I...I'm sorry, but my father told me to keep it a secret and..."

Seiya:" WHAT! For over 11 years, I waited and waited to find my sister...only to find out that she's dead...and you knew about it"

Saori:" Please Seiya listen to me..."

Seiya:" – (angry) – SHUT UP...- (sad eyes) - You knew how long I searched for her, you knew how I prayed to find her. How could you do this to me Saori, how could you hide that from me...all that time I hope to find her were for nothing, nothing because she was already dead...FOR 11 YEARS"

Saori:" – (sorry) – I know Seiya, I'm really sorry, I just thought that if you knew the truth of your sister dead, you'll be devastator"

Seiya:" – (crying) Oh, and how do you feel I would be when I find out that all those years of waiting, of praying, of dreaming to find her and be together once again, where for nothing, eh. My dreams are gone forever"

Saori" – (crying too) – I, I know, you don't know how sorry I am Seiya, but I share you're pain, for I too lost my father when I was young"

Seiya:" Maybe so, but the only difference is that you know you're father died...while I didn't. I never knew that my sister died"

Seiya was all sad and hurt...Sad for finding out that her sister was dead, and hurt to find out that Saori Kido, the woman he and his friends fought to protect, knew the truth of her dead and never told him about it. Its like, she betrayed him...

Saori:" – (tear eyes) - Seiya, I know what I did was wrong, but please, don't be mad. I did it to spare you from a great grief"

Seiya:" Listen, I need to be alone – (turning around) – I need time for my self...Good bye"

Seiya dash away from the room:

Tatsumi:" SEIYA, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT"

Saori:" Let him go Tatsumi"

Tatsumi:" But Miss. Saori, Seiya..."

Saori:" Has every right. – (sad) – But he's right, I should have told him her sister died, I shouldn't have keep that information away from him"

Tatsumi:" But Saori, your father specifically told us to..."

Saori:" Tatsumi, by doing that, we betrayed Seiya. You saw how hard Seiya searched to find her sister, only to find out that she was dead for over11 years...how would you feel if that happen to you"

Tatsumi:" – (nodding) – hummm...guess you're right, I would be awful"

**Location:**

**Seiya Apartment:**

Seiya was in his room...all sad.

In front of him there where some pictures of him and his sister Reika when they where children's. Seiya remember how he and she had a great time together in the old days...laughing and playing all day long. Until he was taking away...

From that day, he prayed non stop to find her. How many times he tried to know her location, how many times he was praying of one day to find her and be once again reunited...But, sadly was today for him, for he find out that she was dead, even more, to find out that the woman he saved countless times knew about it and never told him. All his dreams where now shattered and gone in the winds of time.

Later, his friends came to visit him...the Other Bronze Knights...Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki.

Hyoga:" Hey Seiya, were have you being, we being looking for you"

Seiya:" I was here in my home"

Shun:" But why...hey Seiya, you don't look good, why that face?"

Seiya:" – (sad whisper) - Is just that...remember how hard I was trying to find my sister"

Shiryu:" Well yes. Did you find out?"

Seiya:" Yes...I found info on her...but it was not how I hope for"

Ikki:" What do you mean? Did something happen"

Seiya:" – (tears) – I found out that my sister, the one I've being searching for so long...died"

Hyoga:" – (gasped) – Died. But, how, when"

Seiya:" Not so while ago. I find out that she died 11 years ago"

Shun:" 11 years, but, that was the same time that we..."

Seiya:" Yes Shun. The same time we were chosen to be Bronze Saints. Anyway, I was inform that she search for me, but catch a rare disease and died"

Shiryu:" How did you find out?"

Seiya:" Is just so happen that one person knew the truth about my sister and never told me"

Ikki:" Who"

Seiya:" – (hurt) – Saori Kido"

All:" – (gasped) - WHAAAT"

Shun:" You mean...Saori Kido"

Seiya:" Yes"

Shiryu:" Are you sure about that Seiya"

Seiya:" Yes, because she confess to me that she knew. She told me that her father Mitsumada Kido told her and Tatsumi to never tell me about it"

Hyoga:" Gosh Seiya, I'm really sorry about it. It must have being awful to find out"

Shiryu:" Hey Seiya, you're okay"

Seiya:" – (sad) - Not quite. I just feel so empty on the inside, I've spend 11 years waiting to finally find Reika, only to find out that that dream will never happen, never will I see her again, because she's dead"

Ikki:" Listen Seiya, do you want to talk about it."

Seiya:" Not really...listen guys; I decided to go on a trip."

Hyoga:" – (blinks) – A trip. Why"

Seiya:" I want to get away for a while. I want to go a place to forget this incident. I need to go to heal my soul"

Ikki:" I understand Seiya. But, when will you be back?"

Seiya:" I really don't know Ikki. But, I'll let you guys know, okay"

Hyoga:" I suppose. Very well Seiya, we wish you that you recuperate from that pain you have, and to let you know that we'll always be here for you if you need us"

Seiya:" – (small smile) – Thanks guys, you're the greatest"

The next day, Seiya was ready to leave, having his back pack ready, he was ready to go. Before he goes, he went to the beach one last time to gaze the ocean and the stars:

Seiya:" I guess this is it. – (Sad) – How I whished to find her, to find Reika. To see her again, to talk to her, to laugh whit her, to share my pains to her. But now, that will never happen, for now, all I have are my memories of her. But, maybe one day, I know we'll be together again, in heaven. Now its time for me to go"

Seiya headed back to his apartment when he felt a weird cosmos. This cosmos was strong, not as Athena, but fairly, he search for it, when a woman appeared in front of him. She had an orange cosmos covering her, had orange hair in a European Style, a Ball Mask that cover her face...

Daphne:" Hello Seiya"

Seiya:" – (scare) – Woo...who are you Lady. Or what are you?"

Daphne:" Greetings, my name is Daphne, keeper of the Dragon Flame, and I've come from the Magical Realm Magix"

Seiya:" Magix! I don't get it"

Daphne:" My world is a place where Magic and Faith rules, and wonderful creatures like Fairies, Goblins, and Unicorns live"

Seiya:" Okay lady, you got me lost there. But, how do you know me anyway, and what do you want?"

Daphne:" Seiya, I've come to seek your help, for my world is in great danger"

Seiya:" Danger"

Daphne:" You see. There is an ancient evil being who will be soon unleash. – (worried voice) - If that happen, my world will perish, along whit the habitants."

Seiya:" I see, another one of those villains whit the "destroy-the-world" plans"

Daphne:" Yes, but this is not a person, but an entity of pure evil. I need your help"

Seiya:" But, why my help"

Daphne:" Seiya, you're one of the strongest Bronze Saints, your power is only rival by a Golden Saint. I have seen your actions, and, you're also pure of heart, who will stop at nothing to save someone. Please Seiya, help me, my world needs you"

Seiya:" I'm flatter, really I am, but I'm not sure if I can do it. I just find out that my sister died and..."

Daphne:" I understand...here, take this"

She handle him a purple emerald in the shape of a comet:

Seiya:" What's this?"

Daphne:" If you change your mind Seiya, hold that emerald in your heart, close your eyes and call me and I'll be here. Think about it Seiya, my world and me will be grateful if you come"

Daphne vanishes, leaving Seiya to make a decision.

50 minutes later:

Seiya was sitting in the Bay. Wondering if he went or not to Magix.

Seiya:" – (thinking) – _What to do. I'm not really sure if I can do this. I lost my sister and someone wants my help. This is so confusing and hard. – (looks to the heaven) – Reika, what should I do, I...I need to know_"

Then, a cool wind touches Seiya. He could feel as if...Reika gave him her answer. Seiya felt warm when he felt that wind. Later, Seiya takes out the purple emerald and call for Daphne. 3 minutes later, she appears:

Daphne:" Seiya, did you thought about it. Will you come whit me to Magix"

Seiya:" Yes I will. Your world needs me, and I won't turn my back on your request. As a Bronze Saint, we sworn to defend and protect, whit out matter if it's another world, I will help"

Daphne:" – (happy relief) – Thank you so much Seiya"

Seiya:" No problem. So, how do I go to your world?"

Daphne:" Just hold my hand Seiya, and I'll take you to it"

As Seiya grab Daphne hand, she chant a spell...then, a light shines upon them...then, they were gone. Seiya was heading for the World of Magix.


	9. Chapter 9 Arriving in Magix

**Chapter 3**

"_**Arriving in Magix"**_

**Location:**

_**Magix Realm.**_

_**Lake Fortress of Light**_

A Light shines in front of the lake, then fades out, revealing.7 persons; Inuyasha, Yusuke whit Yukina, Ranma, Seiya, Kenshin and Edward.

Inuyasha:" ¿What was that all about?"

Ranma:" Hey, what is this place"

Yusuke:" ¿Where are we?"

Yukina:" Yusuke, what's going on?"

Then, the group looks at each others:

Ranma:" Say, do any of you guys know where we are!"

Yusuke:" Beats me. Last I remember, a Lady was asking for my help and..."

Ranma:" Wait a minute, you too. Same thing happen to me"

Kenshin:" Me too, was this Lady dress in an Orange Dress?"

Inuyasha:" Yea, and had Orange Hair, funny one if you asked me"

Edward:" Right, and has this weird mask on her face"

All:" Yes"

Suddenly, in the Lake where the heroes were, a light was shining from inside the water, then a small pillar of light emerges. The gang shift into their fighting positions. When the lights ends, a woman was floating, it was Bloom older sister Daphne:

Daphne:" Greetings once again mighty Warriors"

Yusuke:" Hey, its you"

Kenshin:" Your name is Daphne"

Daphne:" Correct. I welcome you all to my World...Welcome to Magix"

The crew looks around and saw the many beauties the world have; the beautiful and green fields and forest, the blue and clear skies, it was breathtaking for them:

Kenshin:" – (awe) – Wow, such wonderful land you have"

Ranma:" – (impress) – Man, look at the beautiful trees, I've never seen anything like this back home"

Yukina:" Oh boy Yusuke, look how beautiful this field is, is breathtaking"

Yusuke:" – (nodding) – You're right, this is something you don't see anywhere"

Edward:" This is even more beautiful then the ones I used to lived"

Seiya:" Yes, me too"

Daphne:" I'm glad you all like it. Now, before we continue, how's about if you guys introduce yourself to the others, so you can know each others"

Ranma:" Sounds fair to me"

Yusuke:" I'm cool whit that"

Edward:" Good idea"

Inuyasha:"...Alright, I'm in"

Ranma." I'll go first...My name is Ranma Saotome, age 17, heir to the "Anything-Goes- Martial Art"

Yusuke:" I'm Yusuke Urameshi, 17 years old, I'm a Spirit Detective, nice to meet you. And this is my friend Yukina"

Yukina:" – (waving her arm) – Hello, I'm Yukina, I'm pleased to meet you guys"

Inuyasha:" Inuyasha is my name, and I'm a Hanyou"

Seiya:" I am Seiya, I'm 17, I'm a Bronze Saint known as the Pegasus Saint"

Kenshin:" My name is Kenshin Himura, 18 years is my age, I'm a Samurai from Tokyo"

Edward:" And I'm Edward Elrich, 15 years old, I'm a State Alchemist known as the "Steel Alchemist"

Daphne:" Now that the introduction is complete, allow me to explain why you where chosen and brought here...

A long time ago, when this world in a peace age, an evil entity came to this world, a being of pure evil. This being tricked the habitants of this world, especially the Kings and Warriors whit power and riches, however, it lied to them and killed them. It began to cause lot of destruction and suffering. Whit an army of horrible soldiers of its own, it began to spread chaos and death all around Magix, enslaving or killing the poor people and creatures of this land. The ancient Warriors, whit the help of the Witches and Fairies, fought against the evil one and his army, but, it was too powerful. They used all their strength and will to stop him, so in the end, they sacrifice their lives to banish the evil force to a dimension, and lock the gateways, so that it would never return here ever again"

Ranma:" – (whistle) – Wow, that's some story"

Yusuke:" Pretty, interesting"

Daphne" – (worried voice) – But now, that same evil will return to finish what it started a long time ago. That's why I summon you all here, for I have seen you skills and powers"

Seiya:" – (blinks) – You have"

Daphne:" Yes, you all have powers that rival, no, surpasses the Ancient warriors, and fought against enemies that no one in this world could match, or even hope the beat"

Ranma:" – (little ego) – Well, he, thanks"

Inuyaha" – (smirked) – Heh! You're right about that Lady"

Daphne:" – (pleading voice) - That's why I ask your help, for you all are the only hope this world has. Please, help me and the creatures and people of this world from the evil force."

After some thinking, the crew gave Daphne their answer:

Ranma:" Okay I'll help. After all, it is the duty of a Martial Artist to help those in need"

Yusuke:" Me too, as a Spirit Detective, it is my duty to stop any evil spirit that wants to cause trouble"

Seiya:" Count me in...We, the Bronze Saints, sworn to defend and protect all people from evil"

Kenshin:" – (serious voice) – A Samurai Duty is to protect and defend those who cannot from those who want to cause harm and tyranny, so I'll do it"

Edward:" I will help you in any way I can. And also, it's the duty of a State Alchemist to stop evil criminals from hurting others"

Inuyasha:" I'm in too, I do want to fight a demon, and this is an opportunity"

Daphne:" – (grateful bowing and happy crying) – Thank you, thank you once again my friends, this world, as well as my self are forever in your debt"

Ranma:" Don't mention it Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" Now, I'll take you to the Fortress of Light, so you can all meet the Queen of the Aquatic Pixies and the Guardians of the Fortress of Light"

Yusuke:" Really, sounds cool"

Ranma:" Yea, lets go"

Daphne raises her arms and a flash of light illuminated them...then they disappeared.

**Location:**

**Alfea College 3:00 am.**

**Bloom Room**.

Bloom was sleeping in her bed, when she began to have a nightmare:

**_Dream world:_**

Bloom opens her eyes and saw that she was floating in mid air in her Fairy clothes, and gaze upon the land of Magix. Creatures such as Pixies bunny's, raccoons, cats, dogs, etc, were playing in the grass. Birds where chirping happy in the tress, and in their nest, the sky was high blue. Bloom giggle at the scene before her. Suddenly...

The sky turns red, and the white clouds to gray...

Bloom:" – (panic) – Wha...what's going on here, what's happening?

Evil Voice:" **_Moment of "Final Judgment" is soon to be upon thee_**"

Bloom turns around and saw something that got her scared big time...

A great and big eye, cover in a huge fire, like the sun, was gazing upon her...

Bloom:" – (scared) – ¿Who...who are you?

" **_I am the one who will reign it all. Soon, I will come, and all life and light will cease to exist_**"

Bloom look down and saw her world destroyed...

Once crystal lakes and rivers, now dry and dust.

Green and life full forest and valleys, now nothing but rocks and sand.

Beautiful creatures that once lived there, now mere shadows and bones.

Blue sky's, whit white clouds, turn into red as dawn, whit dark clouds.

Where life was, now death remain.

Bloom:" – (horror cry) – No...Noooooo, what happen to my world, what?"

" **_Soon, darkness and blood will reign forever_**"

Bloom:" – (horrified) – ¿Just who are you...what are you?"

" – (evil laugh) – **_Soon, you will know HAHAHAHAHA_**"

The last thing she saw was a giant skull screaming at her...

_**End of the Dream:**_

Bloom:" – (screaming) – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Bloom woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She looks at her self as she was cover in sweat, and her hand on her chest:

Bloom:" – (sweating and panting) – Oh god, oh god, oh god. What a nightmare that was, it felt so real"

Little girl voice:" Bloom, are you alright"

Lockete, Bloom Pixie, woke up and yawn as she asks Bloom if she was alright...

Bloom:" Lockete, yea I'm okay, I just had a bad dream, that's all"

Lockete:" It must have being one awful one. You woke up screaming, are you sure you're okay"

Bloom:" Definily, now lets go to sleep, cause tomorrow we have a big day"

Lockete:" Okay Bloom, good night."

Then they return to sleep once again...

**Location:**

_**Temple of the Fortress of Light:**_

Our Heroes appeared in a flash of light, and look at their surroundings, they were in the entrance of a beautiful and light castle:

Ranma:" Woo...where are we now?"

Yusuke": Don't know, looks like were in a palace or something"

Inuyasha:" A palace"

Daphne:" Welcome Warriors to the Fortress of Light"

Yukina:" Its so beautiful"

Seiya:" So what now¿What do we do?"

Daphne:" Now you must enter and meet the habitants of the Fortress of Light, for they are expecting you all"

Edward:" Cool, are you coming whit us Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" I cant for the moment, for I have other issues that I need to attend to, but fear not, I'll come back again"

Ranma:" Oh, that's too bad"

Kenshin:" Well my friends, I guess that we should enter, for we are expected, and rude will be if we get them waiting"

Seiya: You're right, we must enter"

Daphne:" Now, I must leave you, see you soon my friends"

Daphne vanished from sight, leaving the heroes behind:

Edward:" She's gone. I guess that there's no other choice then but to enter"

The Team enters the Palace and walk inside. As they were walking, they saw their surroundings...beautiful Pillars, cool fountains...

Yusuke:" – (whistle) – Damn, this Fortress sure has one awesome Palace, right guys?

Seiya:" Yes, looks like a fantasy"

Edward:" Have you ever seen anything like this before in your life"

Ranma:" Nope, never"

Kenshin:" – (awe) - Not even the Shogun or the Emperor of Japan has this kind of place, really, this is beyond any sight I have every seen"

Little girl voice:" ¿Hey, who are you?"

Ranma:" – (blinks-looks everywhere) – What! Who said that"

A little Aquatic Pixie appeared before them, floating in their faces:

Ranma:" – (awe) – Who, or what are you?"

Umi:" I'm Umi, an Aquatic Pixie, I live here. Who are you, what are you doing here, answer me"

Yusuke:" Hey, hold your horses little girl, we mean you no harm"

Umi:" How did you get in here.¿How did you find this place?

Seiya:" Um, this Lady named Daphne brought us here and..."

After hearing Daphne name, Umi realize something:

Umi:" – (interrupting) – Wait a minute, did you said Daphne?

Seiya:" Yes"

Umi:" – (gasped) – So, its you guys, the chosen ones that Daphne talk about, right"

Kenshin:" Um, yes, I think"

Umi:" – (embarrassed) – Oh how awful, I'm very sorry, I didn't knew it was you guys, please forgive me"

Kenshi:" – (smiling) –No harm done"

Umi:" Come whit me, I'll take you to meet up whit the others ones, we were expecting you"

Yusuke:" Okay, lead the way"

Umi:" This way please, follow me"

They follow Umi to the throne room:

Umi:" – (blushed) – Sorry for what happen back there, is just that we have to keep a look out for any intruders"

Ranma:" Don't worried about that okay. So, where are you taking us anyway?"

Umi:" Oh! To meet the Queen and her subjects"

Yusuke:" – (wide eyes) – A Queen! Were meeting a Queen"

Umi:" Yes, that's right"

Kenshin:" To meet Royalty...such an high honor for a Samurai"

Then, they enter a big door, and they in a large throne room. The group saw a large crow inside...many Aquatic Pixies where there, as well as some Warriors...

An orange Aquatic Pixie walk toward the group...she had a scepter and a glowing Tiara on her head, for she was the Queen.

Queen Algae:" Hello, I am Queen Algae, Queen of the Aquatic Fairies. To whom I have the pleasure to

Meet"

Umi:" – (bowing) – My Queen, this people are the ones who were brought by Daphne"

After hearing this, many fairies and warriors gasped and started to whisper amount them self. Queen Algae rise from her throne and floated toward the group and inspected them:

Queen Algae:" So you are the ones who Daphne chose, the ones who will help us in the Great War"

Seiya:" Yes we are ma´am"

Queen Algae:" Forgive me for saying this but...you don't look like we were expecting"

Ranma:" What do you mean by that?"

Queen Algae:" What I mean is, we were expecting more, bigger, and powerful people"

Yusuke:" – (offended) – Hey, we may not be big, but we are very powerful"

Ranma:" Yea, that's right"

The, a big man, dress like a Viking, whit a horned helmet, step forward. It was Brakon, Chief Fighter if the Knights of the Fortress of Light:

Brakon:" What kind of joke did Daphne brought over. Look at them, there just little kids"

Edward:" – (angry) – WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU BIG APE"

Kenshin:" – (grabbing Edward by the shoulders) – Calm your self Edward"

Brakon:" This has to be a big mistake. These boys don't look tough at all, there weak, what cold they do"

Inuyasha:" WEAK! Who the hell do you think you are, calling us weak?"

Brakon:" – (superior voice) – I am Brakon, Chief Fighter of the Knights of the Fortress of Light. The most powerful warriors of all Magix, so you better get that over"

Inuyasha:" Phef, yea right"

Kenshin:" Mr. Brakon, it is not wise to judge a person by his size, but by his skills"

Brakon:" ¿What does that mean?"

Ranma:" It means that we may look small, but we can kick your huge butt"

Brakon:" – (angry) – WHAT! How dare you insult me you brat, I ought..."

Queen Algae:" Please stop. The only way to know if this persons are the chosen ones, is to test them"

Ranma:" Test us – (groan) – Oh man, I hate test, especially when I didn't study"

Yusuke:" Me too"

Queen Algae:" – (giggle) – Not that kind of test. There will be 3 tests that you must take; if you pass them, we will acknowledge you as the chosen ones, if not; you'll be punished and banned from this world forever. Do you accept the challenge?"

Ranma:" Alright, ill take it. Ranma Saotome never backs down from a challenge"

Yusuke:" Same whit me, I'm not afraid"

Kenshin:" I will accept the challenge, that I will"

Seiya:" I'm in too"

Inuyasha:" Heh, bring it on"

Edward:" I love challenges, count me in"

Queen Algae:" Very well, come whit me"

The team followed Queen Algae. She took them to a huge patio, it was a round ring:

Ranma:" Cool patio you have here"

Queen Algae:" This is the Fighter Ring, where the Knight practice and train, the first test will be if you can fight...each of you will fight against a Warrior, do you accept the test?

Ranma:" Fighting – (excited) – Alright, I'm in"

Yusuke:" I accept it too"

Inuyasha:" He, this ought to be fun, ill do it"

Seiya:" Bring it on, ill fight them"

Kenshin:" This Samurai accepts this challenge"

Edward:" I too will fight, I'm not afraid"

Queen Algae:" Very well, we shall begin the test. Mr. Brakon, you may choose your warrior"

And so it began...

The first one to step up to the ring was Ranma. In the side lines, many Aquatic Pixies and Knights were watching in intrigue and excited. One of the fairies step in the ring, acting as a referee...-"Begin"-...she yelled.

The warrior dash toward Ranma whit his sword, Ranma just stood there, then, seconds before the sword of the warrior made contact whit Ranma, he move so fast, it looked like he disappear. The warrior was confused by it, next thing he knew a punch strike him on his stomach and then drop to the ground. The fairies and Warriors were awe by how fast Ranma defeated the Warrior...

Aquatic Fairy 1:" – (awe) – Did you saw that. That stranger defeated on of the Knights of the Fortress of Light"

Aquatic Fairy 2:" He must be good"

Warrior 1:" How could that stranger beat one of our comrades like that?

Warrior 2:" Probably luck"

Queen and Brakon were impress y the display of Ranma, but they continue. One by one the gang were defeating the Knights of the Fortress of Light...

Queen Algae:" – (impress) – Remarkable, these persons defeated the Warriors. Truly they good as they said they were, wouldn't you agreed"

Brakon:" – (snorted) – So they won one fight. Why don't we raise the odds – (to the group) – How's about if take on 5 Warriors alone. A true Warrior can take that and more, so you're in"

Ranma:" 5 to 1, I like the odds"

Yusuke:" Me too, lets do it"

Inuyasha:" Heh, fine by me, the more the merrier"

Brakon:" Then, let the fight begin"

And now the gang were fighting 5 Warriors at once. But, like before, they easy beat them all, except for Edward, who had little trouble taking on 5 warriors alone, but he manage to do it. Everyone was so impress by the skills the gang had.

Queen Algae:" – (clapping) – Bravo, I am very impress by your skills, you are as good as you said you were"

Yusuke:" Thanks, told you we were good"

Queen Algae:" Yes, you spoke the truth, now, the second test begins"

Ranma:" Bring it on"

Queen Algae:" The second test is about "Resistance"...A Warrior must be able to resist low and high temperature, as well as some poisons. Your bodies will be put to the test, do you accept the test"

Ranma:" I said yes, right guys"

Yusuke:" You bet"

Edward:" I'm in"

Queen Algae:" Then, let the second test begin"

The Queen raise her scepter and chant a spell and release low temperature to the group. The cold was 5 degree below Zero, it was freezing, but the group was doing okay, next, she raise the temperate to hot, up to 60. The Pixies and Warriors were wondering if they were able to stand it:

Aquatic Faire 2:" – (worried) – You think those guys will be okay"

Aquatic Faire 1:" Don't know"

Warrior 2:" Its sure very hot, those guys will pass out if they keep it up"

Warrior 3:" If not sooner"

But for their surprise, they still standing. Later, the Queen release a fog of poison to see if they were able to resist it. The group was exposed to the poison fog, and did not fall down, couple of minutes later, the Queen decided to end it:

Queen Algae:" Well done, I've never seen anyone who could last to those high and low temperatures and poisons. You amaze me"

Edward:" Thanks Queen Algae"

Seiya:" Hey, it was nothing"

Queen Algae:" And the poison, you must have strong bodies to be able to resist it, how?

Ranma:"- (cocky smile) – Heh, Lady, I've being drug and poison all the time where I come from, Kodachi Poison was more effective then this"

Inuyasha:" You call this Poison, heh, Naraku Purple Miasma was deadly...that was real poison, this is nothing"

Queen Algae:" Nonetheless, you pass the 2 test, now the 3 one will be on, its called "Survivor". You will spend alone in the woods for 2 weeks, if you can survive it, you will pass the test. Are you up to it?"

Seiya:" Sure we do, right"

Ranma:" You bet"

Brakon:" So be it. You all will be spending it in the Forbidden Forest in the far east of Magix"

The entire crow, minus Ranma and friends, gasped big in fear, even the Queen:

Aquatic Faire 3:" – (horrified) – The Forbidden Forest"

Warrior 2." That place is a death sentence"

Queen Algae:" Brakon, are you sure about that. That place is very dangerous, even for you guys, isn't that a little hard on them?"

Brakon:" If they are indeed the chosen ones, then it will be no problem for them. – (To the team taunting) – Surely you guys aren't scare of it, are you?"

Inuyasha:" – (laughing) – Ha, if you think you can scare me whit that forbidden forest crap, then you're crazy, cause I'm not"

Yusuke:" No problem for me"

Ranma:" I'm not afraid either"

Seiya:" Me too"

Kenshin:" I too am not afraid, and the challenge I accept, that I will"

Edward:" I'm in"

Queen Algae:" – (worried) – Are you guys sure about that. The Forbidden Forest is a place full of dangerous monsters, you are you want to go through whit it?"

Inuyasha:" Yeap, I've being itchy to fight some monster"

Queen Algae:" Very well then"

_**Alfea **_

**The Next Day**.

After her classes, Bloom went to hang out whit her friends in Alfea Park, their Pixies friends were also whit them:

Musa:" So Bloom, how you feeling. Still down about Sky?

Bloom:" Nya, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking"

Stella:" That's good, I was like, beginning to worried about you"

Layla:" What I tell you girls, Bloom is a strong girl, I knew she would get over it"

Bloom:" Well not exactly, I'm still hurt by that incident, but I'm getting over it time by time"

Amore:" I'm glad to hear that Bloom"

Chatta:" Yea, its so not cool to see a person sad"

Tune:" That goes to show you that Bloom is not a cried baby"

Stella:" Listen Bloom, me and the girls are heading to the mall in Magix Downtown to see the latest in fashion, why don't you come along, it will be awesome"

Bloom:" I like too, but I have some homework that I left, sorry girls, maybe later okay"

Musa:" Suit your self, but if you change your mind you know were to find us, okay"

Bloom:" Oh you bet"

_**Fortress of Light:**_

Queen Algae, Brakon and some Aquatic Pixies are whit Ranma, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Yusuke, Seiya and Edward, in front of a portal leading to a dark and fogy Forest:

Yusuke:" – (looking at the forest) – Humph, so that's the Forbidden Forest huh!

Ranma:" Doesn't look too scary to me"

Brakon:" HA. You will change your mind soon boys. Not many peoples have being able to live inside that curse forest, its full of dangers and evil creatures"

Inuyasha:" Yea yea, what ever"

Queen Algae:" Now, we will leave guys there, 2 of our Pixies will go whit you to report your progress. – (points our at some Pixies) – This is Kira, and this is Sophie"

Kira:" Hi"

Sophie:" Nice to meet you"

Queen Algae:" Once the 2 weeks have pass, Kira and Sophie will contact us and we'll bring you back. Should you have any trouble, need anything or decided to quit and come back, ask them and they'll us okay."

Kenshin" No problem"

Queen Algae:" In that case, I bid you good luck, you will need it"

Ranma:" Thanks"

Yusuke:" Oh you bet Queen"

Yukina:" – (hugging him) - Please be careful Yusuke and come back"

Yusuke:" You got it Yukina"

And so, the group pass over the Portal to the Forbidden Forest. When they pass, the portal close:

Queen Algae:" Brakon, you think they'll be okay?"

Brakon:" Doubt it. I bet then in 2 days they'll yells to us to get them out of there"

Queen Algae:" You think so"

Brakon:" Yes, I mean, they might be good, but there not that good enough to survive in the Forbidden Forest. Even I had trouble surviving and making out alive in that dark place"

Queen Algae:" – (worried thinking) – _I beg to the Ancient Ones that they lived_. _For if they not, our world will suffer to the ancient evil wrath, and fear, suffering and death will rule over this land forever." _


	10. Chapter 10 Assault on Red Fountain

_**CHAPTER 10**_

" _**ASSAULT ON RED FOUNTAIN "-**_

2 days have pass since Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Seiya, Kenshin and Edward departed for the Forbidden Dark Forrest for their last Test...

Location.

Alfea, 2 days later...

Miss. Faragonda Office:

The Head of Alfea was reviewing some papers when her magic phone began to shine. She picks it up and the image of her friend Saladin, the Head of Red Fountain appeared on screen:

Miss. Faragonda:" Greeting Saladin, what do I have the pleasure of your call"

Saladin:" - (desperate) – I'm afraid it's not a greeting call Faragonda. I've called to seek your help."

Miss. Faragonda saw the look and shape of Saladin. He was in a mess, like if he was in an intense battle:

Miss. Faragonda:-"Our help, what do you mean. And what happen to you Saladin, you look like you being in a big fight or something."

Saladin:" I was in a fight, because Red Fountain was attacked"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (gasped) – WHAT! Attack...by whom?"

Saladin:" By some army of weird and evil soldiers we never seen before, they came outta nowhere and attack us. Listen, I don't have much time, we seek refuge whit you"

Miss. Faragonda:" Okay Saladin, I'll let the staff and the girls know that you're coming whit us"

Saladin:" Thank you Faragonda, I'll see you soon. – (Logs off) –"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – I wonder what could have happen, I hope nothing serious"

Location:

Middle Earth.

Elf Palace:

The White Mage Gandalf was in a room, meditating in the Elf Palace, located in an isolated island.

After the end of the great battle that took place in Mordork, and the destruction of Sauron Ring, the – "Fellowship of the Ring" – were separated and continue their ways...Aragorn took the place of King of Gondor, along whit his wife, the elf Erwin, now Queen. The dwarf Gimlik returned to the mountains. Legolas returned whit his own kind to the Elf Island. Frodo and Gandalf went whit the Elf's. It's seen that everyone task was complete, however, not for Gandalf, for his help and services was soon gonna be needed soon.

Gandalf was in a meditation when...- "Mr. Gandalf" -...he heard a woman voice calling him. He opens his eyes and sees as a woman appeared in front of him:

Daphne:" Greeting Mr. Gandalf"

Gandalf:" Greeting. But, who are you if I may ask"

Daphne:" I am Daphne, keeper pf the Dragon Flame, I've come from a Realm known as Magix, and I came to seek your help and knowledge"

Gandalf:" I'm honor, but for what Miss. Daphne'"

Daphne:" – (worried) – Mr. Gandalf; there is a powerful evil that's trying to get free. An evil no one in my world has ever seen, I don't know its name or anything, all I could find out is that he belonged to this world"

Gandalf:" Is that so. What else can you tell me about this evil?"

Daphne:" – (scare voice) – Is something scary; all I could see of this evil was a big eye, cover in an immense fire, like a burning sun"

Gandalf:" – (gasped big) – A FLAMING EYE. Did you say a flaming eye?"

Daphne:" Yes I did. Why, do you know about it?"

Gandalf:" – (serious voice) – Yes I have, and you're right. It's an evil you don't know about or ever faced before"

Daphne:" It is"

Gandalf:" Yes, its name is SAURON, an evil being whit no limit to his evil and destruction"

Daphne:" Oh my! So what now"

Gandalf:" We'll have to discuss that whit the Elves. I'll need you to come whit me"

Daphne:" Okay"

Location:

Throne of the High Elf's:

Gandalf asked for a meeting. Many Elf's were present there, from soldiers to high ranking, some of the elderly Elf's where there, amount them Gandalf friend, Elrond, as well as the hobbit Frodo Baggon. Daphne introduce her self to the council of High Elf's...they greet her. She told them from where she was, and the reason of her being here. When she told them about the appearance of the great fire eye in her world, all the Elf's gasped in horror, for they knew that it was Sauron.

Daphne:" ...and that's why I've came here to seek the help of this powerful Mage known as Gandalf, for he's the one whit the knowledge of this enemy who threaten my world"

Many High Elves began to discuss what Daphne told them, they were all worried:

Frodo:" But Gandalf, that can't be. We destroyed Sauron, we destroyed his Ring, so he couldn't be him, its impossible"

Gandalf:" Oh my young hobbit. Yes, you're right, you did destroyed the Ring, but unfortunate, that only prevented Sauron from returning, not destroyed him completely"

Frodo:" So what do we do now Gandalf?"

Gandalf:" That I don't know for the moment, so we must wait:"

After some serious discussions, a conclusion they came:

Gandalf:" In the light of the danger that's occurred in your world Daphne, I will come whit you to stop this menace"

Elrond:" In that case Gandalf, I will also come, for my Knowledge and help will also be needed"

Daphne:" Thank you both"

Frodo:" I will also come Gandalf"

Gandalf:" – (shocking his head) – NO. You must remain here Frodo"

Frodo:" WHAT" No, Gandalf, why can't I come whit you?"

Gandalf:" – (serious voice) – Listen Frodo, we don't know what trouble or evil we'll encounter in her world, or what evil creatures of Sauron we'll meet. You must remain here, for if we fail, you, Frodo Baggon, must reunited –"The Fellowship of the Ring"- once again to be prepared, do you understand"

Frodo:" – (defeat sight) – Yes Gandalf"

Gandalf:" Good. If nothing else is to discuss, I think its time to go, wouldn't you agreed Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" – (happy nod) – Yes, I'll take you to my world, and once again thank you"

Location:

Alfea College:

Once Miss. Faragonda gave the news to all the staff and students of Alfea about Red Fountain attack, they prepared Blankets, water, food, medicines, etc, for the Specialist. The girls were talking about the incident of Red Fountain.

Layla:" It's pretty bad what happen at Red Fountain. I just hope that everyone's okay"

Stella:" – (whining) – Yea, I hope that my Brandon is okay"

Bloom:" – (cheering) – Cheer up Stella, I'm sure that everyone is okay. There very strong and brave"

Tecna:" Bloom right, so don't worried about a thing"

Musa:" I'm sure that Riven´s okay"

Flora came rushing in:

Flora:" Hey guys, there here, the students of Red Fountain have arrived"

Bloom:" See, what I told you, I'm sure there just fine"

When all the staff and girls of Alfea went to the gates to greet and welcome them...a big surprise they saw.

All the Specialist of Red Fountain were in a horrible shape, some of them came using a wood staff as a crutch, some students were helping others to walk. The rest were bandaged, and/or in their hover bikes carrying floating beds whit injures students:

Layla:" – (shocked to the max) – WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM?"

Tecna:" Don't know, but oh my! Look at them, there in horrible shape"

Stella:" – (crying) – MY GOD, WHERES MY BRANDON"

Amore:" What could have happen to them? I've never see them in this shape"

Piff:" – (whimpering) – I'm scare"

Layla:" – (comforting her) – Don't be scare Piff, I'm here"

Bloom:" Lets go and help out the boys girls, they really need lots of help"

Immediately, all the Alfea girls rush and help the Specialist, especially the wounded, which they were many. Stella was searching like crazy for Brandon, asking every student if they see him. After searching she found him...

He was severe wounded, bandaged his left leg and right hand. Riven was helping him walk. He too was injured, followed him were Timmy, Sky, Helion...also in terrible shape.

Stella:" BRANDON, OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU'"

Brandon:" – (weak grunt) – We...we were...attack"

Tecna:" So it was true. How did it happen?"

Riven:" Listen girls...ugn...we, the guys, need medication attention...ugn...how's about helping first the injures ones, then later we'll explain what happen, okay"

Bloom:" Riven´s right girls, we must help them, so let's go"

Miss. Faragonda and staff were tending Saladin and Codartorta injures in her office. Red Fountain Guardian Pixie Athena was there as well...

Miss. Faragonda:" Okay Saladin, can you tell me just what happen to you, and most important, what happen to the students of Red Fountain?"

Saladin:" Like I said before Faragonda, we were attack"

Miss. Faragonda:" But how? How did it happen?"

Saladin:" – (weak) – We don't know, it happens so fast. We were doing our things in Red Fountain; Training, School, what we do every day, - (trembling) – Then...it happen..."

Begin Flashback:

Location:

Red Fountain:

The scene is the Patio were many Specialist are training, others are in classes learning, etc. Codatorta, trainer of the students is supervising their work and training. Saladin is in his office, we see Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helion and Timmy sparring whit each others. Every thing was all peaceful, suddenly...

The sky turn grey, dark clouds, then...many lightings cam down and strike hard on Red Fountain Hover-Engines. Everyone was confused and worried, for every time lighting strike the school, it cause a small rumble that shake everything:

Codatorta:" ¿What in blodly is going on here?

Riven:" Don't know sir. All suddenly the weather change, and, those lightings began to appeared, but the most weird part of this is that, there striking hard on the Hover Engines of Red Fountain"

Timmy:"- (blinks) – But, that's illogical, lighting cannot do that, they only strike randomly, but this ones, there aiming in us, at our school. How can it be?"

Codatorta:" No time for that, we have to stop those damn lightings before they destroy our main engine or..."

Codatorta couldn't finish his sentence, for many lightings strike at the main engine at the same time, and destroyed it. Whit out those Hover Engines, Red Fountain began to fall down:

Saladin:" – (rushing in) – CODATORTA, WHAT HAPPEN?"

Codatorta:" LIGHTING DESTROY OUR HOVER ENGINES SIR, WERE GOING DOWN"

Saladin:" BUT HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Codatorta:" WE DONT KNOW EITHER SIR. BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE CRUSH TO THE GROUND"

Saladin:" TIMMY, TELLTGE BOYS TO TURN ON THE EMERGENCY POWER BACK UP AND IGNITE THE AUXILIARY ROCKETS...HURRY"

Timmy:" GOT IT SIR"

Quickly and in desperation, they turn on the auxiliary power, and propellers came out of the damage base and blast off. The small rockets tried to stop the floating school from crashing, but, it was too heavy and late, and was coming down fast...

Codatorta:" WERE GONNA CRASH, PREPARED FOR IMPACT"

All:" YES SIR"

Obeying Codatorta commands, the Specialists embraced for impact, as the school came crushing down to the ground.

Sound Effect...BROOMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Once the smoke was cleared, the School of Red Fountain was lying on the earth. Luckily, it didn't suffer severe damages. After that, the students and the staff check for damages on the school and the students.

Codatorta:" – (yelling) - ¿IS EVERYONE OKAY?

Riven:" – (grunting) – Ugn, I thinks everyone's okay sir"

Saladin:" Riven, Brandon, Helion, you 3 check for possible injures students. Riven, I want damage reports. Timmy, you and the others check for damage equipments and see which are still functional"

All:" Yes sir"

All the students of Red Fountain began to do an all around check up to search for any damages. After 50 minutes, they gave their reports to Codatorta...

Saladin:" So Codatorta. What's the status of Red Fountain?"

Codatorta:" So far, everything's okay. The Base only suffer minor damages, zero injures. The boys said that they could fix it up in no time at all"

Saladin:" – (relief) – Oh that's good. I guess that our troubles are over, eh Codatorta"

Codatorta:" Right sir, nothing to worry about"

Unfortunate for them, the real danger was up ahead:

The Specialists were fixing some stuff on some machines, when suddenly, a big rock cam down and crash in a building and destroyed it. The students gasped and taken by surprise, then, 2 more rocks came crashing down and taking out more buildings. Saladin and Codatorta came from their office to see what was happening:

Saladin:" What is going on now?"

Riven:" Sir, 3 rocks came down and destroy the Left Dormitory Building and took out our weapons building and storage"

Codatorta:" Blast it. But where did they come from?"

His answer was soon gonna come, as a student came rushing in to them, all scare and desperate...- "MR. SALADIN, MASTER CODATORTA" –

Saladin:" What is it? And why are you so paled?"

Student:" – (panic and paled) – SIR, INVADERS, ENEMYS ARE APROACHING RED FOUNTAIN"

Codatorta:" – (wide eyes) – Say what"

All the students and staff look outside the gates and saw some army of evil, ugly soldiers marching toward the school. They gasped in fear, for it was an army, none of them have ever seen in their life. The soldiers were all chanting the word – "GROND" - , many times. They had large catapults, whit big cave trolls pulling them. The soldiers were heavily armed whit swords, axes, and spikes maces, and bow and arrows;

They were Orks, the evil soldiers of Mordork, and Sauron Army. The students of Red Fountain were worried, and some of them scare, for they weren't prepared for this.

Codatorta:" – (wide eyes) – What the! What kind of monsters are these things?"

Saladin:" Don't know Codatorta. But I've never seen that kind of creatures in all Magix"

Riven:" Sir. What do we do?"

Codatorta saw the faces of the Specialist; filled whit fear, worried. Do they have what it takes to take the creatures on, he thought.

Codatorta:" – (Orders) – PREPARED FOR BATTLE. THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL BEING TRAINED FOR. DEFEND RED FOUNTAIN"

All the students gather up their courage and grab their weapons and assumed their fighting positions. Saladin raised his Dragon Staff and chants a spell and a force field appeared and covers Red Fountain. The Orks stop, as they were preventing to advance more by the Field:

Saladin:" – (satisfied smile) – That should stop them from entering Red Fountain"

Codatorta:" Well done sir"

The students cheered Saladin, but their cheering was soon gonna stop...as a huge lighting came down and strike the force field. The Force Field was shaking whit electricity, then, it break up in millions pieces, like a broken crystal. Saladin and the rest of Red Fountain gasped big, as there force field was destroyed:

Saladin:" – (shock) – No, impossible. The Force Field is destroy, but, but how?"

Codatorta:" Don't know Sir, but whit out the Force Field we are wide open for an attack...STUDENTS OF RED FOUNTAIN, PREPARED FOR COMBAT"

"CHARGE FORWARD, ATRACK" -...The Leader of the Orks yelled, and pointing his sword toward the School. And the Army charge and invaded Red Fountain like a Tidal Wave...Then, the battle, no, massacre begins.

End of Flashback:

Miss. Faragonda and Griselda were shock at everything that Saladin told them:

Miss. Faragonda:" – (wide eyes) – Oh my! So what happen next Saladin?"

Saladin:" We tried to defend Red Fountain. But, they out number us, and worse, they fought like vicious animals"

Miss. Griselda:" What do you mean?"

Codatorta:" Those blodly soldiers, fought whit out stopping. And not only that, but also some weird Knights riding some weird Dragons came from the Sky and attack. Those Dragons gave a hideous screech that hurt our ears, unable us to focus on the battle."

Saladin:" We tried our best to protect the school, but we fail, so in the end, we had no choice but to retreat"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh that's awful Saladin, I'm so sorry to hear that"

Miss. Griselda:" Wait a minute Saladin, there's still missing students"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh my, she's right. Where are the rest of the Students Saladin? Are they on their way?"

Saladin and Codatorta turn their faces away sad. Miss. Faragonda didn't like that:

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – Saladin, Codatorta, what wrong? Why haven't you respond to our question?"

Saladin:" – (sad whisper) – The others...they...they didn't made it"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (nervous) – Didn't made it. What do you mean by that? What happen to them?"

Codatorta: "–(say yet mad) – They died"

Miss. Faragonda & Griselda:" – (gasped big) – WHAT!"

Saladin:" – (tear eyes) – Those monsters killed. In that fight, many of our students fought those creatures, but, those barbarians out powered them, and...- (starting to cry) - ..."

Codatorta:" And whit out mercy, they killed them all like cattle"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (shocking eyes) – Dear Lord! What...what kind of monsters are they? I still don't believe this"

Codatorta:" Neither do I. Poor kinds, that was an experience none of them will ever forget in their life's"

Later, Miss. Faragonda contacted Miss. Griffin, Headmistress of Cloud Tower and informed her about the incident of Red Fountain. Later she came, along whit the Witches, to help the Alfea Girls, in helping the wounded Specialist, because they were many.

Later, in Faragonda office, there was Miss. Faragonda, Griselda, Master Pixie of Archives of Alfea Condorda, Miss. Griffin, whit Cloud Tower Guardian Pixie Discorda, Saladin and Codatorta whit Red Fountain Guardian Pixie Athena, and the Head Pixies of Pixie Village, Alondra and Xana:

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – We like to start this special emergency meeting, but first, we like to thank Miss. Griffin, Headmistress of Cloud Tower, and Cloud Tower Guardian Pixie Discorda..."

Miss. Griffin:" Thank you"

Discorda:" Happy to be here"

Miss. Faragonda:"... Red Fountain Headmaster Saladin and Codatorta..."

Saladin:" Thanks"

Miss. Faragonda:" Red Fountain Guardian Pixie Athena"

Athena:" Thanks"

Miss. Faragonda:" And, the Head of Pixie Village, Alondra and Xana"

Alondra:" We thank you"

Miss. Faragonda:" The reason of this meeting is to discuss the attack of Red Fountain by some weird, unknown Army, none of us has ever seen here in Magix"

Miss. Griffin:" This is indeed troublesome. Those strange creatures tried to invaded Cloud Tower, but we manage to stop them, luckily for us, our Magic was strong enough to repel them"

Miss. Faragonda:" To bad that Red Fountain didn't had that luck as you. And worse, they were many wounded, and some of them died"

Discorda:" What I like to know is what those creatures were?

Saladin:" I don't know. We never seen those kind here in Alfea, we don't know anything of those things. And know nothing of what they are?"

Elder Man Voice:" Orks"

The whole group turns around and saw 2 peoples standing in the entrance door to Miss. Faragonda office. One was dress in a white robe and clothe. Had long, white beard. The other was dress in a grey and beach clothes, black and long hair, and 2 pointed ears. For they were Gandalf and Elrond...

Gandalf:" You were attacked by Orks"

Miss. Faragonda:" Excuse me, but who are you?

Gandalf:" My name is Gandalf, a Mage, and this is my friend, the High Elves Elrond"

Elrond:" Nice to meet you all"

Miss. Faragonda:" Um, nice to meet you. But what are you doing here?"

Gandalf:" We came to help you, for our help and knowledge will be needed in your fight"

Saladin:" It will?"

Gandalf:" Yes, now listen, we have much to discuss"

The Alfea Girls, whit the help of the Witches of Cloud Tower, were attending and healing the students of Red Fountain. They bandaged their wounds, helping them to their beds, etc. Bloom and friends were attending Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helion:

Layla:" So guys, how you feeling?"

Riven:" Doing fine, thanks"

Brandon:" Yes, were doing much better, thanks to you"

Musa:" – (smiling) – No problem"

Tecna:" If it's not too much to ask, what happen to you guys? You look like, well, horrible"

The Specialist were tense at this, but decided to tell them about their tragic incident that they experienced:

Riven:" We were attack by some Army of ugly soldiers. The likes we never seen in all our life"

Musa:" Really!"

Riven:" – (serious) – They, came out of nowhere and attack us"

Helion:" It was horrible, they strike upon us like a tidal wave, it was hell back there..."

Begin Flashback:

A great battle was unleashed upon Red Fountain. All the Specialists were fighting the evil Orks, including Codatorta. But, they weren't prepared for the likes of an Ork, for they fought like crazy. And most of Orks had armors, making the Specialist hard to take them out, and to make matter worse for the students, 3 giant cave trolls came into the fight. Armed whit Iron Hammers, Spikes Maces, and Chain Iron Balls, they swing them, taking out many Specialist. The guys were getting desperate, for they were loosing:

Brandon:" – (desperate) – GUYS, WERE LOOSING TERRITORY"-...he yelled as he block an attack...-"¿WHAT DO WE DO?"

Riven:" KEEP FIGHTING BACK"-...he took out an Ork...-"WE HAVE TO DEFEND THE SCHOOL"

The Specialist in the High Buildings were launching their attacks down at the Orks. Codatorta and Saladin were having their share in the fight:

Codatorta:" – (tired and frustrated) – Damn this beings. They won't go down"-...he swing his sword and took out 2 Orks...-"There like a plague"

Saladin:" We must come whit a plane Codatorta"-, he dodge an attack and strike the Ork whit his Staff, -"...or well be in serious trouble"

Sound Effect. "SKRRYYYYYYYYCH"

It was a hideous screech. The staff of Red Fountain cover their ears, for the sound pierce deep inside their heads, it was very painful. They look up at the sky, as they saw 3 weird, evil dragons coming from the Sky. Riding them were Dark Knights...it was the evil Ring Raiders...The Nazguls.

Sky:" – (looking up) – What are those things?"

Riven:" Trouble, that's what they are"

Timmy:" – (covering his ears) – GRYAA...THAT SCREECH, IT HURTING MY EARS, MAKE IT STOP NOW"

As the Nazguls descended, their dragons attack the Specialist, by biting them and ripping them off, and whit their claws, they grab them and took to the sky and release them, plundering to their deaths. The Specialists were loosing against the Orks. When they thought things couldn't get worse, it happen...

In the middle of the fight, many red circles appeared in the air, then, some strange beings appeared. Cover in Black, torn hoods, Gream Rippers-style beings, their feats, hand and face could be seen, there faces were all white, white eyes glowing in in red, carrying whit them Sickles.

Brandon:" – (wide eyes) – WHAT THE…BEHIND YOU GUYS, ENEMY AT 12 O CLOCK"

Some of the Students manage to turn around and block the attack. But unfortunate, others didn't had time and they were slashed by those razor sharp sickles. They scream in pain as their chest were cut open and sprout blood from them. Those cloaked figures didn't said nothing, just moaning. Riven manage to strike one of them, and, when it was hit, it dissolved into sand.

The battle was turning ugly for Red Fountain, as they were loosing badly. The enemy took over almost the entire base, while the Specialists were being force to flee from their school.

Codatorta:" – (commanding) – FALL BACK EVERYONE, WE MUST RETREAT"

Riven:" What! NO, I'M STAYING HERE AND FIGHT SIR"-…he was blocking an attack and evading another

One…-"NO WAY I'M LEAVING THE FIGHT, I'M NOT A COWARD"

Codatorta:" DON'T BE STUPID RIVEN. WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE AND HELP YOUR FALLEN COMRARES. THAT'S AN ORDER"

Riven:" BUT SIR…THE SCHOOL…"

Codatorta:" THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR IT, WE MUST LEAVE. THERE IS NOTHING SHAMEFUL IN LEAVING A BATTLE, REMEMBER 'RETREAT NOW AND FIGHT ANOTHER DAY'. IF WE CONTINUE TO FIGHT, WE'LL ALL DIE"

Riven:" – (frustrated sight) – Very well sir, lets go for…"

Codatorta:' RIVEN, LOOK OUT"

2 Orks jump toward them and swing their weapons. Codatorta manage to pull Riven out of the way, but it was slashed in his shoulder. Codatorta pulled out his sword and block the other attack and took out the 2 Orks, while helping Riven.

All the Specialists were force to leave. They carried the wounded Specialists and headed for their Hover Bikes and Air Planes. While running away, some students were caught by the Orks and killed.

Then, in their vehicles, they dashed away from the school. Sky and the rest turn around and saw their School, now destroyed and own by those Orks.

End of Flashback:

Helios:" Those blasted creatures. They not only destroyed our School, but our home"

Brandon:" – (sad) – We lost many of our friends there, we, we couldn't do anything to saved them, its like we failed them"

Tecna:" That's not true, you gave it your best"

Riven:" Maybe, but it wasn't enough. We should had stayed and fight them all"

Helios:" And we would all had died. Don't be so prideful man"

As Tecna was healing Timmy, she saw his face. He was still trembling:

Tecna:" Timmy, are you okay"

Timmy:" – (shaking a little) – It…it was horrible Tecna. Those…those soldiers were unlike anything we have ever seen. And those cloaked figures, they were like Grimm Reapers, they attacked us, and killed our friends, - (trembling) – and…and…"

Tecna:" – (comfort him) – there, there Timmy, its okay. You're safe now"

Timmy:" maybe me, but my friends didn't had that luck. Oh Tecna, as I was running away, I could hear from behind the voices of my friends as they were yelling us to wait for them, - (scare sobbing) – then, their cries of them as they were being killed by those creatures."

Tecna:" Timmy…I…I didn't know, but why did…"

Timmy:' – (crying) – I WAS SCARED TECNA…I was scared. I should had help them, but I didn't, I left them to die. What kind of a Specialist I am, to flee in fear"

Tecna:" You did what you could Timmy, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you or your friends couldn't have done"

As Bloom and the rest of Alfea and Cloud Tower girls were helping the guys, they had worries faces. Red Fountain was destroyed and many students were dead. Cloud Tower was also attacked but manage to win. Now, Alfea could be their next target of those evil soldiers Orks. Will they have what it takes to defend Alfea from that attack? Bloom didn't know.

Miss. Faragonda Office:

Miss. Faragonda welcome Gandalf and Elrond to Magix. Next, she introduce her self and the rest of Alfea Staff. Then, Miss. Griffin her self and Pixie Discorda. Saladin and Codatorta and Red Fountain Pixie Athena, and Alondra and Xana, the Head

Pixies of Pixie Village. Once the introduction was complete, Gandalf and Elrond introduced them self and their place of origin. They began to discuss about the incident of Sauron.

Miss. Faragonda:" So Mr. Gandalf. What can you tell us about this Sauron Person?"

Gandalf:' Well, first of all, Sauron its not a person, but an entity of pure evil, the likes which none of you has ever seen"

Discorda:" Really!"

Elrond:" Yes, its an evil, who's very tricky, and very dangerous"

Miss. Griffin:" How so!"

Gandalf:" Because, he tricks people whit false promises of riches and power, and likes to manipulate"

Elrond:" Before continue, we must first tell you all of Sauron origin, so you can have the idea"

Then, all of them listen closely as Gandalf told them the tales that happen in their world. They listen the tale of Isildur legend, where he cuts Sauron hand, the Ring of Sauron, the great battles for the ring, the Great War that took place in Mordok, and the destruction of the Ring by Sméagol. They listen to all, in the end; they were awe and impress of Gandalf and Elrond story.

Miss. Faragonda:' – (awe) – Amazing. All those battles and deaths, all because of one Ring. Hard to believe"

Athena:' I know, but why"

Gandalf:" Its simple my little Pixie friend. All who are weak and crave for power, they'll do anything to get it, even selling their own soul"

Codatorta:" So what can you tell us of those weird Knights"

Gandalf:" Those my friend are called Nazguls, Ring Raiders"

Saladin:" Nazguls"

Alondra:" Ring Raiders"

Gandalf:" Yes. They were once Kings, great Kings of men, until Sauron the deceive gave them all 9 Rings of Power. Blindly by their greed and ambitions, they took it, whit out knowing the consequences"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh dear lord. So what happen to them?"

Gandalf:" One by one, they began to fall under Sauron dark power. They are neither alive nor death, for they are now slaves of Sauron will for all eternity"

Discorda:" – (shock) – That's awful"

Codatorta:' Aye, but what about those other creatures that attack us?"

Codatorta and Saladin told Gandalf and Elrond about those cloaked beings. Gandalf and Elrond were taken by surprise:

Gandalf:" I'm sorry, but, we don't know those creatures"

Elrond:" Hummm…Gandalf, it could be that Sauron may had obtain new kind of Orks, or others creatures to do his bidding"

Gandalf:" Perhaps you're right my friend"

Miss. Faragonda:" So, what now? What do we do?"

Gandalf:' We must be prepared, for if Sauron is here, he will try to find the ways to be released. – (Serious voice) –We must not let that happen, we must stop him, for if Sauron is free, this world and many more, will be cover in blood and darkness for ever"

The whole group tense up and got scared. After some serious talking, they came to a decision:

Miss. Faragonda:" Mr. Gandalf. We Alfea College for Fairies will be in your command. Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it. We'll do anything to stop this menace"

Miss. Griffin:" Cloud Tower for Witches will also be in your command"

Saladin:" Red Fountain School for Heroes also will be in your command"

Gandalf:" Good. We have much to do"


	11. Chapter 11 Intermediate

I would like to thanks to the viewers who review me Fanfic.

Also, to tell you all that…

The story may sound slow, or boring…I assure that things are heating up for later.

Soon, battles will be fought.

Friendships will be made.

Enemies will be made. And I'm not just talking whit just the Orks and Sauron…

Love will bloom in Alfea whit our Heroes.

Special Powers whit the heroes and the Alfea Girls will awaken.

Stay tune.

Also…

To all those fans out there.

I'm planning to add 2 more characters to this story…

Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto.

Yoh Asakura from Shaman King.

If you, or any fans, wants them to take place in this story…and battles…send me your votes. And, most of all…

To those who want either of these warriors on…then send me your ideas. They must have a scene or a plot, just like Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha, etc. What I mean is… Both of them must pass throughout a tragic scene…a betrayal, a broken heart, something like that from someone they love. The more tragic, the better.

So send me your votes and ideas of either of these characters who you would like to see…

The more votes you send… the more chances they'll take place in this.

A little help… Each of our characters will have an Animal Spirit inside of them…

Ranma will be a Dragon.

Yusuke will be a Blue Raven.

Inuyasha will be a Fire Demon Dog. – (! Duh!) –

Seiya will be a Flying Pegasus.

But I dot know what Type of Animal would be better to represent Kenshin and Edward.

I would really like if you could all send me your thoughts and ideas of the right Animal for this 2 characters. Thank you.

One more thing. – (I love when Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventure does that jajajaja) –

Another announcement I would like to said…

Just as Bloom and friends have their Pixies friend's whit them…

Ranma and comp. WILL also have their own Pixie companions…

But…unlike the regulars Pixies…This ones will be unique…

Why…

Cause this Special Pixies will be born from the Soul of the Characters…

In other words…

These Pixies will have the personalities, power, charisma, etc, of our friends.

I want to make a plea, contest; whatever to all of you to send me your ideas of what would this Special Pixie's would be like.

The dead line will be April 3.

So send me all your ideas…

What would be their clothes?

What Powers they would have.

What names would they have?

Anything.

So, go for it my friends…and those who I find most awesome…there ideas will be put to the story and their names will appeared on the credits lines.

So…

Await my friends…cause the action…WILL SOON TAKE PLACE…AND THE GREATEST BATTLE WILL BE UNLEASHED.


	12. Chapter 12 Return to the Fortress

Thanks to those viewers who review my story...

Like to thanks Vixen of the Flames for his correction that is Cloud Tower, and not Dark Cloud, and Daniel Lynx for the correction on Edward of being the Full Metal Alchemist.

I hope that you like it so far...FOR SOON...BATTLES WILL BE FOUGHT...

And dont forget...

I'm still waiting for your Votes if you want the 2 characters Yoh Asakura and Naruto Uzumaki to participate in this story...

And like before...send me your ideas, story about our heroes...remember...it must have a tragic scene, a betrayal from their love ones and all...the more tragic, the more the better...

So hurry up my friends...sends in those votes and ideas.

So far only Kenshinhdykstal777 has sent me his ideas for Yoh Story. And Booyah on Kenshin, Naruto, Yoh and Edward Soul Animals.

Thanks dudes,

And now...our story.

**Chapter 11**

"**_RETURNING TO THE FORTRESS OF LIGHT...THE 3 TEST PASSED_"** –

**Location:**

_**Fortress of Light:**_

When our heroes left to the Forbidden Dark Forest, many doubts were on the habitants of the Fortress of Light...Doubts of if the heroes would survive, if they were indeed the chosen ones to save the Magix Realm from s new threat.

It was day 9, some of them, like Brakon, thought that they lost, or couldn't handle it. Yukina made some friends in there, and was whit the Queen:

Queen Algae:" It has being nine days since the group left for the Forbidden Dark Forrest, and we haven't had a word from them. What could have happen?'"

Braken:" Probably they quit"

Queen Algae:" Do you think so!"

Brakon:" Yea, I beat it was too hard for them to handle it"

Queen Algae:" – (sad whisper) – No"

Yukina:" – (smiling) – Do not worried Queen Algae. I'm sure that there just fine"

Braken:" How can you be so sure about that little girl? That Forrest has many evil creatures, some of them big and ugly"

Yukina:" I'm not worried at all. Being a Spirit Detective, Yusuke has faced many demons and monsters and always has won. And the others, I felt that they all have powers that rival Yusuke, so I'm sure that they could beat any monster that they faced there"

Queen Algae:" I do hope you're right Yukina."

14 days has passed and no world. While the Queen and her subjects were worried, Yukina was relaxed, and always telling them not to worried.

The days have passed. Until finally the day had arrived.

2 weeks has passed, and the Fairies Kira and Sophie contacted Queen Algae that they would return there. She was filled whit joy, as their heroes survived. Later, she gave the news to everyone:

**Location:**

_**Queen Algae Chambers:**_

All the Aquatic Fairies and the Knights were presence, for the Queen had news, regardless on the 6 warriors:

Queen Algae:" Aquatic Fairies, Knights of the Fortress of Light. I have news, regardless about the 6 warriors that took off to the Forbidden Dark Forrest"

Some of the audience began to think that it was gonna be bad news:

Fairy1:" What news is that my Queen?"

Knight 2:" Those warriors didn't make it. Is that it?"

Queen Algae:" – (Smiles) – On the contrary. I have wonderful news, Kira and Sophie, the Fairies who went whit them, contacted me and informed me that the warriors manage to survive"

Braken:" – (awe) – You mean, those kids were able to live thought that curse Forrest?"

Queen Algae:" Yes"

Braken:" Well I'll be!"

Yukina:" See, I told you they would be okay"

Sapphire:" So when will they be back my Queen?"

Queen Algae:" Tomorrow. So we must be prepared to welcome them, everyone has to be ready, understand"

All:" Yes Queen Algae"

**Location:**

_**Alfea College.**_

**Bloom Room: 10:00 pm.**

After a hard day of working in helping and healing the wounded Specialists, Bloom drop on her bead to rest:

Bloom:" – (tired) – Boy, how I'm beat. Taking care of all those wounded Specialists sure is tiring"

Lockette:" Tell me about it. But thanks goodness there gonna get fine."

Bloom:" Yea, now I just wanna go to sleep. Good night Lockette"

Lockette:" Good night to you too Bloom"

Then, she fall to sleep peacefully. Same whit her friends.

_**Began Dream:**_

Bloom open her eyes, and saw that she was floating in the middle of the sky. Dress in her Fairy Clothes, she wonders what she was doing there:

Bloom:" Whe...Where am I? What's going on here?"

Woman Voice:" Bloom"

Bloom:" That voice. I know it"

In front of her, Daphne appeared, cover in her golden Aura:

Bloom:" Hey, its you"

Daphne:" Yes Bloom, it's me. – (Serious voice) – Now listen very closely... You must be prepared, for an evil enemy is here in the Realm of Magix, trap and waiting to attack and destroy not only the Realm of Magix, but the entire Universe."

Bloom:" Really, well, I'm very sure we can handle it. After all, we defeated the evil Lord Darkar, and the Trixs"

Daphne:" Bloom, don't let your vanity and ego cloud your Judgment. This evil is unlike anything we have ever seen in this Realm. This evil, is not a person, but an entity of pure chaos and destruction...not even Darkar can match it."

Bloom was not trembling. Anything stronger then Darkar is bad news for her:

Bloom:" Are...are you sure about it?"

Daphne:" I'm afraid I am"

Bloom:" Do you know who he is. The identity of this new enemy?"

Daphne:" The name of your enemy is SAURON. And I believe you already meet him once."

Bloom:" – (blinks) – I did"

Daphne:" Yes. A great big eye, cover in a huge fire, like a sun."

Bloom got scare when she remember that encounter in her last nightmare:

Daphne:" Now you remember Bloom"

Bloom:" – (tense) – You mean, that thing was Sauron. I... I can't believe it, I don't know what to don't. I mean, he looked so big and powerful"

Daphne:" He is. He's more powerful then Darkar and the Trixs combined"

Bloom:" – (scare) – WHAT! How...how can I face something that powerful Daphne! I mean, I barely defeated Darkar, now this one is stronger then even him. What am I gonna do?"

Daphne:" Do not despair Bloom. Because this time, you'll have help by your side"

Bloom:" Help! From who!

Daphne:" – (smiling) – You'll see soon enough, and Bloom...amount them will be your Soul Mate"

Bloom:" – (blinks) – My Soul Mate! What do you mean Daphne?"

Daphne:" It is that special person who will fill your heart. That person who you will shared a wonderful bond whir him. Your true love"

Bloom:" I thought it was Sky, but he cheated on me"

Daphne:" No Bloom, Sky was not your true Soul Mate. You love him yes, but he wasn't the true one for you"

Bloom:" Then tell me, who is my Soul Mate, I have to know"

Daphne:" Just let your heart guide you, and it will tell you who your Soul Mate is. Believe me, you'll find true happiness whit him. I have to go Bloom, good luck."

Bloom:" Wait Daphne, don't go"

_**End of Dream.**_

Bloom woke up from her dream:

Bloom:" My Soul Mate"

**Next Day.**

**Location:**

**_Fortress of Light: _**

Queen Algae, Brakon and the rest of the Aquatic Fairies and Knights waited in the Throne Room. A portal open up and 8 figures step out of it.

It was the 2 Aquatic Fairies Kira and Sophie, followed by Ranma, Yusuke, Seiya, Inuyasha, Kenshin and Edward.

Queen Algae:" – (happy) – Warriors, you're back"

Ranma:" – (waving his arm) – Hey, Queen Algae, good to see you again"

Braken:" Well what do you know. You're all back in one piece."

Yusuke:" – (smirk) – He! What were you expecting"

Queen Algae:" Warriors, please come, we have so much to discuss"

30 minutes later, the 6 warriors were in the dinning room whit Queen Algae and Brakon, discussing about their adventure:

Queen Algae:" First of all, I would like to say that I'm happy that you 6 have passed the 3 test."

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – Thank you your highness"

Braken:" I'm also impressed that you could have survived in there. It's filled whit many evil creatures, even I'm scared of it."

Inuyasha:" – (smirk) – He! That was nothing. I faced stronger creatures in my home world then those."

Yusuke:" Same whit me in my duty's as a Spirit Detective"

Queen Algae:" So, Sophie and Kira, did any of you had any trouble whit those creatures?"

Kira:" – (excited) – Are you kidding. These guys were so strong, those creatures were more afraid of them."

Sophie:" – (nod excited) – Yes, that's true"

Queen Algae:" Really, I am very impress at you guys, you truly proved your self to be the chosen ones, right Braken?"

Braken:" As much as I hate to admit it, but I was wrong. You all did well."

Ranma:" Thanks:"

Queen Algae:" now, we'll have a banquet in celebration of you return, and of you passing the 3 test."

Ranma:" Alright"

Edward:" A Banquet. I like it"

Later, we see the team eating a buffet like in the dinning room table, Queen Algae and Braken join them, and they talk, laugh and shared their opinions:

Queen Alage:" So Kira and Sophie. Can you tell us your adventures whit the Team over the last 2 weeks?"

Kira:" Oh your Majestic, it was awesome. At first, we thought that they would be scared of it, but how wrong we were"

Sophie:" Lets us tell you all how did t went"

_**Begin Flashback:**_

_**Day 1**_

Kira:" – (narrator) – **_The first time we arrived, they didn't mind the place at all_**"

The team look at the Forbidden Dark Forrest surrounds:

Inuyasha:" – (snorted) – That's the Forbidden Dark Forrest! Hump! Looks just like the one from my home world"

Ranma:" Doesn't look that scary to me"

Yusuke:" I've seen more scary stuff then this"

Edward:" Me too"

Sophie:" – (narrator) – **_So, everything was okay. Later, in the night, they made a camp fire and began to know each other better:_**

Scene were the team is in front of a fire:

Ranma:" So you are a Spirit Detective. What's that?"

Yusuke:" Well, I hunt down for rebel and evil spirits from the Spirit World and arrest them. And, in some cases, I'm forced to take them out"

Edward:" So basically, you're some sort of a Police man, or an Agent, right!"

Yusuke:" Hummm...yea, pretty much"

Ranma:" What about you Seiya?"

Seiya:" I'm a Bronze Saint"

Yusuke:" What exactly is a Bronze Saint"

Seiya:" We are Knights. Whit out Armors, we protect the world from evil forces, and also, we are the guardians of Athena"

Kenshin:" – (gasped) – Wait a minute. Athena, the Goddesses of Peace and Justice!"

Seiya:" Yes, that's right. But her name as a mortal woman is Saori Kido"

Yusuke:" So Ranma, you're a Martial Artist."

Ranma:" – (pride) – That's right. My goal is to become the Greatest Martial Artist in the World"

Yusuke:" I'm very sure you'll do it. You have a powerful Ki in you"

Ranma:" Thanks Yusuke. Same whit you. What about you Edward?"

Edward:" Me, I work for the State Alchemist, where I'm a Major known as the _Full Metal Alchemist_"

Seiya:" Alchemist! I heard of that, thought it was just a Myth that only existed in Fairy tales"

Edward:" Well, its not, its pretty real in my world."

Seiya:" Cool, and you Kenshin, you are a real Samurai"

Kenshin:" Yes my friend, one of the greatest in Japan"

Ranma:" So what can you tell us about your self Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha:" Not much. My father was a Demon Lord named Inutaisho, and my mother a human, so, that's why I'm half bread"

Kenshin:" Interesting my friend"

Kira:" **_– (narrator) – As the days went by, our friends began to fully understand each others. They shared tales of their adventures, and their fights"_**

Sophie:" **_– (narrator) – And boy, what tales they told. The enemies they fought, I don't think even Brakon him self, or any Knight we have here could have being a match for any of the enemies our friends had faced"_**

Kira:" – **_(narrator) – And the monsters there wasn't a match for any of them. They beat them up whit ease"_**

_**Day 12:**_

Scene where the Team are in a camping fire, it was night. They were laughing and eating a soup. When suddenly a giant demon praying Mantis, a big evil Cyclops, and a huge creepy centipede appeared form the woods and heading toward the Team. The team looks at the monsters:

Monsters:" GRYAAAAAAA"

Yusuke:" – (annoyed) – Oh great! More monsters appeared you guys"

Edward:" Who's gonna take care of them this time?"

Inuyasha:" Don't look at me. I took care of the monster last time"

Ranma:" I think its Kenshin turn to take care of the monsters this time"

Seiya:" Right!"

Kenshin:" Very well. I'll be right back, watch my soup for me okay"

Yusuke:" You got it man"

Kenshin stand up and walked toward the monsters. The monster charge against Kenshin, but...

Sound Effect...

_**SLASH**_

_**SLASH**_

_**SLASH**_

_**SLASH**_

Kenshin appeared behind the monsters whit his sword in his arm. The monster just stood there; whit out moving and whit gasped expressions. Suddenly, they fall into pieces...

Kenshin moved so fast and slashed the monsters; it was like they were strike by lighting.

Kira: **_- (narrator) - It was an awesome display of power each of them showed when facing any monsters_**"

Sophie:" **_it was like this for the rest of the days. Until their time was_** up"

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kira:" So you see my Queen, these guys proved to be the chosen ones after all"

Queen Algae:" I see that know, and I'm glad that my worries were in vain"

Ranma:" – (chomping down) – Mmmm...This is a good meal"

Yusuke:" – (nodding) – You said it"

Inuyasha:" They sure know how to throw an awesome party"

Seiya:" You got that right"

And so our friends had a wonderful meal and time- Later, Queen Algae decided to talk about their reason to be here:

Queen Algae:" Now listen mighty warriors. As Daphne told you all, you were chosen to defend our Realm from an evil devil, right"

Ranma:" Yea, pretty much"

Queen Algae:" Okay, the reason of this is because we might not have the power to stand against it. But you...you all have powers and special skills that none of us has ever seen. Only you will saved us and Magix"

Kenshin:" Like we said to Daphne, we will help you all, and defend all Magix"

Queen Algae:" And for that, we are forever in you debt"

Ranma:" Thank you, and you're welcome"

Braken:" I would like to said to you all that I'm very sorry for the way I treated you, and not believing you. I was just cautious."

Kenshin:" No need for that. We understand your concern for the safety of your people; you had every right to be on the look out"

Braken:" Thanks lad, you're a good man"

2 hours later:

Queen Algae, Braken, and all the Aquatic Fairies and Knights of the Fortress of Light were gather in the Patio to celebrate the heroes. After that, the Queen gave them the news:

Queen Algae:" My friends, now that you all prove that you are indeed the chosen ones, you must leave and head for Alfea"

Yusuke:"! Alfea!"

Queen Algae:" Yes, is a School for Fairies"

Ranma:" – (confused) – School! For Fairies!"

Queen Algae:" Yes, here in Magix, there are 3 special Schools...Alfea, School for Fairies. Red Fountain, School for Specialist. And Cloud Tower, School for Witches"

Edward:" – (blinks) – There are schools for Fairies, Witches and Specialist?"

Queen Algae:" That's right"

Inuyasha:" Excuse me, what is a Specialist?"

Braken:" They are trained warriors, to be the greatest fighters in all of Magix"

Kenshin:" That sounds very intrigue, that it is"

Ranma:" The greatest fighters eh! I would really like to have a spar whit them"

Yusuke:" Me too"

Queen Algae:" However, when you were away, terrible news we receive, as we were informed that Red Fountain was attacked by an army of evil, unknown soldiers"

Seiya:" Attack! But, are they okay?"

Queen Algae:" – (sad) – I'm afraid not. The base was take over by those monsters. And they were severe casualties from the specialists"

Yusuke:" That's terrible"

Queen Algae:" It is. You must go to Alfea and protect it, for I fear that the enemy, the same one that destroyed Red Fountain, will strike there too. You must help them"

Ranma:" Very well, we'll do it. Um, but, there is a problem"

Yusuke:" We don't know how to get to Alfea. We don't know anything of this land"

Queen Algae:" No problem. Kira and Sophie will help you. They'll take you all to Alfea"

Kira:" – (happy) – We will do it"

Sophie:" Happy to do it"

**Location.**

_**Gates of the Fortress of Light:**_

The team, whit Kira and Sophie were ready to leave...

Ranma:" Thanks for your hospitality Queen Algae, we mean it"

Queen Algae:" Now mighty warriors, you will embark on your journey to save us all. Please, do not despair, do not surrender to anything. Our enemy is very powerful, and it will try to do anything to conquer all Magix. When you reach Alfea, they'll inform you more on the danger up ahead"

Braken:" Listen; when you reach Alfea, give this scroll to Saladin and Codatorta"

Kenshin:" What is it?"

Braken:" It is the proof that you all are powerful warriors and worthy to be their guardians. It has my signature and seal, as well as Queen Algae"

Ranma:" Wow, thanks sir"

Queen Algae:" And give this Crystal to Miss. Faragonda and Miss. Griffin"

Kenshin:" It will be done"

Queen Algae:" Now that everything's settle, we wish you luck warriors, and prayed for your victory. The fate and future of all of Magix rest on you shoulders"

Ranma:" We won't let you down, we promise. Good Bye Queen Algae"

Yusuke:" Take care you all"

Kenshin:" Our paths will cross again, that I'm very sure of it"

Queen Algae:" Before you go, there's a present I would like you to have"

Seiya:" A present! Oh you don't have to do that"

Ranma:" Well, I like presents"

Queen Algae:" Do you all still have the jewels that Daphne gave you?"

Yusuke:" The Jewels" Sure, we still have them. Why, you want them back?"

Queen Algae:" Something like that. Those Jewels are Special Rocks that came from the Pixie Village"

Inuyasha:" Pixie Village?"

Queen Algae:" It's the Secret Home of the Pixies. Te Queen of the Pixies whished to meet you guys, and to give you a surprise, related to those Jewels that you have"

Yusuke:" Really, that's nice. I think that we should be on our way then"

Queen Algae:" Good Luck my friends, take care. I hope that we can meet again"

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – Thank you your Highness, I'm very sure we will...should we go little friends"

Kira:" Yes, lets go"

One by one, our friends said good bye to Queen Algae, Braken and all the Aquatic Fairies and Knights of the Fortress of Light. Sad faces were in them, as they see the team go. Now, the team were on their way for the Pixies Village, then...to Alfea, for their help was soon gonna be needed it:

**Location**

_**Alfea College:**_

Miss. Faragonda called for an emergency assembly. 40 minutes later, all the girls of Alfea, Witches of Cloud Tower, and some of the Specialists of Red Fountain were in Alfea Patio. Miss. Faragonda walk up to the stand and grab the microphone and address to the crowed:

Miss. Faragonda:" Students of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, I've called you all on this meeting to discuss about the events that happen yesterday. Of the attacks on Red Fountain, we had no knowledge of the enemy, but now, it seen that those evil creatures are the least of our worries. For I've being inform that those soldiers works for a new enemy. An enemy we never heard off, or even seen, and its here, in Magix"

All the crow began to talk amount themselves:

Miss. Griffin:" But fortunate, we have the help and knowledge of 2 peoples who have lots of experience and know more of this new threat. So, I would like you all to pay close attention"

2 persons walk in front and address to the students...

The students saw an elderly man, whit white robes, staff on his hand, and beard:

Gandalf:" Good afternoon, people of Alfea. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the White, and this is my friend Elrond, of the High Elves. We come from Middle Earth, in the Earth Realm. The reason of our presence here is because an enemy, a deadly enemy we know is here, in this Realm"

Elrond:" The enemy that is here, is an enemy that we fought in our world. But, somehow manage to escape here, and its trying to be release. Its an enemy I don't think none of you has every faced"

Gandalf:" This evil enemy goes by the name of SAURON. Like we inform before to the Heads of each of your schools, this is not a person you're dealing whit, but an entity of pure chaos and destruction. The soldiers that attacked Red Fountain were called Orcs, they are soldiers of Mordork, and, Sauron own army"

Elrond:" You all have to be extreme careful when dealing whit this beings, for they are evil and cunning"

Riven, feeling offended by that statement, decided to speak:

Riven:" Now wait just a minute there. We are one of the greatest fighters in the Universe, I'm sure we can take them out. Last time they just took us by surprise, that's all"

Gandalf:" Hummm...your name is Riven, right?"

Riven:" Yes, that's right"

Gandalf:" – (serious voice) – Listen, do not let that idea of yours cloud your Judgment. There is no such thing as the "Greatest in the Universe", you're not a God, just a human being, and this goes to all of you. When you deal whit an Orc in a fight, do not expect them to fight whit honor and respect, for they are ruthless; they fight whit power, tricks and brutality. They'll fight whit out stopping, and never back away, and they are not afraid to die"

Elrond:" Also, if any of you get caught by the Orcs, do not expect any mercy from them. For they don't take prisoners and most of all...Orcs don't know mercy, only obey and kill"

The whole students tense up at hearing this, and now they were worried.

As Gandalf was telling them the situation, they began to heard some drumming coming from far away:

Miss. Faragonda:" What's that sound? Its sound like...drumming"

Miss. Griffin:" I hear it too"

Codatorta:" – (starting to tense up) – No, noo, it cant be them"

Livy, the small blonde Pixie, came dashing in her small surf board to them, all scared:

Livy:" – (panic) – GUYS, HELP, THERES AN ARMY OF UGLY SOLDIERS COMING TO ALFEA"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (gasped) – WHAT!"

Then, they began to hear some chanting...the words "GROND, GROND". All the Specialists began to panic, for they knew what it was.

When all look outside Alfea, they look at an Army of Orcs standing outside Alfea. The same Orcs that attacked Red Fountain 2 days ago:

Codatorta:" – (gasped big) – I don't believe this. Its them...the same creatures that invaded our School"

Saladin:" There here, here in Alfea. This is terrible"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (gasped in horror) – Those are the creatures you spoke before. My god, what are they?"

Miss. Griffin:" It was them who tried to invaded Cloud Tower. Never thought I would see them again soon"

Gandalf:" – (wide eyes) – Oh no. Sauron Army return. This is most troublesome Elrond"

Elrond:" Indeed it is Gandalf. I thought that they were gone for good. Guess Sauron had more"

The Girls of Alfea and Cloud Tower gasped in horror when they saw Sauron Army marching toward Alfea:

Bloom:" – (horrified) – Wha...What are they? They look so creepy"

Stella:" CREEPY. THERE HIDEOUS, THEY LOOK LIKE DEVILS OR SOMETHING"

Timmy:" – (Cries in fear) – ITS THEM, IT'S THEM. THOSE MONSTERS HAVE RETURN, WERE GONNA DIE"

Riven:" Get a hold of your self Timmy. This is no time to panic"

Tecna:" – (gasped big) – Oh my! What kind of Army is that? I've never seen those kinds of beings in all my life"

Piff:" – (cowering) – I'm scare"

Layla:" Shhh, don't be scare Piff, I'm right here, I'm right here"

Lockette:" Where could they have come from? There's no way there from Magix"

Chatta:" Like, there so ugly. I don't think there from the Underworld"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – This is terrible. We must do something to stop those creatures from invading Alfea"

As Sauron Army marched toward the Fairies School, Gandalf and Elrond strike their Staff to the ground, and speaking in Elves Language, they chanted a Spell. And from the ground a Barrier of Light emerge and surrounds Alfea. The soldiers stop, as they saw the barrier; The Leader of the Orcs, whose name was Borkon, charge forward and address to Alfea:

Borkon:" Surrender, weak creatures of this place, or suffer the consequences"

Miss. Faragonda:" We will never surrender to you. We will stand our ground and protect our students"

Borkon:" – (evil smug) – Then you have sentenced them all of them to die JAJAJAJAJAJA"

Gandalf:" – (superior voice) – Be gone foul creatures, you will not harm any of this peoples, so return to where you all came from"

When the Orcs saw Gandalf, there reactions change. Borkon face turn from smug smile to dead serious:

Borkon:" – (serious snarl) – Gandalf. You're here"

Gandalf:" Yes I'm here. So you can tell Sauron that he won't triumph here or anywhere"

Borkon:" – (mad) - DOESNT MATTER. DO NOT THINK THAT THOSE WORTHYLESS WEAKLINGS WILL STOP US. FOR THIS TIME, YOU´RE ALONE OLD MAN, WE WILL CONQUER THIS PLACE AND MANY MORE, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU, OR ANYONE CAN DO TO STOP US"

Gandalf:" Do not understatement them. They will fight you to defend their homes, much like the ones who fought you in Mordork in Middle Earth"

Borkon:" SO BE IT. WE WILL RETURN HERE IN 2 DAYS...IF THOSE MISSERABLES CREATURES VALUE THEIR LIFES, THEY´LL ALL LEAVE FROM HERE, IF NOT, WE WILL SLAUGHTER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE PITIFUL BABIES TO THE LAST ONE. – (To his troops)- RETURN TO THE BASE"

The Army of Orcs began to march away...however, before leaving:

Borkon:" – (talking to his right hand Man) – Before we leave, lets leave them all – (evil smile) – "our souvenirs". Release the Prisoners"

"CATAPULTS" - ... yelled the Orc. Then, the catapults launch many bags to the school. They pass by the barrier and landed on the patio.

Borkon:" – (To Gandalf) – A Gift, from Sauron, and a warning to all those who tries to stand in our way"

Then, they marched away from Alfea.

Saladin:" – (relief) – Thank goodness, there leaving"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (nod) –Yes, But I wonder...what's in those Bags? You think they might be bombs?

Codatorta:" I doubt it. They would have blast by now"

Saladin:" But, we must know what's in them"

Once they were gone, Gandalf, Elrond and the Staffs of the 3 Schools approached careful to inspect the bags. As they were getting closer, Gandalf noticed that the bags had traces of blood coming from them... – "Oh no! They wouldn't" -...he whisper worried. When he open one bag, and look inside it, he eyes gasped big and in horror, and close it up fast. The other saw it:

Miss. Faragonda:" Mr. Gandalf, what it is. What's wrong"

Gandalf:" You don't want to know. And you don't want to see it"

Codatorta:" What was it? What did you saw in those bags?

Gandalf:" My friends...its something no student must watch"

When the Professors of the 3 Schools saw the inside of the bags...they gasped in horror. Miss. Faragonda and Griselda release a scream of horror. The students saw their reactions and asked questions:

Riven:" Hey, what's in the bags?

Codatorta:" – (Warns) – DONT COME CLOSER LADS. STAY AWAY FROM THE BAGS"

Brandon:" But why sir? Is there something wrong"

Saladin:" Students...do not look the bags. Is not a pretty sight to see"

Timmy manages to evade the Staff and got closer to the bags:

Timmy:" What's all the commotion about. Wonder what's inside – (he opens he bag)-"

Gandalf:" – (trying to stop him) – TIMMY, NO. DONT LOOK INSIDE"

But it was too late. When Timmy saw inside the bag, he saw something very horrible. Inside the bags were many heads of the fallen Specialists that went down in the fight. Timmy face was horrible, he was paralyzed by fear and all, when he looks the heads of his friends. Their faces had gasped expressions and filled in fear when they were decapitated. Timmy didn't say anything and fainted.

Gandalf order the teachers to take Timmy inside fast, he then told the rest of the Students that they were animal parts in the bags, prevented to scare them.

Now, things were getting desperate for our friends...

But...

Hope would soon arrive to Alfea to help them.


	13. Chapter 13 Bloom Nightmare

I really appreciated the reviews fellows...

Things are heating up in the story…soon…the battles will begin.

As well love will Bloom in the students whit the Warriors.

Love will be born.

Enemies will be formed.

Battle will be unleashed…awesome ones.

So far, so good.

Now…

On to the story.

**Chapter 12**

**-"Bloom Nightmare. Reaching Pixie Village."**

Last time, we saw the Heroes saying good bye to Queen Algae, Brakon and the habitants of the Fortress of Light, and now they were heading for the Secret Pixie Village to meet the Queen of the Pixies, then...it was for Alfea.

Soon, things were gonna get intense, as battles were soon gonna be unleashed:

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea College: 7:50 pm.**_

All of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain were worried, for it has being 5 hours when the Orcs left, but not before warning them all that they would return in 2 days to finish them up. They didn't know what to do.

But most of all, Gandalf, Elrond and all the Professors of the Schools were very worried and concern. After they saw the heads of the fallen Red Fountain students by the Orcs, they gasped in horror, but most of all Timmy, where he fainted and now was resting in Miss. Faragonda office.

Miss. Faragonda:" – (crying) – I can't believe what I saw. Poor Students, how could they do this? How...why?"

Miss. Griffin:" – (sad) – I know what you mean. That was an awful sight to see"

Saladin:" I know you told us Gandalf that they were bad, but, that...that's inhuman"

Codatorta:" – (mad) – Those blasted creatures, there worse then animals, there, there devils, pure devils"

Athena:" – (scare crying) –¿ Why did they do that? That's so cruel and inhuman"

Gandalf:" Because, that's the nature of those Orcs. They like to kill, and enjoyed a lot the suffering and fear of their victims, before killing them"

Discorda:" – (awe) – That's horrible, they are worse then Darkar. And I thought he was evil"

Miss. Faragonda:" But, what are we gonna do now? Those creatures said that they'll return in 2 days to Alfea. I...I don't think our Fairies can handle them"

Codatorta:" And were down to 60 of our Students, and most of them are still injured. I'm afraid that we may not stand a chance for that kind of attack, not to mention that there still in shock of what they have passed"

In that minute, Timmy began to wake up. When he opens his eyes, he saw that he was in a room"

Timmy;" – (weak moaning) – Ugn... where...where am I?"

Miss. Faragonda:" Timmy, you're awake. ¿How you feeling?"

He cleared his eyes and saw Miss. Faragonda. He then saw Miss. Griffin, Saladin and Codatorta.

Timmy:" Miss. Faragonda. – (relief) – Oh, I juts had a terrible dream"

Miss. Faragonda:" ¡ Dream!"

Timmy:" Yes, no, a nightmare actually. I dream that our School was attacked by some ugly soldiers. They attacked us, killed many of our friends, it was awful, and also destroyed our School. – (Happy) – But thank good I woke up"

Timmy saw that all the staff had worried faces:

Timmy:" So, what's up?"

Miss. Griffin:" ¿Who's gonna tell him?"

Timmy:" ¿Tell me what?"

Saladin:" – (serious voice) – Timmy, what you told us, it, it wasn't a dream"

Timmy:" What...what are you talking about sir?"

Gandalf:" What they mean my young friend, is that it was real, not a dream"

Timmy:" – (noticed him) – Hey, you were in my dream. But, you're here – (starting to tense up) - , wait a minute, if you are here, then, then it wasn't a dream"

Gandalf:" I'm afraid not"

Timmy:" – (trembling) – But that means...- (shaking) – that mean it, it was real...Oh my god...OH MY GOD!"

Codatorta:" Get a hold of you're self lad"

Timmy:"- (trembling fast) - Our School, the deaths of my friends, those heads...IT WAS HORRIBLE"

Gandalf:" Timmy, you must not tell anyone of what you saw in those bags"

Timmy:" But why? They have a right to know, don't they?"

Gandalf:" – (serious voice) – Timmy, listen very closely. If you tell your friends what you saw, you'll be creating lots of panic amount your friends. Panic that would shatter the little courage they have left"

Elrond" He's right. The last what we need right now in this moment of despair, is scared students"

Codatorta:" – (nodding) – I agreed whit them. We want them to be prepared for the worse, whit courage and determination"

Miss. Faragonda:" So it settles. Not a word about this Timmy, is that understood?"

Timmy:" O...Okay. I will try not to tell anyone"

**Time 3: 00 am**

**Bloom Room**:

Bloom was sleeping in her bead. But, she was swinging her arms, was sweating, for she was having a nightmare.

_**Began Nightmare:**_

Bloom, in her Fairy Clothes, was floating in the middle of a storm...Dark Clouds, and strong winds were present. She was scared and cold, but most of all what happen next...

The big fire eye was gazing upon her, and getting closer to her:

Bloom:" – (scare crying) – NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME"

Sauron:" – (hollow voice) – _**There** **is no escape...you cannot hide**_"

Bloom:" SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME"

Sauron:" **There _is nothing, just the emptiness...there's no life...just death_**"

Bloom"- (panicking) - DONT COME ANY CLOSER...STAY BACK...STAY BAAAACK"

Sauron:" – (evil laugh) – **_Now you will die_**"

Bloom:" – (crying pleading) – No, no, NOOO"

Suddenly, a fire beam strike Sauron dead center. It screamed in pain, Bloom turn around and saw a Red and White Asian Dragon floating above her. Then, the Dragon stood in front of Sauron, roaring loud and triumph fully. Bloom was awe.

(Special Note: Just like Timaeus, The Legendary Dragon from Yugioh: Waking the Dragons. Even whit its own Theme Song)

Bloom:" – (awe) – Is that... a Dragon. It's a Fire Dragon...could it be mine? No, this one's more powerful"

Sauron:" – (angry) – **_HOW DARE YOU. NOW DIEEE_**"

Sauron let loose a fire wave, the Dragon also releases his fire beam, and the attacks crash against each others. But somehow, the Dragon flame out power Sauron and hit it and destroy it; Sauron disappeared.

Bloom then saw that the Dragon took the form of a person. Bloom couldn't get a good look to it, because the person was cover in the light...then, he spoke to her:

-"**_Do not be afraid Bloom, you're safe now_**" –

Bloom:" ¿Who...who are you?"

-"**_I am the one who always protect you, and be by your side_**"-

Then, it began to fade away in the light:

Bloom:" WAIT. Tell me...tell me who you are. I need to know"

-"**_Do_** **_not worry Bloom. For soon, I will be whit you, my name is not important right now...just wait for me_**"

Bloom:" ¿But...how I will know you?"

-"**_Your heart will give you your answer. Until then, see you soon_**"

The only thing she saw of the stranger was his Pig-Tailed.

_**End of Dream:**_

Once again, Bloom woke up.

Bloom:" ¿Who was he? Was he...my Soul Mate?"

**Alfea.**

**The Next Day.**

The girls of Alfea resume her activities to study and all. The Witches return to Cloud Tower for their own activities, but promise to return if their help was needed again.

The Specialists made a temporally base out side Alfea College and went they were all 100 heal and better, they would return to train, for they would need to be in top shape, if they hope to defeat the Orcs.

When classes ended, Bloom and friends were in the cafeteria, having a talk about the incidents in the last 24 hours, their Pixies friends were whit them:

Flora:" – (worry) – Guys, do you think we'll be okay? I mean, will we make it if those ugly creatures come back"

Tecna;" I don't know Flora, but we'll have to be prepared for the worst"

Musa:" – (scolding) – Oh nice going Tecna, pretty good way to cheer us up"

Tecna:" – (scolding back) – I'm just being realistic"

Layla:" Girls stop it, this isn't helping us at all. I'm very sure that if we all work together, we can make it"

Bloom:" She's right you guys, together we can accomplish anything"

Stella:" Like, for sure"

Lockette:" And, whit the help of Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, we will conquer all"

Amore:" Yea, anything"

Musa:" Hey Bloom, you're alright. You seem out of synch"

Bloom:" Oh, its nothing. It's just that I had a weird Dream last night"

Flora:" A dream Bloom. ¿What was it about?"

Bloom:" Well, more like a nightmare actually. I'm floating in the middle of the sky, there's dark clouds, ugly weather...and there's this big eye, cover in fire, like if it's the sun itself"

Tecna:" ¿You sure?"

Bloom:" Yes, then, this Fire Eye was ready to kill me. But suddenly, a Big, Red and White Asian Dragon comes out and defended me from that evil eye"

Flora:" A Dragon! ¿Isn't that your Dragon Flame Bloom?"

Bloom:" – (shook her head) – No. This Dragon was very different then mine. This was more powerful...not even my Dragon Flame can match it"

Musa:" – (awe) – Wow. So what happen next?

Bloom:" The Dragon defeated that Fire Eye. But the weird part was that he took the form of a guy, - (blush) – a cute guy, then it told me that it will protect me and be by my side"

Stella:" Wow, that's so like cool. So what can you tell us of that?"

Bloom:" Not much I'm afraid, because I woke up. I know it may sound weird or anything"

Layla:" No Bloom, I don't find it weird. We believe you"

Bloom:" – (surprise) - You do girls!"

Layla:" Yea, for I had that same dream too"

Tecna:" Me too"

Musa:" Me three"

Stella:" Me Four"

Flora:" Me fifth"

Bloom:" You all did?"

Layla:" Indeed. It was just like yours and all. But, instead of a dragon, there was a red fire dog, something like that"

Musa:" In my dream, a Blue Fire Raven showed up"

Stella:" A Flying Pegasus was in mine"

Flora:" In mine a Brown and Dark Wolf"

Tecna:" Mine was a Silver Snake, almost like a robot or something"

Bloom:" You don't say. Wonder why we all had the same dream, but different animals on it. ¿What could it mean?"

Tecna:" Not sure, but sometimes, dreams can mean many things"

Flora:" Like what Tecna"

Tecna:" Sometimes they could mean things to come or premonitions"

Musa:" You mean...seining the future!"

Tecna:" Not quite, but rather things that may or may not occurred. But Scientific, is not possible"

Bloom:" ¿But, why did we all had the same dream Tecna?

Tecna:" I...I really wish I knew, even I'm confuse. I'll have to look into it"

_**Location.**_

_**Secret Pixie Village:**_

Sophie and Kira lead the team to the Secret Village of the Pixies. The 2 Aquatic Fairies and the team reach a close Forrest, and Kira and Sophie chant some words in an unknown language. Our team was confuse and dumb fold at hearing those weird words. Then, a portal open up from the bushes...then, they told the team to follow them, so they did, and went they enter, what they saw amaze them...

They were in the Pixie Village...they saw many small houses on the trees and on the ground:

Ranma:" Wooo...check out the small houses guys! It's interesting"

Yusuke:" I know, kinda like Doll Houses"

Kenshin:" This is most intrigue, that it is"

Kira:" This is the Village of the Pixies"

In that moment, many Pixies came out and greet them. They were floating close to them to inspect them. The Team was also awe at seeing such strange flying beings:

Inuyasha:" ¿Hey, what are these things?"

Seiya:" They look like magic Fairies or something"

Sophie:" Correct, they are Pixies"

Edward:" So these are Pixies! They look kinda cute, and look at their clothes, very fashion style"

As Edward said, many of the Pixies were dress in different clothes. And also different colors; some Pixies were ebony, Asian, blonde, brunette etc, as well as different size and ages:

Ebony Pixie:" Hello there friends"

Blonde Pixie:" Welcome to our home"

Kenshin." We thank you for your welcome little friends"

Seiya:" Yea, thanks"

Kira:" Come on guys, you are expected"

Sophie:" The Queen of the Pixies awaits you all"

Minutes later, they were brought in front of the Queen of the Pixies of Pixie Village. Her name was Crystal...her hair was blonde and long, had a diamond tiara, whit a ruby on her head.

Kira:" My friends, allow me to introduce to you all...the Queen of the Pixies, Crystal"

Crystal:" Welcome my friends, I've being expecting you"

Sophie:" Queen Crystal, this are the 6 warriors that were chosen to save Magix from the evil force...their names are Ranma, Yusuke, Seiya, Inuyasha, Kenshin and Edward, and this girl's named is Yukina, she came whit Yusuke"

Crystal:" I am very pleased to meet. I am the Queen and ruler of the Pixies, Crystal"

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – We are honor to meet you"

Crystal": As Queen Algae of the Fortress of Light already told you, the jewels that Daphne gave you, they came from here"

Yusuke:" She did. She also mentions that it was a surprise. Can you tell us about that?"

Crystal:" Of course. Those Jewels are also "Pixies Eggs"

Ranma:" Pixie Eggs! Do we look like chickens or something?"

Crystal:" – (giggle) – Ji ji ji ji...no, no, nooo. It's not what it looks like. Pixies eggs in only a term. You see...when you put those Jewels in your hearts and called for Daphne, they felt and shared the life energy of your heart"

Edward:" – (scratching his head) – Um, I still don't get it"

Ranma:" You're not the only one"

Crystal:" In other words...All this that you had those Special Jewels, you all have being connected, giving them your Spirit, Ki, etc. And, they'll evolve"

Seiya:" Evolve! Evolve into what? This is so confusing"

Yusuke:" Maybe not. I think I got an idea of what she's talking about"

Inuyasha:" You do. Well, explain"

Yusuke:" Some time ago, my Boss Koenma gave me a Blue Egg. He told me to guard it, so I did, didn't know why at that time, and much later, my Egg hatched, and a creature came out. Koenma told me that that creature represented my Soul"

Ranma:" ¿So what kind of creature was it?"

Yusuke:" – (blush) – Um, believe me; you don't want to know okay. Anyway, I think that this will be the same think, right Queen Crystal?"

Queen Crystal:" – (nods) – Yes, that's right"

Kenshin:" So, if that's gonna be the same whit this, so what are we gonna expect from those Pixie Eggs?"

Queen Crystal:" – (giggles) – That my friends will answer later, but, you will like it, but now, come, we have much to talk"

**Location.**

**Alfea College:**

**Miss. Faragonda Office.**

Gandalf, Elrond, Miss. Faragonda, Griselda, and Alfea Professors, along whit Saladin, Codatorta were discussing about the big problem they were passing by...for in 40 hours, the Orcs will return and destroy Alfea, along whit all the peoples on it.

Codatorta:" Fellows, we have to come up whit something to defend this School. Those Orcs will return, and we're not ready for that kind of battle"

Saladin:" ¿But what can we do? Our Specialists still haven't recuperated, and we are still not 100 to fight. If they fight in those conditions, they'll surely get butcher by those monsters"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – Oh dear lord! This is a major problem we have right now, but we cannot give up, we have to protect our Students"

Gandalf:" She's right, we cannot give into fear and desperation, or we'll lose. We have to be brave and never loose hope, no matter how ugly or dark our chances are"

Woman Voice:" Gandalf's right"

Saladin:" WHAT! ¿Who said that?"

Gandalf:" I know that voice"

Bloom older sister Daphne appears in front of them. All were taken by surprise, except Gandalf and Elrond:

Daphne:" Greetings everyone"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh my! Its, you..."

Gandalf:" We meet again Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" Indeed it has. Listen all; I know that you are all in a tight situation. Evil is approaching, and your students are unable to defend for the moment"

Saladin:" You're right. They are still injured, and some of them in bed"

Daphne:" – (cheerful) – But fear not, for hope for you all has not vanish"

Miss. Faragonda:" ¿What do you mean by that? How"

Daphne:" I have selected 6 Mighty warriors from other Realms to fight by your side"

Miss. Griffin:" You have!"

Daphne:" Yes. This Warriors are very powerful, and have skills that are unseen by anyone here in Magix"

Codatorta:" Is that so...sounds interesting"

Daphne:" This Warriors where chosen to fight the new evil called Sauron, and his evil army of Orcs, and they will save Magix from destruction"

Miss. Faragonda:" Really, well that's wonderful. We could really used all the help possible at this moment"

Daphne:" These Warriors will arrive to Alfea tomorrow. Their names are Ranma, Yusuke, Kenshin, Seiya, Inuyasha and Edward. Treat them nice...I must go, but I'll be back. Good luck"

She then vanished:

Codatorta:" 6 Mighty Warriors, I like the sound of that. Good timing too"

Saladin:" Indeed my friend, especially in this time of desperation"

Miss. Faragonda:" Now, we have to wait for their arrive to Alfea. – (Happy) - I'll give the wonderful news to everyone"

Gandalf:" So what to you think of this Elrond?"

Elrond:" Not sure, we'll have to wait to see this...warriors"

Later, we see Bloom heading for her room after the end of her classes. She was walking in the hall, when she heard a girl sobbing. She follows the sound of it, and sees in the dark corner a girl crying. She walks closer and sees the girl; she was blonde, whit long hair, had blue shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes. When she approached her, the girl look and saw Bloom:

Bloom:" Excuse me, are you alright?"

Girl:" – (sobbing) – No, I'm not"

Bloom:" But, why are you crying? Are you hurt or something?"

Girl:" I am hurt...but not my body, but my heart"

Bloom:" Your heart. Listen, do you want to talk about it?"

Girl:" – (small sob) – I...I suppose"

Bloom:" – (smiling) – Good, my name is Bloom by the way"

Girl:" Sniff...Nice to meet you, my name is Julie"

That name strike Bloom...for she remember her, as the girl who Sky cheated her:

Bloom:" – (gasped) – Wait a minute. Julie...I remember you. It was you who I found whit Sky the other day, isn't it?"

Julie:" – (shocked) – Oh my God! You...You're Sky girlfriend. – (Ashamed) – I'm so sorry"

Julie turns her face away from Bloom. She couldn't face her, she felt so low and full of guilt:

Julie:" – (sobbing) – I'm so sorry, so sorry. I didn't know about it, I never wanted to steal your boyfriend away from you. Please, dot hate me"

Bloom:" Julie...look at me"

Julie turns around to see Bloom. She was afraid that she was gonna see her angry, but did not, Bloom face was calm:

Bloom:" Hey listen, its okay, I know that you didn't want to do that"

Julie:" So, you're not angry whit me?"

Bloom:" Well, at first I was, and pretty much, - (Julie got scared) – but I got over it, I'm cool now. But tell me Julie, why were you crying?"

Julie:" – (small cry) – Sky"

Bloom:" Sky! What about him?"

Julie:" – (sad) – He...he dump me"

Bloom:" – (gasped) – Dump you...you mean!"

Julie:" He told me that it was best for us to break up. I told him why, and then he told me that he still loved you, I told him that I loved him too, but he said that his heart and soul belonged to you"

Bloom:" – (thinking) – _You didn't Sky_!"

Julie:" It's like...I was just an entertaining to him, a second plate, a way to have fun – (crying) – I felt like I was used...USED"

Julie then broke down crying. Bloom offered her shoulder and she cries hard. Bloom was angry whit Sky.

Bloom:" – (mad thinking) – _Damn you Sky, why did you do that to her_"

Julie cried for about 5 minutes, when she stop, she was a little relaxed:

Julie:" Bloom, I...I wish you luck whit Sky, you...you won"

Bloom:" Well, thanks...but, I wouldn't said that...because I broke up whit him"

Julie:" – (gasped) – You broke whit him! ¿But why Bloom?"

Bloom:" Because I cannot love a person who's not honest whit me, or himself. If that person cannot keep his promises, or he's not loyal, then it's not worthy to be whit him"

Julie:" I...see. I'm so sorry to hear that. I know that you loved him a lot"

Bloom:" I know, but don't worry about it Julie okay. Hey, you wanna go and have a soda whit me, my treat?"

Julie:" I would like to, and...Thanks Bloom, you're a great girl"

Bloom:" No problem, so, come on"

**Location.**

**Pixie Village**:

Our heroes are talking to the Pixies about the events that's happening in the Magix Realm. Many things occurred, amount them...the revelation of Ranma curse form, and Edward Auto-Mails parts:

During dinner, one of the Pixies, accidentally spill a glass of water on Ranma, changing him to a cute red hair girl. The Pixies were awe and confused, his friends were shock and confused as well by it:

Yusuke:" – (wide eyes) – Ranma, is that you?"

Ranma-Chan:" – (sight) –Yes, its me"

Seiya:" But, how, you're a girl, you change into a girl!"

Inuyasha:" Are you some kind of a Shape-shifter or something?"

Ranma-Chan:" I might as well tell you all...it happen like this..."

Ranma told everyone of his trip to China, his accident in Jusenkyo whit his father, when he fall down into a spring, and came out a girl. The gang were astonished:

Seiya:" – (confused) – But Ranma, I don't understand...If that "Jusenkyo" place as you called it was dangerous, why did you go there?"

Ranma-Chan:" That's because my stupid father didn't knew a single word in Chinese"

Yusuke:" That was plain stupid of him to do that if you ask me"

Ranma-Chan:" You're telling me"

Edward:" – (awe) – It's like...Human Transmutation. That's so cool"

Yukina:" – (concern) – Ranma...um...does it hurt when you change...- (blush) – sex?"

Ranma- Chan:" Not really, it fees like changing shirt, but, in this case, genders"

Yusuke:" Boy, it must be cool to change into a girl"

Ranma- Chan:" WHAT! You're kidding Yusuke"

Yusuke:" No, I bet that it would be so cool to change into a chick. To be able to get into the girls locker room whit ease jajajaja"

**-POW-**

Yusuke was nail hard in the face by Ranma-Chan punch. She glares hard toward Yusuke:

Yusuke:" – (rubbing his face) - Ow...what did you do that for?"

Ranma-Chan:" – (mad) - Cause you don't know what you're asking. You think that being able to change to a girl is cool and all, well its not. Take it from me...everyone will think of you as a "Freak" or a "Cross-dresser". Guys will never leave you alone, and worse, you won't be able to get into the Public Showers, because cold water will change you, and what would happen if you are in the men's showers, eh!"

Seiya:" – (shudder) – Woo, that wouldn't be cool to see"

Ranma-Chan:" And, if you go to the beach, you would never be able to wear guys clothes, only girls bathing suits, cause of the cold water"

Yusuke:" – (speechless) – Jeez, guess I never thought about it that way. I sure wouldn't want that"

Ranma-Chan:" I know, that's why I wanna find a cure for this problem that I have!"

Kenshin:" After what you told us, it would be understandable"

Some of the Pixies, who saw and hear Ranma story, and his changing to a girl, knew what he was talking about. Their names were Lena, Yoko and Claire. Lena was a brunette, Yoko an Asian, and Claire a blonde:

Lena:" Ranma, is this, Jusenkyo place in China?"

Ranma-Chan:" Yes it is"

Yoko:" Is it about 16 miles north of Kinshou?"

Ranma-Chan:" Yes, hey, how do you know so much about that place anyway?"

Claire:" – (whispering to her friends) – Can it be?"

Yoko:" Yeap, no doubt about it"

Lena:" You're right, it is"

Ranma-Chan:" Excuse me, but what are you 3 talking about?"

Claire:" Ranma, um, we may know a lot of that Jusenkyo"

Ranma-Chan:" You...do...how?"

Yoko:" About 5 thousands years ago, we visited the Earth Realm to play and investigate, amount them, we visited China"

Ranma-Chan:" 5 thousands years. But that means that you're..."

Claire:" – (giggle) – You got it. Us Pixies can live up to 10000 years"

Yusuke:" No way"

Lena:" Yes way. Anyway, we arrived at a cool and quite place called Jusenkyo, and we started to play in the ponds"

Yusuke:" Playing. Playing what?"

Yoko:" We started to cast different kind of spells on the ponds, to see what results we could get"

Lena:" And the results were astonished, yet confusing at the same time to us. We saw that what ever came in contact whit the enchanted waters, it change into a different things"

Claire:" – (excited) – Like one time, we saw a Bull got inside one pond...and then came out as a bird"

Yoko:" Or a horse turned into a turtle"

Lena:" We never knew that our Playing Ground would do that"

Ranma-Chan could not believe what he was hearing:

Ranma-Chan:" – (serious) - Wait a minute. Are...are you trying to tell me that that curse place of Jusenkyo, was nothing more then you're Playing Ground?"

Yoko:" – (blush) – Um...pretty much"

Lena:"...Like...yes"

Ranma-Chan:" – (angry) - I CANT BELIVE THIS. MY CURSE WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FUN AND GAMES"

Yoko & Lena & Claire:" – (hugging each others, scared) - Eeeep, yea"

Kenshin:" Ranma, don't be mad at them. They did not do it on purpose"

Seiya:" Yea, just calm down, don't leash it on them"

Ranma-Chan:" – (cooling down) – I guess you're right. – (Apologizing) – I'm sorry girls, it wasn't my intention to yell you and hurt you. Is just that...well..."

Yoko:" We understand, no problem"

Claire:" But hey, we may able to change that"

Ranma-Chan:" Really. But how?"

Lena:" We could, like, revert the effect of the magic upon you"

Ranma-Chan:" – (hopping up, happy) – You mean...you could cure me. Cure me of this curse"

Yoko:" We can...we only..."

Yoko could not continue...as Ranma began to dance around and singing happy:

Ranma:" – (happy singing) – Woooo..._Never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again_..."

Seiya:" – (sweat drop) – Ranma, would you...stop dancing like that, it's kinda embarrassed"

Kenshin:" Ranma-San, I don't think it would be wise to celebrate early"

Yusuke:" I agreed whit Kenshin Ranma. Cause I have a big feeling that there's a "but" coming whit it"

Yusuke premonition was correct, as Yoko finished the sentence:

Yoko:"...but...it will not be easy"

Yusuke:" Damn I'm good"

Ranma-Chan:" – (frown) – Oh man. I knew that it was too good to be so true"

Lena:" The problem is that, it was 5000 ago, we have to look into it"

Claire:" To tell you truth Ranma, we never expected the Magic in those springs would still be active after all this time, we are impress"

Yoko:" But don't worry Ranma, we will study it and find a cure for your curse. That we promise"

Ranma-Chan:" You will!"

Lena:" Yes, the promise of a Pixie is very sacred"

Yoko:" – (Nods) – U huh. When a Pixie makes a promise, we keep it and accomplish it, no matter what"

Ranma-Chan:" – (happy) – Oh thank you, thank you, you don't know how much that really means to me"

Edward:" You see Ranma, all hope is not lost for you after all"

Kira:" He's right. Now eat my friends, for that you go and sleep. For tomorrow, we go to Alfea"

Next Chapter.

Our friends arrive in Alfea. They meet Gandalf and the rest of the Staff of Alfea, Red Fountain and Could Tower, as well as the students of the 3 schools.

But also...

They'll have their first fight against the Orcs.

Until then...see you later.


	14. Chapter 14 Side Story D Edward

**Side Story E**

**Edward**

"**An Ampútated Soul" – **

**Location.**

**Secret Pixie Village:**

The Team built a Trent in the Pixies Homes, because they were too big to fit into any of their houses. They were inside, having dinner, and talking about their mission to go to Alfea.

Nonetheless, they haven't heard about Edward Story, so...they decided to ask him:

Ranma:" So Edward, what's your story man!"

Edward:" My story?"

Yusuke:" Well yea, we told you our story, so I think it's cool if we listen to yours, don't you think?"

Edward:" I...I suppose"

Yukina:" I would like to hear it, if you don't mind"

Edward:" Well...okay, you're right"

So, Edward began to tell his friends about his life, as well as his tragic. He took a breath and began to tell:

Edward:" I used to live whit my younger brother Alphonse in our house, along whit our mother. Our father left us when we were young never heard from him again. Mother took care of us...it was she who taught us Alchemy. We had so much fun whit it, and whit her; doing many things to play, we had a great time. – (sad) – but, we found out that our mother was very sick, but even then, she always smiled and told us no to worried. We lived happy, - (starting to cry) – until...she passed away..."

His friends gasped. Yukina embrace him to consol him:

Yukina:" – (sad) – Poor Edward, I'm so sorry for that. Loosing a love one is so painful."

Edward:" Thank you. When our mother was buried, we were devastator. We lost our father, then our mother, we were orphans, we didn't know what to do. Luckily for us, we had the support and help of our neighbors Winry and her grand mother Pinako. Winry was our friend since childhood, she's an expert Mechanic. Anyway, we missed our mother so much, that we couldn't stand been whit out her. So, me and Al, my brother, decided to bring her back from the dead by Alchemy.

Ranma:" No way"

Yusuke:" Bring someone from the Dead. Can it be possible?"

Edward:" That was our ultimate goal. One night at our home, we draw a Pentagram, and prepared to use Alchemy. We were very nervous"

Seiya:" Why?"

Edward:" Because that kind of Alchemy was never been done before. But we shake it off and went for it. We poured some of or blood into and invoke it. Everything was doing well, or so we thought, but something went wrong"

Yusuke:" Wrong. What happen?"

Edward:" It went out of control, we could not contain it. Then, my brother was been suck into the Pentagram, I was gonna loose him, so I counter it, but, I lost all my Arm and blood, and I fainted. When I woke up, I was in bed, in my home. Winry and Pinako where there whit me, they told me what happen. They said that my brother was in armor because his body was destroyed, I couldn't believe it"

Ranma:" But why? Why did it happen?"

Edward:" Because we broke the Law of Alchemy"

Seiya:" ¿The Law of Alchemy?"

Edward:" Yes, - "**_The Law of Equivalent and Exchange_**" - . Humankind cannot gain anything whit out first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That's the primary Law of Alchemy"

Inuyasha:" But why did you said that you broke it?"

Edward:" – (crying mad) – Because we tried to create something impossible, we wanted to create a Soul. We knew the consequences of doing so, but we were so desperate to have our mother back whit us, that we ignore it...and we paid a heavy price"

Yusuke:" What price?"

Edward:" I lost my Arm and my Leg, now replace whit this Auto-Mails limbs. – (He shows them his Mechanic Arm and Leg) – But my brother lost all his body, (crying) – And all because of my stupid irresponsibility, my desperation, we ended up loosing more then our dreams, but our self's."

Kenshin:" I guess that what happens when you tried to play God. You'll pay a heavy price, that it is, and stupid too"

Yusuke:" – (scolding) – Hey come on Kenshin, cut him some slack, don't be so rough on him"

Edward:" No Yusuke, he's right. I tried to play God, that was a fact, and I pay a heavy price, and it was stupid on my part too"

Ranma:" So it's true what they said...That whit great power, there's always a great responsibility whit it"

Yusuke:" Yes, so true Ranma. My mentor Genkai told me something like that"

Edward:" I thought that all our hopes were lost. Until we learned about the Philosopher Stone"

Seiya:" The Philosopher Stone?"

Edward:" It is a Powerful Stone that has powerful Elements. All Alchemist wanted it, for whit its power, it can break the Rules of Alchemy, and it can bear its holder whit unlimited power, beyond anything"

Inuyasha:" – (blinks) – This Philophoser Stone sounds very much like the Shikon Jewel me and my friends used to gather."

Yusuke:" – (snapping his finger) – Hey wait a minute, I think I heard it before."

Edward:" – (surprise he knows about it) – You do?"

Yusuke:" Yes. Koenma told us about it one time; Like Edward said, it was very powerful, if not greater, even Demons were after it, but we never, or anyone, has ever found it."

Ranma:" That's so sure sounds like a cool stone to have."

Edward:" – (serious voice) – Well its not. Cause of that Stone, a lot of suffering and battles have occurred, and it's the main reason of my tragedy in my life, and lost everything"

Seiya:" Lost everything"

Edward:" – (sad) – Yes, hear me out okay..."

The Team heard Edward story. He told them all his Test, Actions, and Adventure he had...From his Enlisted in the State Alchemist, his passed of his Alchemy Test, been the youngest Alchemist in the State, they were impress, and also, all his fights. He told them about the fights he and his brother fought against rebel Alchemist, Scar, and the terrible group Homunculus...when they heard the names of the Homunculus, the Team were astonish when Edward told their names...

Yusuke:" Wait a minute Ed...Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth...those where their names?"

Edward:" Yes"

Kenshin:" – (confused) – But, those names, aren't those from...you know!"

Edward:" Yea, the 7 Capital Sins: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Vanity. But those were their names"

Ranma:" Weird if you ask me"

Seiya:" So what are Homunculus anyway?"

Edward:" There failed Experiment from Human Transmutation"

Inuyasha:" – (blink) - ! Human Transmutation! What the heck is that?"

Edward:" It's when someone tries to create, or resurrect a human being whit Alchemy. But, it can have devastator results, or severe consequences. Even thought they are alive and breathing, there just living puppets...whit no emotions, nor free will of their own, no future"

Seiya:" Oh that's too bad"

Edward:" But, not all of them were all that bad. This woman Lust was after the Philophoser Stone so that she could become a real human being, like my brother. She gave us quite a hard time, but much later on, she began to change and, rare times she help us"

Ranma:" So what about the Philophoser Stone Ed? Did you ever found it?

This part strikes a nerve on Edward:

Edward:" Well, sort of, but it was not what we expected to be"

Kenshin:" Not expected to be! What do you mean by that?"

Edward:" My Brother and me searched for the answers on how to obtained the Philophoser Stone, and, after looking and fighting for, we obtained the answers"

Ranma:" That was cool"

Edward:" – (Scolds) – NO. It wasn't cool"

Inuyasha:" ¿But why? You found out how to get the Stone, right! So why you said it's not cool?"

Edward:" It is because on "how" to get it that wasn't cool"

Seiya:" Explain"

Edward:" According to the research notes of Tim Marcus that we found, it said that it required many things, - (tremble) – but, when we found out the main ingredient our goal began to diminished"

Yusuke:" Diminished. ¿But why? What was the secret ingredient?"

Edward:" ...human blood"

All:" – (gasped big) – WHAT"

Yusuke:" – (awe) – Said that again...Human Blood"

Kenshin:" – (shock) – Are...Are you trying to tell us that, it required...Human Sacrifices"

Edward:" Yes"

The Team was very shocked to hear this. Yukina was crying in shock:

Ranma:" Man, that's hard to believe"

Seiya:" Human Sacrifices. That's so inhuman...so barbaric"

Kenshin:" – (mad) – Taking away human life's like that is murderer"

Edward:" Yes, no doubt about that. Unfortunate, others didn't cared for that, and worse, they were willingly to do just about anything to get the Stone"

Ranma:" – (disapprove) – Talk about ambition, but to that extreme as to killing"

Kenshin:" Ambition always leads to the corruption of the soul. A person, who is dominated by it, can do unforgivable things"

Edward:" – (nods) – How right you are about that Kenshin. As more as we found about the Stone, I began to realize that it was not worthy at how to get it. So, I took a hard decision, and to H.Q"

**Begin Flashback:**

**Location.**

**State Military H.Q:**

Edward:" – (narrator) – _When I arrived at H.Q, I went to report to my superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, a.k.a The Flame Alchemist, and decided to tell him about my decision. Of course, he didn't take it quite will as I thought_:

Mustang:" – (surprise) – What do you mean you're resigning off your case?"

Edward:" Like you heard. I...I don't think I can continue whit this mission of finding the Stone"

Mustang:" Wait a minute Edward. First you were so determine to find it, now suddenly, you lost your interested, I don't understand"

Edward:" Sir, the investigation that I found about hot to get it was something that I've never anticipated"

Mustang:" Meaning!"

Edward:" Sir, one of the main secrets to create the Philosopher Stone requires to...to make sacrifices, of humans"

Mustang:" Sacrifices of humans. Are you serious about it?"

Edward:" I'm afraid I am Sir. That's why I don't think I can carry on my mission"

Mustang was a little mad at my decision. But the worse were yet to come. I was called and told that the Fuhrer, Bradley wanted to see me, for it seen that he too wasn't happy at my answer:

**Location:**

**Fuhrer Room.**

Edward was in front of the Fuhrer Bradley, who was waiting for an answer from him. Edward was in a mess:

Fuhrer Bradley:" – (glaring him) – What's this I heard about you resigning off of your task to find the Philosopher Stone?"

Edward:" It's true. This mission has turned ugly"

Fuhrer Bradley:" Ugly!"

Edward:" Yes. I found out that in order to get the Stone, it required human sacrifices"

Fuhrer Bradley:" Human Sacrifices you said!"

Edward:" Indeed. That's why I decided to quit. It's not worthy"

Fuhrer Bradley:" Nonsense my boy. You can't quit on the greatest discovery this world will see just cause of some minor setbacks"

Edward:" – (gasped) – MINOR SETBACKS. Sir, didn't you listen to what I said; people lives are needed to obtain that Stone, and you called that a Minor Setback!"

Fuhrer Bradley:" I know that it's bad, but...think of what we could do if we get the Stone Edward. The many wonders we will do, the Technology we will create!"

Edward:" But sir...but to sacrifice human lives..."

Fuhrer Bradley:" It may not be pretty, but is a small price to pay for it, after all, you have to break some few eggs to make an omelet. But in the end, the reward will be big and great"

Edward:" Well I'm sorry sir that I don't think like you. I can't do that, I can't destroy human lives. I can't treat persons like disposable things"

Fuhrer Bradley:" Edward, you cannot stop. You are an Alchemist of the State, and it's your duty, no, obligation to serve your country. So what if some few lives are lost. You have to remember that we're doing this for the good of Science and Humanity"

Edward:" – (cold whisper) – The Good of Science and Humanity sir. – (Out laud) – Some of the worse crimes and murderers have been committed "for the Good of Science and Humanity". **WHO** are **WE** to make this kind of decision? **WHO** are **we** to treat human lives like expendable stuffs? We are not Gods; we have no right to do that. We are soldiers...not murderess."

Fuhrer Bradley:" – (starting to get mad) – Edward, I don't like that kind of attitude of yours, nor your answer. Now, you will continue whit your investigation as you were ordered by your superiors. It's that understood?"

Edward:" – (shook his head) – I'm...I'm sorry sir, I just can't"

Fuhrer Bradley:" – (angry) – WHAT! That is unacceptable, you hear me, unacceptable. I'm giving you 2 choices...Either you follow your orders, or you will be relived from your duties"

After hearing this, Edward thought about it hard. After thinking it over, he came whit an answer:

Edward:" Well, since there's no other choice. Very well..."

Fuhrer Bradley:" – (satisfied smile) – That's a boy. I'm sure you chose the right choice"

Edward took out his Military Insignia and his State Alchemist Watch, and throws it in the Fuhrer desk:

Fuhrer Bradley:" What's this? What are you doing?"

Edward:" I'm making my choice Sir. I'm...resigning off"

Fuhrer Bradley:" SAY WHAT!" You better be joking about this boy. You're gonna quit. Dont be stupid, you have a Rank and a position in the State Military that NO one in you age has ever had, and you're gonna throw it all away"

Edward:" Yes. I cannot do that. I cannot sacrifice lives, it's unforgivable. If I do that, we would be no better then those damn Homunculus"

Fuhrer Bradley:" – (angry) – HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT ME, OR THIS INSTITUTE WHIT THOSE ACCUSATION. GET OUT OF HERE. OUT"

Edward:" – (narrator) – _So I left from that Office, and from the State H.Q. whit out having any seconds thoughts_."

**End of Flashback.**

Ranma:" Boy that must have been hard to do that Edward"

Edward:" Not much. I just couldn't bare myself to do what they were telling me to do."

Kenshin:" You chose the wise decision Edward."

Edward:" Maybe. But after that, I was back on home...Alphonse was kinda mad, yet happy at my decision. I explain to him that taking away human lives it's unforgivable. It was not how we wanted to get the Stone, not like that. He supported me, and we started again from the beginning to find the Philosopher Stone."

Kenshin:" – (smiling) - That was good. If you fall down, you can always rise up again."

Edward:" Right. Anyway, we began to search on our own the answers of the Philosopher Stone. And boy...we had so many adventures, battles whit the Homunculus, and many challenges..."

Edward told his friends all his adventures...The many friends they made, the people they confronted, the loss of their small friend Nina, been transform into a Chimera by her own Father, the crew was furious by this. They heard it all...

Edward:"... And what ironic, later, I found out that the Fuhrer, the commander of all the Army, **WAS** a Homunculus, known as **Pride**"

Inuyasha:" WHAT. You mean, you were working for the enemy?"

Edward:" Yea...but I didn't know that, none of them knew that. That was a shocker for us all...But the most shocking fact for me and my brother, was that the Fuhrer Secretary...WAS OUR MOTHER"

All:" WHAT"

Ranma:" Your...your mother? But, that's impossible, you said that she died"

Yusuke:" Yes"

Edward:" That was the same thing that came to me. But, what I found out was very tragic to me"

Seiya:" What was it?"

Edward:" – (tear eye) – She was taking out of her tomb...and TURNED INTO A HOMUNCULO KNOWN AS SLOTH"

Yukina:" – (crying shock) – What. That's awful"

Edward:" I know...even more...I had to fight her. – (Crying) – And even I had to defeat her, and...I destroyed her...I DESTROYED MY OWN MOTHER."

Edward felt a hand touching his shoulder, when he look, he saw Kenshin, whit a smile:

Kenshin:" Edward...you had to do what you had to do. And besides...your mother died, what you fought and destroyed was nothing more than a copy of what it was your loving mother."

Edward:" Yea...sniffs...you're right. But still, it was very hard to do it. Later, we found out the Fuhrer Plan...as he was gonna used all the Prisoners as fuel to get the Stone. So me and my brother went to stop him...we had a great battle. I battle against Kimber, the Crimson Alchemist, who had a skin like steel, but I defeat him. I found out that Roy Mustang also manage to defeat the Homunculus Pride. He found out that he lived for a long time, he cheat off death due to Alchemy"

Yusuke:" Boy, this Alchemy really is something else. So the guy was able to break the Rules of the Spirit world. Perhaps I should talk to Koenma about that...and maybe even King Enma himself."

Edward:" In the heat of the battle, Scar manage to create the Philosopher Stone."

Seiya:" Create it? But that mean that..."

Edward:" Yes...he sacrifice all the prisoners, but also...he too was sacrifice"

Inuyasha:" Pretty bad luck for that guy heh?

Edward:" Well, he died for his believes. Now that the Stone was created...the real battle for it took place. The remaining Homunculus Greed, Vanity were after it. They were gonna used it for pain and suffering, we just couldn't stand to let them get away...we fought them hard. But then...

Kenshin:" But then what? What happen Edward?"

Edward:" – (tear eye) – My brother made a decision. A hard and difficult one"

Ranma:" What was it?"

Edward:" – (sad and crying) – He...he...decided to...sacrifice his life to prevent anyone getting the Stone"

All:" WHAT."

**Begin Flashback:**

While Edward was fighting off Envy and Vanity...Alphonse look at his surroundings and the Stone. Then, not wanting anymore suffering, he grab the Stone, and was ready to summon Alchemy. Edward took down Vanity and Envy...then he saw his brother placing a pentagram whit the stone:

Edward:" Al, what are doing?"

Alphonse:" I'm making sure that this Stone will never be used for evil"

Al put his hands together and began to chant. The pentagram began to shine in an immense blue that cover the whole place:

Edward:" Al, Al, how are you gonna do that?"

Alphonse:" By undoing its process. I will destroyed it"

Edward:" NO. IF YOU DO THAT, YOU´LL DESTROYED YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS"

Alphonse:" I know. But it's the only way."

Edward run toward him and grab him by the shoulder:

Edward:" DONT BE STUPID AL. YOU CANT DO THAT. I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU"

Alphonse:" Brother...I am sorry, but it must be done"

Then, Al grabs Edward and tosses him out side the circle. Edward got up and run toward him. But, a force field appeared in the pentagram, unable Edward to get in. Desperate, Edward pounds the force field, whit out any success. He watched as his brother Al was finishing up the incantation, as the Stone began to shine in red, same as Al:

Edward:" – (crying desperate) – AL, AL. STOP THIS, PLEASE, YOU WILL DIE IF YOU GO THROUGH IT."

Alphonse just looks at him for the last time:

Alphonse:" Brother, I am not afraid, and besides, I'm already dead, I only existed in this world as a spirit anchored to a suit of metal. You have to understand that we cannot allow anyone to use the Philosopher Stone for evil. Many lives were lost because of this, and if we don't get rid off it, the wars and deaths for this stone will start all over again."

Edward:" – (Cries) – Al...Brother"

Alphonse:" Good Bye dear brother...live your life to the fullest. I'll always be whit you...in your heart."

Edward:" – (stretching his arm) – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Alphonse summons the last part. The Red Stone float in the air, then, the whole ground shake madly, Alphonse hug the stone as it was shaking rapidly. Edward saw as the Stone and his brother were shining in red together. Then...a big light flashed the entire are, illuminated like sun.

Edward woke up, and saw that he was in his bed, on his house:

Edward:" – (groaned) – Ugn...where am I. Huh! This...it's my room. Why am I here? WAIT A MINUTE...AL."

He got up, and look everywhere for his brother...when he went to the kitchen, he his long friend, Winry and her grandmother Pinako sitting on the table. They spring from their table when they saw Edward up:

Winry:" EDWARD. You're up"

Edward:" Winry, Pinako!"

Pinako:" How you feeling my boy?"

Edward:" Fine I guess. What's going on, why am I in my house?"

Winry:" You don't remember. After the explosion of the Stone back in H.Q, you were unconscious for almost 3 days"

Edward:" 3 DAYS. Man, that long. Wait a minute...WHERES AL? WHERES MY BROTHER?"

Winry and Pinako were sad...but decided to tell Edward:

Winry:" – (tears eyes) – Ed...Sniff...your brother...he's gone"

Edward:" What! – (Nervous) - What...what are you talking about? What do you mean he's gone?"

Pinako:" Edward...your brother...was destroyed, along whit the Philosopher Stone"

Edward:" What! – (To himself) – No...Nooooo...so it wasn't a dream. – (Out loud) – You mean...that he's dead?"

Winry:" – (crying) – Yes Edward, he is. I'm so sorry."

She then hugged him. Edward was feeling terrible, like if his entire world was crumbling down. First he lost his mother, now he lost his brother. He didn't know what to do:

Edward:" – (crying) – Why Al. Why did he do it? WHY DID HE HAD TO DIEEE, WHY WHY WHY"

Pinako:" Edward. Your brother died to save us all. You saw what terrible wars the Philosopher Stone caused, how many lives were sacrifice to get it, a lot of blood was spilled. You brother didn't wanted to happen again, so he chose to destroyed it, insurance that no one would get it"

Edward:" – (Sobs) - Maybe...but why like that. I'm sure we would have found another way. We would have hided and..."

Pinako:" It would be no used. Sooner or later, the Stone would be found again, no matter what part of the world you hid it. Someone would find it. There was no other choice"

Edward was all destroyed on the inside...

Winry:" Ed. Are you gonna be alright? Do you need anything?"

Edward:" Please...I need to be alone"

Then he dash outta there...

Winry:" EDWARD"

Pinako:" Leave him Winry"

Winry:" But grandma..."

Pinako:" Winry, he just lost his only relative. He needs to be alone to sore stuff out, you gotta let him go"

We see Edward standing in the town river, where he and his brother used to hang out. He's looking at the blue water, and the image of his brother shine in the water for a second...he's very hurt and alone in the moment:

Edward:" - (sad) – This cant be happening to me. First I lost my father, then my mother, and now my brother. – (Crying) – WHY...WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME. WHY GOD WHY. IT'S NOT FAIR. AM I BEEN PUNISH."

Edward cried his heart out for 5 minutes, when he stops, he looks at the river.

Edward:" – (sobbing) – Now, I am truly alone...no father, no mother, and no brother. Now I'm alone in this world, I should have died whit him, instead..."

After 30 minutes, Edward calmed down a bit...his heart was crush, his spirit was down...Edward decided on a terrible decision...

Edward:" – (sad whisper) – Perhaps it would be best to end this suffering, – (looking at the water) – by...sinking into the blue water, yea, if I do that, my pain will end. After all, what reason is there for me to go on? I lost my family, I lost my will...I lost my hopes. It will be the best...to leave this world."

Edward began to walk into water to drown. He was close to go inside:

-"Do not wasted your life Edward"-

Edward:" – (blinks) –Huh!

It was the voice of a woman that Edward heard. Suddenly, in front of him a beautiful woman appeared, dress in European-Style Clothes, had a ball mask on her face, blonde and long curly hair, she was cover in an immense golden aura, Edward jump back of fright:

Edward:" ACK. Who...who are you? What are you?"

Daphne:" – (Salutes) - Greetings Edward. My name is Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame; I come from the Realm of Magix"

Edward:" – (blinks) – Um...Hi...Magix? What the heck is that?"

Daphne:" It's my world. A beautiful world ruled by Magic and Hope, where wonderful creatures like Elves, Pixies, Unicorns and many more lived there"

Edward:" Ooookay...you got me there. What exactly do you want?"

Daphne:" Edward Elrich, I've come to seek your help"

Edward:" – (Points at himself) - My help?"

Daphne:" Yes. My world is a peaceful one, - (starts to get nervous) – however, an ancient evil is trying to be free, and if that happens...My world will be turned into death and darkness. You must help me Edward, please"

Edward:" But...why me? What can I do against this...evil?"

Daphne:" Edward. I have seen your actions...you, are a very powerful warrior in the Art of Alchemy. But your greatest strength is the strength of your heart."

Edward:" – (blinks) – My heart?"

Daphne:" Yes. You have faced off against many enemies, and you never, ever, wanted to kill anybody, you have a pure heart that enables you to win against all odds. You must help me...my world needs you"

Edward:" Listen lady, I'm very flatter and pleased that you think that of me...but...I don't think I'm the mood for anything. I just lost my brother, I'm not ready for anything yet"

Daphne:" I know...which is why I want you to have this Edward"

Daphne tosses Edward a silver emerald, in the shape of the signal of infinite:

Edward:" What's this?"

Daphne:" Edward, I want you to think about it. And when you reach your decision, hold that emerald in your heart, and call me, and I'll be here. I'll leave to think about it, and I would be pleased if you chose to help"

She then vanished, leaving Edward alone.

45 minutes later.

Edward was thinking hard.

Edward:" – (Thinks) – What should I do. She (Daphne) – wants my help to save her world from an evil. Yet...I'm still in grief, but...she said that many life's will be lost if this "EVIL" is free. – (Determine) – I cannot allow to that to happen... I couldn't do anything to prevent the suffering in my world. Besides, I have nothing left in this world, so why stay here"

Edward grabs the silver emerald, close his eyes and calls of Daphne. 5 minutes later, she appeared:

Daphne:" Edward, I hope that you reach your decision"

Edward:" I have"

Daphne:" So...what did you chose"

Edward:" Miss. Daphne, I decided to come whit you and fight for your world. I cannot allow anymore suffering, and I don't want your world to be in pain, as well as their habitants"

Daphne:" – (happy) – You will, that's great, thank you so much Edward"

Edward:" No problem...now lets go, I don't want to be here any minute, it brings me pain of memories"

Daphne:" Yes. Edward, grab my hand, and I'll take you to my world...to the Realm of Magix, where your destiny awaits you."

Edward grabs her hand, then, they both disappeared.

**End of Flashback.**

Edward:" Next thing I knew, I was in front of a beautiful lake, and then I meet you guys"

Inuyasha:" – (whistle) – Boy, some adventure you had"

Ranma:" Yea, pretty interesting life you had Edward. Guess I'm not the only one who's had a hard life"

Kenshin:" I'm sorry to hear how you brother died Edward, but, you should also be happy for what he did"

Edward:" Happy. Why?"

Kenshin:" Your brother died, so that the Philosopher Stone would never be used by corrupt souls, whose only goal were to cause more pain and suffering. If he didn't do that, the battles and wars for the Stone would never stop, and the deaths would rise up, and suffering would be everywhere. So rather than seining that, he chose to destroyed it"

Edward:" Yea...Al same something like that...I didn't knew at that moment."

Kenshin:" It may not have been pretty, but, "**_it is better for one person to died, rather then millions_**", don't you think you"

Edward:" You're right"

Yukina:" – (grabbing his hand) - Listen Edward-San, you are not alone, I'm very sure that you have friends in your world, and you also have them – (Points at Ranma, Yusuke, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Seiya) - as your friends...and you have me by your side as your friend too"

Edward:" – (happy tears) – Thank you so much Yukina-Chan, and you too guys"

Yusuke:" No problem"

Ranma:" Yea, were are together"

Edward:" Yes...my friends"

Seiya:" Well, now that we heard that, how's about if we go to sleep, because tomorrow we are going to Alfea College"

Inuyasha:" You're right...I am kinda sleepy"

Kenshin:" So it's up to bed...good nights my friends"

Ranma:" – (yawing) – Yea, see you all in the morning".

The team went to sleep, for tomorrow, their destination will take them to Alfea College. And...To their first battle.


	15. Chapter 15 Intermediate II

" _**INTERMEDIATE" –**_

_**Part II.**_

Hope that you all like the story so far...I've been putting a lot of effort into it.

So far…the only persons who send some shuien ideas for the story were…

Fierkraag. On his idea for Naruto.

Booya. On his idea for the Animal Spirits.

Let it be known for the rest that you can still send me your ideas.

I HAVE SOME NEWS.

Here are the chosen's ones who will help the Team in the battle for the realm of Magix, as they were chosen's…here are the winner's candidates:

Yoh Asakura. – (Shaman King) –

Naruto Uzumaki. – (Naruto ) –

Monkey D. Fluffy. – (One Piece) –

Beast Boy. – (Teen Titans) –

Yugi. – (Yugioh) –

Ash. – (Pokemon) - .

I need to know what you guys think.

They'll be like the Back up Team, who will support them in the hard battles, and defend and protect Alfea and Magix.

As for their special ability's…

I need to know what skills Naruto has. Anyone who knows them, I would be very please to hear them. The names of his skills, or Jutsus, and their description.

For Ash…well…

He'll have all his Pokemons by his side to fight. Both from Johto, Kanto and Hooen.

For Yugi:

Well…He'll have the special ability to summon his Duel Monster to life and fight by his side…as well as his Magic and Trap Cards.

For anyone…the post for ideas for this team will now be open….send me your ideas for the characters…and like before…

It must have a scene where our friends have gone through a hard time…a betrayal, a lost love…the tragic…the better. So send them to me…

The most awesome and sad one will be post in the story. As well as his mention.

Deadline is for July 25.

I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUCMENT TO MAKE.

Like Bloom and friends have their Pixie friend's whit them…so will our friends…

Here are the names of the Pixies who will be pair whit the team:

**_NEKIN_**. Ranma Personal Pixie:

Its stand for – "Little Cat" -. Dress whit a Red Chinese combat dress, Chun-Li style, has silver boots, red hair, whit the cutest cats ears. She's very energetic and courageous.

**_ROXY_**. Yusuke Personal Pixie:

A Pixie dress in – "Street like" – clothes. A Black small vest whit a pink heart, black shorts, black lips, white tennis, short violet hair. Like Nekin, she's very brave and loves the Challenges.

**_MILLIE_**. Seiya Personal Pixie:

Cute Pixie. Dress in a small white Toga, long blonde hair wrap in a pigtailed, and a golden belt whit a emerald Tiara.

**_FOXINA._** Iyuyasha Personal Pixie:

This particular Pixie is her Fox ears and tail, whit pink fluffy hair, her small teeth's. She looks very much like Kouga fiancé Ayame.

**_HANABI_**. Kenshin Personal Pixie:

Calm and Serenity are the qualities of this Pixie. Dress in a Red and White Kimono, purple long smooth hair whit a flower on her left side. Always carrying whit her 2 small Japanese Fans. But like Kenshin, when she fights, shes as fierce as a tiger. Her name means – "Fire Flower" -, and bears a remarkable resemblance to Sakura from – "Sakura Wars" -.

Those are the Pixies companions for the Team…however…

Im asking for the help of the audience…The only one missing is for Edward Personal Pixie. Send me your ideas of what would be the right Pixie for Edward. She has to be ideal for him, like the rest of the other ones…

What name would she be?

What style of clothes she would wear?

What skills or abilities will she have?

The one who send the most ideal, original and awesome ideal for Edward Pixie…will be put in the story, as well as his/her name. So go for it.

Also….

Im asking for anyone who could give me their ideas for what would be the Friends Pixie Special Skills…

What powers would they be? Since they shared their abilities whit the heroes.

ONE MORE THING.

What name will the Team have?

It has to be one cool, awesome.

Anyone out there who can give me one…or some.


	16. Chapter 16 Arriving in Alfea

**Hope to get more reviews from you peoples.**

**Well…**

**Now the Team has arrive in Alfea…and there about to meet everyone and ducking it out in their first battle against the Orcs.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And now…**

**To the Story.**

**Chapter 13**

**-"ARRIVING IN ALFEA. THE TEAM FIRST BATTLE"-**

**Location.**

**Alfea College:**

There was an emergency assemble in the patio of Alfea. Miss. Faragonda was gonna give the news to all the students of Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower about the arrival of the mighty warriors that would help them in their big fight

Bloom:" Wonder what Miss. Faragonda´s gonna tell us. She said it was wonderful news?"

Stella:" – (happy) – Maybe she's gonna tell us that there gonna cut the classes"

Tecna:" – (sight) - Oh Stella, only you can come up whit that kind of idea"

Musa:" Well, what ever is it, we will have to hear it"

Miss. Faragonda, Grizelda, Miss. Griffin, Saladin, Codatorta, Gandalf and Elrond were in the front. Then, Miss. Faragonda walk to the front and addressed to the Students:

Miss. Faragonda:" My fellow students. I know that all of you are worried, and some of you scared, of what happen in this School a while ago..."

The students began to whisper worried and nodding of what she said:

Miss. Faragonda:" – (happy cheerful) – But fear not my friends. For I have received wonderful news that 6 mighty warriors, who will come here, to Alfea to protect us and Magix from those evil creatures"

This part took the students interest:

Bloom:" 6 mighty warriors. Sounds cool"

Tecna:" I like the sound of that. We could really use all the help possible."

Stella:" I wonder if they are strong...and cute"

Brandon:" Mighty warriors she said. I wonder if they were from Red Fountain."

Riven:" If they are mighty, then perhaps they are seniors"

Helion:" Whatever they are, they can help us in the fight, right guys?"

Timmy:" Yea..."

Bloom:" Excuse me Miss. Faragonda, who are this mighty warriors you speak of?"

Miss. Faragonda:" To tell you the truth Bloom, we haven't met them, but, their names are Ranma, Kenshin, Seiya, Inuyasha, Edward and Yusuke. They told us that they have great powers. Powers that none of you have ever seen before in your life's"

Stella:" Who told you?"

Miss. Faragonda:" Stella that it's secret for later. Anyway. They'll be here in Alfea in 4 hours. We have to prepare a welcome for them, and we have to treat them nice, for they are our hopes to defeat this new evil"

**Location.**

**Alfea Forrest:**

The gang was walking in the green Alfea Forrest lead by the Aquatic Fairies Sophie and Kira.

Seiya:" So girls, how long before we reach this Alfea College?"

Kira:" Not long. We'll reach Alfea very soon."

Sophie:" You're going to love that place guys. It has good camping grounds, excellent teachers, cool friends and – (teasing) –beautiful Fairies and Witches girls"

Ranma, Edward, Yusuke and Seiya blush a little. Kenshin and Inuyasha remain cool. As they were walking, the guys saw some weird animals in the Forrest...Pixies Raccoons, birds, ducks, mousses...the kind that they watch in their own worlds, except for one little thing different...they all had pixie wings, and they cover in little sparks and floating:

Ranma:" – (gasped) - Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Edward:" If you're seeing animal's whit wings and flying. Then yes, I'm seeing them"

Inuyasha:" – (blinks) – What kind of animals are these? How come they have wings?

Sophie:" That's because there Pixie Animals. They are some of the creatures that habitant the Magix realm."

Kenhsin:" Pretty interesting animals they are, that they are"

Yukina:" – (squealing, kawai face) – Ooooooh, there so pretty. How cute they look"

A Pixie bunny and Raccoon approached her, and she pets them. She was happy.

**Location.**

**Alfea College:**

The whole staff and students prepared a welcome celebration for the Mighty Heroes. They were waiting for them.

Miss. Faragonda:" I can't wait to see these mighty warriors. I hope that they are powerful as Miss. Daphne told us"

Saladin:" We can only pray that they are. Those infernal creatures – (Orcs) – will come back, and we want to be prepared"

**Alfea Patio:**

The whole students, from all the 3 schools arrange a big welcome gift for the upcoming warriors. They all work so hard, but they were happy to do it.

Bloom:" Well, it's done."

Musa:" Sure looks beautiful. And the cartel is a work of Art"

Flora:" Yea, and the flowers given them a cute touch, don't you think so?"

Tecna:" It does, and the lights covering the are will make it the best welcome evening ever"

Layla:" Now we have to wait for the Warriors to come here, so that we can greet them"

**Location.**

**Alfea College.**

**Entrance:**

The team reached Alfea entrance:

Kira:" Were here guys."

Kenshin:" So this is the College you were talking about he!"

Sophie:" Yes...my friends, welcome to Alfea College, School for Pixies"

Ranma:" – (whistle) – Wooo...sure it's a beautiful building"

Yusuke:" Yea...kinda looks like something out of a castle. This is a neat place"

Inuyasha:" So, should we go in or something?"

Kira:" – (nodding) – Yes, cause all of you are expecting, so lets go"

The Team reached Alfea doors and nock...5 minutes later, 2 Fairies girls greet them from the balcony:

" Yes, can we help you" –

Kira:" Hello, my name is Sophie..."

Sophie:" And my name is Sophie:"

Kira:"...we came to see Miss. Faragonda, we come from the Fortress of Light"

**Location.**

**Staff Room:**

The whole faculty was discussing about the last events and making plans to defend the School...then, Miss. Faragonda Magic Phone ring:

Miss. Faragonda:" Hello...- (raise from her seat) – THERE HERE, YES YES, LET THEM IN, THANK YOU"

Miss. Griselda:" What is it Faragonda?"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (happy) – They have arrived my friends. The mighty warriors are here in Alfea"

Saladin:" Thank the gods for the great news"

They were imaging that the warriors would be big, strong, armor, Human-like muscular type, and whit many kind of weapons on them...but...

3 minutes later, the team came into the Faculty Room. The teachers, as well as Gandalf and Elrond look at them and the Aquatic Pixies:

Kira:" Greeting Miss. Faragonda, I am Kira..."

Sophie:" And I'm Sophie"

Miss. Faragonda:" Hello my young friends. Now, where are the Mighty warriors that you brought?"

Kira:" – (happy) – HERE THEY ARE. THE WARRIORS WHO WILL SAVE ALFEA"

Kira pointed at the Team. The faculty looks at them...but began to look at the surroundings:

Miss. Griffin:" Um...where are they?"

Sophie:"- (points at the Team) – There right in front of you, there names are Ranma, Saotome, Yusuke Urameshi, Kenshin Himura, Seiya, Inuyasha and Edward Elric"

The expression of the Faculty was from happy to sad and confused:

Miss. Faragonda:" Wha...what! Those are the mighty warriors?"

Kira:" Yes"

Miss. Griffin:" The ones who were chosen by Miss. Daphne?"

Sophie:" That's right"

A moment of silent pass the room...after that:

Codatorta:" This is a big joke, isn't it...please someone tell me that this has to be a sick joke"

Kira:" Um...why do you said that?"

Codatorta:" Because look them...THERE JUST A BUNCH OF KIDS"

Inuyasha:" – (annoyed) – Great, again whit this thing"

Edward:"- (mad) - Why do they always come up whit that kind of answer"

Ranma:" Deja-Vu all over again"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (worried) – Please, tell me that you're making a joke on us and that the real warriors are outside, please"

Kira:" Its no joke Miss. Faragonda. This are the warriors that Daphne brought to defend Alfea"

Gandalf and Elrond were too having their doubts about them. But then...he close his eyes and using his Mystical senses, he began to scan their Life Aura. What he and Elrond saw surprise them...

Each of them was cover in an immense Aura that almost blinded him and Elrond:

Gandalf:" Great Gods...never have I seen such a Battle Aura in all my life Elrond"

Elrond:" Neither have I Gandalf. Perhaps there really are the Chosen ones"

Back to the Faculty:

Saladin:" How can this be! There just children's themselves. What could they do in battle?"

Inuyasha:" – (offended) – HEY. How the hell can you Judge us like that. I'll have you know that I've been into many battles all my life against many Youkais"

Codatorta:" – (snorted) – Yea right"

Seiya:" Its true Mister. We have been into lots of battles were we almost lost our life's. So we know how to fight very well"

Ranma:"- (nods) - So true about that"

Edward:" What! Don't you believe us?"

Codatorta:" NO. So why don't you children's leave from here"

Inuyasha:" – (angry) – Why I ought to..."

Kenshin:" Calm your self Inuyasha, getting angry will not solve our problem"

Gandalf:" Perhaps it would not be wise from us to judge them like that"

Saladin:" What are you talking about Mr. Gandalf?"

Gandalf:" Easy. We should not Judge this fellows by their size or age...but rather by their Battle Aura"

Miss. Faragonda:" Meaning."

Elrond:" Using our Mystical Senses, Gandalf and me were able to see the Auras of these persons. And the Aura we saw, it was so bright, it blinded us"

Miss. Griffin:" So..."

Gandalf:" For a person to have that kind of battle Aura that means that the person is very powerful"

Saladin:" But still, they look so young"

Inuyasha:" So what"

Female Voice:" Listen to Gandalf, for he's right"

Faculty:" Huh!

In a sparks...Daphne appeared in front of them:

Edward:" – (happy) – Hey, Miss. Daphne, great to see you again"

Yusuke:" – (greeting) – We meet again"

Yukina:" – (smiling) - It's so good to see you again Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" Its good to see you all again my friends. – (Back to the faculty) – I know that some of you are having doubts about these warriors"

Miss. Faragonda:" I'm sorry to said this but...maybe you made a mistake. They do not look like we hoped to see"

Daphne:" My friends, mistake I have not made, the mistake is yours, to judge them only by their appearance. They may look young...but they are very powerful"

Saladin:" Are you sure?"

Daphne:" Yes...to clear more of your doubts, allow me to show you the battles that our friends have fought in their lives. When you see them, judge them for your self's."

Then, Daphne show the Faculty all the battles the team fought. They saw all the enemies they had to fight in the past...as they were watching the fights, their doubts began to slowly vanished...in the end, their ideas and judgment upon them changed:

Daphne:" And so my friends, those are all the battles our friends have endurance to become strong"

Saladin:" – (awed) – By the great gods of Magix. What battles I have seen, never in all my life I have witness such powerful enemies"

Codatorta:" – (nodding-awe) – You're right. Those enemies that I seen, I don't think that even me could hope to survive"

Saladin:" So it's true. These persons are very powerful; they could really help us in the up coming battle"

Daphne:" I'm glad you change your mind...now, I believe that you guys have something to give Miss. Faragonda and Codatorta from the Fortress of Light!"

Edward:" Oh that's right"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (gasped) – WHAT! You been in the Fortress of Light?"

Ranma:" Yes"

Miss. Griffin:" – (disbelieve) – Impossible. That means that you meet...Queen Algae, am I right"

Kenshin:" Yes my friends. She was a very kind person."

Edward took out a Crystal and handle it over to Miss. Faragonda...

Edward:" Queen Algae told us to give you this"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh, what s is it?"

Miss. Griffin:" It's a Magical Crystal Message Recorder"

Miss. Faragonda:" Then let's see it, shall we?"

When they touch the Crystal, it shine, and the hologram of Queen Algae showed up:

_Queen Algae:" Greeting Miss. Faragonda, Head Mistress of Alfea College. As you may know, Magix is under a terrible ordeal, I hope that the White Mage Gandalf told you about this new evil, for he has faced it before, and there fore, he has lot of experience dealing whit this evil. Listen to him closely and obey him, for his help is invaluable for this cause. Also, these 6 warriors that Daphne chose...they are indeed mighty warriors, for they have powers that surpassed the ancient warriors. Me and Brakon tested them, and they have passed all the test. Even we were impress by their display of power, skills, resistance. _

_Now, I leave you whit this persons, and hope that your worries change. Until then..."_

The image ended:

Miss. Faragonda:" So its true. This persons are the chosen ones"

Ranma:" Excuse me Mr. Codatorta, but they told us to give you this Scroll, its from Brakon"

Codatorta:" BRAKON. THIS SCROLL IS FROM BRAKON"

Codatorta open the scroll and began to read it:

_To: Codatorta. Chief Instructor of Red Fountain:_

_From: Brakon. Chief Fighter of the Knights of the Fortress of Light._

_Just to let you know, that this persons send by Queen Algae and Me, are indeed the Mighty Warriors that will help and save Alfea from the evil that treating Alfea. I have tested them, as well as fought them...and they have Skills, Powers, and Abilities that surpasses all the Knights here...and...Even me. So much that they are in the League to be the Guardians of the Fortress of Light. I have send you my Signature and Seal as proof that they are True Chosen Ones. _

_Brakon._

Codatorta:" – (awe) – Damn. If what Brakon said about them is true...then you guys are indeed the Chosen Ones"

Inuyasha:" Told you so"

Ranma:" What did you expect"

Saladin:" – (gilt) – Listen, we're very sorry for not believing in any of you"

Miss. Faragonda:" Yes, we apologize for the rude welcome and doubts that we had about you"

Kenshin:" – (smiling) – Its okay, we understand"

Miss. Faragonda:" Very well then, now that we cleared all that...let me introduce myself, ahem; my name is Miss. Faragonda, Head Mistress of Alfea College, School for Fairies"

Miss. Griffin:" I am Miss. Griffin, Head Mistress of Clout Tower, School for Witches"

Saladin:" My name is Saladin, Head of Red Fountain, School of Heroes"

Codatorta:" And I'm Codatorta, Instructor of Red Fountain"

Gandalf:" My name is Gandalf the Mage, and I'm from Middle Earth"

Elrond:" I am Elrond, the High Elves, also from Middle Earth"

Ranma:" Nice to meet you...My name is Ranma Saotome, age 16, Heir to the – "Anything Goes Martial Art" – School."

Yusuke:" I am Yusuke Urameshi, age 16, I am Spirit Detective of the Spirit World, and a Mazuko"

Kenshin:" My name is Kenshin Himura, age 18, I'm a Samurai."

Seiya:" Seiya is my name, age 16, I'm a Bronze Knight known as the – "Pegasus Knight" -."

Inuyasha:" Call me Inuyasha; I'm a Half Breed from a Human Mother and a Demon Father."

Edward:" My name is Edward Elric, age 15, I work in the State Alchemist, where people known me as the – "Full Metal Alchemist" -."

Miss. Faragonda:" Well, now that the introduction is complete, come my friends, we will take you all to meet the students"

30 minutes later, Miss. Faragonda called all the students of the 3 schools in the patio for the introduction of the warriors. All of the students were happy and excited to meet the saviors of Alfea.

Stella:" – (excited to the max)- OH WOW OH WOW. THERE HERE...THE MIGHTY WARRIORS THAT WILL SAVE US FROM THOSE UGLY CREATURES"

Musa:" – (nod) – I know, I can't wait to what they look like?"

Layla:" They must be big and strong, or perhaps like giants"

Flora:" What ever they look like, I'm sure that they are powerful to stand against those Orcs"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (Addresses) – FELLOWS STUDENTS OF ALFEA, RED FOUNTAIN AND CLOUD TOWER. I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS. THE MIGHT WARRIORS ARE HERE IN ALFEA...NOW, I WANT YOU TO MEET THEM...SO HERE THEY ARE, THE WARRIORS WHO WILL AID US IN THE FIGHT FOR ALFEA...

The Team made them self show before the students.

Like whit the faculty before...the students look at them and thought it was a joke:

Riven:" Excuse me Miss. Faragonda. But who are those persons?"

Miss. Faragonda:" The Warriors"

Once again...a moment of silent was heard:

Sky:" – (laughing) – Please...that has to be the sickest joke I have ever heard. Tell me you're joking Ma´am"

Miss. Faragonda:" Do you see me laughing Sky, no."

Brandon:" But...that can't be right, they don't look like we were expecting. They look so young"

Saladin:" That maybe. But, they are indeed very powerful."

Codatorta:" I know that most of you are thinking that they look weak, and that they don't have a chance, right, - (the whole students body nod) – but, it was the same thing me and the others teacher thought, when we first meet them. However, we saw their actions and skills, and most of all, the battles they have fought."

Gandalf:" So in the end, they prove to us that they are indeed Mighty Warriors. So do not be afraid and not let doubts and confuse judge your minds"

Riven:" But sir...I'm so sorry to said this but...I do not believe that this persons can do anything, they look weak"

Sky:" I agree whit him"

Inuyasha:" – (mad) – WEAK. YOU WANNA SAID THAT IN MY FACE"

Kenshin:" Easy Inuyasha, don't let silly taunts get to you"

Riven:" And look at that guy – (Kenshin) – A guy wearing a long skirt...must be a gay hahaha"

Kenshin:" – (cold voice) – What did he said to me"

Inuyasha:" – (patting on his shoulder) – Easy Kenshin, don't let silly taunts get to you"

Miss. Faragonda:" To show you all why these persons were chosen, we will show a video of all the battles that this Team have faced, and the many enemies our friends fought. So in the end, when you see it, we hope that you change your mind."

A crystal screen materializes in front of the Students.

Riven:" – (snorted) – Humph. I bet that they fought – (spitting) – "Weak and Pitiful" – enemies. I'm very sure that we could be a lot better then them. What could they do? We are supreme to them."

Then, videos of the battles began to show the Crystal.

The whole students saw all the battles that the Team fought in their life's...

**Inuyasha:**

They saw the many demons Inuyasha fought in the Sengoku Era...the fights against the Evil Naraku and his 2 spawn demons Kagura and Kanna. The students got scared when they saw Naraku True Demon Form...

Stella:" – (scared) – Ewwww...that is the worst thing I have ever seen my life. That guy really creeps me out"

Tecna:" Me too Stella."

The fights against the Shinshintai Team, - (a.k.a The Band of Seven) -, the boys of Red Fountain began to gasp at the fighting style and powers of Bankotsu and his giant Sword Banryu:

Brandon:" – (impressed) – Man, that guys must be really strong to lift that sword, I mean look at it."

Riven:" I could have taking him out"

**Ranma:**

They saw all the weird, yet strong, enemies that he fought...they saw the powers and skills of Rouge, Pantyhose Taro, Ryu Kumon, Prince Toma, Krilling, Prince/Princess Herb. When they saw the skill of Herb, destroying a Mountain, they were impress:

Brandon:" – (awe) – Wow...that it's something I have never seen in my life. That guy shattered a mountain"

Riven:" I could have take him on you know...perhaps it's all fake"

The enemy Ranma fought, Saffron...the students were tuned into that fight...they saw that Saffron cover in fire, and that could melt rocks, but most of all, they saw that his wounds could regenerate in seconds:

Helion:" – (whistle awe) – Man...That guy is the Phoenix in Person. I don't think I could have survive against it"

Riven:" – (scold) – Oh come on. So what if that guy could do fire tricks. Don't tell me that you cannot take a little heat"

Helion:"! A little heat! Riven, that guy melted rocks into magma, how heat can that be?"

Brandon:" And also, he could heal his wounds in seconds. That would make it impossible for us to take him out"

Riven:" Yea right"

**Yusuke:**

The many demons enemies that Yusuke fought brought a gasped expression on the Student faces. Even more when they saw a video of the Demon Tournament that Yusuke and friends participated.

When they saw the fight of Yusuke against Toguro...they were on the edge of gasped.

Even more when they saw Yusuke fight against Toguro at 100. Some of them almost peed on them self when they saw the big, green, monstrosity of Toguro, as well as his power:

Brandon:" – (shaking a little) – Man, I'm sure wouldn't like to face that kind of opponent."

Helion:" Me neither, he could break and beat all of us, whit out breaking a sweat"

**Seiya:**

In Seiya, the students saw all the fights that Seiya endurance all his life...they had awe expressions when they saw the Armors that Seiya and the enemy had:

Bloom:" – (awe) – My, those Armors sure look weird, but pretty"

Flora:" I know. Some of them look pretty awesome, - (Hyoga, Ikki, Shun) -, and others not so cute"

Riven:" I bet that whit those heavy armors on them, those warriors must have been slow to move around"

They saw the fight of Seiya against many rebels Knights...the Battle of the 12 Houses against the Golden Knights, the battle in Asgard against Hilda of Polaris and her Asgard Knights, the battle in the Bottom of the Ocean against Poseidon and the Marine Generals, they watch them all. Even whit those Armors, the Students saw that those warriors moved extreme fast, and the powers they showed, they brought extreme gasped amount the Red Fountain Boys:

Brandon:" – (worried) – I don't believe what I'm seining. Even whit those heavy Armors on them, those warriors move almost like lighting, and those powers...man, - (shudder) - they could kill us all whit just one attack"

Riven:" Don't exaggerate Brandon. We are trained warriors too"

**Kenshin:**

The whole students saw the fights that Kenshin participated and fought. They were awe at the display of skills that the enemies showed in the fights...they were impress and scared when they saw the fights of Kenshin against the Jigun-Gatana – (Shihio team) -, the fight against Aoshi Shinomori, Joe the Sword Hunter, and many more. They gasped big at the fight of Kenshin against Shishio right hand man Soujirio. The ability he showed brought scared to them...they saw that Soujirio moved almost in the speed of light:

Helion:" – (whistle) – Boy, that boy, how could he move like that? Never I seen anyone that could run like that"

Timmy:" He must had an intense training to do that"

Riven:" Hey, we too could move like that you know"

Brandon:" Right Riven, right"

They were in their seat when they saw the fight of Kenshin against Makoto Shishio. They saw a fight of weapons, the like they have never seen. They moved so fast for them to watch...and the skills they were showing, it was something none of them could ever hope to achieve.

Brandon:" Wow...I have never witness such a display of sword fighting and power. That fight, boy, I don't think that whit all our training we could do nothing against that bandaged guy."

Timmy:" Yea, I bet that he could slice us all in a blink of an eye"

Riven:" Speak for your self."

**Edward.**

What they saw that impress them, was the fights that Edward did against the Homunculus, such as Lust – (some of the R.F Boys whistle at the beauty of that woman) – Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Kimbler the Crimson Alchemist and Wrath.

Stella:" Like, that creepy woman – (Lust) – using her nails as weapons to cut anything. I wonder what's her secret to have strong nails; I sure like to have that"

Tecna:" And that fat guy – (gluttony) -, such a pig, but very dangerous individual."

Timmy:" Yea, and also that strange person – (Kimbler) – who had skin as hard as steel, man, if we faced him, we would have lost"

Helion:" So true...how did he obtain such a strong body?"

**End of Video:**

Then the Crystal Image disappeared:

Codatorta:" And that my students is what this warriors have fought, and why they so powerful"

Miss. Faragonda:" I hope that what you watch will refresh up your confidence in these persons, and to believe that they will protect us and fight for our world"

By then, most students were discussing what they saw, and began to agreed whit Miss. Faragonda, while others:

Riven:" I'm still not convince of what I saw. So they fought strong opponents, but **WE** also have fought against many enemies before and succeeded."

Saladin:" That maybe true Riven, however...the enemys that this persons fought, are nothing that any of you have ever faced before in your life."

Codatorta:" You may have fought against Goblins, Trolls, Dragons, etc. But them...they fought beings whit skills, powers, strength that none of you has ever seen before. I hate to tell you this but...I don't think any of you, and me, could have ever beat any opponent that our friend fought, let alone survive"

Riven:" – (offended) – Oh come on Mr. Codatorta, we are one of the greatest fighters in all of Magix."

Sky:" That's right sir."

Riven:" So we don't need them in this fight"

Kenshin:" Mr. Riven, am I right. Do not let vanity and pride cloud your judgment and mind. A true warrior is not that one who acts tough and tries to fight to prove his "bravery", but that one who admits his limitations and weakness, and ask for help"

Riven:"- (glaring at Kenshin) - What does that mean?"

Gandalf:" It means that you mustn't try to pretend how brave you are. After all, there will always be someone powerful as you, remember it"

Ranma:" Listen guys, we didn't came here to cause trouble, but rather to help you all, because they told us that an evil enemy will cause harms and deaths, and that's why we came. To fight along your side, to protect and saved you all and this beautiful world of yours"

Some of the Fairies and Witches girls sigh in love of Ranma words…

Suddenly…

Sound Effects. – "DRUMB DRUMB DRUMB" -

As before, sounds of Drums were heard by the cast. Fear and Desperation was shown in the faces of the students of the 3 Schools.

Stella:" – (panic) – OH NO. THAT SOUND, THAT SOUND"

Hellion:" – (nervous) – It's them…there back"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh my, those creatures have return to Alfea. This is most fearful"

Codatorta:" – (toward the Team) – Guys, I hope that you fight as good as before. There are some creatures outside who want to kill our students, you must help us fight them off"

Inuyasha:" – (smirked) – He. Lead the way then"

Codatorta lead the Team toward outside.

**Location.**

**Alfea Gates:**

All the staff and students of the 3 Schools look outside and saw once again the army of Mordor. The same one that invaded and destroyed Red Fountain, and the same one that warned Alfea that would return.

They were outside Alfea Gates…Borkon, the Leader of that unit addresses the School:

Borkon:" WORMS OF THIS PLACE. SURRENDER AND LEAVE FROM HERE, OR SUFFER DEATH"

The Gates open up and 6 figures step out. The Orcs saw 6 persons standing before them. It was Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Edward, Seiya and Kenshin. The Team studied the Army of Orcs:

Yusuke:" So what do you guys think of this Army?"

Ranma:" Well, they don't have any skills, or anything, they probably relay on brute strength, weapons and numbers."

Kenshin:" Yes, also no control what so ever on discipline or Ki"

Inuyasha:" In other words…scums"

Borkon:" Who the hell are these beings. – (To the group) – WHO ARE YOU?"

Ranma:" We are the ones who will asked you, to leave this peoples alone and leave"

Borkon:" WHAT!"

Yusuke:" Are you like deaf or something ugly dude. Now, take all your ugly friends from here, or will kick you all out"

All the Orcs began to laugh hard and laugh after hearing Ranma and Yusuke ultimatum to them.

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh dear. I just hope that they could fight as well as we saw on that video."

Saladin:" The only way to find out will soon be revealed"

The students were also looking:

Bloom:" – (concern) – Do you think that they'll do it?"

Tecna:"- (nervous) - I hope they can, cause if they don't, we'll be next"

Stella:" – (praying) – Oh lord, Oh lord, please help us"

Riven:" – (scold) – Those jerk, what are they thinking. Going up against those creatures whit no weapons, its madness"

Sky:" They'll get killed like that"

Back at the battlefield.

Borkon was still laughing at the humans who tried to stand against him his army:

Borkon:" – (Mucks) - HAHAHAHA…YOU, BUNCH OF PITIFUL WORMS, DARE TO TELL US TO LEAVE, HAHAHAHA. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SAID THAT TO ME"

Inuyasha:" Listen…either you get the hell out of here…or it will be you who will suffer the consequences"

Borkon:" - (mad) – WHAT! YOU DARE SAID THAT TO US. YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE ANY CHANCE TO DEFEAT US."

Yusuke:" – (smug) – We don't think so…"

Ranma:"…We know so"

Edward:" The real question is for you."

Borkon:" THAT'S IT. SINCE YOU ARE SO EAGER TO DIE, YOU WILL ALL DIE. – (Commanding) - SEND IT THE FIRST PLATOON"

About 10 Orcs armed whit Axes and swords, in line charge toward the group.

Ranma:" It appears that it's started"

Inuyasha:" Let me handle this one. I'm eager for a fight"

Yusuke:" Very well, let's see what they are capable of what"

Inuyasha run toward the 10 Orcs and jump in the Air:

Inuyasha:" TAKE THIS…IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH.

Using his sharp nails, Inuyasha slashed the 10 Orcs. They scream in pain, as they were cut by the nails of the Hanyou. The Orc Leader expression change:

Borkon:" – (confused) - WHAT! How did he do that? SEND IN THE 2 AND 3 PLATOON"

20 Orcs run toward the Team;

Kenshin:" I will take care of this, if I may"

As the 20 Orcs were close to Kenshin, he takes out his sword and dash like lighting in front of the Orcs, and slashing them all in one attack. He appears behind them, puts his sword away and the 20 Orcs fall to the ground and dissolve.

Borkon:" – (gasped) – WHAT THE…WHAT HAPPEN?"

The Staff and the Students of the 3 Schools were awe and impress at the display of skills that Inuyasha and Kenshin showed.

Saladin:" – (awe) – I've never seen such skills like that before. That Kenshin guy moved like lighting, and took down 20 peoples."

Codatorta:" Aye, and that Inuyasha, what remarkable display of power. Whit just 2 swipes he killed 10 Orcs"

Miss. Faragonda:" Looks like they are indeed the Chosen's Ones to save us"

Stella:" – (excited) - LIKE WOW, LOOK AT THEM GO. THEY ARE TAKING OUT THOSE MEAN MENS"

Tecna:" Yea, perhaps they will help us a lot"

Riven:" – (snorted) – So what. We too could have taking them out"

Borkon didn't like how things were going…30 soldiers were down in just 5 minutes…

Borkon:" 4, 5 AND 6 PLATOONS, DESTROY THEM"

40 soldiers marched toward them…

Ranma:" Guess were up next Yusuke"

Yusuke:" – (nods) – Seems so. Let's take them out"

Edward:" Right on"

As the Soldiers were close…Ranma, Yusuke and Edward beat the crap out of them.

Ranma, Yusuke and Edward were dodging and kicking and punching the Soldiers.

Edward places his hand in the ground and summons Alchemy…next things it happens, 2 giants rock walls sprung from the ground and close up and crush 7 soldiers.

Ranma, using his Martial Art Skills, took down 12 Soldiers.

Yusuke, whit his Street like Fighting, took down 11 Soldiers.

Codatorta:" Those boys, really know how to fight…I don't think my boys can match that kind of speed, strength and skills."

Miss. Griffin:" Truly they are good"

Musa:"- (excited) - WOW, CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT I´M SEENING, THOSE UGLY CREATURES ARE GETTING OWN BY THEM"

Layla:" – (nods) - I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. THEY ARE GREAT"

Borkon now was desperate…60 soldiers were down, and they didn't seem to be tired nor scared by them.

Borkon:" ARG. 7 PLATTOON, ATTACK"

15 Soldiers went for the attack:

Seiya:" these ones are mine"

Like whit the others, Seiya had no trouble taking them out. They were weak against him. Whit fast punches, he put away those Soldiers.

The Staff and Students were cheering them on. Borkon was now really desperate. Those 6 took down many Soldiers:

Borkon:" – (nervous thinking) – _What the hell are this mortals? What kind of Magic do they have? But I will not be beaten by_ _the likes of them._ – (out laud) – EVERYONE…ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK"

The rest of the Soldiers charge against the Team and the School. They were 70 soldiers.

Miss. Faragonda:" OH Dear Lord. Do you thing that they will manage to beat them all"

Miss. Griffin:" That's hard to say…6 against 70, I don't like those odds"

Saladin:" The only way to know is to watch"

Gandalf:" I have a feeling that this will turn out okay"

Stella:" YIKES. 70 SOLDIERS. THERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT"

Tecna:" I agree. They are out number."

Bloom:" – (praying) – Please…let them win."

Musa:" This is not going good. Do you think that they could beat all 70 creatures?"

Layla:" I really don't know. I just hope that they manage to survive"

Riven:" Those guys are doom. No way will they be able to beat that much Soldiers"

Sky:" True."

As the Soldiers were about to reach the Gates…Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Seiya, Edward stood there, forming a line…then…

Inuyasha took out his sword, and it grows into a big sword. The Red Fountain boys gasped at this. Then, the Sword began to charge up and was surrounded by small winds.

Yusuke lifted his right arm, and pointed his finger forward; imitating a gun, the tip of the finger was glowing in blue.

Ranma was glowing in Orange, and had his hands cup together.

Seiya was charging his Cosmos.

Edward used Alchemy and formed a Rock Canon.

Ranma:" – (smirked) – Alright guys…lets show this guys what were made off"

Yusuke:" Lets do it"

Inuyasha:" I'm ready"

Then…they release their Special Powers…

Yusuke:" REI-GUUUUUUUN"

Ranma:" MOUKO TAKABISHAAAAA"

Inuyasha:" WIND SCAAAR"

Seiya:" PEGASUS COMET"

Edward:" FIRE"

Yusuke launch a big, blue energy ball, while Ranma launch an Orange Ball. Inuyasha hit the ground and release 5 energy ways of energy. Seiya launch a blue meteor in the shape of a Pegasus head. Edward Rock Canon fires a big blast.

The Soldiers of Mordor couldn't react on time, or defense against, as they were blast away by those Ki attacks.

They scream in pain as they were hit and vaporize. Others tried to run away, but whit no good results. Others tried their big shields to block them, but the shields where shattered in seconds, along whit their users. A big explosion took place.

- (Sound Effects of an explosion) - "BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

In a matter of minutes… when the smoke was cleared, all 70 Soldiers were gone. Borkon had a shock face, as well as the Staff and Students of the 3 Schools.

Borkon look around and saw that only he and 5 Orcs remained, he then saw the looks of the enemy.

Ranma:" Well Mr. Looks like it's just you and 5 against us"

Yusuke:" – (taunting) – So what do say! Let's finish this"

Borkon knew he couldn't face them…so he decided to retreat:

Borkon:" – (scare, yet acting tough) - You miserable humans. I don't know how you did it, but don't think that you have won. This Land will belong to Sauron, and all of you shall die"

Inuyasha:" Oh yea…well bring it on, because we'll face off against any enemy that throws at us"

Kenshin:" – (serious voice) - We will protect the habitants of this world from tyranny and suffering from any who wished to do so"

Edward:" That's right. We will guard these lands and all from people like you. So you better back away"

Seiya:" Now leave, and don't return here"

Borkon:" – (mad) – THIS IS ISNT OVER…RETREAT, FALL BACK"

Ordering his 5 remaining Orcs, they turned around and run away from that place. The whole Staff and Students of the 3 Schools cheer wild at the scene they have watch:

Miss. Faragonda:" – (impress) – I can't believe what I saw."

Saladin:" – (awe nod) – Me neither. Those boys, what powers they have."

Codatorta:" Never in my life have I seen that kind of display of magic, or skills. Truly those boys are powerful"

Stella:" – (excited to the max) – WOW OH WOW. DID ANY OF YOU GUYS SAW WHAT I SAW? IT WAS AWESOME"

Musa:" THEY REALLY ROCK ON."

Tecna:" And what abilities…they were something I have never seen in my life"

Digit:" Me too"

Chatta:" Like, wow, it was like, the most awesome battle I have witness"

Bloom:"- (happy) - Wasn't that awesome you guys. They really took out those evil creatures."

Flora:" And what powers. Have any of you watch that kind of battle in you lives?"

Layla:" Are you kidding girl. I don't think any of us ever seen any of that power…anywhere"

Timmy:" I don't believe it. Those guys took down 120 soldiers. I mean…that was something impossible, yet they did it."

Helion:" Perhaps they really are more powerful then us."

Riven:" Come on guys. We too could have taking them on. We are trained warriors"

Back at the battlefield:

Inuyasha:" What! That's it. Boy, I was expecting something better."

Ranma:" I know what you mean. But like I said before…they didn't have any skills."

Kenshin:" We must not let this victory cloud our motives. For I'm sure they'll be back, and perhaps in larger numbers"

Inuyasha:" Oh yea…well let them. I still want more"

Seiya:" Now…how's about if we enter. I am kinda hungry"

Ranma:" You know…me too"

Edward:" Me also…so lets go and grab a snack"

And so…the Team heads for Alfea to rest a bit and eat some…

They have fought and won their first battle in Alfea…yet…

The battle have just began.

Next Chapter…

More secrets will be revealed…

Friendships will be formed…

Love will start to known.

See you Later.-


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome to Alfea

**Chapter 17**

"_**WELCOME TO ALFEA" – **_

Thanks for the few reviews you Fans send me...Arigato.

Also…

I want to thanks this Fan…ALISSA MUSTANG-ALCHEMY, for her idea of Edward Pixie. Shuein Idea for it girl…thanks.

The Name of Edward Pixie by this Fan is…

"ALEA "

Now it would be cool if she would send me the Picture of Alea, I would be most honour.

Now…

In the next chapters…the Team Pixies will make their debuts. Its gonna be great.

····························································································································································································································

Last time, The Alpha Team arrived in Alfea, meet Gandalf, Elrond and all the Staff of the 3 Schools...as well as the students.

At first, the staff was not convinced of the skills the team had, but…

After a quick watch of the back ground history and experience, their doubts vanished.

Then, they were introduced to all the students of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. Some of the students of Red Fountain – (Riven and Sky) – didn't believe in their skills, or in them.

Then…

The Team experienced their first battle when the Orcs returned to Alfea to destroy it. But, much for the surprise and shock of the Orcs, the Team easily defeated them. Then the Leader of the Orcs decided to run away. The Team won their first battle in Alfea…

Unknown to them, that many battles will take place.

····························································································································································································································

When the Team enters Alfea, they were applauded and cheered by every one in Alfea by their victory. All the 3 Schools Students group them:

Stella:" – (excited to the max) – LIKE, WOOOW, YOU GUYS WERE GREAT, LIKE, SO TOTALLY GREAT"

Musa:" – (Nods) – YOU GUYS ROCK THAT PLACE UP."

Layla:" You all fought great. I've never seen anyone do what you guys did"

Tecna:" I agree. Those were some high skills you demonstrated back there"

Ranma:" – (blush) – Oh, it just nothing hehehe"

Bloom:" – (to Ranma) – Nothing! You 6 faced off and defeated 120 ugly soldiers. Never have I seen someone do that"

Lockette:" Yea, yea. Me neither"

Flora:" I'm very impress by the way you took care of those ugly creatures. You saved us all, thanks"

Kenshin:" – (humble) – We were happy to do it"

While the students were cheering and congratulate the Team, the Staff and Gandalf were also impressed by what they saw:

Miss. Faragonda:" I cant believe what I saw. Those persons took out all those soldiers single handle"

Codatorta:" you could say that again. Never in all my life have I seen that kind of power, like those guys showed. Truly remarkable."

Saladin:" How right you are my friend. They are really warriors"

Elrond:" Those guys really are powerful. Who could have thought that they have powers no mortal I've ever seen had!"

Gandalf:" Quite right – (chuckle) – I bet that Gimlik, Aragorn or Legolas would be green in envy if they seen the powers and skills those persons have"

Elrond:" – (nodding) – You're right, especially Gimlik, who has a high pride as a warrior, and thinks that he's the best"

Gandalf:" So true. If only we had them during the battle in Mordor, we could have won."

Back whit the team, all the Fairies and Witches girls were congratulate them, saying great they were…however, 2 persons were not…

Riven and Sky saw the battle, their powers and skills, and now they saw that the Team was been cheer and congratulated by everyone. That scene seems to disturbed them a little, and couldn't help feel…a little jealous of them:

Riven:" – (grump) – Humph. I don't see what's the big deal about that. So they fought and defeated those soldiers. WE too could have done it"

Sky:" – (nods) – Yea. I mean, we could have also faced them all off and won. We are trained warriors, better then them"

Timmy:" I serious Doubts that. Those guys took on 120 soldiers, and using their fist only, well some of them, - (Inuyasha and Kenshin) – and beat them all up"

Brandon:" I agreed. I don't think any of us could have done what those guys did"

Hellion:" True. And those strange powers they release. I have never seen anything like that in all my life. Wish I could do that"

Timmy:" – (excited) – Can you imagine if we could do that? We would be great."

Sky:" – (scold) – NOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS. – (Calm down) – We are very powerful just the way we are"

Gandalf, Elrond and all the Staff approached them. The Students moved, so they could walk to them. Once they were in front of them:

Gandalf:" All I want to say to you warriors, is that I was very impress whit your performance. Truly you are the Chosen Ones"

Codatorta:" Aye. Brakon wasn't kidding when he said that you were powerful warriors."

Miss. Faragonda:" We are happy and awe at your abilities. We are very lucky to have you by our side."

Edward:" – (blushed-Shy) – Oh thanks. But we didn't do such a big deal. We just won a battle"

Saladin:" JUST ONE BATTLE! It wasn't as small as you claimed to be. You guys face off against 120 soldiers, all by your self, and won. You were out number by 100, yet you win it. You all did what would be impossible for us to fight against, let alone survived"

Inuyasha:" – (little ego) – Well, they were all weak, so it was no trouble for us"

Miss. Griffin:" Nonetheless, you proved that you are indeed the Right Warriors. We congratulate you all"

Kenshin:" – (bows) – We thank you"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (Smiles) – Now come warriors. We have so much to discuss, but before that, a small celebration and a Welcome Party is waiting for you all"

Seiya:" – (eager) – Celebration! Then, let's go"

Ranma:" Will there be food? I'm kinda hungry"

Inuyasha:" Same here"

Miss. Faragonda:" Oh yes. There's a banquet for you guys in honour of your presence"

Yusuke:" A Banquet. Then what are we waiting for you guys. Last one is a rotten egg hehehee"

They lead the Team inside Alfea Patio. When they got there, they saw many Party Stuff in there…Balloons, Flowers of different colours; they saw a giant mantle in the air saying…

"WELCOME MIGHTY WARRIORS TO ALFEA" –

Ranma:" Woau. Cool"

Yusuke:" A little child ness. But I like a lot"

Edward:" It's like a party that I always wanted to have"

Kenshin:" – (to the staff and students) – It's very beautiful. We thank you for it very much"

Then…the 3 Heads of the Schools, along whit Gandalf and Elrond talk to them:

Miss. Faragonda:" Before we begin, I would like to welcome you guys to Alfea, School for Fairies, we are honour to have you whit us"

Miss. Griffin:" I too want to welcome you, from Cloud Tower, School for Witches"

Saladin:" Red Fountain, School for Heroes and Specialist, also welcome you all"

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – We thank you for your warm welcome, that we are"

Ranma:" Yea, thanks"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (cheerful) – Now…enjoy your Banquet and the small festivity"

Team Alpha:" ALL RIGHT"

After that, the team enjoyed the meal the 3 Schools Students made for them. Some of them, like Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha and Seiya, ate fast. While others, like Kenshin and Edward, ate slow and very formal.

After the Banquet, they talk to everyone. Many Students from the 3 Schools bombarded them whit so many questions, especially…from their Special Abilities:

Musa:" – (to Yusuke) – Hey man. That was the one cool thing you did back there whit your arm, it rocked. What was it?"

Yusuke:" Thanks. That move was my – "REI-GUN"- Spirit gun 

Musa:" – (dumb) – Um…Rei…Gun! What is that?"

Yusuke:" Yes. It's an energy attack formed by Spirit Energy"

Musa:" – (still doesn't get it) – Ooooookaaaaaaaaay"

Stella:" – (to Seiya) – LIKE, YOU WERE SOOO AWESOME. THE WAY YOU BEAT ALL THOSE CREEPY MONSTERS, IT WAS SOO COOOL"

Seiya:" – (shy) – Um…Thanks"

Tecna:" – (to Edward) – What was that weird thing you did? You place your hands on the ground and you created many things that took down many soldiers"

Edward" Oh that was Alchemy."

Tecna:" – (blinks) – Alchemy!"

Edward:" That's right. By combined some elements, I could create what you saw, and many more"

Tecna:" Fascinated."

Brandon:" – (to Kenshin) – What you did was so cool Mr. Kenshin"

Hellion:" Yes. Those moves that you used to defeat those soldiers were anything none of us has ever seen"

Timmy:" – (excited) – What was it?"

Kenshin:" – (humble) – Oh, it's a move of the "Hiten-Mitsurugi-Style"

Hellion:" – (dumb) – Hiten…Hiten-What?"

Timmy:" I think it's in Japanese…right Mr. Kenshin"

Kenshin:" That's correct. And please, call me just Kenshin, whit out the "Mr". It makes me feel kinda old"

Layla:" – (to Inuyasha) – Hey, I was amaze at your skills. The way you slashed those creatures whit just your arm was awesome"

Inuyasha:" – (smirked) – Heh that was nothing"

Layla:" But what really surprise me was that sword of yours. When you took it out, it grew into a big sword, then, when you hit the ground, you release 5 weird energy waves and destroyed many soldiers. What was that?"

Inuyasha:" – (taking out his sword) – This is my Sword known as "Tetsusaiga", a gift from my father, and the energy that you saw was known as – "Wind Scar" –

Layla:" WOW. That's interesting"

Bloom:" – (to Ranma) – You were so great at the way you fought all those ugly soldiers. You fought like a Karate Master, a modern age Bruce Lee"

Ranma:"- (blush) – Thanks. But it was no big deal, really"

Bloom:" Don't said that. You beat them all, whit just your hands. And that Orange Ball, that was cool too"

Ranma:" That was my "Mouko-Takabisha", also known as "Fierce Tiger Ball"

Bloom:" It was. That's coo…- (blush) – Ups, I've never told you my name. I am Bloom"

Ranma:" Nice to meet you"

Stella:" My name is Stella you guys"

Musa:" Call me Musa"

Tecna:" Tecna is my name"

Flora:" You can call me Flora"

Layla:" And I'm Layla, so nice to meet you guys"

Bloom:" And were from Alfea, known as the Winx Club"

Edward:" Winx Club! Humph, catchy name"

Brandon:" Hey guys, my name is Brandon"

Helion:" Helion"

Timmy:" And Timmy is my name, so nice to meet you"

Edward:" – (shaking hands) - Like wise"

Timmy:" – (pointing to Riven and Sky) – Those 2 are Riven and Sky"

Brandon:" We're from Red Fountain"

Ranma: "Red Fountain. Is that the School for Specialist? You know, for warriors"

Brandon:" Yea, that's right."

Ranma:" How's about a spar against any of you later on. I would like to test my skills whit you guys"

Yusuke:" – (nod) – Good idea. Same as me"

Timmy:" – (nervous laugh) – Um…yea…later. – (scared thinking) – _Very, but very later_"

Miss. Faragonda:" Now. Since you guys are gonna be here, you'll all need a room to stay. – (Worried) – However, since we don't rooms available, you'll be put in the extra rooms…right next to the girls"

Many Alfea girls gasped at Miss. Faragonda statement. The Team gasped even more, especially Ranma, Yusuke and Edward; their faces were as red as tomatoes.

The boys of Red Fountain were another story. Some of them were jealous, while others glared hard at them:

Riven:" – (thinking-boiling) – WHAT! HOW DARE SHE PUT THEM WHIT THE GIRLS"

Sky:" – (thinking-angry) – THOSE JERKS. SHARING A ROOM WHIT BLOOM. I WONT ALLOW IT"

Gandalf:" – (to the girls) – I see you're all disturbed by this. But you don't have to be worried about them. We have study them and found that they are gentlemen, whit pure and noble hearts, and honourable. So none of you will have to worry about having any problems whit them."

This relaxed a little to the females of Alfea and Cloud Tower:

Kenshin:" Mr. Gandalf, and Miss. Faragonda. We thank you for that, but I'm afraid that we must refuse your generous offer."

Miss. Faragonda:" Huh! But why?"

Kenshin:" We wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience whit the lady's by staying next to them, it would be improper"

Ranma:" So rather, we'll be staying out side and camp"

Miss. Griffin:" Well, if that what you all want, we'll respect your decision"

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – And we thank you for it"

Unaware to them, that some of the Alfea and Cloud Tower girls, didn't mind having them close to them…amount them…The Winx Girls.

Later, we see the Team setting up a camp outside Alfea Gates. To camp outside didn't bother them at all.

To Ranma, who camped in the open woods almost all his life, when he was on the road whit Genma.

Edward used to camp a lot whit his brother Al when he was on the search for the Philosopher Stone.

Seiya too camped a lot when has in his training to be a Saint Warrior for the Pegasus Armour.

Kenshin, when he was a Ronin, camped once and a while.

Inuyasha, he always slept in the woods.

·

·

·

40 minutes later, the Team finished it up:

Ranma: Well, we did it, its finish"

Edward:" Look's cool"

Kenshin:" That it is. Now, I suggest that we rest and sleep my friends, for tomorrow a new day awaits us all"

Yusuke:" Quite right, I'm kinda tired and sleepy from all the walking we did, and all that food we ate"

Seiya:" – (chuckle) – We sure ate a lot, didn't we"

Ranma:" We sure did. I haven't had a good meal like that in quite some time"

Inuyasha:" Me neither. Not since Kagome used to bring that tasty Ramen"

Seiya:" – (yawing) – Aaummm…I don't know about you guys, but ill turn for the night, see you all tomorrow"

·

·

·

The Team went to their own huts and went to sleep.

·

·

·

Miss Faragonda Office: 11:00 PM

Miss. Faragonda:" We sure are lucky to have such marvellous warriors by our side, don't we?"

Codatorta:" Aye. For someone so young, as they are, they have powers like the Ancient Warriors. I gotta know more about them."

Gandalf:" I'm sure you all have lots of questions that wished to be answer, but I suggest you leave them for tomorrow, its late and we need to rest. I know I am."

Miss. Faragonda:" You're right Mr. Gandalf. Allow me to take you to your room, you too Mr. Elrond, so you can all rest."

Elrond:" Thank you"

And so, everyone in Alfea turned in for the night.

The Next Day: 6:00 AM

The Team woke up and rose up. They were the only ones who got up. The rest of the habitants of Alfea and Red Fountain were still asleep.

Ranma:" Man, what a goooood sleep I had, best ever"

Yusuke:" You did! Why?"

Ranma:" Well, for one thing, I don't have to worry about stupid Oyaji tossing me to the pond, or a crazy fiancé tossing me a bucket of cold water."

Edward": That used to happen to you?"

Ranma:" Oh yea, every morning for 2 years"

Kenshin:" Now that were up, what do you guys want to do?"

Ranma:" For me, I don't know. Usually I got up and go to school, oh and do Katas, and fight my rivals"

Yusuke:" Same for me as Ranma. Except for the Katas."

Seiya:" Me, I used to get up a lot when I was in my training in Greece"

Ranma:" – (bights up) – Hey, I know. How's about if we sparred one and other"

Yusuke:" Sparred one and other?"

Ranma:" Yea. The way you all fought, it means that you're all great fighters. So, why not have a friendly spar. Wadda you said?"

Yusuke:" You know…that's not a bad idea at all. I like it"

Inuyasha:" Me too"

Kenshin:" I agree too"

30 minutes later, the Team went to the patio of Alfea to spar. They warm up and prepare for the spar. They divided into 2 groups…

Yusuke against Ranma.

Kenshin against Inuyasha.

They were ready…

Yusuke:" So Ranma, how would you like this spar?"

Ranma:" – (cocky smile) – All out Yusuke. Like if we were enemy's"

Yusuke:" He, You read my mind"

Inuyasha:" Come on Kenshin, fight me whit all your might, and don't hold back."

Kenshin:" That I won't. I expect the same from you Inuyasha-san"

Inuyasha:" You bet."

·  
·  
···········································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Bloom Room.**_

Bloom, like the rest of Alfea, was sleeping peacefully… when.

**KLANG**

**POW**

**POW**

**SHIIINK**

Bloom woke up fast, same whit her Pixie Lockette, and her pet rabbit Kiko by the sounds of someone fighting cry's and swords clashing:

Bloom:" – (rose up from bed) – What the! Was that sound?"

Lockette:" – (yawing) – Sounds like someone's fighting"

Bloom:" At this time of the morning, - (gasped) – you doesn't think those evil soldiers returned to attack Alfea, do you?"

Lockette:" – (nervous) – I don't know Bloom. But I do hope not"

···································································································································································································

_**Stella Room:**_

Stella:" Wha…what's going on? What is that sound? – (Looks at her watch) – Oh man, its 7:00 am, - (whining) - I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP"

Amore:" Um Stella. I think it's the sound of a fight"

Stella:" Fight! – (Wide eyes) – OH NO. THOSE UGLY CREATURES HAVE COME BACK"

··································································································································································································

_**Flora Room:**_

Chatta:" – (tugging Flora hair) – Flora, Flora, wake up"

Flora:" – (opening her eyes) – What is it Chatta? It's very early."

Chatta:" Flora come one, wake up girl. There are some sounds of someone fighting outside"

Flora:" Someone fighting, - (nervous) – Oh my, could it be, could it be that that were under attack again by those soldiers?"

······································································································································································································

_**Musa Room:**_

Musa:" – (still sleepy) – Ugn…what's going on here? What's on?"

Tune:" Don't know, - (scolding) – but it's very rude to make sounds this early in the morning"

···········································································································································································································

_**Tecna Room:**_

Tecna:" – (waking up) – Huh! Wha…Digit, what's going on? What is that sound?"

Digit:" – (yawing) – Aummmm…it appears that it's the sound of a fight, or something"

Tecna:" Of a fight! – (Scared) – Oh no…could it be those soldiers that have come back again to Alfea?"

Digit:" – (panic) – I don't know. But if so, then were in major trouble"

·································································································································································································

_**Layla Room:**_

Layla was in a dream…when she began to hear the cries of Piff, waking her up:

Piff:" – (desperate cry) – LAYLA, LAYLAAAA"

Layla:" – (waking up) – I'm up, I'm up…what is it Piff, what's wrong?"

Piff:" LAYLA, THERES SOME WEIRD NOISE OUT SIDE. LIKE IF SOMEONES FIGHTING"

Layla:" Fighting. Oh no. That cant be, those soldiers have returned again to Alfea."

Piff:" LAYLA, IM VERY SCARED."

Layla:" Don't be Piff, I'm here, don't be scare okay"

································································································································································································

After that…Bloom put on her pyjamas and went to her window to look out side. She was scared that the evil soldiers had returned and they weren't prepared,

But, what she saw was only Ranma, Yusuke, Inuyasha and Kenshin…fighting against each others. She relaxed, same whit the rest of friends who also saw that.

Bloom:" – (relived) – Man, it's only them, thank god. I was so scared that it could have been those ugly soldiers from yesterday"

Lockette:" So did I, but it wasn't"

Bloom:" But, what are they doing. Why are they fighting each others?"

Lockette:" Perhaps there just training. Its very common amount fighters to do that"

··································································································································································································

Back at the Patio, Ranma was sparring whit Yusuke, while Kenshin sparred against Inuyasha.

Even tough they were only sparring, they fought like if they were mortal enemy's. Ranma and Yusuke were equal match in fighting and skills, as well in stamina. Where Ranma strike Yusuke whit Punches and Kicks did the same.

Ranma:" – (slow panting) – Huff…you're pretty good Yusuke"

Yusuke:" Same whit you Ranma"

Ranma:" Thanks…so Yusuke…what do you said if we, - (wicked smile) – raise this fight to the next level"

Yusuke:" – (nod) – Sure that would be fine by me"

Ranma:" So lets do it then, no hold bars"

Yusuke:" You're on Ranma"

Whit Kenshin and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha:" – (panting) – Boy, you're very good whit that sword Kenshin. Very few opponents that I have faced whit swords haven't given me a hard battle like you do."

Kenshin:" Thank you, and you're also good. But, you lack the skills on how to used it properly"

Inuyasha:" Doesn't matter, so let's continue whit our fight"

Kenshin:" Very well then…we shall continue"

······························································································································································································

Now Yusuke and Ranma were fighting using Special Moves. In the fight, Ranma unleashed upon Yusuke his –"Katchu-Tenshin-Amaguriken"-. Yusuke tried to block them all, but some of them hit him hard. Then Yusuke gave Ranma a hard Head Butt, stunning him for while. Then Ranma strike him whit a hard round kick.

Edward was in the sidelines, watching the sparring matches, and was very impress:

Edward:" – (impress) – WOW…those guys fight great, - (chuckle) – they would sure give Roy Mustang a run for his money. Heck, they would give any Homunculus a run for their money."

The Alfea Girls were too impressed by the sparring matches:

Layla:" Man, those guys sure know how to fight"

Stella:" Like, wow, they are great fighters"

Amore:" That they are"

Flora:" Such skills those guys have. It's remarkable"

Chatta:" Sure are. There awesome"

Musa:" WOW. That's the most radical fight I've seen in all my life"

Tune:" So true"

Bloom:" I've never seen that kind of match in all my life. It's like…beyond anything"

Lockette:" You're right Bloom"

Digit:" You girls wanna know something great. That move that Ranma used against Yusuke – (Katchu-Tenshin-Amaguriken) -, well, according to my computer…Ranma throw around like 757 punches in just 5 seconds"

Alfea Girls:" – (gasped big) – WHAAAAAAT"

Digit:" – (covering her ears) – Ouch…not so laud girls"

Stella:" – (horrified) – 7…7…757 punches in 5 seconds…NO WAY"

Layla:" That's…impossible, I mean…physical impossible"

Musa:" Maybe you made an error, a mistake"

Tecna:" No Musa, it wasn't a mistake. Digit and I scanned in our P.C and it showed that it was indeed 757 punches. We too were shock at the result"

Musa:" But…But how is it possible. No human can be that fast"

Stella:" Perhaps he's like using Magic"

Digit:" Negative, my scanner didn't detect any sign of Magic or anything mystical"

Stella:" Then how did he do that if he wasn't using Magic"

Bloom:" Well, Ranma said he was train in the Martial Arts. Perhaps that's why"

The Boys of Red Fountain were also watching the sparring matches, and like the Alfea Girls, were too awe and shock at them:

Timmy:" – (awe) – Man, look at them go. Such skills they have"

Hellion:" – (whistle) – Yea, I sure wouldn't like to face them in battle"

Brandon:" – (laughing) – I bet that just one of them would beat us all up"

Timmy:" What was really awesome was that strange attack, where Ranma strike that Yusuke guy, his hands were moving so fast, it must have been in 150 m/p"

Hellion:" – (impress) – That fast! WOW, that it fast. How did he do it? I would really like to know"

Riven:" – (thinking mad) – _Show offs._ – (Out laud) – I'm not buying it. Perhaps it's all an optical Illusion"

················································································································································································

Back in the side lines, Seiya approached Edward:

Seiya:" So Edward. Ho do find the Sparring matches so far?"

Edward:" So far, great. They really are strong"

Seiya;" In that case, how's about if we have a spar Edward"

Edward:" A Spar. Oh I don't know…"

Seiya:" – (encouraged him) – Come on Edward. It will be fun, plus, I want to see how good you are?"

Edward:" Weeeell…okay. Let's go"

So, both of them went into the Patio and started sparring one and others.

Using his fighting skills he gain during his travels for the Philosopher Stone, Edward punch and kick Seiya, but Seiya manage to block them all…but was putting him in the defence position.

Seiya:" Say, you're very good Edward. You have the potential to be a great fighter"

Edward:" Thanks"

50 minutes later, the Team decided to quit and rest. All of them were tired.

Ranma:" – (tired) – Boy, you are an excellent fighter Yusuke. Its has been a long time since I didn't had a good match"

Yusuke:" You too Ranma. I haven't had this much excitement since the last Dark Tournament. And haven't had a great fight since I fought Toguro"

Inuyasha:" You sure are a great warrior whit the sword Kenshin. Those were such moves you had there"

Kenshin:" Thank you"

_**CLAP**_

_**CLAP **_

_**CLAP**_

_**CLAP**_

It was the sound of many clapping. Then they saw many girls and guys clapping at them. The later, they were whit them:

Stella:" – (excited) – LIKE, THAT WAS AMAZING, YOU GUYS WERE SOOO COOOOL"

Musa:" – (nods) – YEA, THAT WAS ONE AWESOME FIGHT YOU GUYS HAD"

Ranma:" Oh that. It wasn't a fight…we were just sparring"

Layla:" – (awe) – THAT was just sparring. No way"

Yusuke:" Yea. If we had fight for real, we would have cause major damage to this place"

Tecna:" – (shock) – Really. Well, that very…gulp…interesting"

Brandon:" – (to Helion) – Did…did you listen on what they said. They were just sparring."

Hellion:" I know. Man, as I said before, I wouldn't want to face them in combat"

Timmy:" Perhaps later, I can ask them how to be as good as them"

In the middle of the conversation, the Pixies of the Winx Club made them self known to the group:

Lockette:" Pretty good fight you guys did"

Chatta:" LIKE SO YEA"

Kenshin:" Thanks little ones"

Ranma:" And who are you?"

Bloom:" Woops. Guess we never mention them to you. This are our Pixies friends"

Yusuke:" Oh I see. So you are the Pixies we heard so much about"

Lockette:" Yes we are. Allow me to introduce our self…I am Lockette, Pixie of Locks and Secrets. I'm Bloom Pixie"

Amore:" My name is Amore, Pixie of Love. I'm Stella Pixie"

Chatta:" I'm Chatta, Pixie of Chatter. I'm Flora Pixie"

Tune:" I am Tune, Pixie of Good Manners. I'm Musa Pixie"

Digit:" My name is Digit, Pixie of Nano-Technology. I'm Tecna Pixie"

Piff:" – (very shy) – I'm…Piff…Pixie of Sleep. I'm…Layla Pixie"

Seiya:" Pleasure to meet you all little friends"

Inuyasha:" So, does every girl have a Pixie like you girls?"

Bloom:" – (shook her head) – Oh no. Unfortunate they don't. This Pixies bond whit us when we rescue them from Darkar"

Kenshin:" That's too bad"

Ranma:" Darkar! Who is he?"

Bloom:" He was a villain who wanted to destroy Alfea, but we defeated him"

Yusuke:" You did. That's good"

Flora:" Come inside my friends, and we'll tell you all about our adventures"

Tecna:" That's right. We saw and heard your adventures, so its time you guys heard ours"

Bloom:" Plus, you guys must be very tired and hungry after all that work out. So how's about some breakfast?"

Ranma:" – (happy) – YOURE ON, IM STARVING"

Yusuke:" IM IN"

Inuyasha:" – (eager) – COUNT ME IN TOO"

Flora:" Then, come inside whit us"

··························································································································································································································

What new battle and adventures our heroes will have.

Find out in the next chapter.

··························································································································································································································

To all those fans…

I hope to see more reviews.

Plus…

Any help to make this story much greater, will be heard.

So come on folks…

Send all your ideas.

Some Fan asked this Question…

What would happen, or what gonna happen when Akane meets Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club.

The Answer…

TOTAL MAYHEM…

Future preview…

Akanes gonna be very, but very, pissed off about Bloom…

Why…

Bloom is pretty, loyal, charismatic, charm, polite, great cook, heart warming…etc.

Akane is the opposite of what Bloom has.

Bloom is gonna teach Akane a lesson about hurting Ranma feelings…THE HARD WAY.

Akanes world will be crush down.

After meeting Akane and knowing her how she really is:

Bloom:" Man…and I thought Icy was cold and evil. But this Akane girl makes Icy look like a sweat and caring girl".

Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18 The Evil behind the Courtain

**Chapter 18**

"_**THE EVIL BEHIND THE COURTAIN" –**_

_**Location.**_

_**Magix Wasteland. South of Alfea.**_

We see a large, ugly, deserted like field, whit no grass, water. The air is filled whit dust and dark.

It's a forgotten Land in the very South of Magix. In there, there's a giant castle.

6 Orcs are heading to it. It was Borkon and the rest of the remained Orcs who lost at the hands of the Alpha Team. They enter the castle and walked until they reach a Giant Metal Door:

Orc 3:" – (worried) – Who's gonna tell him?"

Orc 5:" I'm not goona do it. Borkon must"

Borkon:" – (gasped) – ME!"

Orc 2:" Yea. You're the Leader."

Borkon:" – (nervous yet mad) – Very well"

"_**Come in"**_

It was the voice of an elder man. Then, the 2 metal doors open up and the 6 Orcs enter it. It was a dark room, whit many torches illuminated the place.

In the center there was an old man, dress in Black and Gray Wizard Robes, whit white, long beard and hair. He was standing in front of a giant Blue and Dark flame:

"**_So, did you take over that Alfea School?"_** said the man, whit out turning around.

Borkon:" – (very nervous) – Um…No sir…we….we didn't"

"_**WHAT!"**_

Then the man slowly turned around and glared hard at the Orcs. The Orcs were scared of the tone of the man. The man revealed to be none other then Gandalf ex-friend and mentor…SARUMON

Sarumon:" : - (cold voice) – You fail! For your sake, I had better misheard you"

Borkon:" – (Pleads) – PLEASE MR. SARUMON. WE RUN INTO SOME MAJOR OBSTACLES"

Sarumon:" Obstacles! Don't tell me that you were all beaten by weak and pathetic girls"

Borkon:" No sir. It was some strange persons that Gandalf brought over and…"

Sarumon:" WHAT! Gandalf. Did you say Gandalf?"

Borkon:" Y…yes my Lord. We saw Gandalf in that Alfea place."

Sarumon:" – (to himself) – So Gandalf, you're here in Magix…this is most unexpected, - (to the Orcs) – who were those persons that Gandalf brought over? Where they Aragorn, Legolas or Gimlik?"

Borkon:" No my Lord. They were 6 strange persons, unknown to us"

Sarumon:" Are you tying to tell me that 6 persons defeated 120 Orcs?"

Borkon:" Yes. But my Lord, those persons had weird and powerful magic. The likes we never seen before. They destroyed all my troops"

Sarumon:" – (serious voice) – Are you lying to me?"

Borkon:" – (pleading on the ground) – No, no I am not, it's the truth"

Sarumon:" Get out of here, I need to be alone"

Borkon:" Yes, yes my Lord"

Then they left the room. The Blue and Dark Flame shine big. Sarumon stood in front of it and got on one knee and bow. Next thing it happen…the Flame spoke:

"**_SARUMON, HAVE YOU ACOMPLISH THE TASK I GAVE YOU TO DO?"_**

Sarumon:" No my Lord. There were some…minor set backs"

**_" LISTEN WELL SARUMON. I DID NOT BRING HERE SO YOU COULD GIVE EXCUSES TO ME. RELEASE ME"_**

Sarumon:" Yes Sauron, I will. But…things are gonna get complicated, especially since that meddling Mage Gandalf is here"

_**-"WHAT. GANDALF'S HERE…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

Sauron roared mad, and a small earthquake shakes the room a little bit.

_**-"I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO STOP MY PLANS. DO WHAT EVER YOU MUST DO, BUT GET RID OF HIM, AND ANYONE WHO DARES TO STOP ME"**_

Sarumon:" It will be done my Lord"

_**-"SEE THAT IT WILL. DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN SARUMON"-**_

Then the Flame died out. Some Orcs enter the Room:

Orc:" What did the Eye wanted my Lord. What was it command?"

Sarumon:" – (commanding voice) – We have work to do"

_**Location.**_

**_Magix Maximums Security Prison:_**

It was a giant Prison place. Located in the North of Alfea. It was a prison for thieves, rebel wizards and witches, Fairies, etc.

In one of the Cells, there were 3 Witches girls. They were Cloud Tower Ex-Witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

After the defeat of Darkar, they were captured and send to that prison for all their crimes, and put special amulets, canceling their powers…therefore…they were just regular girls.

Darcy:" – (whining) – How long have we been here?"

Stormy:" – (irritated) – How should I know?"

Icy:" – (mad) – I still cannot believe that we lost, yet again, to those damn Alfea Girls"

Darcy:" How come we always lose against them? I don't understand."

Icy:" Oh quit your whining Darcy, you're driving me crazy whit your cry's"

Stormy:" I told you that teamed up whit that Darkar was a bad idea, but you never listen to anyone"

Icy:" Oh shut up. If it weren't for me, we would have ended up as dead last of Cloud Tower."

Then, all 3 girls began to argue between them self. 2 Guards were close and heard some shouting and yelling. They went there and hit the Iron Bars whit their Batons;

Guard 1:" HEY, QUIET YOU 3. NO YELLING"

Guard 2:' KEEP YELLING AND YOU'LL ALL BE SEVERE PUNISH"

Icy:" Yea, yea, what ever"

Guard 1:" You 3 are very lucky that you weren't executed for your crimes"

Guard 2:" But the 3 of you will remain here for a very, but very, long time. So you all better enjoy your new home"

Then they left:

Stormy:" – (sad) – That's so un-cool. And whit this blasted amulets, we cant do anything"

Darcy:" Whit out our powers, we'll be stuck in this place for ever"

Icy:" Well I wont. We must get out of here. I cant stand been here any minute"

Darcy:" And how are we gonna gonna do that Icy? We don't have our powers, we a re lock inside, we're in prison."

Icy:" – (sight sad) – I…I don't know"

5 hours later.

The Trixs were sleeping in their beds in Cells…when suddenly:

**_- "NOOOOOOOO" - _**

_**-"GRAAAAAAAAAAA"-**_

The girls sprung from their beds after hearing that loud sound. It was the sound of peoples screaming in fear.

Stormy:" What was that?"

Icy:" Um…I don't know. Sounds like someone scream"

Darcy:" What could it be?"

Then, slowly they girls rose up and walk slowly to the origin of the screams. As they were getting closer to the Cells, more screams they heard:

_**-"NO, STAY BACK, DON'T…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-**_

_**-"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I BEG OF YOU…GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-**_

_**-"HELP ME, HEL…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-**_

The girls were now very nervous, when they reach to the point…

What they saw was something terrified.

They saw many Cell Guards dead on the floor. All of them were cut into pieces; blood was all around the place.

Darcy:' – (Was trembling) – WHA…WHAT HAPPEN HERE?"

Stormy:" – (shaking) - The…The guards. There…there all dead. How gross"

Icy:" Who…who could have done this?"

Their answer was respond, as a being appeared in front of them.

The being was like 2 meters tall, cover in black thorn hood, its skin was all white as well his feats, its eyes were glowing in strong blue, had a giant sickle whit a purple blade. It was identical to the Grim Reaper.

The Trixs jump back in fright by its presence.

Darcy:" – (scare) – GIRLS, ITS…ITS…IT'S THE GRIM REAPER"

Stormy:" – (crying) – IT CAME FOR OUR SOULS. I DON'T WANNA DIE, WUAAAAAAAAA"

The being then raise his weapon up, the girls close their eyes thinking it was gonna kill them, then…

**-'SLASH"-**

The girls open their eyes and saw them self's, they were fine. The being cut the Iron Bars in half and fall to the ground:

Icy:" – (confuse) – Huh! He cut the bars. Why?"

Darcy:' Why did he do that?"

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared in front of them:

Stormy:" What the! A Vortex. What is going on here?"

_**-"ENTER THE VORTEX"-**_

Darcy:" Huh! Who said that?"

Icy:" It sounded like it came from that Vortex"

Stormy:" It did?"

_**-"COME THIS WAY, IF YOU 3 WANT TO BE FREE"-**_

Stormy:" – (un-secure) – I…I don't know. Should we do this girl?"

Icy:" Come on, lets enter it. Besides, its better then to be here, - (worried and whispering) – and, we wouldn't want to upset this Grim Reaper, would you?"

Darcy:" Okay okay, I'm in"

Stormy:" Me too me too"

The Trixs enter the Vortex and vanished.

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea School:**_

Team Alpha was now listening to the girl's story of their adventures and fights they had. They were in the Alfea Gardner's:

Bloom:" After we defeated the Trixs, we thought that our troubles were over. But, a new enemy showed up, and his name was Darkar"

Ranma:" Darkar!"

Flora:" Yes. He was a demon of the Underworld. He was after the Magic Codex's to rule all Magix"

Bloom:" And in that time, we met Layla and the Pixies"

Tecna:" He sure gave us quite some trouble. But Bloom was able to defeat him"

Yusuke:" You girls sure had your share in fights"

Bloom:" Maybe. But compare to the adventures you had, and all the powerful enemy's you all fought, ours was like insignificants"

Ranma:" You're all wrong. Any battle to save your friends, love ones and home, are very important, so you also had important fights"

Bloom:" – (blush) – Um…Thank you so much Ranma for those words. That's so nice from you"

Musa:" By the way. How come you guys are so very powerful? Where did you obtain all those powerful Magic Attacks?"

Stella:" Yea, I was wondering about that my self"

Ranma:" They weren't Magic in them, they were called Ki Attacks. We trained a lot and had an intense training"

Yusuke:" Ranma's right. Throughout many difficult battles we acquired these skills. And they weren't easy to master them"

Seiya:" Some of those Techniques required hard work, and dedication."

Kenshin:" But some Techniques weren't meant to be learn"

Flora:" Why is that Mr. Kenshin?"

Kenshin:" That will be answer later. That I promise"

Bloom:" – (cheerful) - Hey, can you guys teach us how to be as strong as you guys?"

Tecna:" Yea, that's a great idea Bloom. If you could teach us your moves, we would be better fighters and protect Alfea better"

Yusuke:" I don't know. It could be very difficult for you"

Layla:" – (demanding) – And why do you say that? Is it because we're girls or something?"

Seiya:" – (waving his arms) – No no nooo, its not that"

Stella:" Then why?"

Ranma:" Well, um, we really don't know how. We never taught anyone, that is, we never had students under our wing"

Yusuke:" And, we're not sure if you girls are up to it. It's a very difficult training…take it from us"

Bloom:" Well, training to be a Fairy is not that easy either. I'm very sure that we'll manage to do it"

Ranma:" But still…"

Then, the Alfea Girls gave the Alpha Team a Technique that they couldn't fight back, nor defense…The –"Sad-Puppy Dog Eyes" –

Bloom:" – (begging-kawai face) – Please…will you teach us? Please."

After 5 minutes of looking at those girls' eyes, the team gave in:

Ranma:" – (defeat sigh) – Oh…alright, you win. We'll teach you"

Winx Girl:" YEAAAA"

Yusuke:" But be warned girls, this will be a difficult training. And once you start, you cant quit…got it"

Tecna:" Got it"

Bloom:" Okay, now that that's settle, I'll chose Ranma to teach me"

Musa:" I'll chose Yusuke. I want to learn how to do that Re-Tan"

Yusuke:" Um…that's Rei-Gun"

Stella:" Dibs on Seiya"

Tecna:" I want to go whit Edward. That Alchemy sounds very intriguing"

Digit:" Yes, I wanna watch more of it"

Layla:" Inuyasha, I want you to be my teacher. I wanna fight as great as you, okay"

Inuyasha:" Um…sure, what ever"

Flora:" Mr. Kenshin, I wish to learn more about your Technique"

Kenshin:" – (famous face) – ORO."

_**Location.**_

_**Magix Wasteland, South of Magix.**_

_**Sarumon Dark Chamber.**_

A Vortex open up and the 3 Trixs step out. After that, the vortex close up. The girls were looking at where they were. It was a Dark, creepy Chamber, filled whit many chandeliers. In the center, was a big hole, and a giant dark and blue flame on it.

Darcy:" – (looking around) – Whe…where are we. What is this place?"

Stormy:" Don't know. Sure looks pretty creepy here. Like a horror movie"

Icy:" Calm down girls…there's nothing to worried about, - (**_although, I am scare my self_**) –

_**-"Welcome to my Chamber Witch girls"-**_

Turning to the left, the girls saw Sarumon, entering the chamber:

Icy:" Who…who the heck are you?"

Sarumon:" My name is Sarumon. I welcome you 3 here"

Stormy:" Um…thanks, I think"

Darcy:" Wait a minute. Your voice… its kinda familiar, where have I heard it. WAIT, it was the same one who told us to go inside that Vortex, right?"

Sarumon:" That I did"

Icy:" Okay old man. Why have you brought us here? What do you want?"

Sarumon:" That's easy. I'm 'New' in this world, and I required persons who knows of this land and its habitants"

Stormy:" What for?"

Sarumon:" Because my girls, this entire Realm will be conquer and belong to SAURON"

Darcy:" – (gasped) – CON…CONQUER"

Stormy:" SAURON"

Sauron:" Yes. Sauron Army's will rid of all those who tries to oppose the will of Sauron. Then, we will rule this world and many more, so I'm giving you 3 the extreme honor to work for Sauron"

Icy:" Why would we do that? What's in it for us?"

Darcy:" yea, she's right. What do we get of this?"

Sauron:" What do you want?"

Icy:" Well…um…to defeat our enemy's. To defeat those annoyed Alfea Girls who defeated us and humiliated us"

Sarumon:" Well, if you join me, your wishes shall come true. In fact, if you work for Sauron, he'll give you 3 the power to accomplish your goal, and many more"

After thinking it over for 5 minutes:

Icy:" Okay, you got your self a deal mister"

Sarumon:" Excellent"

Stormy:" But, what good will we do. We cant use our magic because of this curse Amulets'

Icy:" Damn, I forgot about those"

Sarumon:" You mean, those Jewels are canceling your powers?"

Darcy:" Yea. And there's nothing, or no one who can remove them"

Sarumon:" – (wicked smile) – Allow me"

Darcy:" Huh!"

Then Sarumon pointed his Black Staff, chant a spell in Elves-like language, then fire 3 red rays toward the Amulets…

And destroy them.

The Trixs gasped at this.

Icy:" – (shock) – WHAT THE!...The amulets…are destroyed"

Stormy:" – (awe) – He destroy them…but how?"

Icy:" How…how did you do that? No one could destroy them. Only the High Wizards of Magix could remove them"

Sarumon:" – (chuckle) – That…is just an example of the powers of Sauron…and me"

The Trixs were whit their mouth wide open by what they saw:

Icy:" Mr. Sarumon. For what we saw…we would be delight to work for you and this Sauron"

Stormy:" – (eager) – Yea, yea, me too"

Darcy:" – (happy nod) – Count me in, count me in"

Sarumon:" Splendid. Now that that's settle, Sauron will talk to you"

Sarumon took the girls in front of the great fire:

Darcy:" What's going on here? I thought you said we were gonna talk to this Sauron person?"

Sarumon:" And you will"

Stormy:" But, –(looking everywhere) – where is he? I don't see him"

Suddenly, the fire grew big and shine big. The girls cover their eyes. When they open them, they saw a giant flaming eye gazing upon them:

Icy:" – (horrified) – EEEEEEEK. WHAT IS THAT?"

Darcy:" – (crying in fear) – THAT'S SCARY"

Sarumon:" That girls…is my master, as well as yours…SAURON"

Stormy:" NO WAY. THAT'S SAURON"

Then, the fire eye spoke:

**_-"I AM SAURON, THE ALMIGHTY. SARUMON TOLD ME THAT YOU 3 HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF THIS WORLD, AND ALL WHO LIVE HERE"_**

Icy:" Um…yea"

**_-"LISTEN UP; YOU WILL WORK FOR ME, AND SARUMON. PLEGDE YOUR LOYALTY TO ME AND YOU'LL BE REWARDED…"_**

Darcy:" (whispering to Icy) – I like the sound of that"

**_-"BE WARNED. DEFY ME, OR BETRAY ME, AND YOUR BODYS AND SOULS SHALL BECOME MY MEAL. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD_**"

Icy:" – (cowering and scare) – Yes, yes no problem. Right girls"

Darcy & Stormy:" – (hugging each others, afraid) – Yea"

**_-"SEE THAT IT'S TRUE"-_**

Then the fire calm down.

Icy:" Man, and I thought Darkar was evil and scary"

Darcy:" He makes Darkar look like a school boy"

Sarumon:" Now…allow me to welcome you 3 in Sauron Army. You 3 will be the first of many. Soon, our Army's will rid off this plague of infidels and all those who tried to defied the will of Sauron. We will conquer this Land and many more, and rule it all whit our Iron Hand. And all our enemy's will bow at our foots and become our slaves"

Icy:" Ooooh. I like that last part. I cant wait to see all those annoyed Alfea girls bowing to us. And that Bloom kissing my Boots"

Sarumon:" Soon girls, very soon, all your desires and dreams shall become true…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

To be Continue

Now the Trixs joined Sarumon.

What evil plans has in mind?

What evil enemy's shall joined him.

Will our heroes be able to stand against him?


	19. Chapter 19 Dont know what you have

**Chapter 19**

**-"Don't know what you have...till you lost it"** -

Part 1

**Location.**

**Nerima Japan. 8:00 am - (24 hours after Ranma left) – **

**Tendo House:**

All the residents of the Tendo House woke up, - (Kasumi was the first one as always) -.

Akane woke up, got dress and headed for Ranma room to woke him up in her old fashion...tossing a bucket of cold water.

Akane:" – (pounding hard the door) – RANMA YOU JERK, GET UP OR WE´LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"

Without getting any answers from him, she grabbed the bucket and enters the room ready to toss it over him...

Akane:" – (entering the room ready to throw it) - RANMA YOU IDIOT. DIDNT YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID, NOW GET UP OR..."

Akane saw that Ranma wasn't in his bed, in fact, she saw that his bed was neat and clean, sign that he didn't slept in it...-"Huh! He's not here. – (mad) – I bet that he's whit any of those floozies".

Later in breakfast, she informed everyone about Ranma absent:

Akane:"- (mad) – That Jerk wasn't in his room. He probably left in the morning to be wit either Shampoo or Ukyo, that hentai."

Nabiki:" Doubt it Akane, I woke up whit Kasumi and he wasn't there, that means that Ranma didn't slept here in at all"

Akane:" – (angry) – WHAT! That pervert spends the night whit any of those whores. When he gets home, I´LL POUND HIM GOOD, JUST WAIT AND SEE"

Genma:" What! Ranma didn't sleep here. That ungrateful child"

Soun:" – (wailing) – BUAAAAAAA...Ranma´s cheating on my daughter"

Nodoka:" – (scolding) – That isn't very manly of my son to dot that"

Kasumi came to the living room and saw everyone at the table, waiting for the morning meal. However...today was gonna be a nock out for them all:

Kasumi:" Good, you're all here. Listen, Ranma didn't sleep here and..."

Akane:" – (mad interrupting) – We know that Kasumi. That Jerk probably is sleeping whit those bimbos Shampoo or Ukyo"

Genma:" – (mad scolding) – HOW DARE THAT BOY TO SLEEP WHIT OTHER WOMANS AND NOT WHIT HIS FIANCE"

Kasumi:" guys, I've found this letters in your rooms. There from Ranma, and, its address to us all"

Nabiki:" Letters from Ranma! To us?"

Kasumi:" – (nods) – Yes Nabiki"

Soun:" Well now, let's read them"

Kasumi:" Yes father"

Obeying her father command, she opens the letter whit the envelope named –"Tendo Family"-, and began to read it:

_**To All:**_

**_By the time you all read this letter, I will be gone. After some serious time and thought, I have decided to END ALL ENGAGEMENTS. _**

**_The reason of this is that I was sick and tired of always been forced to marry, chose. Always tired of people like you, trying to control my life and future. Well, not anymore, because as of now, I will be ruler of my life, and I will decided on who I married, and who I chose to be whit_**"

This part took them all by surprise:

Soun:" – (disbelief) – WHAT! Ranma´s gone away – (crying) – BUAAAAAAA, NOW THE SCHOOLS WON'T BE JOIN"

Akane:" – (Boils) – That Baka. How dare him. Ending our engament, who the hell does he think he is?"

Nabiki:" I didn't think Saotome would do that. Never knew he had the back bone to accomplish it"

Kasumi:" I also have a letter for each of you guys that Ranma left"

Soun began to read his:

_**To Soun:**_

**_I am sorry to say this to you, but I won't marry your daughter Akane. My reasons are 2._**

**_The first one is that I cannot marry some who doesn't trust me. She's always hitting me for very things she believes I'm doing, even when it's not real. As well as insulting me, and saying many, but many, awful words to me"_**

**_The second reason, and most important, is that I will not be used for your won benefit_**"

Soun:" Our own benefit? What did he meant by that?"

Nabiki read hers:

_**Nabiki:**_

**_Even tough you began to be a little nicer to me in the last months; I still needed to get away. In the matter of the debt that I owe you, I promise to pay you every last Yen, and you know that I always keep my promises. _**

**_If you need money, start charging my stupid Pops. Even though you're a mercenary in getting the money, in the past I hated you. But, as time went by, I began to get to know you a lot better. I realized why you were so eager and ruthless to get the money...it was not for you, but for your family. Because of you, your family had food on the table, and clothes for your sisters, as well paying the house bills. _**

**_In a way, I admired you Nabiki...no easy task you had to you, heck, not even for me. _**

_**Take care Nabiki.**_

Nabiki herself could not believe what she read about Ranma...

Nabiki;" – (sad) – Oh Ranma! You were also helping me a lot too"

Kasumi read hers:

_**What can I said about you. You were my only and true friend that I had in Nerima. **_

**_You were the only person who treated me whit respect, who trusted me, who cared for my feelings and health. I really enjoyed spending each and every moment whit you...whether by helping you in the kitchen, doing the laundry, cleaning the rooms, etc. Those were my happy times that I had, and worship them. It really hurt me a lot to leave you, but, I just couldn't stand Akane and Soun, as well as my Pop and mom, and the Loony Squad of Nerima._**

_**You were like a big sister, a sister who I whished a lot to have"**_

Kasumi:" – (Cries) – Ranma. You were like my younger brother. Also who I whished to have had"

Akane read her. Her face was mad when she was reading what Ranma wrote:

**_All I have to said to you is that I'm very disappointed in you. _**

**_I was loyal to you, and loved you whit all heart, but, you didn't cared for that. Every since the first day I step into the Tendo House, you've been doing nothing then beaten me, insulting me, blaming me for all the things that you believe to happen. Not once, you ever listen to me at anything. Your jealousy was too big and out of control, I couldn't talk to another girl, not even look at one, but of course, YOU however, could talk and hang out whit any male friend, and it was no problem._**

_**But, you really wanna know what hurt me the most...**_

**_It was the fact that you were only interested in my ART, and never about me. Yes, I found out about your little secret...the Plan of you and your father to marry me and to try to merge the 2 Schools, so that you could obtain it and added to your own Art and be the only one..."_**

Akane:" – (screaming angry) – YOU TOLD HIM, DIDNT YOU KASUMI"

Kasumi:" – (little scare) – No, no, I did not Akane, I swear it"

Akane:" YOU LIE. HOW COLD HE HAVE KNOWN?"

"**_... In case that you're wondering how I know that...No, Kasumi did not told me. You wanna know how I found out._**

**_Its because I was there last night, listening to you and Kasumi in the Living Room, listening as you were telling her about your "Selfish Plan"." _**

Akane:" – (mad steaming) – That miserable jerk. Listening to one's conversation"

"**_...So, that's why I'm calling off my engagement whit you. Because I cannot stand any longer your verbal accusations, you're beaten, everything, I'm leaving you._**

**_You should be happy, now you can go whit any guy you want to. BUT, I serious doubt that anyone would wanna be whit you; because you don't love anyone, you don't even love your self. Your twisted idea of love is someone always obeying you, his head down, bowing to you, never questions you... that's not true love, that's slavery. TRUE LOVE is when 2 people respect each others, they TRUST one and other, and they help each others, by been by their side. You ignored those things, you're worse then a Lesbian, or a Feminist. At least they protect their couple...you don't._**

**_And you're so ungrateful, I always helped you, and save you many and many times when a crazy enemy or a weird Prince came in and kidnap you. I fought for you lots of times, risking my life to save you, not cause I was obligated as you believe or claim, but because I love you, but that didn't matter to you, and never you ever thank me._**

**_You claim that you are a Martial Artist...well, now you're gonna have to prove it. Because I will no longer be there to help you, or save you...now let's see if you can fight as you always talked; now you will have to take on all those Dojo Destroyers, and all challenges._**

**_But, I'm very sure that it will be a very, but a very, difficult task for you to handle. And you wanna know why...I'll tell you..._**

**_Cause you're not a Martial Artist. You think that you are great fighter and all, but it's all in your head. To be a Great Martial Artist, one must train hard every day and practice and practice a lot, and fight against other opponents. YOU however, never train, or fought no one in your life...breaking up bricks, and hitting wooden Dummies does not make you a Martial Artist, anyone can do that, nor wearing a Karate Gi. Also, being a real Martial Artist requires Skill, Self Control, Focus and Discipline...you have none of those, because you easily loose your temper at the simple's things. You also fight whit anger, sloppiness, blinded and whit fool strength. And, when things don't go your way, or someone disagrees whit you, what's your respond toward it...VIOLENCE... "_**

By this time, multiple veins were popping in Akane face...she was boiling mad of what Ranma was saying to her; that she's not a Martial Artist:

Akane:" – (mad to the extreme) – THAT...THAT BAKA. HOW DARE HE SAID IM NOT A MARTIAL ARTIST? **_I AM_** A MARTIAL ARTIST, HE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE WAS JEALOUS OF ME. THAT IDIOT NEVER TOOK THE ART SERIOUS AS I AM. HE WAS A WORHTLESS WEAKLING, AND I COULD BEAT HIM ANY TIME"

- (Special Note: The Logic and reality in Akane head and mind, is that she is what she believes to be true, and always right in everything she said to be true, and never wrong at all. After all...Daddy little Princess is innocent, no matter what. Or so she grew up whit that motion) -

Her sisters look at her like if she was crazy:

Nabiki:" – (thinking) – _Man, talk about been out of reality. She actually believes that of her self_"

Kasumi:" – (thinking) – _Poor Akane. Why can't she see the reality of things_?"

Akane:" – (thinking-furious) – STUPID RANMA. IF HE THINKS THAT I WILL LET HIM OFF, HE´S VERY WRONG. I´M NOT STOPPING TILL I ADD HIS STYLE TO MINE, AND BE THE SUPREME MARTIAL ARTISTS IN THE WORLD. THEN I´LL BEAT HIM BADLY, HE WONT BE A CHALLENGE TO ME"

(Special note: Now that is a girl who has major problems of reality) –

But the Tendos and Saotomes weren't the only ones who found out Ranma absence. Ukyo, The Amazons, the Kunos...almost everyone found out about Ranma departed. They weren't too happy about it, except for the Males, like Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse. They celebrate his disappearing, while the girls were determine to find him and bring him back...not that they truly love him for real, but like Akane, they too wanted him as a Trophy or a Prize to show off in their home.

_**NekoHanten Cafe:**_

Cologne:" – (surprise) – So Son-In-Law disappeared"

Shampoo:" – (nod) – Hai Great-grandmother. Ranma left Nerima last night. Also Shampoo found out that he broke up whit Crazy-Kitchen Destroyer, - (happy) – That means that he can be Shampoo Husband"

Cologne:" You may be right. If he broke the engament whit the Tendos that means that he has no obligation. We must find him and bring him into the Tribe. His mighty Potential will serve us well"

Shampoo:" – (bouncing happy) – HAI. Finally, Shampoo can claim Ranma for herself"

_**Kuno Mansion:**_

Kuno:" Ha, so the scound sorcerer Saotome left, HA, he probably was afraid to face off against the Mighty Kuno Tatewaki. Now that he's gone, the beautiful Akane tendo and the Fierce Pig-Tailed- Goddess are free from his grip"

Kodaxhi:" – (sad) – NO. Ranma-Darling went away. I don't believe it, I must find him, I cannot allow that"

_**Ukyo Okonomiyaki Restaurant:**_

Ukyo:" No, Ranchan´s gone. He can't be gone; he must marry me to restore my honor. I gotta find him before those sluts find him first."

_**Streets of Nerima:**_

Happosai was bouncing rooftops, happy:

Happosai:" – (happy) – YAHOO. Now that Ranma´s gone, I can't steal woman's panties whit out having to worried about Ranma stopping me HUHUHU."

It seen that everyone was happy for Ranma departure. But...their joy was not gonna last long.

_**1 week later:**_

A week has passed since Ranma left Nerima, things weren't just the same...and in some cases...it wasn't fun for some peoples.

_**Tendo Dojo:**_

Things were very different in that house...

It was all quite. Kasumi is preparing the meal. She was kinda sad since Ranma went away. She really missed him a lot...not only cause he made her laugh and happy, but also cause of the good disaster he made.

Whit out him...the house was all alone and so quiet. Kasumi really missed the times that Ranma would fight whit his father in the table for the food. The way he always bring a spark of life in the house. Now, it was over, she was bored, and nothing excited happen in there.

Nabiki also missed Ranma a lot...not only in the heart department...but also finance.

Since he left, her business began to slowly fall down. Whit out his help in the Photo Dept. Nabiki couldn't sell them anymore. The girl side of Ranma always brought the big bucks. Now that he wasn't anymore, Nabiki tried to Sell Akane Pictures...but unfortunate, they didn't like it and didn't even bother to look into them. Thus, Nabiki was losing money fast. She was always looking for more options to make money, but, she couldn't find them...she was beginning to worried, for if she couldn't come out whit any other choices, she didn't want to thing about it.

Akane on the other hand, didn't cared for anything, except to train – (hahaahha) – to be the best Martial Artist, and she wasn't aware of the situation of the Tendo Home. Same as her father Soun.

Things weren't starting to fall down, that Nabiki and Kasumi had to take part time jobs to maintain the House.

Nabiki worked as a junior assistant in Small Law Firm. She still goes to school.

Kasumi work in a Day Care Center. She was doing good, taking care of the infants.

Soun and Genma were as usually, playing Shoji.

One Afternoon:

Nabiki and Kasumi came from their part time work to the house. Even though they were still tired, they still had to do house chores; Kasumi began to prepared dinner, while Nabiki began to clean the living room.

Kasumi:" It sure very quiet now that Ranma´s gone, isn't it Nabiki"

Nabiki:" – (nod) – Sure does. Never knew that I would be missing the usually fights whit Ranma against his father. But how hard it is whit out him"

Kasumi:" I know. Like how he always helped me in the kitchen. Even if I didn't ask for help, even thought I needed, Ranma would always come here and give me a hand."

Nabiki:" How right you are sis. Not like those lazy guys there – (points to Soun and Genma) -, who they hide when asked for help."

Kasumi:" – (sad) - I really missed him Nabiki, he was the only who ever make me happy, and the only one who cared for me"

Nabiki:" Tell me about it. Because of him and his girl side, I was able to sell lots of pictures, and bring money for the house, - (frown) – but now that he's gone, my photo business is stating to fall to the ground. I started to sell pictures of Akane, but the boys don't find her attractive, thus, they won't buy them. Now it's getting hard to bring the money"

Soun came into the Kitchen, addressing the girls:

Soun:" Kasumi, is dinner ready yet?"

Kasumi:" Not yet, it will be ready in 50 minutes"

Soun:" What! 50 minutes. – (Demanding) - Why didn't you made it in time"

Kasumi:" Father please. I had lot of work, so I couldn't get it in time"

Soun:" Nabiki, the Electric Bill has to be paid or it will be cut off"

Nabiki:" I know daddy, just give me until next week..."

Soun:" Next week. The dead line is for 2 days, you must paid till then"

Nabiki:" Come on dad, I'm working as hard as I can, same whit Kasumi, to paid the house bills, cut me some slack"

Soun:" Slack will get us on the street young lady."

Nabiki:" Well if you want things to work out, why don't Akane get a Job and start helping around the house for a change"

Soun:" She can't"

Nabiki:" What do you mean ´she cant´?

Soun:" Akane jobs is to train hard, because she's the future of the Dojo"

Nabiki:" – (snorted) - Oh come on, all Akane does is to goof off, goes to her friends. And training...all she ever does is to break up bricks, and hitting wooden dummies, but that just it."

In that moment Akane appeared:

Akane:" – (offended) - WHAT DID YOU SAID. I am training, you just don't anything Nabiki. I'm training our family Art, something you never did"

Nabiki:" – (scolded) – Training, please. If you called all that training, then I'm a monkey's uncle"

Akane:" ¿What do you mean?"

Nabiki:" What I'm trying to said Akane, is that what you called training, is nothing more than flashing and silly moves"

Akane:" – (angry) – YOU DARE TO CALLED MY MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING FLASHING AND SILLY MOVES"

Nabiki:" Yes. You never, ever, train for real. You never fought hard in any battles. Tell me Akane, when was the last time you fought in a Martial Art Tournament?"

Akane:" Um...uh...I..."

Nabiki:" When was the last time you fought an opponent or a Dojo Destroyer?"

Akane:" Uh...I..."

Nabiki:" When was the last time you truly defended, or helped, someone in need?"

Akane:"..."

Nabiki:" That's right...NEVER...never in your life you have fought someone, never experience the pain of fighting, or the trill of the combat, never you helped anyone, only your self"

Akane" SHUT UP...I HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST THOSE PERVERTED BOYS IN SCHOOL"

Nabiki:" – (laugh) – Please...you call that fighting. Those are just weak boys who don't know how to fight, kind of like you. To truly fought someone is to fight against REAL fighters, REAL opponents. The kind that Ranma fought before, now those were REAL fighters"

Akane:" YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO RANMA. WE ARE NOT THE SAME"

Nabiki:" You're certainly right about that. Cause Ranma was a real Martial Artist, unlike you"

Akane:" – (pure rage) – WHAT. RANMA WASNT A MARTIAL ARTIST, **I AM**. HE WAS JUST A PERVERTED FREAK, WHIT NO HONOR, WHO DECIDED TO RUN AWAY INSTEAD OF FACING HIS PROBLEMS LIKE THE COWARD HE IS"

Nabiki:" Akane...GROW UP...You just don't know anything. And don't you dare to said that Ranma was a coward...you don't know the kind of press ion he always had. You don't know the trouble he was always facing everyday. From the moment he woke up, till nightfall, he was always facing off against crazy ladies, like you, and rivals who wanted to kill him. Everyday, for the last 2 years, Ranma was always fighting, evading, hiding, saving people from rivals, crazy Princes, and Demons. He just couldn't take it. I mean...a normal person would have gone insane, or committed suicide a long time ago. Do you think that you could have supported that kind of life Akane? Heh, would you?"

Akane:" – (sweating) – I...I...of...of course I would..."

Nabiki:" – (scold) - Please. You cant even handle the simples things like talking, control of your self, and defense. I mean, you explode in rage at the lightest insult, or when someone corrects you, or disagrees."

Soun:" – (mad scolding) – NABIKI. Stop insulting your sister, you have no right"

Nabiki:" Insulting her! I'm just telling the truth. The problem is that you have pampered her so much, that she grew whit the idea that she can do what ever she want, and do anything whit out having to face her responsibility. She acts like a spoil brat, a Princess who thinks that she can order anyone. You never scold her; you never made her face her consequences. She never experienced hard work; she doesn't even help around the house."

Soun:" Nabiki, I forbid you to talk to me that way. Just stop this silly argue and mature and do your responsibilities"

Nabiki:" Silly Argue. Mature and responsibilities. You have no right to talk to me about that. Ever since mom died, all you ever did was cry all day. After that, you stop teaching and the Dojo loss lots of students. I had to do what ever it did to bring food to us...Me and Kasumi were forced to take care of the entire house and Dojo at a very young age , cause you were doing nothing, just sleeping, and wailing at the lost of mom. Do you think that you can lecture me about responsibilities, when you abandoned yours a long time ago"

Soun:" THATS ENOUGH"

-SLAP-

Nabiki receive a hard slap from her father:

Soun:" DONT YOU DARE INSULT ME NABIKI. I AM YOUR FATHER."

Nabiki didn't say anything, just turn around and walk toward her room.

Kasumi:" Father, don't you think you were hard on her, you didn't had to hit her"

Soun:" You too Kasumi. I did it to correct her, she was starting to rebel against ME. I couldn't allow it. The nerve of her, saying all those lies and insults"

Kasumi:" Father, I'm afraid that those weren't lies"

Soun:" WHAT. You're not gonna agreed whit her, are you?"

Father:" Just answer this question father. Why did you not teach the Dojo after mom pass away?"

Soun:" What kind of question is that Kasumi. I was grieving at the lost of your dear mother; I just didn't had the strength to go trough it"

Kasumi:" I see. But father. Mother passed away 12 years ago, and you still haven't opened the Dojo and started teaching. So why haven't you done anything in the house, or work?"

Soun:" – (sweating big) - Because...because...you just wouldn't understand it, you are too young to know my situation. Lets leave it that okay"

Akane:" Yea Kasumi, don't talk about nonsense"

Kasumi:" Nonsense. And what about Akane. You never help around the house at all...I do all the chores, while you do nothing. You don't even clean your own room."

Akane:" That's because I'm very busy"

Kasumi:" Busy in what Akane? All you do is to go School, come home, watch T.V, beat up poor Ranma, and hang out whit your friends. So what do you do that makes you unable to help me?"

Akane didn't like that at all. Kasumi was demanding her of stuff that she didn't like to do:

Akane:" Kasumi, I have no time for this, I have to go train."

Then she ran away, cause she couldn't face the truth, nor she wasn't able to respond to Kasumi question. Poor Kasumi, she was left alone in the kitchen. This was the life she and Nabiki were force to live. Unable to live as their age demanded...going out whit their friends, to parties, to have dates.

But unaware for them...that fate and destiny would reward them for their actions and hard work soon in the future.


	20. Chapter 20 Intermediate III

_**3 INTERMEDIATE.**_

Hello:

I want to thanks, yet again, to those fans that send reviews…I'm glad.

To the fan Alissa Mustang…still waiting for the Picture of Edward Pixie Alea.

Now…back to business:

As you may know, every story must have an Opening Song and Ending…so…

I'm making this Voting to see which of these songs would be fitting for an Opening and Ending for the fic…The Battle of the Magic Realm.

There are 4 total…

2 possible Opening Songs.

2 Possible Ending Songs.

They have the name of the Song, to which Anime it belongs to, both lyrics in English and Japanese, etc.

I want you, Fan fiction Fans, to cast your votes on the most shuein song that you thing ill be fitting for this fic.

Deadline is in November 30.

Cast your vote…and…VOTE VOTE VOTE.

Also…

You can suggest others songs if you all like…it are a free poll.

If you have another perfect Opening and/or Ending song for this fic…send it in me E-Mail, or posted in the review section.

But remember…

It must have all…name, origin, which anime it came from, etc.

And…why do you think that is the right one.

So come on folks…grab your music, listen and send them to me.

Okay…

Here are the Songs for Opening and Ending.

Read them, see them, and cast your vote hahaha.

···························································································································································································

**_- "Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite; Doing Unbalanced Kissing" – (_**3 Ending of Yu Yu hakusho**_) -_**

First Ending Song of The Battle for the Realm of Magic.

**Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Wareta kagami no naka

Naite iru Naite iru

Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi

In the shattered mirror Your reflected image

Crying Crying

A finger tracing the narrow moon

Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka

Nando demo Nando demo

Kimi no mado wo tataku kara

Are you calling someone The back of love that has gone

No matter how many times No matter how many times

Because I knock on your window

Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete

Ito ga kireru you ni

Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta

Like a thread being cut

Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night

Only, you you I embrace tightly

Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite

Ai ni chikazuke yo

Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo

Boku no kokoro ni nemure

Exchanging unbalanced kisses

Comes closer to love

Both your tears and the sorrowful lies

Sleep in my heart

Come – (Inu Yasha 7th Ending Song Sung By: Amuro Namie ) – 

**_Second _**Ending Song of The Battle for the Realm of Magic.

**Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara

watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

if you are filled with sadness

you can lean on me

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

just like the way it is

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

Come my way

alone in this darkness

Come close to me

now I'll shine some light

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

Opening Song of The Battle for the Realm of Magic.

WARRIORS – (Yugioh, Duel Monsters 4th Opening Song. Vocals: Izawa Yuichi) – 

**Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai

In the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless

Itsu shika ikiru tame ni Okizari ni shita Shiawase

Itsuwaru koto de Sugatte odotteta Tada no maboroshi ni

To live unnoticed, I deserted a happiness

That was relying with pretense on and dancing to what was merely an illusion

Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de Kimi no egao Sagashiteta

At the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face

Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura wa yume Daki kakenuketeku Sou

Itsu no hi ka Mune ni shimatteta Kono omoi Moichido nigirishimete Ima

We embrace our dreams and run through the wavering facade, that's right

This thought that I've kept shut in my chest since some other day, I'll grip it once more now

Opening Song of The Battle for the Realm of Magic.

**_WE SURVIVE _**– (Artist & Lyrics: Kotoko) –

**Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Hohoemu namida michibiku kaze wa yasashii nioi nareta nukumori

Ima kagiri aru sekai to kuusai no hate ni

Kanjou taba ne hitomi wa nani o mitsukeru darou

Tears of happiness ride along the wind, the pleasant aroma accompanies its warmth.

Now, in this bounded world, from here to the horizon,

What do you find in those eyes that are hiding your emotions?

Mienai hoshi kokoro nokoshi saten no sora e to

Kikoenu you ni mienu you ni chiisaku hakisuteta

An unseen star journeys to heaven's sky with timidity.

Like unheard and unnoticed, flickering quietly.

Ima naraba mabayui kako utte

Yuganda asa mo tsumetai yoru mo genseki ni kaeru

Now you indulge in your colourful past.

Even in the shaky morning, even in the cold night, you must be responsible for what you say.

Utsuro na namida yurusareru nara kono mama zutto mamoraretetai

Ima hosoi hari ga hitotsu toki oikoshite iku

Yagate bokura no ue ni mo asahi wa noboru darou

Being forgiven for empty tears, in this way, I want to be protected.

Now, the thin needle of time is early by one hour.

Maybe the sun is rising above us.

Shikakui sora kondo koso wa tsubusarenai you ni

Ryoute nobashi chiisana sekai honki de oyoideta

The square sky seems to be unbreakable this time around.

Spreading an outstretched hand, it really swims inside this small world.


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting the New Pixies

Thanks for the reviews...

Have some good news...

By the voting of your fans, the Songs for the Opening and Ending for this Fic have being selected...

The winner songs are…look at the end of the Fic hahaha.

And so please…leave many, many reviews.

….

**Chapter 21**

_**-"MEETING THE NEW PIXIES.**_

_**The Return of…"-**_

Last time, the Trixs escaped from Magix Maximum Prison and joined forces whit Sarumon. And now they will work for Sauron.

·  
·  
·  
In Alfea, the Alfea girls asked, or better yet, begged the Alpha Team to teach them to fight to be as good as them. Of course, our heroes wanted to polite said no to them. But the girls used the most powerful trick on them…-"The Sad-Puppy Dog Eyes"-, and won. Now our heroes will try to teach them. But…

·

·  
·

Will they'll be able to teach them?

Will the girls be able to stand the hard training?

··················································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea School.**_

_**West Side: Ranma/Bloom.**_

·

·  
·

Ranma was waiting for Bloom for the start of the training. Ranma was still unsure how would he teach her. He never had a student before to teach. He still could not believe how he ended up doing this, but remember the trick used by the girls against them:

-"I'm ready Ranma"-

When Ranma saw Bloom, he sweat drop. Bloom was wearing a White Karate Suit.

Ranma:" Um…Bloom, why are you dress like that?"

Bloom:" It's because I wanted to dress properly for my training whit you"

Ranma:" – (chuckle) – Heh heh heh, a little too properly, but okay"

Bloom:" – (eager) – So, I'm ready for my training Sensei. Where do we begin?"

Ranma:" – (nervous chuck) – First of all Bloom, don't call me Sensei, as I don't have a title for it, just Ranma. Second I'm just gonna teach you the Basic of the Art, got it?"

Bloom:" – (nods) – Got it"

Ranma:" Okay, then lets begin. The –"Anything-Goes"- Art, as its name said it, is to use any mean necessary to fight, its not just one Style, but any Art in order to win. Your whole body is your main weapon"

Bloom:" Understood. So, are we gonna break bricks or wooding dummies?"

Ranma:" – (blinks 3 times) – Why do you wanna break bricks or wooding dummies?"

Bloom:" Cause its's all Martial Artist do. Isn't it?"

Ranma:" No. If you wanna break bricks, or wooding dummies, get a hammer. Martial Arts is not about breaking bricks, woods, or dummies, many people thinks that is true, - (muttering) – like a certain stupid tomboy, - (out laud) – but about training your body and mind"

Bloom:" Oh, I see. But, will I get a Belt as I'm learning more?"

Ranma:" Belt?"

Bloom:" Yea, you know, orange, brown, marrow, black, to determine the Level of my Skill?"

Ranma:" – (small laugh) – In my experience, belts are only good to keep your pants from falling down. Colours Belts do not show nothing, it's your experience, dedication, courage and will that does. Look at me; even though I'm only 16 years old, I have the skills and knowledge that of a Master, and that's because I've been training all my life, and fighting many enemies almost 24/7"

Bloom:" Guess you're right. So…what can you teach me?"

Ranma:" Lets do some Katas. Then, we can do some Basic Moves. Okay"

Bloom:" – (happy nod) – Okay"

·  
·  
·

_**East Side.**_

_**Yusuke/Musa.**_

·  
·  
Musa:" – (excited) – So, when do we begin? I want to do all those mega cool things that you did back there, especially that "Reid-Gun"-

Yusuke:" – (chuckle) – Woo woo, easy there girl. First, it takes a lot of practice and training. And second, it's not "Reid-Gun", its "Rei-Gun", as in Spirit Gun"

Musa:" Oh! So, what am I gonna do?"

Yusuke:" We'll begin whit some basic warm ups, then I'll try to teach you defence, then some basic Hand-to-Hand combat"

Musa:" – (happy) – Cool"

·  
·  
·

_**South Side.**_

_**Seiya/Stella:**_

Stella:" So like, how can I do that move you did back there? They look like Comets, and surly put my Star of Solaris to shame"

Seiya:" Its one of my favourites moves, the "Pegasus Ryuseiken", or "Pegasus Meteor Strike"

Stella:" MEGA COOL. So how can I learn that awesome move? Please tell me"

Seiya:" In order to do that, you'll have to train a lot. But before that, we need to train you to summon your Cosmos"

Stella:" Cosmos?"

Seiya:" Yes. It's the Inner Energy that all living beings have. I'll train you so you can call upon your Cosmos. Whit it, you can do many things"

Stella:" SUPER"

·  
·  
·

**_North Side._**

_**Edward/Tecna:**_

Edward:" Look Tecna. I don't know if I could train you, because I'm not much of a great fighter"

Tecna:" But…you can show me more about that Alchemy. Cause to tell you the truth, I thought that Alchemy was only in Myths that only existed in Fairy Tales"

Edward:" That I can. I can teach you the Principles, the Signals and the Marks. But, it will be hard, cause it will require a lot of patience, concentration and equations"

Tecna:" – (Smiles) – No problem. I love numbers, so equations will be no problem. I'm a Quiz on Math."

Digit:" Yes, me too"

Edward:" – (smirked) – We'll see, cause this will not be your typical maths"

Tecna:" – (Blinks-confuse) – Oh!"

·  
·  
·  
**_North-West Side:_**

**_Kenshin/Flora_**:

Flora and Kenshin were walking in Flora favourite place…Alfea Gardner's.

Kenshin was amaze at the scene before him…many different types of Flowers and plants, like a small paradise:

Kenshin:" Such a beautiful place this is. So full of life and grace"

Flora:" Thanks. I like to come here, not only to take care of all the flowers, but also to calm down and relaxed"

Kenshin:" – (viewing the area) – I can see why"

Flora:" So Mr. Kenshin. What can you teach me so that I can be as good as you?"

Kenshin:" Listen Flora. Its not that I don't want to teach you, its just that I don't think its an Art you want to learn"

Flora:" Why is that Kenshin?"

Kenshin:" I can tell that you are a strong girl who would do anything to protect you friends…right?"

Flora:" Yes, I would do anything for my friends"

Kenshin:" So, rather then teaching you about weapons, I'll train you how to anticipate enemy's attacks, how to counter attacks, and how to have strong reflexes and skills. How's that?"

Flora:" – (happy) – That would be great Mr. Kenshin, thanks"

Kenshin:" My pleasure. And please, just Kenshin. Mr makes me feel old"

·  
·  
·

_**Out side Alfea.**_

_**Alfea Forrest:**_

Inuyasha and Layla were walking deep inside the Alfea Forrest…when they stop:

Inuyasha:" Okay. I think this is a good spot"

Layla:" I want to know how I can be as good as you. I want to make those moves you did. That thing that you did, where you slashed the enemy using only your nails, I want to learn that. How can I do it?"

Inuyasha:" The Iron Reaver Soul Stealer?"

Layla:" – (eager) – Yes. Yes that's the one"

Inuyasha:" You gotta have strong nails in order to do that. I do it cause I'm a Hanyou, but I don't know if you can"

Layla:"- (determine) – I will do anything Inuyasha, anything. Just tell me what to do"

Inuyasha:" It takes time. For the moment we'll begin building up your body. So, what where gonna do right now, is to run 5 miles, non stop, around Alfea"

Layla:" – (wide eyes) – WHAT! 5 miles, non stop"

Inuyasha:" – (smirked) – If you think you're not up to it …"

Layla:" NO. I will do it. I don't care how hard the training is; I will put my body and heart into it, and be a better Fairy to protect my friends and Alfea"

Inuyasha:" That's the spirit. Okay…follow me – (taunting) – and try not to fall behind"

Layla:" I won't"

·  
·  
··································································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Earth Realm.**_

_**Nerima Japan:**_

·  
·  
·

Things were getting from bad to worse at the Tendo place. Since Ranma left, rivals have been storming up the place, demanding his whereabouts, and making disasters while there. Every time a rival arrive, a big mess was left. Kasumi had to clean the place while Nabiki had to pay to fix the place. It was like that everyday, and they were getting desperate, and lonely, for they hadn't got the time to go whit their friends, or anything.

Soun and Genma were still doing the same thing they do every time…playing Shoji and making plans to find Ranma, and forcing him to marry Akane to join the 2 Schools, and to live off their children's sweat and hard work.

Akane, on the other hand, was another story.

Since Ranma left, she went on believing that now **_she_** was the only **_true Martial Artist_** in all Nerima, but in her fantasy mind, all Japan.

And, she wanted to prove her mighty skills, - (?)- , by entering a Martial Arts Tournament. She thought that she was gonna win big, but…

She only made a fool of herself in front of the audience and the Judges. Loosing and loosing against every opponent she fought. Heck, even the 6 year old kids were far better then her.

Of course…Akane always claimed that they cheated.

Kasumi and Nabiki were having a meal in the living room, discussing the events:

Nabiki:" Boy Kasumi, never knew how things would turn out whit out Ranma. Everything's started to fall apart"

Kasumi:" I know. Whit out him, the rivals comes and here and make such a big mess. Its getting to be a big problem."

Nabiki:" I just don't know how long we can take this? Those damages left by them are getting more and more expensive. We are barely managing to survive"

Kasumi:" And no wants to lend us a hand. What are we gonna do Nabiki?"

Nabiki:" I wish I knew Kasumi, - (sigh) – I wish I knew"

Happosai also missed Ranma. Without him to stop his panting raid, he began to steal less and less. The thrill of getting caught was no more.

Happosai:" – (sad sigh) – Boy, how I miss the Lad. Never thought how I needed him. It's so boring, there's no more challenge, no worries of getting caught. Whit out him…there's no fun at stealing panties, whit him there to stop me"

·  
·  
································································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea.**_

·  
·  
2 days have passed since the Alpha Team began to train the Winx Girls. Of course, the girls didn't take the training well as some of them complain a lot, - (Stella) -, while others gave their best.

Ranma taught Bloom some of the basic of his Art, like Katas and stands.

Yusuke taught Musa some of the training he got from Genkai, not the hard ones, but easy ones.

Edward teach Tecna and Digit some of the Principles of Alchemy…she was fascinated by the – "Law of Equivalent and Exchange" -.

Kenshin train Flora to have fast reflexes, to know to anticipate her enemy's attacks and how to counter them.

Inuyasha train Layla to run fast, to have a strong body…and to used her nose to identified things, and people scent.

·  
·  
·

**8:00 P.M**.

The girls went to their room after a hard day of training with the Alpha Team. They slump in their beds…they were dead tired.

Bloom:"- (Tired) – Boy, how tired I am. Never thought how hard would be to train like that"

Lockette:" I know. But cheer up Bloom, if you train a lot, you'll be able to be a good fighter, and defend Alfea better"

Bloom:" You're right about that. I must train hard to defend my friends from that evil that's coming to Alfea"

·  
·  
·

_**Musa Room.**_

Musa:" Oh my body. That training Yusuke gave me sure was very hard"

Tune:" Don't complain Musa. After all, you wanted to learn didn't you?"

Musa:" I did. I just didn't knew how hard it would be."

Tune:" Look at the bright side Musa"

Musa:" The bright side?"

Tune:" Yes. The greater and hard the training is…the greater and hard warrior you will become"

Musa:" He, you're right"

·  
·  
·

**_Stella Room_**:

Stella:" – (whining) – Owy owy owy, my back, how I'm in pain. I'm beginning to wonder if I did the right thing to train"

Amore:" Don't said that Stella. You just have to remember that you're doing this to be able to defend all your friends"

·  
·  
·

_**Tecna Room:**_

Tecna:" I never knew Alchemy was so interesting"

Digit:" I know. That Edward really knows his stuff"

Tecna:" That "Equivalent and Exchange" Law, sure sounds and looks complicated, but it will take some time to master it. I…I could put it to good use"

·  
·  
·

_**Layla Room:**_

Layla:" – (rubbing her feet's) – Ouch, I think I'm gonna get some blisters on these toads"

Piff:" – (Concern voice) – Are you sure you want to go through it Layla?"

Layla:" Definily. It may be hard, but I will not quit. I want to become a great fighter like that Team, and Inuyasha, so that I can protect my friends better"

Piff:" Okay. And I know you will"

Layla:" Thanks Piff…now, let's go and sleep. We have a big day tomorrow"

·  
·  
·

_**Outside Alfea:**_

In the Team Campaign home, they were ready to got o sleep. Yusuke tuck Yukina as she fall to sleep.

Ranma:" So guys, how was your training whit the girls?"

Yusuke:" Kinda hard. Considerate the fact the none of us has ever train a student before"

Seiya:" Never knew that teaching would be so much hard. Now I know how hard it must have been for my teacher Marin"

Yusuke:" Me too, now I understand how Genkai put up whit me"

Ranma:" But, the girls sure are dedicated to the Art. Bloom didn't complain when she was training whit me"

Yusuke:" Same as Musa"

Inuyasha:" Laylas sure a strong girl. She was able to run 5 miles whit no complain"

Edward:" Tecna was assimilate all about Alchemy. She finds it very interesting about its Law"

Ranma:" We better get some rest guys. Tomorrow we need to know more about our enemy"

Just when they were about to go to bed…

Daphne showed up.

Daphne:" – (smiling) – Greeting my friends"

Edward:" HEY! Its Daphne"

Yusuke:" How you doing Miss. Daphne?"

Daphne:" I'm fine, its good to see you all again. Listen, I need you all to come whit me. For Queen Algae whish to see you"

Ranma:" Queen Algae!"

Seiya:" From the Fortress of Light, right?"

Daphne:" Indeed. Queen Algae and Brakon have requested your presence, for she has something for you all"

Inuyasha:" Really. What is it?"

Daphne:" – (smiling) – It's a surprise. Now I will take you there."

Yukina:" – (waking up, walking and rubbing her eye, still sleeping) – Aummm…Yusuke, what is it? What's going on?"

Yusuke;" Daphne's gonna take us to the Fortress of Light"

Yukina:" Really. Cool"

Daphne raises her arms and a light cover the team…then they vanished.

·  
·  
·

_**Location.**_

_**Fortress of Light.**_

_**Queen Algae Chamber:**_

Our team appeared once again in Queen Algae room, where she, Brakon and the rest of the Aquatic Pixies and Knights of the Fortress of Light:

Queen Algae:" – (happy) – My friends. Welcome back"

Ranma:" – (waving his hand) – Hey Queen Algae. How you doing"

Kenshin:" – (bowing) – Its so good to see you once again your Highness"

Queen Algae:" Likewise Mr. Kenshin"

Brakon:" Wee meet again eh!"

Yusuke:" Sure has Mr. Brakon"

Edward:" So Queen Algae, you said that you wanted to see us?"

Queen Algae:" Yes. Indeed I did"

Seiya:" Daphne told is that you had something for us…right?"

Queen Algae:" That's right. My friends…remember those Crystal Eggs you receive from Daphne. The ones that you left here?"

Ranma:" Um…yea"

Yusuke:" Yea I remember. You told us that our inner energy were feeding them, or something"

Queen Algae:" That is correct. I'm happy to tell you guys that those Crystal Eggs…have hatched"

Team Alpha:" – (confuse) – Hatched?"

Ranma:" Hatched? What do you mean by hatched?"

Yusuke:" As Ranma said once…Do we look like chickens or something?"

Queen Algae:" – (giggle) – No, no my friends. Its not like that, its an expression. The truth is that, that from those Crystals, they were born"

Seiya:" Born?"

Queen Algae:" In order to know that…I want you all to close your eyes and extended your arms forward please"

Edward:" – (un-sure) – Okay, if you said so"

They did Queen Algae told them to do, and close their eyes, and extend their arms forward.

Next…their body glow in different colours that covers them up. After the light died down, they open their eyes and saw 6 small beings floating close to them.

-"Hello"-

-"How's it going"- Said the Pixie to Yusuke.

Ranma:" – (blinks) – Who…or what are they?"

Queen Algae:" Them my friends, are your own personal Pixies"

Seiya:" Personal Pixies", he said as he was inspecting his Pixie closely.

Ranma:" Hey, they look like the ones the girls of Alfea have…right"

Queen Algae:" Yes, and no. Because these ones are very special"

Inuyasha:" How so?"

Queen Algae:" They are the first of their kind, for they were born from you. They were form from your heart, soul and mind. They are a part of you"

Kenshin:" From us?"

Queen Algae:" Indeed. They all shared your personality, and charisma. Think of them as your little sisters"

Edward:" You got the little part right"

Queen Algae:" – (to the Pixies) – Now, why don't you girls introduce your self's to them"

**_Nekin_**:" – (to Ranma) – My name is Nekin, stands for Little Cat, Pixie of Martial Arts. I'm your Personal Pixie Ranma"

_A Pixie Dress whit a Red Chinese combat dress, Chun-Li style, has silver boots, red hair, whit the cutest cats ears. She's was very energetic and courageous._

**_Roxy_**:" – (to Yusuke) – Hello, I'm Roxy, Pixie of Street Fighting. I'm your Personal Pixie Yusuke"

_A Pixie dress in – "Street like" – clothes. A Black small vest whit a pink heart, black shorts, black lips, white tennis, short violet hair. Like Nekin, she's very brave and loves the Challenges._

**_Millie_**:" – (to Seiya) – Pleasure to meet you; I'm Millie, Pixie of Peace and Courage. I'm your Personal Pixie Seiya"

_Cute Pixie. Dress in a small white Toga, long blonde hair wrap in a pigtailed, and a golden belt whit an emerald Tiara._

**_Alea_**:" - (to Edward) – How you doing. I'm Alea, Pixie of Marksmanship and Mechanics. I'm your Personal Pixie Edward."

_This pixie has long bround hair in a French braid down to her waist and wears a jacket like Ed's only black, with a pink tank top underneath and a black a-little-above-the-knee-length skort (skort, not skirt) and mid-calf leather boots. She's small for a pixie, has bright blue eyes and pale skin, and wears hot-pink lipstick, and black or pink eye shadow._

**_Foxina_**:" – (to Inuyasha and giggles) – HI, I'm Foxina, Pixie of Wild Animals. I'm your Personal Pixie Inuyasha"

_This particular Pixie is her Fox ears and tail, whit pink fluffy hair, her small teeth's. She looks very much like Kouga fiancé Ayame._

**_Hanabi_**:" – (To Kenshin and bowing) – Honor to meet you; I'm Hanabi, Pixie of Honor and the Way of the Sword. I'm your Personal Pixie Kenshin-San"

_Calm and Serenity are the qualities of this Pixie. Dress in a Red and White Kimono, purple long smooth hair whit a flower on her left side. Always carrying whit her 2 small Japanese Fans. But like Kenshin, when she fights, she's as fierce as a tiger. Her name means – "Fire Flower" -, and bears a remarkable resemblance to Sakura from – "Sakura Wars" -. _

Ranma:" Um…nice to meet you"

Yusuke:" Same here"

Seiya:" Yea. I'm please to meet you"

Edward:" Nice to meet you Alea"

Kenshin:" – (bow) – I'm honor to meet you Hanabi-Chan"

Inuyasha:" Um…your hairdo, you look so much like that fiancé of an annoyed wolf demon that I know"

Foxina:" You mean Ayame?"

Inuyasha:" – (gap) – Wha…how did you know?"

Foxina:" – (giggles) – Because I, like the rest of us, shared all your memories"

Yukina:" – (kawai face) – How cute they look. – (Sad sigh) – Make me wish I had one of them"

Queen Algae:" Oh but you can Yukina. In fact, this is your personal Pixie"

A small blue orb floated in front of Yukina. When she touches it, it burst into sparks and a small blue and white, baby ferret appeared:

Yukina:" – (awe) – Ooooh"

Queen Algae:" That is a Pixie baby Ferret. A Pixie Animal born from your heart. I hope you like it"

Yukina:" – (happy squealing) – OH I LOVE IT. THANK YOU QUEEN ALGAE"

Yukina grab the Baby Ferret and hug it. The ferret squeal and rub his nose in her face, she giggle:

Yukina:" Oh you're so cute. I think I'll name you…Snowflake"

Queen Algae:" Now Yukina, you ferret may be small, but, it has a special power inside him, and it will protect you. The same goes to your Pixies guys. They shared your powers, so they are skilled as you"

Ranma:" Really, cool"

Queen Algae: Furthermore, if you work together whit your Pixie, you will do new and unknown powers and battle skills"

Yusuke:" Awesome"

Kenshin:" We like to thank you for these small friends that you gave us. It was very thought foul from you"

Queen Algae:" My pleasure. Now, I will return you all back to Alfea, along whit your Pixies"

Brakon:" Keep up whit the great work. We saw your battle against those soldiers that tried to invade Alfea, and my, we were all impress"

Queen Algae:" Indeed. Daphne chose wise when she selected you all. Now we are very confident that Magix is in good hands…yours"

Edward:" Thank you. So, Alea, ready to go?"

Alea:" I am, I am"

Yusuke:" Should we go Roxy"

Roxy:" – (cocky smile) – You bet"

Queen Algae:" Good bye my friends, till we meet again"

Then she points her staff and chants a spell, and the Team and the Pixies vanish…

·  
·  
·

·······································································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Sauron Dark Castle.**_

_**Sarumon Throne Room:**_

The Trixs enter the Room and saw Sarumon chanting a spell in a unknown language to them in front of a pile of ashes, many candles were around him, both his arms were up in the air, carrying his black staff.

Stormy:" What's Sarumon doing?"

Icy:" Beats me. And what's whit that weird chant he's saying?"

Darcy:" What I like to know is why he is's doing that?"

As he was chanting, the ashes light up and fire rose up:

Darcy:" – (shudder) - Okay, now that's creepy"

Sarumon was nearly in the end of the chant. In that last part, he finished it up in English:

Sarumon:" – (chanting) – _**RISE FROM THE EARTH...RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE…RISE ONCE AGAIN…AS I COMMAND YOU…RISE NOW, FOR I AM YOUR MASTEEEEEEEEER**"_

When he finished it…the fire explodes and a being got up…

**-"AAAAAAAAAAARG….I LIVE AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"**

When the Trixs got a good look at the being, they got a very shocking expression. The being was like a skeleton, had dark aura, and a helmet covering his face…for this being was:

Icy:" – (shock face) – I…I…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS"

Stormy:" – (scare and pointing) – ITS…ITS…ITS"

Darcy:" – (Trembles) – HOW…HO IS IT POSIBLE?"

The being was none other then…

Sarumon:" Welcome back to the Land of the Living…**Darkar**"

Darkar:" So…it was you who brought me eh. I thank you for it"

Sarumon:" Thanks my Lord Sauron, for he was the one who made it possible"

Darker:" – (spotting the Trixs) – Well, well, well, look who it is. If it isn't my old ex-apprentice, the Trixs"

Sarumon:" Come, we have so much to discuss"

Like whit the Trixs, Sarumon explain Darkar about the situation, and ask for his help…unlike the Trixs, Darkar wanted revenge:

Sarumon:" And that's the situation so far. We want your help to destroy all those who stand in our way, and conquer Magix for Sauron"

Darkar:" I'll join. I want nothing more that revenge against that curse Bloom and all those Fairies from Alfea. I want to make them suffer for defying me"

Sarumon:" And you will. Together, we will crush them all, and Sauron will rule Magix, and many other Realms for ever"

Darker:" – (evil laugh) – Yes, yes. Crush all our enemy's hahahaha HAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

···························································································································································································································

Now Dakar's back.

What other trouble will rise up for our friends?

Special note:

Here are the voting Opening and Ending Song that the fans chose…

For the Opening Song will be…

_**WARRIORS **_

**(Yugioh, Duel Monsters 4th Opening Song. Vocals: Izawa Yuichi) –**

For the Ending Song will be…

_**HEART OF THE SWORD**_

**(Samurai X 3th Ending) –**

In the Next Chapter you'll see them…

Considerate them as the Opening and Ending Song for the 2 SEASON of this Fic…hahahaaaaa.

But do not despair fans…

As for the other songs…keep sending me your votes for the next songs for the next season.

It's now an all free chose your song…

It can be anyone you wish for. From any Anime, Game, Movie…the sky is the limit for your heart.


	22. Chapter 22 Assault in Alfea

Chapter 22

"– _**ASSAULT IN ALFEA" –**_

Thanks for the Fans for the reviews…

**_Solartiger_**: Good idea of the Pixies making matchmaker for the guys whit the Alfea girls. However…it will be kinda different.

**_Starravenwolf_**: Do not worry about Kasumi and Nabiki…as soon, they will be free of that day in-day out work by Ranma. Question is…HOW?

**_Dog Food Gansta Yo_**: I hope to see your Picture of Edward Pixie Alea soon.

·························································································································································································

- (Bloom voice) -

Previously on WINX CLUB…

Team Alpha was summoned to the Fortress of Light by the Queen. In there the team were given their own and unique Pixies.

In Sarumon Tower, the Trixs gasped in horror…

As the evil Mage Sarumon resurrected from the death, the evil Lord Darkar.

Now he's working for Sarumon and Sauron.

What evil plans will those 2 make…?

Stay tune and find out…

Entrance Song

**-"WARRIORS"-**

**_Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai. In the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless _**

- ( Scene start whit the scene of Alfea whit a close up) -

**_Itsu shika ikiru tame ni Okizari ni shita Shiawase. To live unnoticed, I deserted a happiness _**

- (images of the Team Alpha…Ranma, Yusuke, Kenshin, Edward, Seiya, Inuyasha looking toward the the Mountains, who are in dark fire) –

**_Itsuwaru koto de Sugatte odotteta Tada no maboroshi ni. That was relying with pretense on and dancing to what was merely an illusion _**

- ( Images of the Team Pixies flying in the screen whit cheerful faces) –

_**Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de Kimi no egao Sagashiteta At the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face **_

-(Images of the Faces of Darkar, the Trixs, and Sarumon, whit evil smiles, cover in dark purple fire. Sarumon laughs) –

_**Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura wa yume Daki kakenuketeku Sou. We embrace our dreams and run through the wavering facade, that's right **_

- (Images of Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla, whit concern faces, and waiting for someone)-

**_Itsu no hi ka Mune ni shimatteta Kono omoi Moichido nigirishimete Ima. _****_ This thought that I've kept shut in my chest since some other day, I'll grip it once more now _**

-(Scene where the Team Alpha release their special moves…Ranma unleash his Mouko Takabisha. Yusuke fire his Rei-Gun. Seiya throw his Pegasus-Comet, Inuyasha unleash his Wind Scar. Kenshin does the Hiten-Mitsurigi Style attack. Edward makes an Alchemy attack. Then, the Team appears with the Alfea Girls in Alfea. The scene ends whit them together, in the background, the face of Sarumon appears.)-

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea College: 9:00 am**_

Bloom and her friends woke up and went to classes. During recess, they find out that the Alpha Team was nowhere to be seen:

Bloom:" Have any of you girls seen Ranma? I cant seen to find him."

Musa:" No. I'm looking for Yusuke, but whit no luck:

Flora:" Me too whit Kenshin"

Bloom:" So all the guys are missing! Wonder what happen to them?"

-"They were summon"-

The girls saw the Mage Gandalf next to them:

Bloom:" Mr. Gandalf. What do mean they were summoned?"

Musa:" Summon to where?"

Gandalf:" Your friends were asked to go to the Fortress of Light by Queen Algae wishes"

Stella:" They did! Cool…but…when will they be back?"

Bloom:" She's right. When will Ranma, - (blush) -, ups, I mean the Team will return?"

Gandalf:" Don't worry girls; your friends will be here later today"

_**Location.**_

_**Sauron tower.**_

_**Sarumon Dark chamber:**_

Sarumon, Darkar and the Trix's were watching Alfea in a dark orb. They looked at the activates of the students:

Sarumon:" Look at them. Not a care of this world. Everyone is doing their own activates"

Darker:" Now it's the time to strike them all down. I want to go there and make them all suffer."

Sarumon:" Easy there Darkar. There's no need to act so rashly. Besides, my Ex-friend Gandalf has brought fort 6 warriors to defend Alfea"

Darkar:" I don't care. I wan revenge against those feeble Pixies who defeated me. – (Laughs) – Besides, what could those worthless warriors do against me? I am all powerful"

Sarumon:" – (serious voice) - It is not wise to underestimate your enemy, whit out knowing nothing of them. After all, they defeated 120 soldiers of mine"

Darker:" That's because they were weak. I, on the other hand, am not. We're gonna go there and, - (wicked smile) -, and have a Special Reunion"

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea College:**_

After classes ended, Bloom went to her room and change, cause she was meeting her friends in Magix Town. As she's dressing up, she wonders on what's up ahead:

Bloom:" So many things have been happening. First, Red Fountain was attacked, then an Army of evil soldiers I have never seen showed up in Alfea, then I find out that a new enemy, more powerful then even Darkar, has appears. Its really is a blow out"

Lockette:" Tell me about it"

Bloom:" – (sigh) – I just don't know if I'm up for the challenge. I mean, I don't know if I have what it takes for this battle"

Lockette:" Don't worry Bloom, you will do fine. You have your friends supported you, and those 6 warriors to aid us"

Bloom:" Thanks Lockette. Well…I'm all done, lets head up and meet up whit the gang."

Bloom lock's the door of her room and headed for Magix Town. As she was reaching for the Gates:

-"Bloom, Bloom"-

Bloom turn around and saw Sky walking toward her:

Sky:" Bloom, can I talk to you for a minute, please"

Bloom was still unhappy to talk to him after the incident:

Bloom:" Sky. I cant for the moment. I have to meet my friends…"

Sky:" – (imploring) – Please Bloom. Just a couple of minutes, that's all"

Bloom:" – (sigh) – Oh very well, but make it quick"

Sky:" Thanks. Listen…I know that you're still upset whit me about that 'incident' a while ago. But, I want to make it up to you"

Bloom:" Make it up whit me!"

Sky:" Yes, that's right. Lets start all over again, from the beginning. This time, I'll be totally loyal to you, and be honest and caring. Wadda you said Bloom?"

Bloom:" Well Sky. That's good and all. – (Sky bight's up) – but I don't want to"

Sky:" – (shock face) – WHA…what do you mean by that? Why not?"

Bloom:" Sky…I got over it and move on. You should do the same thing…but whit another girl"

Sky:" – (pleading) – No. I don't want another girl, I want you Bloom. You're my girl"

Bloom:" I'm sorry, but I cannot. Listen Sky, I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me, good bye"

She turned around and walk away, leaving Sky behind:

Sky:" – (to himself) – Bloom, I will make everything to win your love back. You will be my girl again."

_**Location.**_

**_Magix Downtown_**:

Bloom and friends were doing some shopping's in Alfea stores, with Stella in the lead. After shopping, the girl's were having some drinks. Bloom told them about her encounter whit Sky once again:

Musa:" – (stunt) - So Sky tried to ask you again to be his girlfriend"

Bloom:" Yes"

Tecna:" – (mad) – The nerve of him. He's sure very stubborn"

Layla:" And what did you said to him Bloom?"

Bloom:" – (sad sigh) – I told him that, even though I forgave him, I could not love him ever again. Not after like that"

Musa:" Well you did good Bloom"

Tecna:" – (smiling) – That's right. You have your Pride and Dignity up high"

Layla:" But don't worry Bloom. We are very sure that soon you'll meet someone special"

Amore:" Right. Love will find you Bloom, and meet your true love"

Bloom:" – (happy) – Thanks for your support guys"

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea College:**_

The Alfea Girls were on the Patio, practicing with Miss. Griselda. The boys of Red Fountain, once they recuperate, they were with Codatorta outside Alfea, training their heroes Skills:

Miss. Griselda:" – (ordering) – Come on girls, you'll have to be prepare for any surprise our enemy throw at us"

Bloom:" Yes Miss. Griselda"

She said it whit enthusiasms…while others:

"-(whining) Come on"-

-"Cant you give us a break"-

-"Yea"-

Miss. Griselda:" A break. – (Serious voice) – Do you girls think that the enemy will give you a 'break'? Gandalf warned you all that those enemy's don't give a break, they kill. Red Fountain was attacked by those monsters, and they were severe casualties. Do you girls want to suffer that same fate?"

All the girls shook their heads in fright:

Miss. Griselda:" - (smirked) – I thought so. Continue whit your defense spells, I have to go to my office, but I'll be right back"

When she left, the girls continue whit their practices:

Bloom:" Perhaps Miss. Griselda has a point. We need to be prepare for anything"

Stella:" Hate to admit it, but she's right. We don't want to suffer by those monsters"

Musa:" So we need to train a lot. Yusuke has been teaching me about Spirit Energy, kinda cool"

Bloom:" Ranma's been teaching me a little about Martial Arts and Ki"

Stella:" Seiya's been explaining to me about Cosmos. Sounds very cool"

Flora:" Kenshin has been showing me about how to anticipate attacks from my enemy's"

Layla:" Inuyasha's been training me how to run faster and how to use my nose to find scent and people"

Bloom:" At any rate, if we train a lot, we will be able to stand against any enemy that tries to harm us. Right girls?"

All:" Right"

Suddenly:

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

Bloom:" – (gasp) – WHAT WAS THAT?"

Flora:" It sounded like a woman screaming"

Musa:" – (wide eyes) – Wait a minute. That was Miss. Griselda"

Bloom:" WHAT! Let's go girls"

Bloom and the rest of Alfea girls rush toward it. When they arrive, they saw Miss. Griselda…she was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Bloom:" – (wide eyes) – Oh my god, Miss Griselda"

Musa:" What happen to her? Who did that to her?"

(evil laugh) - -"_HA HA HA HA HAAAAA_"-

-"_Well, well, it's the losers Fairies of Alfea_"

Bloom:" Huh!

When they look up, they saw the Trixs floating in front of them:

Bloom:" – (big gap) – WHAT! YOU"

Musa:" IT'S…ITS…THEM. ICY, DARCY AND STORMY"

Tecna:" But…they were send to Magix Prison. What are they doing here?"

Icy:" – (mocking laugh) – What! No hello Bloom. I'm hurt"

Bloom:" ICY. How did you get out of Prison?"

Icy:" Would you believe 'good behavior'"

Stella:" – (mad) – YOU HURT MISS. GRISSELDA, DIDN'T YOU?"

Darcy:" That's right. And the same thing we'll do to you"

Bloom:" Oh yea, well bring it on. I defeated you once, and I will defeat you again Icy, - (to her friends) – WINX TIME"-

Each of the girls change into their Fairy Form. The Boys of Red Fountain arrive at the scene:

Brandon:" Girls, we hear the commotion. What's going on?"

They too spotted the Trixs:

Timmy:" – (gasped) – WHAT THE! IT'S THE TRIXS"

Riven:" How did they get out of Prison?"

Stormy:" Look girls, it's the boys of Red Fountain"

Darcy:" Hey Riven, good to see you again ha ha ha"

Riven:" – (snarled) – Darcy"

Musa:" Give it up Witches. We out number you"

Icy:" – (un-impress) – Humph. Is that suppose to scare us? Besides, we're not the only ones who wanted to see you"

Bloom:" Huh! What do you mean?"

Suddenly…a huge guts if wind blows up the Alfea Girls and Red Fountain Boys back. When they got up, a red fireball appeared whit the Trixs…then took the form an old enemy to them….DARKAR:

Darkar:" Hello Girls"

Bloom:" – (shock to the max) – NO. DAR…DAR…DARKAR"

Darkar:" It's been a long time Bloom. Did you miss me?"

Stella:" – (crying in fear) - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….NOT HIM"

Tecna:" – (trembling) – How did he came back. It's…its impossible"

Darkar:" Well girls, as much as I would like to catch up on old times…I've came here to…watch you all die"

Riven:" Oh yea. Well go ahead, do your worst, were not afraid of you"

Darkar:" – (wicked smile) – Oh you will be, hahaha…you will all be. Say hello to my little friends"

Then…

Many red circles appeared, then...many cloaked beings showed up.

Bloom and the Fairies jump back in fright. The beings were in dark torn rags. They cover their body's, had white feet's and face, eyes glowing in red, walking like hunchbacks and carrying giant, razor sharp scyther's. the boys of Red Fountain gasped big…for they remember those beings quite well. They were 50 beings. And on top of that…a giant Cloaked Being appeared…same as the other ones, only length as 2 meters high, even scary, blue eyes, a giant blue razor Scyther. The noise coming from it was like the sound of a banshee, and laughing like one:

Bloom:" – (scare) – WHA…WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?"

Musa:" They…they…they look like…Grim Reapers"

Stella:" – (yelling in fright) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. IT'S THE GRIM REAPER"

Brandon:" – (wide eyes) – Oh no. Is those hideous creatures that attack Red Fountain and kill many of our friends"

Helios:" – (worried) – And now there here, in Alfea. This is a tragic"

Timmy:" – (Trembles) – NO…NOOO. IT CAN'T BE. NOT THEM AGAIN"

Darkar:" – (laughing) – Behold, they are the 'Lost Ghouls' of the underworld. And your executioners hahahaha"

From the balcony of Alfea, Miss. Faragonda, Gandalf, Elrond, Saladin, Codatorta and the rest of Alfea Staff came out and see what was happening:

Miss. Faragonda:" WHAT! DARKAR'S BACK?"

Saladin:" Impossible. He was destroyed by Bloom and the Alfea Girls"

Miss. Dujour:" – (wide eyes-French accent) – Oh my! Such horrible creatures those are"

Codatorta:" Rats. I don't believe this. Those annoyed Witches are here too. And not only has that, but also those cursed beings who attack Red Fountain"

Elrond:" Gandalf, it appears that Sauron recruit new types of creatures. Those cloaked beings are unlike anything I've ever seen. Think that they have a chance?"

Gandalf:" I do not know my friend. We can only pray"

Saladin:" This is a major disaster you guys"

Back in the field:

The Ghouls charge forward the group. The Red Fountain boys were still shock at seining those beings once again, but they shake it off and fought them.

The Alfea Girls, not ever faced against beings like that, were still scared, but still they fought to protect Alfea.

They weren't ready dealing whit this kind of enemy…amount those Ghouls, they were dress in Red, who's face could be seen, and move faster and where deadly.

The Alfea and Red Fountain students were having a hard time trying to take them out…as those beings were severe beaten them bad…

Icy:" Ha ha ha, look at them all. Those Lost Ghouls will surely kill them all"

Darkar:" HA HA HAAAA. SOON, ALL OF THEM WILL BE NO MORE"

In the battlefield:

Bloom:" – (desperate) – GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING. THOSE CREATURES ARE GAINING UPON US"

Musa:' – (while barely dodging an attack) – YEA BUT WHAT?"

Timmy:" – (frighten) – There's too many of them. Were not gonna make it guys"

Brandon:" We have to. We have to try"

Flora:" BLOOM, BEHIND YOU"

Bloom:" Huh!

Bloom turned around and saw 4 blades coming toward her. She dodges it in the last minute, and fall to the ground. When she looks up, they were 4 Ghouls in front of her.

She was afraid to move; and worse…she springs her ankle, unable to move:

Musa:" – (desperate) – BLOOM, GET OUR OF THERE, HURRY"

Tecna:" BLOOM, MOVE GIRL MOVEEEEEEEE"

Stella:" THERE GONNA KILL HER"

Flora:" – (crying) – BLOOM, NOOOOOOOO"

Darkar": Look's like this is the end of that Bloom girl HAHAHAHAHA"

The 4 Ghouls raise their Sharp Weapons, ready to chop Bloom into pieces.

Bloom was now crying in fear…

Bloom:" – (whisper crying) – No…I…I don't to die. Someone help me please"

Just when she thought it was all over for her:

_**-"MOUKO TAKABISHAAAAAA"-**_

Then, a Big Orange Ball came and strikes the 4 Ghouls, destroying them.

Bloom:" Huh! That Ball…"

Darkar:" – (gasped) – WHAT!"

Icy:" Who did that?"

_**-"SPIRIT GUUUUUUN"**_

A Big Blue Ball came and smash the Ghouls that were about to strike Musa…

Musa:" Hey, I know that ball"

Darcy:" What's going on here?"

3 Ghouls jump toward Tecna…when from the ground; rock spikes rose up and impaled them:

Tecna:" What! Could it be?"

Darkar:" – (furious) – WHO IS DOING THAT?'

Layla saw 4 Ghouls running toward her…she panic:

_**-"BLADES OF BLOOOOOD"-**_

Many red circles came from behind her and cut the Ghouls into pieces:

Layla:" Woo…can it be him?"

Then…

The Alpha Team landed in front of the Winx Girls:

Bloom:" – (happy) – RANMA"

Musa:" Hey, it's the Alpha Team"

Ranma:" Hey girls, sorry we're late."

Bloom:" That's…that's okay"

Yusuke:" Looks like you could use a little help around here"

Bloom:" Thank god you're here" – (staring at Ranma) –

Icy:" Who are they?"

Darcy:" Don't know"

Darkar": More pests to be eliminated"

The Team spotted the Lost Ghouls:

Yusuke:" What the heck are those things?"

Edward:" What ever they are, there trying to harm the Alfea Girls and the Red Fountain students"

Stella:" Please…you gotta help us. We couldn't win against them"

Kenshin:" In that case, - (looking at the Girl's whit a warm smile) – why don't you girls sit down and let us take care of them. Okay"

Flora:" Thanks Kenshin"

Ranma:" Don't worry girls. We'll handle them."

Bloom:" – (blush) – Okay"

Yusuke:" So, are you guys ready to take out the trash?"

Ranma:" Oh yea."

Seiya:" Lets do it"

Inuyasha:" – (cocky smile) – I'm so ready"

Now Team Alpha was ready to face the Lost Ghouls…

And the Trixs and Darkar on the way.

····························································································································································································

Ending Song:

_**Heart of the Sword.**_

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away**_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de.. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. _**

-(Scene Stars Where the Team Alpha are fighting enemys. 

_**Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo. If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail **_

_**Konya mo mata, sure chigai. And tonight it won't go well between us again. **_

-(Images of each team life in Alfea)-

**_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo. Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope". _**

_**Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari. More effort, more damage--this is my daily life **_

-(Images of each of the guys in some almost romantic scene whit the Alfea Girls)-

**_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa. Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort _**

**_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru. Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time _**

-(Images of Images of the team Alpha Pixies having a friendly chatting whit the guys)-

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. **_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de. If I let my emotions free _**

-(Scene of some evil shadows lorking around the shadows of Alfea)-

_**Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo. My dreams will once again not go well **_

_**Yume mo mata, sure chigai. I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect **_

-(Scene where Ranma is almost crying, and Bloon trys to cosolt him…The next scene ends whit The team in front of Alfea looking at the sky, whit the Winx Club.)-


	23. Chapter 23 Defend Alfea

**Chapter 23**

"_**DEFEND ALFEA" –**_

(Bloom Voice) –

Previously on WINX CLUB:

The evil Trixs and Darkar invaded Alfea. And not only that…weird, ugly Ghouls who look like Grim Reapers appeared and tried to kills us. The Guys of Red Fountain and we tried to fight those ugly phantoms, but they were too powerful for us.

Just as we thought we were goners, especially me…

The Alpha Team came just in time to help us.

Now they were ready to take on those Ghouls…and perhaps the Trixs and Darkar himself.

But…

Will they'll be able to triumph against the Ghouls and the Trixs and Darkar?

Stick around and find out.

Entrance Song

**-"WARRIORS"-**

**_Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai. In the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless _**

- (Scene start whit the scene of Alfea whit a close up) -

**_Itsu shika ikiru tame ni Okizari ni shita Shiawase. To live unnoticed, I deserted a happiness _**

- (Images of the Team Alpha…Ranma, Yusuke, Kenshin, Edward, Seiya, Inuyasha looking toward the Mountains, who are in dark fire) –

**_Itsuwaru koto de Sugatte odotteta Tada no maboroshi ni. That was relying with pretense on and dancing to what was merely an illusion _**

- (Images of the Team Pixies flying in the screen whit cheerful faces) –

_**Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de Kimi no egao Sagashiteta At the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face **_

-(Images of the Faces of Darkar, the Trixs, and Sarumon, whit evil smiles, cover in dark purple fire. Sarumon laughs) –

_**Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura wa yume Daki kakenuketeku Sou. We embrace our dreams and run through the wavering facade, that's right **_

- (Images of Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla, whit concern faces, and waiting for someone)-

**_Itsu no hi ka Mune ni shimatteta Kono omoi Moichido nigirishimete Ima. This thought that I've kept shut in my chest since some other day, I'll grip it once more now _**

-(Scene where the Team Alpha release their special moves…Ranma unleash his Mouko Takabisha. Yusuke fire his Rei-Gun. Seiya throw his Pegasus-Comet, Inuyasha unleash his Wind Scar. Kenshin does the Hiten-Mitsurigi Style attack. Edward makes an Alchemy attack. Then, the Team appears with the Alfea Girls in Alfea. The scene ends whit them together, in the background, the face of Sarumon appears.)-

The Alpha Team was facing the Ghouls, ready to strike them all:

Ranma:" Lets get this over this. Wadda you said guys?"

Yusuke:" – (cracking his knuckles) – Oh yea. Let's do this"

Bloom:" – (to Ranma-worried) – Please, be careful you guys. Those are very dangerous, same whit the Trixs and Darkar"

Ranma:" Don't worry Bloom. We will protect you all"

Bloom:" – (blush-whispering) – Thank you"

Darkar:" Who are those beings. – (talking to the Team) - WHO ARE YOU, WHO ARE SO EAGER TO DIE?"

Ranma:" The name's Ranma Saotome"

Yusuke:" I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

Edward:' Edward Elric"

Seiya:" Seiya"

Kenshin:" My name is Kenshin Himura"

Inuyasha:" And I'm Inuyasha…who the hell are you?"

Darkar:" I AM LORD DARKAR, LORD OF THE SHADOWS…TREMBLE BEFORE ME HAHAHAAA"

Ranma:' You're Darkar?"

Yusuke:" The ruler of the underworld of Magix?"

Seiya:" The evil powerful being of the underworld?"

The team put on a gap face. Darkar was expecting them to cower in fear…but the reaction was not the one he was hoping to see.

The Team just…LAUGHS.

Ranma:" – (laugh) – Oh please. YOU"RE Darkar. Hahahahaaha"

Yusuke:" – (Laughs) - No really. You're the one who's everyone's afraid of you"

Inuyasha:" – (Laughs) - No way. Look at you…you're just skin and bones"

Darkar:" – (offended) – HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME PUNNY MORTALS. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN ALL OF MAGIX"

The Team laughs even more loudly:

Inuyasha:" HAHAHA…pleeeeeeeeease. I have seen better demons in the gutters then you"

Yusuke:" Buddy hahahaha, you're one of the lamest demons I have ever seen as a Spirit Detective"

Darkar:" – (rage) – ENOUGH. FOR THAT INSULT, YOU WILL ALL DIE IN A HORRIBLE DEATH. LOST GHOULS…DESTROY THEM ALL"

Hearing this, the Ghouls rush forward the Team.

Ranma:" Get ready you guys."

Yusuke:" – (cocky smile) - Its party time:"

There Pixies were also ready for the fight:

Ranma:" So Nekin. Ready for this?"

Nekin:" You bet I am Ranma"

Yusuke:" Hey Roxy. Let's see what you have?"

Roxy:" Yeap. Let's teach those walking rags a lesson in hard nocks"

Inuyasha:" I hope you're as good as I hope you are Foxina"

Foxina:" No problem. Let's tear them all"

And it began.

They separate and took on those creatures.

Ranma was dodging every strike of those Ghouls, and whit his fist and foots, was taking them out. He punch one of them, and it went flying away, and crash into 6 Ghouls and knocking them all out…like a bowling ball knocking out the Pins in a bowling game.

His Pixie Nekin stood in front of one…then, dash to it, and tear his head off whit her Neko-Slash. And another one.

Yusuke too was dodging the razor blades. But, like Ranma, he had experience whit weapons users demons. Whit a strong kick he sends 2 Ghouls flying away.

Yusuke Pixie Roxy charge up her spirit energy and release a bullet like Yusuke Spirit Gun and blow the head off of the Ghoul.

Inuyasha was slashing every Ghouls whit his sharp nails, whit no trouble what so ever. Same whit his Pixie Foxina.

Kenshin, too like Inuyasha, was taking out many Ghouls whit his Sword. Hanabi charge up and release many cherry blossoms, but they were razor sharp and cut the Ghoul into pieces.

Edward was using his arm blade to block and strike the Ghouls. Whit the help of his Pixie Alea special ability, she was guiding him to hit every Ghoul and not miss.

Inuyasha:" – (laughs) - Ha. Those things are weak. I'm barely putting some strength"

Yusuke:" – (nod) – I know. And look at them…they dissolve into sand when strike hard"

Ranma:" I thought we were gonna have a hard time whit them…but guess I was wrong"

Edward:" They don't look so tough to me"

Darkar and the Trixs did not believe what they were watching…6 unknown persons taking out those Ghouls of Hell whit no trouble what so ever:

Icy:" What are those persons?"

Stormy:" Man. They sure are skills who ever they are"

Darkar:" – (snort) – BAH. NO MATTER. THEY WILL DIE"

The other were too impressed:

Gandalf:" My. Those guys never seem to amaze me. Truly fight like mighty warriors"

Elrond:" Indeed Gandalf. What a remarkable display of fighting skills"

Miss. Faragonda:" I'll never stop been to amaze by them. It's like there not humans"

Codatorta:" Aye. I wouldn't want my boys to fight them. Not even I could be a challenge for any of them"

Saladin:" Think they'll be able to take on Darkar? I mean… he's a powerful demon of the underworld"

Gandalf:" I have big feeling that question should relay on Darkar"

In the heat of the battle…Riven and Sky saw the Team take out those monsters easy, while they had a very hard time to do so…

Riven thoughts close, when he miss an attack and fall to the ground….he sees 2 Ghouls in front of him, ready to kill him, he panic, then, before the razor blades came in contact whit him, a blur came in view and pulverize them. Riven saw Yusuke standing before him:

Riven:" HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yusuke:" Saving your life"

Riven:" I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP. I COULD HAVE TAKING THEM OUT EASY"

Yusuke:" Could have, would have, didn't. Beside, if I didn't step in, those things would have turn you into a human jigsaw puzzle"

Riven:" WHY YOU…I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP"

Roxy:" HEY. THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID PRIDE. WE STILL HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT"

Riven:" – (grumble) – Yea, yea"

Timmy was trying to take out a Red Lost Ghoul whit his weapon, but the thing keep on moving fast, unable for him to do so. He saw the thing dash toward him, whit his weapon ready to strike him, he yell in fright, unable to move…Then Edward jump in front and block the attack and slice it up whit his arm blade.

Timmy:" Hey, thanks"

Edward:" No problem. Come on, there's still many of them left"

Darcy:" Man. Those guys are good. Even out number, they are taking them out"

Icy:" No matter how good they are, there still no match for us"

Darkar:" THAT'S RIGHT. THEY ARE NO MATCH AGAISNT OUR DIVINE POWERS HAHAHA"

Bloom:" – (awe) – WOW. We could not do anything to them, but they are taking them out. How good they are"

Tecna:" I know that Edward really is skillful for someone so young" – (blush) –

Stella:" So totally. That Seiya also is kicking their butt's big time." – (Giggle and blush) –

Flora:" Kenshin really is skillful whit that sword. He moves almost like lighting and slashing those evil creatures fast" – (blush) –

Musa:" – (excited) - YEA. Yusuke is sure giving those monsters a severe beating. Really he's very powerful…maybe even more then Riven"

Bloom:" Ranma is a great fighter. He's taking them all out just using his fist." – (Blush) –

In the battle, the Team wipe all the Lost Ghouls…the only one left was the big one:

Ranma:" So…who wants to take out the Leader?"

Kenshin:" Inuyasha-san. Care to join me wiping it out?"

Inuyasha:" – (cocky laugh) – You're on. Let's do it"

Then they faced the big Ghoul. The ghoul dash toward them, swinging his blade…but just as it was close to Kenshin and Inuyasha; they move aside and went for the killing:

Kenshin:" NOW"

Then, they strike the Ghoul at the same time in an X formation.

The Ghoul scream in pain as it was cut by all sides. Then it was cover in blue flames, and then it vanishes:

Inuyasha:" Heh…and that's that"

Kenshin:" Nice Inuyasha"

The girls cheer for their victory…but it was cut short. As some blast came in…

Darkar:" DON'T CELEBRATE JUST YET. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED THOSE GHOULS. BUT NOW I WILL GET RID OFF YOU"

Icy:" Yea. Us too"

Yusuke:" Yea. Well bring it on Bones. Do your best"

So it began:

The Trixs launch their attacks…

Stormy:" TRY THIS ON…DEVASTATING FURY STORM"

She created a black tornado and releases it:

Inuyasha:" Heh. – (Annoyed) – Great. A Kagura-wanna be. This should be fun"

He swings his Tetsusaiga hard at the tornado, using the inertia and stops it:

Stormy:" – (gasp) - WHAT. NO. HOW DID YOU STOP MY TORNADO?"

Inuyasha:" – (smirked) – Ha. I faced a powerful wind demon in my world. You are very weak compare to Kagura, the Wind Demon"

Stormy:" GRRRRRRRR"

Icy:" – (to Ranma) – Get ready boy. For I'm about to put you in Ice"

Ranma:" So do it, go for it"

Icy:" Prepare to die little boy"

Ranma:" If I had a dime for every time an enemy said that to me, I would be rich"

Nekin:" Yeap. No doubt about that"

Icy:" GRRR…DIE. ICE DARTZS STRIKE"

She extends her arms and release many ice daggers.

Ranma:" I don't think so blue girl…KATCHU-TENSHIN-AMAGURIKEEEEEN"

Ranma hands were a blur, and has hitting every ice dagger from Icy.

Icy:" – (gasped) – WHAT THE! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC HE'S USING? THERES NO WAY HE CAN DO THAT"

Ranma:" Its not Magic Lady, its Ki"

Icy:" KI? IS THAT WHAT YOUR MAGIC IS CALLED?"

Ranma:" No…Its Martial Arts"

Icy:" STAND STILL YOU STUPID MAN AND LET ME HIT YOUUUU"

Ranma:' Yea right. Give up. You can't beat me whit your lousy moves"

Icy:" – (rage) – LOUSY MOVES. I'LL KILL YOUUUU"

Ranma:" – (muttering) – Just like Akane Baka. No skills and hot temper"

Darcy was trying to hit Kenshin whit some energy waves, but he dodge them all whit ease:

Darcy:" DAMN IT. THIS GUY'S FAST. BUT I WONT QUIT, I WILL BEAT YOU"

Kenshin:" Calm your self lady. You'll only ruin that pretty face of yours"

Darcy:" SHUT UP"

Hanabi:" It seems that this girl has neither patient nor manners. How rude"

Ranma saw the Aura of the 3 Witches. It was red. Perfect for him:

Ranma:" – (thinking) – _Excellent. Their Auras are in Red…now to speed things up a but…_- (out laud and taunting) – HEY GIRLS, YOU CANT HIT ME. YOU'RE AS SLOW AS TURTLES AND SO TOMBOYS HAHAHA"

Icy:" HOW DARE YOU, GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Now the 3 of them focus their attacks on Ranma. Ranma was running in circles, evading their attacks…

Yusuke:" What's Ranma doing?"

Kenshin:" I believe that he's trying to make his enemy's angry. Good plan…an angry warrior is easy to defeat"

Ranma:" – (thinking) – _That's it. A little longer_"

After many failed attacks from the Trixs…Ranma went for the move:

Icy:" GET READY TO DIE MORTAL…"

Ranma:" I don't think so…get ready for this…"HIRYU-SHOTEN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ranma launch his fist to heaven…and a giant hurricane appeared.

The Trixs gasped in fright, as they were caught in it, and spinning around fast:

Stormy:" – (scared) – WHAT IS THIS. THAT KID MADE A HURRICANE MORE POWERFUL THEN MINEEEE"

Darcy:" SUCH POWERFUL MAGIIIIIIIC"

Icy:" NOOOOO….I CANT BE DEFEATED, I WONT, I…GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

After 5 minutes of spinning around…the hurricane died down and the Trixs landed on the ground…whit many bruises and cuts. Whit a major headache…and dizzy.

Yusuke:" Hey. That was a cool move Ranma"

Ranma:" Thanks"

Inuyasha:" Yea. Pretty cool move. Kagura would be green in envy if she saw what you did"

Kenshin:" Nice move indeed Ranma"

Bloom:" – (awe) – WOW. DID YOU GIRLS SAW THAT? RANMA CREATED A HURRICANE AND NOCK OUT THE TRIXS. THAT WAS AMAZING"

Tecna:" I did. What a weird move…yet fascinated"

Elrond:" My oh my. That kid manage to create a Hurricane. How is it possible?"

Gandalf:" We will have to wait for that question. Perhaps later we can ask him"

Codatorta:" This is unbelievable. It's like that Ranma used some powerful magic to make that hurricane. How?"

Now only Darkar remain:

Darker:" YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED THOSE WITCHS GIRLS. BUT I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL"

Inuyasha:" Go ahead bone boy. Show us"

Darkar launches many fire balls…only to be evade by the team:

Yusuke:" – (taunting Darkar) – Come on. Surely you can do better then that."

Ranma:" Boy. Hoy lame is this guy"

Seiya:" Listen you guys…you take care of Mr. Bones, while I help those Red Fountain guys, okay"

Kenshin:" Sure, no problem"

Darkar:" DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND AGAINST ME, DARKAR, LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD HAHAHA. NO PUNNY MORTAL CAN MATCH ME HAHAHAHA"

Ranma:" – (mumble) – Geez. This guy is annoyed as Kuno"

Inuyasha:" Blah Blah Blah. – (To Darkar) – WILL JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY. YOURE GIVING ME A HEADACHE JUST LISTENING TO YOU"

Darkar:" HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY DOG. NOW I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL"

Darkar launches many red fireballs. But the Team evades them. Inuyasha and Kenshin, using their Swords, block every attack. While Ranma,Yusuke, Seiya and Edward just move.

Inuyasha:" Heh. This guy aint so tough. He's a baby compare to my enemy Naraku"

Ranma:" Try this on for side Bone boy"

Ranma then dash toward Darkar. Darkar saw Ranma running toward him fast and launches many Fireballs, but fail to hit him. Ranma then jump high, and strike Darkar whit a powerful spin kick in his face. Darkar felt that kick and went spinning around…then he glares hard at him:

Darkar:" – (rubbing his chin and angry) – HOW DARE YOU. NOW I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. PREPARE TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE"

Ranma:" Ha. Just like Ryoga. How many times have I heard that phrase before"

Tecna:" – (awe) – No way. That Ranma guy manage to…hit Darkar whit just his feet's. And we couldn't even lay a finger on him"

Musa:" Man. That Ranma really is a great fighter, right Bloom…um Bloom…Bloom"

The girls look at Bloom, who was seining the fight…but most of all…she was keeping a close look at Ranma a lot...

Miss. Faragonda:" I do not believe what I just saw. That Ranma kid manages to hit Darkar whit a punch."

Codatorta:" Aye. You said it Miss. Faragonda. I don't think I could have done what he just did."

Darkar:" – (enrage) – ENOUGH GAMES. YOU 6 ARE ABOUT TO SEE MY TRUE FORM. SO GET READY…FOR NOW YOU WILL FEAR ME HAHAHAHAHA"

Darkar then cover himself into a fireball…then…

A Dark Phoenix appears…

Ranma:" That's his ultimate form?"

Yusuke:" No way man"

The Alfea Girls gasped in fear…but the Alpha Team…

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" BEHOLD…MY ULTIMATE AND TRUE FORM…I AM THE DARK PHOENIX…QUAKE IN FEAR BEFORE ME HAHAHAHA"

Inuyasha:" Bah. So you change into a giant bird. So what? I faced off against more powerful birds then you"

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" WHAT"

Yusuke:" Me too. Why…I roasted one in one my previously missions"

Ranma:" Phoenix, hahahaha. Please. I faced against Saffron, the Ruler of Mount Phoenix. **HE** was a real Phoenix. You are just a wanna be fire bird"

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" HOW DARE YOU ALL. ILL SEND YOU TO HELL. ILL BURN YOUR BODYS TO ASHES"

Ranma:" Well go for it. We are ready."

Inuyasha:" Hey guys. Leave him to me"

Inuyasha was now facing him:

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" SO. ARE YOU SO EAGER TO DIE. TO FACE ME ALONE HAHAHA"

Inuyasha:" Yea. Lets see what you have bird boy"

The Dark Phoenix began to launch many fireballs and Inuyasha run toward Darkar…then he jumps high toward him:

Inuyasha:" Try this on for size…IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

-SLASH-

Dar Phoenix-Darkar:" GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Inuyasha slash Darkar deep on his chest whit his sharp nails. He was in great pain from that attack:

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" – (furious) – MISSERABLE BOY. NOW I´M MAD. DIEEEEEEE"

Next…

He began to charge up a lot of fire on his mouth…ready to launch one powerful fireball…

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" DIE…DARK FLAMES OF INFERNOOOO"

He launches a big fireball at Inuyasha:

Inuyasha:" – (cocky smile) – Ha…I don't think so, take this…BAKURYUHAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

By doing this…Inuyasha hit the ground whit the Tetsusaiga, and release a horizontal hurricane toward Darkar…

The Hurricane caught the Ball and vanished…then it began to suck Dakar in like a vacuum:

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" – (gasped) – WHAT THE. NO, WHAT IS THIS?"

He could not finish his sentence…as he was too caught in the hurricane…inside, he was being severe hurt by the force of the wind…

Dark Phoenix-Darkar:" –(pain) – NO, HOW CAN THIS BE GYRAAAAAAAAAAAA"

When the attack ended…Darkar – (now reverted to human) – landed on the ground, all bruise, weak, and severe damage.

Miss. Faragonda:" – (shocked up) - This is so unreal. Those guys not only defeated Darkar…but also severe hurt him. How powerful are they'"

Codatorta:" Pretty powerful by the way they took care of them"

Tecna:" – (eye twitching) – This…this is impossible. We together, whit all our magic could not do what those guys did to Darkar"

Musa:" Tell me about it. Are those guys great or what"

Stella:" YEEEEE. THEY KICK THAT EVIL DARKAR BUTT, WHO HOOOOO"

In the battle field, Darkar slowly got up and glares hard at the Team:

Darkar:" – (weak and in pain) – Ugn…I am not…defeated yet…"

Ranma:" New flash, you are defeated. Now why don't you get up and take those Witch girls outta here…got it"

Yusuke:" Or do you want us to get very serious whit you. Trust me, you do not want that"

Darker:"… Don't…think that this is over ugn… I will get you…for this…RETREAT."

Then he vanishes…the Trixs also vanish.

Ranma:" Humph…guess he didn't want to stay"

A loud cheer came from all the girls of Alfea…

Then the girls run toward them;

Bloom:" YEA. YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT YEAAAAAAAA"

Musa:" WOOOOO HOOOOO….YOU GUYS ROCK BUG TIME"

Tecna:" CONGRATULATION. YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING"

Stella:" IVE NEVER SEEN WHAT YOU GUYS DID. YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU ARE STRONG, YOU ARE CUTE, YOU ARE…"

Layla:"…ARE VERY POWERFUL"

Ranma:" Um…Thanks"

Bloom:" I never imagine you guys were that powerful. I mean…you did stuff that we could never have done. Especially the way you handle those Trixs and Darkar"

Tecna:" So true. Even we, whit our combine powers could not do anything. But you…you not only hit Darkar…but also severe hurt him."

Stella:" PLEASE OH PLEASE. CAN YOU SHOW US HOW ALL THOSE MOVES?"

Nekin:" Easy there girl. Take a time out"

The Winx Girls spotted the Pixies of the Alpha Team:

Bloom:" Who are they?"

Ranma:" Oh…they are our own Pixies"

Bloom:" Really. Wow. So you guys have your own Pixies…cool"

Ranma:" Yea. This is my Pixie call Nekin"

Nekin:" Hey, how you doing"

Yusuke:" This here is Roxy"

Roxy:" – (thumps up) – Hello"

Edward:" Mine is Alea"

Alea:" Pleasure to meet you"

Seiya:" Her name is Millie"

Mille:" Nice to meet you"

Kenshin:" My Pixie name is Hanabi"

Hanabi:" – (bowing) – It's an honor to meet you all"

Inuyasha:" And mine is Foxina"

Foxina:" – (cute smile) – I'm happy to meet you"

The Winx girls were fascinated by them. There own Pixies went to say hello to them:

Lockette:" We are very please to meet. But…I don't thing we quite know you from our village"

Tune:" That's right"

Nekin:" – (giggles) – Oh that's because WE aren't from any village. We came from them. – (Pointing at the team) –"

Amore:" – (confuse) – From them. What do you mean?"

Hanabi:" Allow me to explain okay. Okay...it's like this…"

Hanabi told the Winx Girls and their Pixies about their origins. How they came from a Crystal Egg that was feed by the team spirit energy. How they were unique from them…in the end…:

Lockette:" No way. I heard about those Special Types of Pixies. But I just thought that they were a Myth. Never thought I would see that came true"

Winx:" So your Pixies are unique then from ours. That is so cool. And the way they fought…I've never imagine a Pixie doing those things."

Musa:" You said it. – (Grin) – Make's me wish some Pixies would be like that. – (Sees Tune) –"

Tune:" Um…Why are you looking me like that Musa. OH WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S HARD MUSA"

Yusuke:" Any who…That entire workout kinda make hungry."

Ranma:" That's right, we haven't had a meal since last night"

Inuyasha:" Yea me too"

Bloom:" In that case, why don you guys come and we'll make you a super meal"

Ranma:" ALRIGHT."

Musa:" – (giggles) - But we gotta warn you guys…we are not the finest chefs, and Stella and Bloom are not quite good cookers"

Bloom & Stella:" – (offended) – HEEEEEEEY"

Ranma:" That's okay. Besides, after eating Akane abomination of food, what ever you girls cook will be a deluxe meal"

_**Location.**_

_**Sauron Dark Castle.**_

_**Sarumon Throne Room:**_

Darkar and the Trixs appeared and fall down, due to the facts that they were tired and hurt…Sarumon walks toward them:

Sarumon:" So. I take it that your welcome was not a pleasant one. Right"

Darker:" – (panting) – Shut up…How…how it that I was defeated by…some worthless boys…how?"

Icy:" – (hurt) – Such powerful…ugn…magic those persons had. Even more stronger then those Winx Girls"

Sarumon:" I told you what would happen if you underestimate your enemy. But you didn't listen…and you pay the price"

Darker:" But I don't understand…ugn…how is it possible for those persons to do this to me, DARKAR, ruler of the underworld"

Sarumon:" Easy. Those persons are not normal. For they posse's skills and powers unseen in this world"

Icy:" What do you mean?"

Sarumon:" During your absence, I began to investigate on those Team that Gandalf brought…and what I found out, well…its unreal"

Darcy:" Meaning"

Sarumon:" I check on their background…and I'll show it to you…better pay close attention on what you're gonna see. For you're gonna watch the fights and enemy's those persons fought…observe"

A Fire show up and recorded images of the heroes they saw.

They saw all the battles and enemy's the Team saw, just like Miss. Faragonda and the rest of Alfea and Red Fountain. In the end:

Darcy:" – (shivers) – MAN. NO WAY. AND WE MUST FACE THEM."

Stormy:" I don't feel like facing them anytime soon. They'll hurt me"

Darker:" I DON'T BELIEVE THIS. ITS HAS TO BE A TRICK. NO HUMAN CAN BE THAT POWERFUL. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE WHAT I SAW"

Icy:" Yea me too. Maybe it was all a fake"

Sarumon:" – (serious voice) – Still close minded. You 4 have to remember that there will always be someone stronger then you. You have to be careful in never judging an opponent, no matter its shape nor size."

Darker:" But still…"

Sarumon:" In the mean time…go and rest so you can heal. For later, we have a lot of work to do in our hands. Until then, you are all dismiss"

The 4 of them left the throne room:

Darker:" – (snarling) – I'll make those persons paid whit their life for what they did to me. This I vow"

················································································································································································································································

What evil plans will Sarumon have in store for the Team and the Alfea Girls?

Until next time…

Ending Song:

_**Heart of the Sword.**_

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away**_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de.. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. _**

- (Scene Stars Where the Team Alpha are fighting enemy's. 

_**Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo. If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail **_

_**Konya mo mata, sure chigai. And tonight it won't go well between us again. **_

- (Images of each team life in Alfea)-

**_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo. Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope". _**

_**Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari. More effort, more damage--this is my daily life **_

- (Images of each of the guys in some almost romantic scene whit the Alfea Girls)-

**_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa. Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort _**

**_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru. Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time _**

- (Images of Images of the team Alpha Pixies having a friendly chatting whit the guys)-

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. **_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de. If I let my emotions free _**

- (Scene of some evil shadows lurking around the shadows of Alfea)-

_**Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo. My dreams will once again not go well **_

_**Yume mo mata, sure chigai. I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect **_

-(Scene where Ranma is almost crying, and Bloom try's to consol him…The next scene ends whit The team in front of Alfea looking at the sky, whit the Winx Club.)-


	24. Chapter 24 Intermediate IV

"_**INTERMEDIATE IV" – **_

Hello all me fans of this story hahaha.

Once again…

I would like to thanks all the fans who have been reviewing me story.

THANKS

Special Notes to the Fans:

The Lost Ghouls that appeared on this story…well…

To all those who have seen and played this game…

_**DEVIL MAY CRY 3**_

Well…

Those weird Grim Reapers look a likes were taking from that game…because it was a shuein game…

Although…since I don't know what they are named, I simple put them just 'Lost Ghouls'

If there are some fans that played the game and know about it…please…tell me the names of all those Phantoms.

(Special Note: No…Dante will not make an appearance on this Story. Only those Ghouls and some others. But…if many votes are sending to me…then maybe it could happen.) –

ONE MORE THING:

In the next chapters, feelings will start to show between the Alfea girls whit the Alpha Team…amount the first…BLOOM/RANMA.

Those fans – (Girls especially) –

What type of scene would be perfect for them to show their feelings?

What would be the reaction of Ranma when Bloom tell him that she love him? Same whit Bloom whit Ranma?

Would you like the Pixies of them both to 'help' express their feelings?

If so…how would you like it to be…Kinda like Ariel and Eric in The Little Mermaid?

If not…tell me your perfect ideas…and the cutest and romantic shall be put in this story and credit for it will be known to the fans.

**SPECIAL NEWS**:

In the futures chapters, it will be the debut of the Second Team…TEAM BETA.

Team Beta will be like the support Team that will aid and help the Alpha Team to protect Alfea and Magix. Kinda like a Back-Up Team.

The crew on Team Beta will be:

**_Yoh Asakura_**. – (Shaman King) –

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**. – (Naruto) –

**_Beast Boy_**. – (Teen Titans) –

**_Yugi Moto_**. – (Yugioh) –

**_Ash Ketchup_**. – (Pokemon) –

**_Monkey. D. Luffy._** – (One Piece) -.

Help once again whit this Team…Ideas for their background story:

Same like Team Alpha.

Tragic Scene, Betray, Heart Crush, etc.

And most of all…

They too will have their own and unique Special Pixies like Team Alpha…

Send me your ideas of what Type of Special Pixie would be perfect for them…

Also…same as Team Alpha…they have an Animal Spirit in them.

Named what Type of Animal Spirit will they have?

Except Naruto hahahaha…he'll have the Kitsune soul on him.

But Type would be for Ash, Yugi?

ALSO:

Soon…Kasumi and Nabiki will be free of their routine boring life and come to Alfea…

They too will have their Pixies and animal guardian.

Big Bonus for those who can send the ideas of what Type of Pixie will be Luffy and Nabiki?

Kasumi will have an Angel Type Pixie. Being Kasumi nice and calm soul, will be perfect. And her Animal Spirit…a cute Rabbit. – (Suggesting of another is up) -

Nabiki, - (shudder) – What kind of Pixie will be born from her? And what would be her special ability? Being from Nabiki of course ahahahahaha.

Her Animal Spirit? A **Weasel** hahahaha.

Since this is an open voting…send all your ideas for me, so you can make this story even cooler then hell, hahahaha.

If you would like to suggest of another cast to appear…send it. The more the merrier.

Hope you like the cast of Team Beta…

Hope to hear more from you fans.


	25. Chapter 25 Feelings Evolving

**Chapter 24**

"_**FEELINGS STARTING TO EVOLVE" –**_

To me fans:

To**_ SOLATIGER_**: Your Ideas were very Shuein. They will be taking into consideration. Although…Ranma and Bloom flying in a carpet around Magic! Kinda weird…however…

And the names of the Pixies for Beta Team…MEGA SHUIEIN. However…I think I'm gonna change the names of Naruto and Ash Pixies…**_Alice_** will be the name for Ash Pixie, and **_Keiko _**will be the name for Naruto Pixie…I just switched them, that's all. Yoh Pixie Kai, Pixie of Ghost; very original, I love it.

I only have one doubt…Luffy Pixie Rosie; Pixie of Pirates! Shuein…but now I have to ask you a favor…

What would be the Special Abilities of Team Beta Pixies?

Good job on the Pixies.

**_JERRY UNIPEG_**: Shuein Ideas for Kasumi and Nabiki. Kasumi will have the power to heal the body and the mind, as well to heal the Soul. That's so like her to do.

Nabiki ability to gather and find any information. And her Pixie…Ninja Type. Very interesting to say the least.

Kasumi Animal Spirit a Great Horn Owl!? Hummm. If can send me more options please.

Send me more info on them.

**_ZERO DRAGON_**: Cool idea of Naruto hook up whit Yukina. – (Damon Wayne's –"Michael Kyle character from My wife and Kids T.V Series motto) – HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEVER…Naruto will be hook up whit, tan tan taaaaan, not only 1 girl…BUT 2 GIRLS FROM KONOHA. Now which ones will they be? You'll want to know do you?

To the rest of the Fans…

In this Story…the feelings between Team Alpha whit the Winx Girls will start to grow…in this first part, will be between Ranma and Bloom.

Enjoy.

To the fans…

Send me more reviews so that I can know that you like the story.

AND NOW…ON WHIT THE STORY.

Entrance Song

**-"WARRIORS"-**

**_Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai. In the wavering facade, our wish is eternally endless _**

- (Scene start whit the scene of Alfea whit a close up) -

**_Itsu shika ikiru tame ni Okizari ni shita Shiawase. To live unnoticed, I deserted a happiness _**

- (Images of the Team Alpha…Ranma, Yusuke, Kenshin, Edward, Seiya, Inuyasha looking toward the Mountains, who are in dark fire) –

**_Itsuwaru koto de Sugatte odotteta Tada no maboroshi ni. That was relying with pretense on and dancing to what was merely an illusion _**

- (Images of the Team Pixies flying in the screen whit cheerful faces) –

_**Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de Kimi no egao Sagashiteta At the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face **_

-(Images of the Faces of Darkar, the Trixs, and Sarumon, whit evil smiles, cover in dark purple fire. Sarumon laughs) –

_**Yurete iru omokage ni Bokura wa yume Daki kakenuketeku Sou. We embrace our dreams and run through the wavering facade, that's right **_

- (Images of Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla, whit concern faces, and waiting for someone)-

**_Itsu no hi ka Mune ni shimatteta Kono omoi Moichido nigirishimete Ima. This thought that I've kept shut in my chest since some other day, I'll grip it once more now _**

-(Scene where the Team Alpha release their special moves…Ranma unleash his Mouko Takabisha. Yusuke fire his Rei-Gun. Seiya throw his Pegasus-Comet, Inuyasha unleash his Wind Scar. Kenshin does the Hiten-Mitsurigi Style attack. Edward makes an Alchemy attack. Then, the Team appears with the Alfea Girls in Alfea. The scene ends whit them together, in the background, the face of Sarumon appears.)-

**Location.**

**Alfea College:**

After a victory over Darkar and the Trixs, the Winx Girls were now congratulating the Team:

Bloom:" – (happy) – YOU GUYS DID IT. YOU GUYS DID IT. YOU WERE SO GREAT"

Musa:" LIKE SO TOTALLY AWESOME. YOU GUYS ARE EVEN BETTER THEN WE THOUGHT"

Stella:" MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE SO POWERFUL. TO DO THAT TO DARKAR, ONLY SOMEONE GREATER THEN HIM."

Kenshin:" Girls. Calm down okay. We only won a battle…but I have the feeling that they'll be back."

Yusuke:" That's right. We mustn't gloat over a battle won…cause I have a big feeling that the war is far from over. So we have to be prepared for future battles"

Bloom:" You're right. But we are impress at your skills. You're even better then the Red Fountain Boys"

Tecna:" If not better. Why…you could even teach them a thing or two about fighting"

Edward:" – (blush) – Oh don't exaggerate"

The Team took a good look at the Winx Girls whit their Fairies Clothes:

Ranma:" So girls. What's whit those costumes?"

Bloom:" Oh this…This are our Fairies Clothes. Do you like them?"

Dumb question.

Ranma after seining Bloom outfit, well…he was very mesmerize by her costume. Bloom body was kinda hot to him, she was very beautiful whit that look-alike sparkling skirt and blouse.

Ranma:" – (dumb and awe) – Um…ah…yea…you…look cute"

Bloom:" Thanks"

Ranma:" – (thinking) – _Man. She looks sexy. DOH what am I thinking. I'm not a pervert…although she does have a good body…unlike Akane"_

Seiya also got that impression when he saw Stella clothes. She too was hot in that outfit. If not sexy.

Seiya:" – (thinking-nervous) – _Gulp…wow, she's gorgeous in that costume. Like an Angel_."

Later, in Alfea cafeteria, the Alfea Girls cook up a meal for the Alpha Team, for rescuing them from them.

They were all seated and cheering them on:

Bloom:" – (to Ranma) – I can't thank you enough you guys for saving us from those weird phantoms and Darkar. And thank you so much Ranma for saving my life back there." – (Blush) –

Ranma:" Its no problem. After all, it's my code of the Martial Artist to protect the weak and help your friends"

Musa:" WOOHOOO. I really enjoyed the part where you guys beat the crap outta Darkar. I've never thought I seen the day when Darkar was beaten soooo bad"

Yusuke:" – (chuck) – Oh nock it off girl. It's no big deal"

All the Winx Girls gasped at this:

Stella:" NO BIG DEAL. That's easy for you guys to say it. When we face him, he totally kicked our butts, and we couldn't even make a scratch on him."

Tecna:" She's right. What it was easy for you, it was very difficult for us"

Kenshin:" I see. But, whit proper training and skills, even you girls will be able to 'kick' Darkar behind"

Flora:" – (eye sparkle) – Really Kenshin? Is it possible for us?"

Kenshin:" That's right. Whit the proper training and the dedication, you girls will be as good as us…if not better"

Layla:" So…if I train a lot, will I'll be as great as Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha:" Yes. But it will take a lot of training to reach my level. After all, I am Half-demon. But you show lot of promise"

Stella:" So guys…um…how's the food? We're not very good cookers, so tell us how is it?"

Ranma:" – (devouring the food) – Chomp chomp…very good. You girls did well"

Bloom:" Really Ranma?"

Ranma:" Yeap"

Tecna came in whit some beverages…when she trips down and plash the team…

Stella:" – (mad) - TECNA…WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING. YOU RUIN MY HAIR"

Musa:" Oh great. And I just dried my hair 20 minutes ago"

Tecna:" Oh I'm very sorry you guys."

Yusuke:" – (chuckle) – Man. Talk about having 'drinks on me'."

Kenshin:" That's alright Tecna. It was just an accident. It can happen to anyone"

Tecna:" Thank you Kenshin"

Bloom:" Yea. So sorry Ranma for…"

Bloom looks at Ranma. The Winx girls also look at Ranma…for Ranma was transform by the water into his curse mode.

The Winx Girls were looking at a red haired girl sitting in Ranma seat…

Stella:" – (blinks) – Like…who are you?"

Ranma-chan:" – (defeat sigh) – No matter where I am, this always happen"

Yusuke:" Oh ho…guess we forgot to tell the girls about Ranma course"

Edward:" Oh man. How are we gonna explain this"

Musa:" Excuse girl…who are you? And where's Ranma?"

Ranma-chan:" Listen girls. I know you're not gonna believe this…but I'm Ranma"

The Winx Girls blinks for 3 times:

Musa:" Yea right. We don't believe it."

Stella:" Where did you came from red head? Where did Ranma go?"

Yusuke:" She's, I mean he's telling you the truth"

Layla:" How can you said that…Ranma is a guy the last time I check. This is a girl…what! – (joking) - Did he change from a boy to a girl?"

Edward:" Um…yea"

Layla:" Huh!"

Ranma-chan:" It's a curse that I have"

Tecna:" A curse?"

Ranma-chan:" Perhaps it is best if I told girls about my curse. Okay"

Now the Winx girls heard Ranma tale in China:

Ranma-chan:" You see girls. My father took me to China to train. There, we stumble upon a place called Jusenkyo…"

Bloom:" Ju…Ju…Ju-what?"

Ranma-chan:" Jusenkyo, is in Chinese for 'Pool of Sorrow'. It's a valley whit many pools. But…they are cursed. For every pool there, is a curse that change you"

Tecna:" Change you? What do you mean?"

Ranma-chan:" What I mean is…inside the waters of those pools died someone or something thousands of years ago, and who ever fall inside it, shall be turn into that"

Musa:" – (nervous) – Into what?"

Ranma-chan:" Into many things. Depending the pool you fall in, it's what you'll turn into. There many different types. There's the 'Pool of drown Duck', 'Pool of drown Pig', 'Pool of down Ox', many more"

Tecna:" And let me guest Ranma…you happen to fall into…"

Ranma-chan": Bingo Tecna, I fall into the 'Pool of drown girl'"

Stella:" Pool of Drown Girl?"

Ranma-chan:" Yes. When contact whit cold water, I change into a girl, as you girls are watching me"

The Winx Girls were whit their mouth wide open, unable to digest the info, and proof in front of them:

Layla:" But…But…this is so unreal"

Stella:" Tell me about it. One minute he's a boy…then he's a girl. This has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen in all my life"

Musa:" You said it. How can that be possible?"

Digit and Tecna took out their P.C. Digit began to scan Ranma body whit her device, and Tecna was tapping the info on her Electronic Notebook:

Digit:" – (amaze) – Amazing, truly amazing. Ranma Chromosome change radical. His X chromosome change to the Y chromosome…he, I mean she is a girl, right to the every last detail. Truly something I've never seen in all my life, and I'm a Pixie"

Amore:" Wow. So you change into a girl. How cute"

Ranma-chan:" – (Poop) – Cute. I wouldn't call it cute. Because of this cuteness, my life has been hell"

Stella:" Hell? Why would you say that? I mean whit a body like that; you would get lots and lots of attention, no?"

Ranma-chan:" – (snapping out) - THAT'S ONE OF THE REASON OF MY HELL"

Stella:" – (scare) – EEEK. Okay, okay"

Kenshin:" – (Scolds) – Ranma. That was very rude of you. You shouldn't have done that to her."

Ranma-chan:" Yea you right. Listen Stella, I'm very sorry…is just that…you don't know what kind of life I've been living cause of this course"

Stella:" What kind of life?"

Ranma-chan:" – (sad sigh) – Ever since I've got this curse on me, people have been calling me many awful things"

Bloom:" – (concern voice) – They have"

Ranma-chan:" Pervert, Freak, Weirdo, and many more…"

As Ranma-chan told the girls the bad times he had as a girl, Yusuke brings her a cup of hot water:

Ranma-chan:"…and way before that, I still had a hard time whit this curse"

Stella:" So um…you got curse by this magical waters. Is there a cure for it?"

Ranma-chan:" Well…cold water turns me into a girl, - (poured the hot water and change into a man) -, and hot water turns me back into a man."

Tecna:" – (awe) – Fascinated, truly truly fascinated."

Bloom:" So…is there a cure Ranma?"

Ranma:" There was. But…not anymore"

Musa:" What do you mean by that?"

Ranma:" The Spring where the Pools were, are now dried up"

Bloom:" Why?"

Ranma told the girls about the battle against Saffron:

Tecna:" But…if all the Pools are dried…then that means that…"

Ranma:" – (sad) - Exactly…I'm curse for the rest of my life"

The Winx Girls had sorrow faces…Bloom was sad when she heard that part:

Ranma:" – (sad whisper) – Just when everything was doing okay, this happen. Listen girls, I'm very sorry for this. I gotta go"

Ranma gets up and walk away from there. The girls were confused by this:

Stella:" Like, what was all that about?"

Musa:" Was it something we said?"

Nekin:" No girls. Is just that, Ranmas thinking that you will reject him"

Tecna:" Reject him. Why?"

Nekin:"- (sad) - Because of his curse. He feels that now that you found out about it, you'll despise him"

Bloom:" But…we wouldn't do that"

Nekin:" I know, but many have done that to him, so…hes afraid"

Bloom:" – (sad thinking) – _Ranma_"

·········································································································································································································································

We see Ranma in a balcony, looking up the sky. He was sad, cause now that his curse was revealed to everyone, he thought that they were gonna despise him, like the ones in Nerima:

Ranma:" Why did had to happen. It was all going well. But I guess there are some something that cant be keep a secret. Now all of them will hate me"

-"Ranma"-

He turned around and saw Bloom standing in front of him:

Ranma:" Bloom."

Bloom:" Ranma, are you okay?"

Ranma:" Yea I'm fine. Listen sorry for not telling you about this curse I have."

Bloom:" Its okay."

Ranma:" Listen. I'll understand if you don't want me here whit your friends"

Bloom:" – (confuse) – What. Why would you say that?"

Ranma:" Cause you don't want to hang whit a freak and pervert like me. So I'll understand if you don't to be whit me"

Bloom:" Ranma. You're not a freak, nor a pervert."

Ranma:" It is so. I change into a girl"

Bloom:" Ranma, just because you change into a girl, doesn't make you a pervert."

Ranma:" Its true. All those I called friends tell me that…especially a girl who I knew, call me a pervert…and perhaps they are…"

Bloom:" NO YOURE WRONG. A pervert is someone who does perverted things…Ranma, please listen to me…It is not the fact that you change into a girl that makes you a pervert, it is the actions."

Ranma:" My…actions?"

-"She's right" –

Bloom and Ranma friends appeared:

Ranma:" You guys!"

Tecna:" Bloom is right Ranma. We don't think of you as a pervert, nor a freak. We are shock yes, but only it's the fact that we never seen a man turned into a female, so you have to understand our reaction toward it"

Musa:" And, like Bloom said, Its not the fact that you turn into a girl that makes you a pervert, but your actions"

Tune:" That's right. It is the actions that determine what a person is…not its looks"

Ranma:" So…you girls wont mind… my curse?"

Stella:" In time, we'll get used to it, no biggie. After all, we are in a Magical World were anything can happen"

Bloom:" So don't worry about that."

Ranma:" – (hoping) - You…you mean it. So its okay whit you guys?"

Bloom:" Yes"

Ranma could not believe that. For the first time in his life…people saw his curse and didn't freak out, nor call him a pervert, like the Nerima residents…he was seconds away from crying in joy:

Ranma:" – (small smile) - Thanks guys, I mean it. You're the first persons in all my life that didn't reject me cause of my curse."

Stella:" Like no problem, - (teasing) – just don't enter the girl's baths okay, been able to turn into a girl, if you know what I mean"

Ranma:" – (blush) – WHA…I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. I AM NOT A PERVERT"

Tecna:" – (laughing) – Relax Ranma. Stella's just teasing you."

Bloom:" So Ranma. Are you still gonna teach me more about your Martial Art Style. I really want to learn more"

Ranma:" Even after you know of my curse…you still want me to train you?"

Bloom:" Sure. If you want to of course"

Ranma:" Um…Yea, sure no problem"

Inuyasha:" Alright, enough with the smoochy times. Can we enter and have dinner, I'm hungry"

Foxina:" Yea me too"

Yusuke:" Then let's go already. I still haven't had finish my meal"

Everyone went inside, leaving Ranma and Bloom alone:

Bloom:" Listen Ranma, if you ever want to talk about about your problem, or anything…um…you can tell me."

Ranma:" Thanks Bloom, I mean it"

Then…they felt something…

As they felt as a Link formed in their minds…connecting them together.

Ranma:" So… um…shall we go inside. I…wanted to eat"

Bloom:" Oh…right….sure lets go."

Both went inside. Not knowing that inside, their hearts…were beating fast.

··························································································································································································································

Ending Song:

_**Heart of the Sword.**_

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away**_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de.. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. _**

- (Scene Stars Where the Team Alpha are fighting enemy's. 

_**Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo. If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail **_

_**Konya mo mata, sure chigai. And tonight it won't go well between us again. **_

- (Images of each team life in Alfea)-

**_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo. Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope". _**

_**Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari. More effort, more damage--this is my daily life **_

- (Images of each of the guys in some almost romantic scene whit the Alfea Girls)-

_**Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa. Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort **_

**_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru. Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time _**

- (Images of Images of the team Alpha Pixies having a friendly chatting whit the guys)-

_**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn. **_

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de. If I let my emotions free _**

- (Scene of some evil shadows lurking around the shadows of Alfea)-

_**Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo. My dreams will once again not go well **_

_**Yume mo mata, sure chigai. I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect **_

-(Scene where Ranma is almost crying, and Bloom try's to consol him…The next scene ends whit The team in front of Alfea looking at the sky, whit the Winx Club.)-

···········································································································

What next couples will their feelings grow?

Stay tuned.

Which couple would you like to see next?

Send me your reviews


	26. Chapter 26 Side Story F Naruto

**SIDE STORY F**

"**_LOST DREAMS" – _**

**(Naruto) – **

Naruto Uzumaki. A Ninja student of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. Was a boy who had a very hard life. Being an orphan, whit no parents, or friends. But most of all…had a terrible curse upon him; The Nine-Tailed Fox.

The late Yondaime fought it was able to seal the Kyubi inside an infant, Naruto. The Villagers knew that the child had the soul of the Demon who attacked their Village, and decided to unleash their anger and hatred upon that innocent boy.

Every since that day, the villagers insulted him, humiliated him, never help him, warned their children's to stay away from him, thus never having a friend to play whit.

**Location.**

**Hokage Mountain:**

The Konoha Mountain, who had carved the 4 late Hokages of the past. In one of the Hokages head lies Naruto.

He's looking down at was his home once, not anymore. His life as a Ninja was over. His biggest dream of becoming a Hokage, gone forever. And worse…his life, seal off.

A lot change for the blonde boy, but for the worse.

Naruto:" – (cry whisper) – It's not fair. Why did that had to happen to me? WHY?"

**_Flashback:_**

**Location.**

**Valley of the End:**

We see 2 Ninjas fighting against each others. It were 2 of Konoha finest and strongest Ninjas of the Leaf…Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, a once promising Student of Konoha, turned against his fellow comrades, and went to join Konoha arch-nemesis, the Snake Senin Orochimaru. Why…for the promise of power.

Sasuke wanted power so badly to defeat his brother Itachi. So much that he decided to abandon all those who cared about him and join Orochimaru.

Naruto made a promise to Sakura to find him and bring him back. But…things weren't gonna be easy as he thought it would be.

The 2 Ninjas were all tired, cover whit bruisers and cuts. The fight has taking a lot of them. Using many Jutsus, has nearly decrees their Chakras.

Naruto:" – (hurt and panting) – Sasuke…why don't you wake up…and see that you're making a big mistake. It's…not to late to change and come home"

Sasuke:" – (weak and hurt) – Forget it Dobe. I've gain a lot, and I won't throw away all what I've gain…NEVER"

Naruto:" Don't be stupid Sasuke. What you gain is that you forgot your friends, your Clan…and for what? Just for Power?"

Sasuke:" That's right. Thanks to Orochimaru, I now have the power to beat my brother Itachi, and avenge my family"

Naruto:" But for what price Sasuke? To betray your friends, you clan, all those things you once believe in?"

Sasuke:" YES. I has to gave away all those things…just to be a winner"

Naruto:" Wrong Sasuke. By giving away all those things…you became a loser"

Sasuke:" – (snarled) – Miserable stupid blonde…I'LL KILL YOU"

Sakura arrive at the scene, and saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting in the top of the river cliff.

Sakura:" – (worry)- Sasuke"

Both Ninjas took out their Kunai Blades and started to strike each others, making sparks.

It was an awesome battle, but soon to end.

Sasuke:" – (angry) – Naruto, I will kill anyone who dares to stand in my way for vengeance. Let it be you, or anyone of the Leaf."

Naruto": Well I won't let you. I made a promise to Sakura, and I will keep it"

Both Ninjas dash at each others whit their Kunai blades, ready for the last blow…then it happen:

_**-"SLASH"-**_

Both landed on opposite's directions whit their blades forward. Time stop for a moment. Sakura was with a concern face.

Back whit the Ninjas…all was still, when suddenly, Sasuke gap and put his hand on his stomach in pain and got on his knees:

Sakura:" – (horrified) – SASUKE, NO"

It was Naruto who gave the last strike to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly got up and turn to Naruto:

Sasuke:" – (mad yet hurt) – Ugn…Curse you Naruto…ugn…how could you have won?"

Naruto:" Sasuke, you're coming home whit me"

Sasuke:" Forget it…ugn…don't think that you have won…ugn…- (evil smile)- cause I will have the last laugh…and you will suffer"

Naruto:" – (confuse) – Huh! What do you mean?"

Sasuke slowly began to walk backward…toward the river cliff.

Naruto:" Wait Sasuke. What…what are you doing? Let me help you"

Sasuke:" Hehehehehe. Naruto, I may gone away…but it is YOU who will…ugn…face hell"

Then, Sasuke raise his arms…Naruto knew what he was gonna do:

Naruto:" – (Pleads) – WAIT SASUKE. DON'T DO IT. DON'T BE STUPID"

Sasuke:" – (smirked) – Farewell stupid blonde. Enjoy what's coming to you"

Sasuke then falls back and falls down to the river cliff. Naruto tried to grab his hand to save him, but Sasuke slashed his hand.

Sakura watch in horror at the scene before her…her beloved Sasuke went down the river, and he was gone:

Sakura:" – (sad whisper) – No…Sasuke-kun…he's, he's gone. – (anger rising up) – Naruto."

She then left back to Konoha, whit a lot of hate and sorrow in her heart…Sorrow for the lost of her Sasuke, and hate for Naruto.

Back whit Naruto.

He was severe wounded, due to the fact that he had a deadly wound in his chest, created by Sasuke Chidori Attack. If it weren't for the Kyubi healing abilities, he would be dead, but even whit that, Naruto was in a deadly critical state.

He decided to return to Konoha to rest and heal…unaware for him that awful things were waiting for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Location**_

_**Konoha Village: The Next Day**_

Naruto tried to explain to Sakura about Sasuke, but Sakura, whose heart was filled whit hate toward him, did not listen:

Naruto:" – (sorrow) – I'm so sorry that I could not fulfill my promise to you Sakura. But Sasuke did not wanted to return, he just wouldn't listen to reasons of anything"

Sakura turned around and face him whit an ice cold glare that would even scare the Kyubi itself:

Sakura:" – (cold voice) – How dare you…how dare you said that. It's your fault that he went away. It's all your fault"

Naruto:" Nani. My fault?

Sakura:" YES YOUR FAULT, STUPID DOBE. EVERY SINCE YOU CAME HERE, YOU'LL BEEN DOING NOTHING MORE THEN ANNOYED ME AND SASUKE. IF IT WERENT FOR YOU, HE WOULD STILL NE HERE"

Naruto:" Oh come on. That's not true"

Sakura:" YES IT IS. YOU BEEN NOTHING MORE THEN A PEST HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN BOTHERING SASUKE, AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF HIM"

Naruto:" Me. Jealous of him?"

Sakura:" Yes. Sasuke was loved by all. He was a great warrior, whit a great and promising future. **_HE_** had all the qualities to become the next Hokage. While **_YOU_** on the other hand…were nothing more then a nobody. A worthless person who's not wanted by anyone, a dead-last, a freak, someone whit no future what so ever, a stupid kid trying to be a ninja…"

Every word that Sakura unleash upon Naruto was very devastating.

Poor Naruto, those words from her to him were very painful. So much that, the deadly Chidori Attack he got from Sasuke was nothing more then a pinch compare to the words Sakura was yelling him.

Sakura":..You're a parasite. Nobody will love you. You shouldn't have been allowed to become a Ninja, let alone a student of anything. Why, if you would die, no one would give a damn about you. In fact, they would celebrate your death"

Naruto heart and spirit crush down hard. He was in a great pain, not physical, but emotional, the worst kind.

Naruto:" – (sad sobbing) - ………you might be right Sakura. I may be a dead last, a parasite, a stupid boy. I may be hated by all, and I am alone, and probably un-love…but I was loyal. I was loyal to you. I was loyal to my friends. I was loyal to Konoha. Sasuke however, was not. He betrayed me, he betrayed you, and he betrayed all his friends. And worse, he betrayed the Clan of Konoha, and went to join our arch-nemesis Orochimaru. And for what? For power"

Sakura was listening to this. Even tough all was true, the blind love she had for Sasuke clouded her Judgment and Reality.

Naruto:" Sasuke abandoned all his friends and the Clan for Power. Tell me Sakura, what kind of Hokage would Sasuke be, if he cared more about power, then his friends?"

Sakura:" SHUT UP STUPID NARUTO, SHUT UP. SASUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT. HE'S…HE'S JUST CONFUSED, OR CONTROLLED BY OROCHIMARU CURSE SEAL"

Naruto:" – (denied) – It doesn't work like that. Orochimaru grants his power to those who wants to follow him. He offers them his power in exchange for them to work for him. **_He gives them the choice_**. Sasuke **_chose_** to work for him. Orochimaru doesn't need to put spells or anything."

Sakura:" THAT'S A LIE. YOUR'RE SAYING JUST LIES. IT'S NOT TRUE"

Naruto:" Its not. You're so in love whit him that you don't want to accept the reality of the facts"

Sakura:" SHUT UP"

Blindly by rage, Sakura punch Naruto hard in his chest whit all her might. And worse, right in his wound where the Chidori striked.

Naruto scream in intense pain as his wound open up and blood started to release from it. Sakura rage for the lost of Sasuke had blinded her, that she didn't knew what she did./

She did not saw Naruto on the ground in great pain. No. all she saw was Naruto taking her dear Sasuke away from her. She then grabs Naruto by the shirt and threatens him:

Sakura:" – (cold and menace voice) – Listen, and listen good worthless jerk. I don't ever, EVER, want you near me. Don't ever talk to me. I hate you, no, I despise you. I don't want to see you, I don't want to know you. And if you dared talk to me, I'll kill you, you hear me. I wish that you would die, cause you're nothing then a miserable burden to anyone."

She tosses him to the ground and leave, leaving Naruto in the dirt. Poor Naruto, this was just the beginning of the end for him.

When he was better in the next day, he reacts his activities as a Ninja. However, since Sasuke was gone and Sakura didn't want to be whit him, Naruto was whit out a Team. He tried asking Kakashi to help him find a Team to belong to, but the white hair Jounin Ninja would always he was busy, or didn't had time.

The Villagers, upon hearing from Sakura that Sasuke was gone and that it was Naruto who was responsible for it, their hate and anger toward the blonde boy rise up even more.

As Naruto walked to his home, he heard shouting from the Villagers toward him:

-"DEMON"-

-"MONSTER"-

-"TRAITOR"-

Naruto was used to this kind of treatment, but now, it was a lot worse. When he arrived at his place, a big shocking surprise he got…

His apartment was burning in flames.

Naruto:" – (shock) – NO, MY…MY PLACE"

He desperate tried to put the flames out, but it was too late. He watch as his only home was gone…all his belongings, his clothes, all of it, gone.

He was sad, now he was homeless. He sees a sign close to it that read…-"DIE YOU MONSTER"-…

He knew that he was hated, but never wanted death like that. So he left.

What Naruto never knew is that the fire was caused by a girl, whose name meant –"Cherry Blossom"-.

Naruto had to camp outside, still feeling sad and hurt. When he walk's in town, the glares from the peoples were even colder then before, as he walked by, they turned their backs on him. In School, he asked his Teacher Kakashi for help, but like before, he told him that he was busy:

Naruto:" Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you help me whit this Jutsu. I want to make it better for the up coming Test"

Kakashi." I can't. I'm very busy"

Naruto:" Busy, again. You're always busy. You're always busy for me, but not for another. I want to know, why Kakashi, why?"

Kakashi:" I just can't Naruto"

Naruto:" You can't…or you won't. I want to know the truth"

Naruto would have wished that he never asked for that, for the answer he was about to get was gonna be very unpleasant:

Kakashi:" Alright Naruto, you want the truth, fine, I'll tell you. I won't train you, cause you're not worthy"

Naruto:" Not worthy. NOT WORTHY!"

Kakashi:" Yes, you heard right. I wont waste my time training you, cause you're a dobe, who's always goofing off"

Naruto:" – (mad) – Waste your time training me! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HAVE EVER TRULY TRAIN ME? YOU NEVER TOOK THE TIME TO TRAIN ME AT ANYTHING, EVER. YOU ALWAYS TRAIN SAKURA AND SASUKE, BUT NEVER ME"

Kakashi:" That's because, unlike you, they are worthy to train. They are responsible, discipline, hard worker and mature students. You are a slacker, lazy, good for nothing boy"

Naruto:" BULLSHIT. I HAD TO WORK HARD TO BECOME A GENIN. I HAD TO TRAIN ON MY OWN, SINCE YOU ALWAYS TRAIN DEAR OLD SASUKE. I PASS THE CHUNIN EXAMS ON MY OWN. I MASTERED THE –"RASENGAN"-, AN S-CLASS JUTSU, SOMETHING NO OTHER STUDENT OF KONOHA HAS NOT DONE BEFORE. AND YOU CALL ME A SLAKER"

Kakashi:" – (menace voice) – Watch your mouth Naruto. I am a Junin, and you'll show me some respect, is that clear"

Naruto:" Ha. Like the respect you had for me. Respect is earn, not force"

Kakashi:" – (snorted) – Insolent twerp. What ever. Do as you please. But don't bother me ever again. Find another Junin to be your teacher."

(Special Note: The real reason of Kakashi attitude to Naruto. Like Sakura, he admired and looks up to Sasuke. So like her…he despise Naruto for taking away Sasuke) –

Sakura was always told to stay away from Naruto. Out of curiosity, she began to investigate. 2 villagers who she talks to, broke the Law of the Sandaime, and reveal the secret of Naruto to Sakura. When she heard that Naruto has the soul of the Kyubi, she lost it. Her hate grew higher.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto has heading to his Ramen Shop after arguing whit Kakashi…

Naruto:" – (fumed) – Baka Kakashi. Calling me weak and worthless. I beat everyone in Konoha. Heck, I even went ahead whit Kabuto, even more…I took on Orochimaru himself, and he still won't train me."

Suddenly, his Ninja Senses explode, as he took out his Kunai Blade and turned around fast to block 3 Shurikens. He sees his attacker. He gasped on who it was…as he sees a girl, whit pink hair, whit a menace look toward him:

Naruto:" – (gasped and confuse) – Sa…Sakura! Why did you do that?"

Sakura:" – (evil snarl) – You…you filthy monster. It was you all this time. You're the monster Fox that destroyed the Village in the past…YOURE THE KYUBI"

Naruto:" – (shock) – WHAT! Wha…what did you say Sakura"

Sakura:" – (mad) – No wonder you pass the Exams. No wonder you were able to learn many hard Techniques. No wonder you mastered S-Class Jutsu. No wonder you were better then anyone in Konoha, even Sasuke…CAUSE YOURE A EVIL DEMON"

Naruto:" NO. That's a lie Sakura"

Sakura:" DONT CALL ME SAKURA. YOU ARE A DEMON. THATS WHY YOU TOOK OUT SASUKE"

Naruto;" Say what! No, you got it all wrong"

Sakura:" You should had died in that fire of your place. You should had been burn"

Naruto:" What did you say. How did you know that my place burned…- (shock eyes) – unless…It was you. You…you were responsible for that"

Sakura:" – (taking out her Kunai) – Demon…DIEEEEEEE"

Naruto:" No Sakura. Don't."

She dashed and began to fight Naruto whit the intention to kill him. Naruto blocks her attacks. In the middle of the fight, she slashed his shoulder, he cry in pain, and tried to slash his throat.

Naruto manage to evade it and fall to the ground. Sakura was ready to strike him, when she was restricted by Anko and Asuma.

Sakura:" HEY, LET ME GO"

Anko:" Sakura. What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Sakura:" IM TRYING TO KILL THAT STUPID NARUTO"

Asuma:" – (gasped) – Say what! Are you outta your mind Sakura. Why would you do that to him?"

Sakura:" BECAUSE THAT THING IS THE KYUBI"

Asuma:" – (shock) – WHAT! How did you know? Where did you hear it from?"

Sakura:" Doesn't matter. Let me go, I have to kill him"

Anko:" ENOUGH. Sakura, don't you anything stupid. If you do it, you'll be expelled from here, now calm down okay"

Naruto got up and held his arm on his injure shoulder. He saw Sakura face. She was looking him whit huge hatred eyes:

Sakura:" ……I hate you Naruto, I HATE YOUUUUU. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD. IF I HAD THE CHANCE, I WOULD KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY EVIL MONSTER."

She then turned around and run away.

Later, Naruto is called by Tsunade. He arrived at her office:

Naruto:" – (cheerful smile) – Hey Tsunade-obachan, what's up. Why did you call me?"

Tsunade: Naruto, I've call you here to inform you that the City Council wants to see you tomorrow"

Naruto:" The Council? What for? What do they want?

Tsunade:" I don't know. All I know is that they want to discuss about your future. All the Jounins, me include it, must be there"

Now Naruto was worried. If all the Jounin were required to be there…it meant that something big was gonna happen.

The next day Naruto was taking to the Council Room by Tsunade. When he arrived, he was in front of the 6 Town Council.

**-"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know why you were summoning here?"**- The Elder Council asks him.

Naruto:" – (sarcasm) – If I knew it, I wouldn't be asking"

**-"Naruto. The reason why you were called is to inform you that you'll be expel from Konoha for ever**"-

Naruto:" – (shock to the max) – WHAT! EXPELLED. BUT WHY?"

**-"You have caused nothing but trouble. The people of the town demand that you're banish from Konoha**"

-"**That's right. And, because of you, Sasuke left us**"-

Naruto:" Say what! Sasuke left on his own. He only wanted power. That's why he deserted us and joined Orochimaru"

-"**SILENCE. The other reason us for the danger you pose for Konoha**"

Naruto:" – (blinks) – Danger!?"

**-"Yes. You are the container of the Kyubi. That poses a great threat for everyone**"

**-"So Naruto, we've come whit a conclusion. We are giving you 2 choices…You'll be sacrifice so that we can destroy the Kyubi, and youll die whit honour in Konoha. Or you'll be expel from Konoha, become a Ronin, and hunt down and be kill, and die whit shame"**

Naruto was in shock to the Max. He could not believe what he just heard. They wanted, not just kicking him from Konoha, they wanted to kill him. This was an extreme situation for him. He was in total shock. Tsunade herself was also in shock whit the Council decision whit Naruto. She knew that they didn't like the boy, but to kill him…

Tsunade:" – (pleading) – Council, please, I implore you, that's too extreme. Don't do that to Naruto. He's done nothing wrong to anyone, its not his fault that he's the container of…"

**-"SILENCE TSUNADE. This is our decision, and you'll respect it and obey it. Naruto, have you chose? What's it gonna be?"**

Naruto raise his head toward them. Even tough he was crying, he was mad:

Naruto:" – ( mad sobbing) – I wont"

**-"What was that?"-**

Naruto:" I chose none"

-"**WHA…WHAT DID YOU SAID?"-** One of the Council said mad.

Naruto:" First you expel me from Konoha. Then now you want me to die. Why? For the Kyubi. I did not ask to had that life. And now you want to seal my fate…WHO THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLES THINK YOU ARE?"

Everyone gasped at this. Never in Konoha has anyone yell and confronted the Council, like Naruto did.

Naruto:" – (mad) – WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDED WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. YOURE NOT GODS, JUST SOME OLD PEOPLES"

Tsunade:" – (thinking awe) – _Naruto_"

Shizune:" _Wow…never knew Naruto had the guts to do that to the Council_"

-"– (rage) **– WHO DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU INSULT US BOY**"

Naruto:" AND HOW DARE YOU ASKING ME TO DIE. DON'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE? DON'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE A FUTURE?"

-"**NO, NO YOU DON'T. YOURE NOT WORTHY TO BE CALL A HUMAN, YOURE A MONSTER**"

**-"Naruto, this is your final warning. You will die for the sake of Konoha**"

Naruto;" In that case…SCREW YOU OLD FARTS. I WONT DIE TO SATISFADED YOUR WISHES…I'm outta here"

Naruto then disappeared, leaving a stung crowd, and some piss off Council. This was the end of Naruto life in Konoha.

···············································································································································································································································

The next day, Naruto woke up from his tent, got up and dress himself. Hen then headed for Konoha to do his activities. In town, he sees friends, - (Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, etc) – he tries to say hello in his usually smile greet and hang out whit them like they used to. But his friends didn't talk to him, not even look at him, and turn their backs on him and leave him.

Naruto:" – (confuse) – What's going on here. Why aren't they talking to me…um…hey what's that?"

He sees a poster hanging on a wall. When he inspects it, it read…

**_-"Naruto Uzumaki insulted and threaded the Council of Konoha. He's declared an S-Rank Criminal. He's also he prime suspect of various crimes and murderers. But also…he has the Spirit of the Kyubi in him. "_**

Naruto couldn't believe what the poster said. Him, declared an S-Rank Criminal, he thought it was a joke. But when he sees who signed…it had the Council signatures.

Naruto:" – (fuming mad) – Why those old farts, how dare they"-

When he tries to explain to his friends about that, they wouldn't listen to him, nor believe him, the ones he cared about and saved. Not even Hinata; he was in her home:

Naruto:" – (desperate pleading) – Please Hinata. You've got to believe me. I would never do that. Those Council people are lying"

Hinata:" I…I don't know Naruto. They said that you are the Kyubi, the monster that attacked and destroyed the Village. That you're dangerous"

Naruto:" Hinata, you know me…when have I done bad things. I carry this burden since I was born. But I'm not a monster. Say you believe in me, please"

Hinata:" – (sobbing) – I…I…I want to…but I'm prohibit to talk to you, let alone see you. Please Naruto – (cries) – leave"

Naruto heart crushes down. Hinata father Hiashi came in view:

Hiashi:" – (angry) – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MONSTER. GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER. HINATA, GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON NOW"

Hinata:" – (nervous) – Y...yes father"

Hinata enter the house, leaving her father and Naruto:

Hiashi:" AND YOU. STAY AWAY FROM HERE. AND IF YOU GET CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEARD ME DEMON CHILD, KILL YOU"

Then he slams the door at his face.

Naruto was now truly alone.

His home destroyed. His friends, deserted him. His dreams of becoming a Hokage, were now gone for ever.

When he was running away from Konoha, a storm came down. He was getting wet, and he was cold and hungry. He ducks under a tree. Then, he spotted a house in front of him. He looks through the window and sees a man, woman and their child. They were together in front of the chimney. They all look so happy. The woman was reading him a book while hugging him. Naruto saw the things he always wished he had, but alas, he'll never have it. So he left.

·····························································································································································································

_**End of Flashback:**_

Naruto:" – (crying) – Guess Sasuke was right. He got the last laugh"

Naruto heart and spirit were so much in pain. He was alone in the world, and was hated by everyone. In the end…there was only one way to end all his suffering…

Suicide.

Naruto got up and walk toward the border of the cliff, ready to jump and end his life.

Naruto:" This is the only way left for me. What's the point of living if I'm always gonna be hated by everyone. No matter where I go, I'll be hated for stuff the Fox did. So…at least this way, I'll be whit my parents, if I ever had one, in the after life…"

Naruto was ready to jump:

Naruto:" – (closing his eyes) – May I find peace in the next world"

_**-"NARUTO STOP"-**_

Naruto:" – (waking up) – Huh! Who said that? Who's there?

Daphne shows up. Naruto felt a powerful, yet warming Aura from her:

Naruto:" – (jump back) – Ack! Who are you Lady?"

Daphne:" Greeting Naruto. I am Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. I've came here to ask for your help"

Naruto:" My…help? You want my help?"

Daphne:" Indeed. I come from a beautiful world known as Magix"

Naruto:" Magix!? Is that the name of your Country! Where's located?"

Daphne:" – (giggles) – No. Magix is located in another World. Another Dimension."

Naruto:" – (blinks) – Another…World!?

Daphne:" Yes. It's a magnificent World. Full of life and Magig. But…an evil being is trying to get free. If that happen…he'll bring destruction. So I ask you Naruto, to come whit me"

Naruto:" – (pointing at himself) - But…why me? Why would you ask ME for help? I'm hated by everyone. I carried a Demon inside me"

Daphne:" – (Smiles) – Naruto. You are not a Demon, for you're a pure heart boy, who's help his friends when needed. Never kill, unless trying to protect those you cared about. You're a container yes, but not a demon"

Naruto felt good when hearing those words from her. At least someone believes in him, and that he was not a demon:

Naruto:" Thanks Miss. Daphne. But still…I don't know"

Daphne:" I understand. I want you to have this…here"

Daphne gives him an Emerald in the shape of a Cloud:

Naruto:" Wow. Pretty stone"

Daphne:" Naruto. If you chose to come, hold that Emerald in your heart, close your eyes, and call me, and I'll be here. I pray that you do come"

Naruto:" Wait. Before you go, tell me…is this "Magix" that you speak of, is it far away from Konoha?"

Daphne:" Its located in another World Naruto. Another Dimension."

Then she vanishes. After that, Naruto thought about it hard. He even when to talk to the Kyubi.

············································································································································································································

We see inside Naruto Soul. Where Naruto is discussing whit the Kyubi:

Naruto:" And that's so far Kyubi. So…what do you think fur-ball. What should I do?"

Kyuubi:" I said take it Naruto. Go whit this Daphne"

Naruto:" Really. You really think so?"

Kyuubi:" Indeed. This could be a great opportunity for you. Like that woman said, you'll be goin to another World, far away from here"

Naruto:" – (unsure) – I know that, but…"

Kyuubi:" But what!"

Naruto:" I don't know if I could leave my home"

Kyuubi:" Don't be stupid Kit. What **"Home"** are you talking about? You have nothing here, nor anyone. If you stay here, you'll be hunt down by every Ninja of the World, even from Konoha. You'll be living in fear and in hiding for the rest of your life. But, if you go whit Daphne, you'll be heading to a new world. A world where no one knows who you are, a place where I'm not known, nor fear, a place where you can make a new life"

Naruto was listening to Kyubi advice. He was right, no point to stay where he was not wanted.

Naruto:" You're right Kyubi. That's a wonderful idea. No one will hate me there, no one will be afraid of me. I…I can make a new life. And maybe…make new friends"

Kyuubi:" Wait. Before you do it. I wanted to tell you something Naruto"

Naruto:" Tell me something. What is it?"

Kyuubi:" Listen; I want to tell you…that I'm sorry"

Naruto:" – (confuse) – Sorry!? Sorry for what!?"

Kyuubi": For all the troubles I have cause you. Ever since I was place inside of you, your life has been hell. Because of me, you were hated by the villagers, and never able to make friends. It's my fault that you were always alone, whit no future. And…it's my fault that all your dreams of becoming a Hokage were gone."

Naruto was stunned by Kyubi statement. The mighty fox demon was apologizing to him.

Naruto:" – (sigh) – Well, I don't know what to said…but okay. I accept your apologize"

Kyuubi:" You will"

Naruto:" Um, yea. Besides, in a strange way, I was lucky to have you in me. For if it weren't for you, I would have died many times, and…because of you, I was able to mastered many Types of Attacks, amount them, the Rasengan. So okay Kyubi"

Kyuubi:" I'm glad to know that you're an honourable kid. So, from now on, we will help each others, okay"

Naruto:" You got it Furball"

Naruto takes out the Emerald, closed his eyes and calls her…Daphne show up:

Daphne:" Naruto. You made your mind?"

Naruto:" Yes. I…I want to go whit you. I want to go to this Magix, and, help you save it"

Daphne:" – (happy) – You will. Oh that's wonderful Naruto"

Naruto:" You did said that people are in danger right, - (Daphne nods) – Well, it's a duty to help them…it's the way of the Ninja"

Daphne:" You're a sweat boy. Now Naruto, grab my hand…and I'll take you to your new world…and…your destiny"

Daphne grabs Daphne hand. Then they vanished in a light. Now Naruto was heading to Magix. To a new Life for him…

·······································································································································································································································

What did you like of this chapter?

How was the talk about Kyuubi apologizing to Naruto?

Was it cool, or not.

Or…

Kyuubi advice to take the offer?

Send me your replies of all.


	27. Chapter 27 Side Story G Yoh

**Side Story G**

"_**A BROKEN SPIRIT" – **_

**(Yoh Azakura) – **

What could be much worse then killing someone...?

Betrayal

When that happens…the person dies. Not Physical, but emotional and spiritual, the worst kind.

Such fate was known to a boy who happens to experience first hand.

The boy…

YOH ASAKURA.

_**Location:**_

**_Monument Hill. 1:30 am_**.

Yoh Asakara, a 15 year old boy, who was always cheerful, so optimist, and whit big dreams. He also had a gift, a special gift…

He could see ghost.

But not just see them, but also talk to them. He made lots of friends…both humans and spirits.

He was a Shaman.

And his dream was to become Shaman King.

But…

Those dreams are gone. A boy who had friends, love, hopes…now lost.

Yoh is sitting on a grave stone, looking at the sky. Tears are running in his eyes and whit a sad face.

Yoh:" – (sad sobbing) - …Amidamaru…why Anna? How could you do that to me? I gave you everything, and yet you…- (cries hard) –"

Such a disaster happen to Yoh in the last 24 hours

_**Flashback:**_

**Location:**

**Dobby Village:**

All the Shamans who were summoned to participate in the Shaman Tournament went there to compete. Yoh and friends fought hard. But unfortunate they lost in the finals against a Team of Shaoling Monks from Asia.

Even tough they lost; Yoh never lost his cheerfulness. Much later, Yoh fought against his brother Zecke. He wanted to get the power of the Great Spirits. They fought hard…but in the end, Yoh, whit the power of all his friends, manage to defeat Zecke.

Zecke told him that he'll be back, stronger then ever, so he asks him to train hard. Yoh nod happy and Zecke left smirking at him.

Due to the incident of Zecke, the Shaman Council decided to postpone the Shaman Tournament and restarted again, until further notice.

All the Shamans contestants went to their homes, after the end of the Tournament.

**Location:**

**Asakura Mansion:**

Everyone was having a big dinner party for reaching the finals in the Tournament. Yoh, Morty, Trey, Rio, Faust VIII, Joco, Tammy were having cheeseburgers, courtesy of Tammy:

Yoh:" – (eating a Burger) – Mmmmm…this burgers are soooo good Tammy"

Tammy:" – (blush) – Um…thanks Yoh"

Trey:" Oh man. To bad that we lost in the Shaman Tournament. I was so eager in becoming a Shaman King"

Yoh:" I know. But hey, we reach the finals; I say that's something else"

Rio:" I wanted to become a Shaman King to be able to find my Queen"

Yoh:" Cheer up Rio. You don't need to become Shaman King to find a girl. All you have to do is to find her and conquer her. There lots and lots of girls out there waiting for you"

Rio:" You think so Yoh! Guess you're right hahahaha"

Everyone was happy and having a good time…except for one. Anna, Yoh Fiancé, was not in a good mood. In fact, she was piss off.

Morty:" – (raising his drink) – Well, here's to Yoh, for reaching the Finals in the Shaman Tournament"

All:" HERE HERE"

**-"SLAM"-**

They heard someone slam the table. They saw Anna whit her hands on the table, cover by a red aura:

Yoh:" Um… Hey Anna, you're alright?"

Anna:" – (cold voice) – How can you…how can you celebrate. You lost the Shaman Tournament, and you're here…eating cheeseburgers whit a goofy face"

Yoh:" Um…yea. Is something wrong?"

Anna:" YOU LAME BRAIN. YOU LOST THE SHAMAN TOURNAMENT. DON'T YOU GET IT! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE CHEERFUL HUH"

Everyone tense at this. They never seen Anna yelled Yoh like this.

Yoh:" Geez Anna, light up. You're acting like if it's the end of the world or something"

Anna:" – (mean voice) – It is. Because you lost, you won't become Shaman King"

Yoh:" Yea, I know. But, you win some, you lose some, that's the Law of the Game. What's important is that we gave it our all, and we never back down. And, we came in second, so we did okay"

**-"SLAP"-**

The Shamans were stung by this. Anna slap Yoh whit all her might.

Yoh:" – (rubbing his cheek) – Hey Anna, why did you do that? What gives?"

Anna:" – (angry) – Second place…SECOND PLACE. YOU IMBECILE. SECOND PLACE IS LOOSING. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER. BUT YOU LOST. AND YOURE OKAY WHIT THAT"

Yoh:" Well, you can't do anything about it, now can you. All we can do now is to continue whit our lives wh…"

**-"POW"-**

Now Anna punched Yoh in his face, and nocks him to the floor. Yoh friends where shock at this:

Yoh:" – (hurt) – OW…Anna, what the hell is wrong whit you?"

Rio:" Miss. Anna. Why did you hit him? He's done nothing"

Anna:" – (piss off) – Precisely. He's done NOTHING at all. God, I can't believe I've wasted my life whit this goof ball"

Yoh:" Come on Anna. Don't be mad. Look, I'll make it up to you by taking you to the movies, or to lunch. Wadda you said?"

Anna:" – (mock laugh) – HA! And why would I bother to go out whit a loser like you"

Trey:" Hey, don't be so rude Anna. We gave our best, he gave his best in the tournament"

Faust:" He's right Miss. Anna. As his Fiancé, you should support him, and be there for him"

Anna:" THE HELL WHIT HIM"

This brought gasp…even more, as she revealed her true colours:

Anna:" Because of this jerk, my dreams to become Shaman Queen is gone. And after all the work I put on this loser, he still lose"

Yoh:" – (offended) – Hey, nock it off Anna. You don't have to be so mean to me. So we lost, but we have to deal whit it. You can't win them all. And there will always be someone stronger"

Amidamaru:" He's right. What's important is not to win or lose, but facing the challenges whit your head up high and whit honour"

Anna:" – (snapping out) – SHUT UP BUNCH OF IMBECILES"

Morty:" – (trying to calm them) – Come one guys, don't fight, you're a couple. Try to work it out. One day you'll be married to…"

Anna:" PUT A SUCK ON IT YOU WORM. AND FIANCE…FORGET IT. THIS BOY IS NO LONGER ANY USE TO ME"

Yoh:" – (blinks) – Any use! What…does that mean?"

Anna:" I trained you so you could become Shaman King, and there fore, I'll would become Shaman Queen and have the good life that I wished for, but you lost…no reason for me to be whit you"

Yoh:" – (hurt eyes) – You mean…you mean you were just using me for your dreams! All the training, the hard battles, the pain I passed, all that was only for your own desires and own dreams…and never about us?"

Anna:" – (clapping her hands slowly-sarcastic) – My, the stupid retard boy finally figures it out"

Yoh:" – (sobbing eyes) – So…you never loved me? Cared for me? Was I only a tool, or a weapon for your battles? – (pleading) – Please Anna, please, said it's a lie"

Anna:" – (nonchalant) – You were okay to be whit when you were a winner, and to become Shaman King. But since that's over, there's no more reason for me to be whit you. A girl **_"My Category"_** can't hang out whit you. I need to be whit people, strong people who can guarantee my future. So that's why I'm dumping you and going to join your brother Zecke"

All:" – (shock) – WHAT!?"

Rio:" ZE…ZECKE"

Trey:" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND GIRL. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Anna:" Simple you fools. Zeke is very powerful. He has the most chances, no, he has the chances to become Shaman King. And I will be by his side when that happen. And my dream of becoming Shaman Queen will come true, and live the life style that I deserve"

Everyone could not believe what they have heard, especially Yoh.

Anna has shown her true intentions. Yoh was very heart broken after hearing Anna declaration. He whished that he misunderstood, or it was a mistake, but Anna smug face told him that I was no mistake. Anna used him for her own selfish dreams. No wonder she was so bossy whit him, gave him a very hard time. Yoh lowered his head down.

Morty:" – (sad thinking) – _Poor Yoh_"

Trey:" – (thinking) – _Man, what a big blow he got from Anna_"

Tammy:" – (shock thinking) – _How…how could Anna do that to him. It's so unfair_"

Anna look at Yoh whit his head down. Instead of feeling guilty for her actions toward him…she mock him:

Anna:" – (laughing) – Oh look. The baby's gonna cry. Geez, how lame is that"

Yoh raise his head and glared at her. Even though he had tears on him, he had an angry face.

Yoh:" – (angry sobbing) – You thinks it's funny. How would you feel if someone you love a lot hurt you, crush you and used you. You think its okay of what you did. You think is cool to used people for your benefit…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Anna:" Watch your mouth. I don't like that attitude of yours"

Yoh:" And what did you expect from me. To be gracious for your betrayal. Am I supposed to be happy for the big stab in my heart? You're crazy"

Anna:" – (angry) – How dare you call me that"

Yoh" Because it's true. I loved you whit all my heart, but that didn't matter to you. You only cared to live the good life, regardless what happen to me"

Anna:" – (snorted) – Please…you should be lucky that I even chose you. What girl in her right mind would ever love you? A weird freak who talks to ghost"

Yoh:" I may be a freak…but I have my heart, and I care for people. And what about you? You also talk to ghost…what makes you so special. You think that any guy would like you. Nobody will love you…because you don't love, you don't even love your self."

Anna:" HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT TO ME. YOURE A FREAK, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE YOULL BELONG TO WILL BE THE FREAKS"

Yoh:" At least I'll be whit somebody. But you…who will want to be whit a girl who only used them, who doesn't care, who thinks that love is to be used as a tool to control, to later toss aside. You will be alone"

Anna:" – (angry screaming) – GRYAAAAAA, INSOLENT BOY. THAT'S IT, YOULL PAY FOR THAT INSULT"

She then takes out her Exorcist Bead and cast a spell.

Next thing happen, Yoh spirit friend Amidamaru was cover in a blue pillar, being suck out:

Yoh:" – (gasp) – Amidamaru. What's happening to you'?"

Amidamaru:" You, I'm…I'm been send back…to the Spirit World by Anna"

Yoh:" – (shock) – WHAT! NO, DON'T, DON'T GO AMIDAMARU"

Amidamaru:" Its too late Yoh. I can't hold back"

Yoh:" NO, AMIDAMARUUUU"

Amidamaru:" YOOOOOOH"

Yoh grabs his spirit friend hand, trying to prevent him from going away…but all in vain, as he was pulled away from his hands and send away. Yoh watch as his only friend was gone. He sank on his knees:

Yoh:" – (cry whisper) – No…Amidamaru"

Anna:" – (mock) – HA! Now who's gonna be alone he he he he"

Yoh friends were very shock at the display they whiteness. Yoh fiancée Anna took away Amidamaru from Yoh…why did she do that? They wouldn't know:

Yoh was in total shock. His own fiancé not only did she betray him, but now she took away his close spirit friend Amidamaru. This was too much for him to handle. Slowly he got up and faces Anna.

Yoh:" You…you took away Amidamaru, my friend…how could you do that. What…" Yoh anger rise up, -"…what gave you the right to do that?"

Anna:" – (smirk face) – The same right I have as a Spirit Medium. I can send them away as much as bring them here"

Yoh:" – (mad) – But Amidamaru…you didn't had that right…BRING HIM BACK"

He then walked fast toward her…when:

**-POW-**

Anna 2 Guardians Spirits – (Red and Blue) – appeared and nailed Yoh in the gut, knocking the air out of him. His friends tried to help him, but Anna cast a spell and unable them to move.

Yoh slowly got up and was facing Anna and her Spirits:

Anna:" – (Laughs) – What! You thought that you could order me, **ME**, you are an idiot. You are nothing Yoh, but a weak little boy, whit out a future, whit out nothing."

Yoh:" – (weak and hurt) – You're wrong Anna. I do have my hopes and my dreams. I have my friends. But you…the way that you use peoples…it is **YOU** who will not have no one by your side, and…you wont have a future."

Anna:" – (piss off) – MISERABLE JACKASS, - (ordering her spirits) – TEACH THIS STUPID BOY A LESSON FOR DISRESPECTING ME, THE HARD WAY"

Next scene. Anna Spirits began to assault whit a ferocious attack. Yoh was pummel hard, as the spirits of her Fiancé punch and kick him hard.

Morty:" – (horrified) – ANNA, STOP IT. THEY ARE HURTING HIM"

Trey:" HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY GIRL. STOP THAT ATTACK"

Tammy:" – (scare crying) – NO, YOOOOH"

Faust the VIII:" – (pleading) – ANNA, MAKE THEM STOP. THERE GONNA KILL HIM"

Anna did not care for Yoh friends pleadings, as she watch in satisfaction at Yoh beating. Her Spirit ended the fight by nailing Yoh whit a hard hook, and he went flying away, crashing through the wooden door and landing on the Mansion Patio.

Anna step out and saw Yoh on the ground. He was severe hurt. He had a black eye, 3 broken ribs, blood covering almost all his body, etc. he tried to get up, but pass away.

Anna:" – (smirked) – Heh! That will teach him a lesson for disrespecting me. – (Turning to Yoh friend's whit a mean voice) – I don't want any of you hanging out whit him. If any of you even talks to him, I'll take away your Guardian Spirits, the same way I took Amidamaru, is that clear!?"

All nod in fright by her deadly warning:

Anna:" Now. Lets go inside"

Morty:" – (pleading) – WAIT. We cant leave Yoh like that. He's hurt; we need to get him to the hospital"

Anna:" – (cold heart) – Humph. He can go to the hospital by himself. He's not welcome in this house for ever"

Tammy:" But Miss. Anna…"

Anna:" – (deadly glare) – Are you disrespecting me!?"

Tammy:" – (afraid) – Um…No"

Anna:" Everybody inside, **NOW**. That loser can rot for all I cared"

Then, she close the door, not caring for Yoh critical condition. In fact, she never really cared for him.

Even tough he was unconscious; Yoh could still hear his surroundings, as he hear Anna warning all his friends not to be his friends. And then laughing when she close the door.

3 hours later, Yoh wakes up, and left the Asakura compound. As he's walking in the streets, he still cannot accept what happen back there. Anna, the girl that he loved, betray him, use him, and abounded him. And she took away Amidamaru, his Guardian Ghost. But also was beat by her Spirits. Even tough he was very hurt, he didn't noticed. The pain in his heart was much more painful then the bruises and cuts of his body. Cause unlike the heart, broken bones can be heal whit time and medicine…broken hearts don't, no medicine exist.

_**End of Flashback:**_

Yoh:" So all this time, it was all about your dreams, wasn't it? You were only interested in my goal to become Shaman King for you to use it for your self…"

Yoh look up the sky and saw the stars:

Yoh:"…and to think, I was happy to have a girl like you by my side. Never knowing your true intentions. I thought that you truly love me – (sobbing) – cared for me, but I was wrong. Like everything I believe to be true, it was all a lie. I guess…I guess I don't have any hopes"

_**-"Do not lose any hope"-**_

Yoh:" Huh! Who said that? Who's out there!?

Yoh watched as a beautiful woman show in a golden light. He could feel that the woman meant no harm to him:

Yoh:" – Woooo. Who are you Lady!?"

Daphne:" Greetings. I am Daphne"

Yoh:" Um. Nice to meet you. I'm Yoh Asakura"

Daphne:" Likewise. Yoh, I've come here, cause I seek your help"

Yoh:" My help! For what!?"

Daphne:" I come from Magix, a realm where Magical creatures live there"

Yoh:" Magical Creatures!"

Daphne:" Yes, creatures like Pixies, Fairies, Unicorns, and Trolls"

Yoh:" Really! Well, I guess its possible. I mean, if ghost and spirits exist, then everything is possible"

Daphne:" However, my world lies in grave danger. As an ancient evil will be freed, and if that happen, my world will be cover in darkness and blood, and suffering and despaired will the habitants of Magix will lived"

Yoh:" Man, that's awful"

Daphne:" I know. Which is why I ask for your help? Help me to defend Magix from destruction"

Yoh:" I'm flatter, but. Why me? What can I do against this evil you speak of? I'm… I'm nothing"

Daphne:" That's not true. You're young, yes, but your courage, your spirit and your will are great. The love for your friends ablest you conquer all obstacles you ever faced"

Yoh:" Really! Thanks"

Daphne:" – (pleads) - So I ask you Yoh, to come whit me to Magix"

Yoh thought about it hard about Daphne request to go to Magix:

Yoh:" – (thinking) – _Go to this Magix World? I don't know…but. She's asking me for my help, and she did say that they were in need. Why not…it's not like I have anything cool here…and…it would be nice for a scene change. To get away from here, away from her, and from the pain in my heart. So let's do it"_

Daphne:" So Yoh. Will you come whit me to Magix? Help me defend it?"

Yoh:" Lady. You got your self a deal. I accept"

Daphne:" – (happy) – That is so wonderful Yoh. Thanks"

Yoh:" No problem. So…where is this Magix anyway?"

Daphne:" Its in another Realm. Another Dimension"

Yoh:" – (awe) – No way. Another Dimension!?"

Daphne:" Now Yoh, grab my hand, and I'll take you to Magix…and…to your destiny"

Yoh:" You got it Lady. Lead the way"

The moment Yoh touch her hand…they were gone in a light.

Yoh was now on his way to Magix…and, to the greatest adventure of his life.

So…

What did you think of it?

Do you believe that Anna had every right to do that to Yoh?

Think that Yoh got what it takes for this new adventure…whit out the aid of Amidamaru?

For the love scene…

I need votes on who do you wish for Yoh to be pair whit.

Can be anyone you desire for.


	28. Chapter 28 Feelings Evolving p2

**-"FEELINGS STARTING TO EVOLVE"-**

**Part 2.**

**-(Yusuke & Musa) –**

**Location.**

**Alfea College:**

24 after the Alpha Team establish in Alfea, the Alfea Girls resumes her activities of going to their regular classes. Of course, many girls complain, but the teachers scold them, saying that there won't be any reasons, or excuses, to skip their classes.

Some of the Alpha Team members decided to participate in the classes.

Edward rolls to learn more about the ways of Alfea teaching. Not only because he find it interesting, but also to learn more about the way of Magic.

Meanwhile…

Yusuke was walking toward Musa room, cause he was delivering some clothes that Stella borrow from Musa, and Stella beg him to take them to her.

When he arrives he saw Musa and Riven arguing…

Musa:" Come one Riven, it will be fun, just give it a try okay"

Riven:" Sorry Musa. But that's not my style, besides, I'm very busy"

Musa:" – (feeling down) – You're always busy Riven, it's not fair"

Riven:" Listen, its not that I don't wanna do it, it's just not me, we have nothing in common whit that"

Musa:" – (sad whisper) – We have nothing in coming in anything"

Riven:" Listen Musa. I'll try to make it for you…but just not now. I gotta go, the guys are waiting for me."

Musa:" – (sigh) - Alright"

Riven then left. After that Yusuke approached her:

Yusuke:" Hey Musa"

Musa:" – (putting a cheerful mask) – Oh hey Yusuke, how you doing?"

Yusuke:" Fine, fine. Hey listen, Stella asked me to bring you this clothes that she borrow from you" – (hands her the clothes) –

Musa:" Oh thanks Yusuke. Hey, why don't you come into my room, okay"

Yusuke:" Okay"

Yusuke enters Musa room and wonders the things he sees. Many posters, lost of C.D…

Yusuke:" Wow Musa, your room totally rocks"

Musa:" Thanks Yusuke, that's so nice. Yea, my room Rocks."

Yusuke then spotted a machine…a special one, world wide known…

Yusuke:" No way…NO WAY MUSA. YOU GOT A DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION ARCADE PLATFORM IN HERE"

Musa:" Um, yea. You…know of this machine!?"

Yusuke:" I sure do"

Musa:" You…like Dance Dance Revolution!?"

Yusuke:" ARE YOU KIDDING ME MUSA. I DON'T LIKE THEM…I LOVE THEM"

Musa:" You do"

Yusuke:" Yea. I played this game many times back in my home. I always smoked my opponents"

Musa:" So, you are good. Say Yusuke…um…would you like to….have a round whit me…if you want to of course"

Yusuke:" Are you kidding me Musa, I love to"

Musa and Yusuke step on the platform and get ready:

Musa:" So Yusuke. What level do you want it? Should I put in on –"Medium"-?!"

Yusuke:" Medium. No way, that's for sissies…crank it up all the way to –"Heavy Crazy"-"

Musa:" – (smirk) – Heavy Crazy. Are you suuuuuuure…that's an extreme level. You sure you're up to it?"

Yusuke:" – (smirk back) – Are you?"

Musa:" Then…LETS ROCK"

Then, the music starts…the Song Theme…-"**_I'm the Scat man_**"-, By Scatman John.

-Starts Song.-

(Scatting by Scatman John)

I'm the Scatman

(Scatting by Scatman John)

I'm the Scatman

(Scatting by Scatman John)

Everybody stutters one way or the other

So check out my message to you.

As a matter of fact don't let nothin' hold you back.

If the Scatman can do it so can you.

As the song was playing, Yusuke and Musa dance in the machine, stepping on the arrows the machine was sending. They were moving awesome, and fast.

Everybody's sayin' that the Scatman stutters

But doesn't ever stutter when he sings.

But what you don't know I'm gonna tell you right now.

That the stutter and the scat is the same thing.

Yo I'm the Scatman.

Where's the Scatman? I'm the Scatman.

As they were dancing, their Rhythms began to Synchronize. Yusuke was having a blast whit he machine, but in the same time, whit Musa. Musa too was enjoying the atmosphere.

Musa:" Hey, you're pretty good Yusuke. You got the Rhythm"

Yusuke:" Thanks, so do you"

Why should we be pleasin' all the politician heathens

Who would try to change the seasons if they could?

The state of the condition insults my intuition

And it only makes me crazy and my heart like wood.

Everybody stutters one way or the other

So check out my message to you.

As a matter of fact don't let nothin' hold you back.

If the Scatman can do it brother so can you.

I'm the Scatman.

Unaware to them…

As they were dancing, a link began to form between them, like Ranma whit Bloom.

Now, they were dancing like one.

(Scatting by Scatman John)

Everybody stutters one way or the other

So check out my message to you.

As a matter of fact don't let nothin' hold you back.

If the Scatman can do it brother so can you.

I'm the Scatman

I hear you all ask 'bout the meaning of scat.

Well I'm the professor and all I can tell you is

While you're still sleepin' the saints are still

weepin' cause

Things you call dead haven't yet had the chance

to be born.

I'm the Scatman.

Musa:" – (thinking) – _Wow. Yusuke really knows the beat. I wish Riven were like him. He's so cool_"

Yusuke:" – (thinking) – _Musa sure loves dancing a lot. She really is a cool girl to be whit_"

(Scatting by Scatman John)

I'm the Scatman…repeat after me

It's a scoobie oobie doobie scoobie doobie melody

I'm the Scatman…repeat after me

It's a scoobie oobie doobie scoobie doobie melody

(Scatting by Scatman John)

-End of Song-

Both of them step down of the machine and rest their feets.

Musa:" WOW Yusuke, you werent kidding. You really dance like a pro back there. I didn't think anyone could dance at that level"

Yusuke:" Thank you. You dance like the Dance Queen."

Musa:" – (blush) – Thanks"

Yusuke:" So tell me Musa, how is it that you got a Dance Dance Revolution Arcade Game here in "Magix"? Serious doubted that they sell them here"

Musa:" Oh that. That's easy. When me my friends when whit Bloom to her Home-world, she took us to her Shopping Malls, totally rock, whit Stella in the lead. And, she took us to play some Arcades Games in the Mall, which they were cool. And…I saw this machine there. And it was very popular, so I try it out…and I got hook up whit it so much that I dance like for 4 hours straight."

Yusuke:" – (laughs) – Yea. Same thing happen to me the first time I played it."

Musa:" I know. After that, I asked my daddy to buy me one. He bought for me and whit the help of my friends, it was send here to Alfea, to my room. And whit this, I practice my dance moves"

Yusuke:" That's so cool. And youre right, whit this Machine, you not only learn how to dance, but also you can workout and have fun in the same time"

Musa:" I totally agreed whit you"

Yusuke:" So Musa. Where youre from? Or tell me anything about yourself"

Musa:" Sure. I come from the planet Melody, the Planet of Music. My mother was a great singer, my father is a skilled pianist and instrument maker. I grew up whit the music. I love playing all instruments, but my favourite is the concern flute. I like dancing too, especially to rap, Hip-Hop, Disco and Techno Music"

Yusuke:" So do i. What a coincide"

Musa:" You are, super. I also like Ballet, its also a good way to balance your body"

Yusuke:" – (blush) – I haven't done that much. At first I just thought that men doing ballet were all gay and stupid. But I learn that its also one hard Technique to mastered, so I tried once…and I kinda like it. Like you said…required lots of balance and concentration"

Musa" So what about you Yusuke! Can you tell me about your self"

Yusuke:" Me, well…I grew up whit my mother. My father left us for another woman, which made my mother sad"

Musa:" – (sad) – Oh that's too sad"

Yusuke:" I know. Anyway…I grew most of my life in the streets, fighting rivals from others schools, getting into some small troubles in my schools. Until that day that changed my life forever"

Musa:" Oh! What happen?"

Yusuke:" – (goffy smile) – I died"

Musa:" DIED."

Yusuke:" Sure. I did to saved a little boy. After that, I met Botan, then Koenma…"

For over the next 30 minutes, Yusuke told Musa all about his adventures, and problems, he had as a Spirit Detective"

Yusuke:" After the defeat of Toguro the Youngest, I asked Koenma for a vacation…but it was cancel. So…here I am"

Musa:" Wow Yusuke…you sure lived a great and dangerous life."

Yusuke:" Yea, but im glad I did."

Musa:" – (blink) – And why is that?"

Yusuke:" Because, thanks to that accident, I was able to meet and make many friends. I was changing also…from a lone street punk, to a social, friendly punk"

Musa:" Youre right. You are very cool Yusuke…and cute"

Yusuke:" Same to you too Musa…pretty girl you are"

Musa:" – (blushing and giggle) – Stop it Yusuke ji ji ji ji"

Yusuke:" Sorry. Couldn't help my self. Well…um…I must be going, I still…have some…um…things to do. Ill see you later, and maybe have some more moves on your dance machine, if you let me of course"

Musa:" No. No not at all…and hows about another round whit me?"

Yusuke:" You got it girl. See you"

Musa:" Sure, see you"

Once he left:

Musa:" Yusuke – (happy sigh) – what a man"

Tune" Why Musa. Don't tell me that you like Yusuke, don't you."

Musa:" – (gap) – GACK. No, youre wrong. I don't know what youre talking about"

Tune:" Don't lie to me Musa. I saw your face…you put a face of a lovely puppy when you were whit him. Admit it…you like him"

Musa:" – (nervous blush) - STOP IT TUNE. ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL"

····························································································································································································································

Hope you like them.

What you think about this.

Did you like the Song I chose for this part…IM THE SCATMAN?

I imagine that Musa would definitive love the arcade of Dance Dance Revolution.

Send me your reviews.


	29. Chapter 29 Side Story H Luffy

**Side Story H**

**-"A lonely Pirate Life for me" -**

**_-"A captain, whit out a Crew to command to, tis no Captain at all. He's nothing, a nobody"-_**

**Davy Jones.**

**Ruler of the 7 Seven Seas.**

**Location.**

**Baraport Pier: 9:40 p.m**

The Pier of Baraport, one of the most beautiful Piers, located in Baraport Island, and one of the most Trader Commercial Place in the 7 seas.

In there, looking at the sea at night was a boy, dress in blue short shorts, red shirt, and a straw hat…Monkey D. Luffy was the boy name.

A boy who had high dreams, and many adventures. He had a Special Ability…

Due to the fact of him eating a Gum Gum Fruit, his body was made of rubber.

His mighty dream was to become King of the Pirates.

But now, that dream was over. His mighty spirit was reduced big time.

He was alone. Alone cause he was kicked out by his friends…and all because he saved them.

**Flashback:**

The Merry Go Crew, lead by Luffy, lead and lived many awesome adventures and fights. Meet many friends. Their goal…

To find the One Piece Treasure, left by Gold Roger.

After many battles and quest, the Crew finally found the One Piece. All the time spent to find it, it was paid off. It was inside an isolated cave of a forgotten and hidden island. As they enter the cave, they saw the many treasures lying there.

They were many kind of jewels…Gold, Diamonds, Ruby's, Sapphires, etc. Piles and Piles where there.

Nami:" – (watery eyes) – Oh my God! We did it you guys, we did it. We finally found Gold Roger Treasure."

Luffy:" – (goofy smile) – WOW, we sure did. Now I can be recognize as King of the Pirates he he he"

Nico Robin:" – (southern ascent) – I never thought I could see the day we could find the treasure no one has ever done before"

Ussop:" Now that we found it…What you guys gonna do whit your share of the treasure?"

Nami:" – (Greedy eyes) – First, to pay up Arlong and free my home village. Then, to buy my way to become the best cartographic girl ever"

Sanji:" I will buy my very own floating restaurant, where I'll cook the finest dishes known to men"

Zoro:" My goal will be to buy the finest and strongest Swords in the Word. And to defeat Hawkeye Mihak to become the greatest sword man in the world"

Chopper:" My dream will be to constructed my Clinic and treat many sick peoples"

Ussop:" Say Luffy. What you gonna do whit the treasure!?"

Luffy:" Geez. I don't know. I never really cared for to get the treasure"

All:" – (shock) – WHAT!?"

Nami:" You're joking. You never wanted the Treasure!?"

Luffy:" Nope. To tell you the truth, I wanted to find the One Piece, not for the treasure or the riches, but for the challenge that it represented. Only the greatest pirates could find it, and now, since we found it, I'm now the Greatest Pirate ha ha ha ha"

Nami:" – (not believing him) – Yea, right"

As they were heading for the treasure, Luffy finds a Scroll incrassated in a skeleton.

Luffy:" Hey guys, look what I found"

Ussop:" What is it!?"

Luffy:" It's a Scroll, - (gasp) – WAIT A MINUTE. It's from Gold Roger Himself"

Chopper:" Really. What it said"

Luffy:" Humm…lets see…"

"**_Congratulation mateys in finding me treasure. Now me riches belong to you. But be very warned, for lying in the treasure, lurks a monster. You must be very careful and leave soon. For this monster is the most evil, dangerous and powerful thing of them all. It has been around since the beginning of time. This monster has cause Wars, Deaths and Destruction. No weapons can hurt it, no Magic can stop it. Once it gets you, you'll belong to "IT". Not even I could beat it and was dominated by IT" _**

**Gold Roger.**

**King of the Pirates.**

Now the Crew was nervous when they heard that:

Ussop:"- (shaking his boots) – MO…MON…MONSTER…HERE"

Nami:" – (holding her wooden Bo) – Then we better be on the look out you guys"

Zoro:" – (drawing his swords out) – No monster will stop us"

After 3 hours of inspecting the whole place:

Nami:" We search high and low, but we didn't see any monster what so ever at all"

Sanji:" – (laughing) – Perhaps it went away, or died"

Ussop:" – (happy sigh) – Thank God"

Nami:" Since there's no monster in sight, lets get the treasure"

As they were reaching the treasure, something stops them in their track.

Lying around the treasure were many skeletons, Ussop hid behind Luffy.

All the Skeletons had some clothes on and armours…they looked like Pirates, Knights, Barbarians, Vikings, etc.

Nami:" – (wide eyes) – WOOO…check it out guys"

Chopper:" – (freighted) – There…there skeleton of human beings"

Sanji:" Guess we're not the first Pirates to find the treasure"

Nico Robin:" Those clothes. Not only Pirates they are, but also of Knights, Vikings, Barbarians, and Romans. I mean, there all kind of travellers who came here before us"

Luffy:" But…what happen to them!?"

Zoro:" – (analyzing) – Hummm…by the looks of it, they look like they died fighting something, or someone. I said the beast killed them all"

All were gonna agreed to Zoro opinion when:

Chopper:" I don't think so Zoro. What ever it was, it wasn't a beast"

Zoro:" Who do you said that Chopper!?"

Chopper:" Take a close look. There are no marks of claws or nothing. All those wounds were made by a sharp blade, like from a sword"

Sanji:" A Sword! So what does that mean?"

Chopper:" I don't know. But I'll look into it"

Nami;" Forget that Chopper, lets get the treasure"

Obeying Nami advice, the crew went for the treasure. Dollar signs shown on their eyes as they were grabbing the Jewels. , -"**_I'm rich, I'm rich_**"-, it was the thought the crew had on their mind, while on Luffy mind, -"**_I'm Hungry_**"-.

As the crew was grabbing the treasure, Nami spotted a big, shinny Diamond in the wall. Her eyes wide big at the shining stone in front of her…

Nami:" – (awe) – Look at that Diamond. – (squealing in delight) – look at the size of it"

Ussop:" Wow…pretty diamond, let's get it…"

**-WHAM-**

Nami whack Ussop in his head whit her wooden Bo:

Ussop." – (rubbing his head) – OUCH…NAMI, WHAT GIVES!?"

Nami:" – (mean glare) – Get your dirty hands off that Diamond big nose. Its mine"

Ussop:" Okay, okay. If you want it its yours. No need to be hostile"

So he left. Afraid of been hit again by her.

Nami:" Now…come to momma, my precious he he he he"

Using all her might, she pulled the diamond off the rock wall, and laughs like crazy, whit out knowing what would happen next.

**-"BROOOOM"-**

An earthquake started to shake the cave, scaring the pirates.

Nami:" Huh! What's going on here?"

Ussop:" EARTHQUAKE"

Zoro:" Earthquake! But how?"

Luffy:" Oh no. GUYS, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE"

Nami:" WHAT! NO. WERE NOT LEAVING THE TREASURE HERE"

Zoro:" SHES RIGHT. WE WORK VERY HARD TO FIND IT. NO WAY WERE LEAVING IT BEHIND"

Luffy:" BUT GUYS…"

Luffy saw the whole collapsing, while his friends didn't cared of the danger, as they were continue to fill their bags whit the treasure. Luffy had to make a big choice:

Luffy:" USSOP, GET THE SHIP READY. WERE LEAVING NOW"

Ussop:" – (saluting) – YES CAPTAIN"

Once he left:

Luffy:" Sorry you guys…GUM GUM WHIIIIIIIP"

Using his special ability, Luffy launched his arm, stretching it long and grabbing each of his friends and wrap them up:

Nami:" Huh! LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GOOO"

Sanji:" WHAT GIVES?"

Zoro:" HEY…LET GO OF ME BRAT"

Luffy:" SORRY. BUT WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE"

Sanji:" NOOOO. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE TREASURE?"

Luffy:" THERES NO TIME. WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR SELFS"

Pulling all his might, Luffy run toward the ship. Carrying his friends away:

Nami:" – (crying and stretching her arm) – NOOOO…THE TREASUREEEEEE"

Once they were all in the ship, Luffy began to control the ship and sail away from the place. The whole place was coming down. Large rocks fall from the ceiling. Luffy was carefully stirring the ship wheel, dodging every rock that fall from above and from the waves.

They manage to reach the exit. They got out right in the nick of time, as the whole island sunk to the bottom of the sea. Luffy was happy and relief that they were all save. Unfortunate, his friends didn't have the same thoughts.

**Location.**

**Baraport Island:**

The Ship of the Merry Go landed on that island to rest and stock up. Ussop stayed on the ship to sleep.

Luffy told his friends he was gonna buy some stuffs, so he left.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Nico Robin were still sad and piss off. Sad for loosing the treasure, and mad cause Luffy took them away from it:

Nami:" – (sad) – All that treasure, gone. All that search for the One Piece, all in vain"

Zoro:" I know. We had all that treasure in our hands, and now it's gone, for ever"

Sanji:" We were this close to make all our dreams come true, this close, and it was taking away from us"

Nami:" – (anger rising up) –And all because of Luffy. Had not been for him, we would all have that treasure right now"

Sanji:" – (nod) – Yea. That kid took us away from the treasure"

Nico Robin:" In a way, it was his fault that we lost the treasure"

Nami:" – (angry) – GRRRRRRR….Maybe…maybe he didn't wanted us to get it. Maybe he wanted all the treasure for himself"

Zoro:" Had not been such a coward brat; he would have stayed there, instead of running away"

Sanji:" You got that right."

Nami:" That brat. Why did I even bother to join him?"

The 4 of them look at each other and nod. As they came whit a decision.

30 minutes later:

Luffy came from the store whit some bags of food:

Luffy:" – (cheerful) – Hope this is enough. I can't wait to taste Sanji "Special Veggie Meal", because I am starving"

As Luffy was reaching for the ship, he saw his friends waiting for him, with their arms crossed:

Luffy:" Hey you guys. What are you all doing here?"

Something sent a big chill on his spine, as he saw their faces. They were starting at him with cold, mean eyes. He then spotted a bag in front of them lying on the floor:

Luffy:" – (nervous) – Gulp…guys! What's wrong? Huh! What's in the bag?"

Zoro:" Your stuff"

Luffy:" My stuffs! Are we taking them to the laundry or something?"

Sanji:" NO. You're gonna take your clothes, and take them away from us"

Luffy:" – (blinks) – I don't get it!"

Nami:" – (angry) – WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GET OUT"

Luffy:" Huh! Out. But…why?"

Nami:" CAUSE YOU CAUSE US THE TREASURE. BECAUSE OF YOU, ALL OUR HARD WORK WAS FOR NOTHING"

Zoro:" She's right. We could have been rich right now, but you took us away from that dream"

Luffy:" You're all still down about that. Hey, I'm sad too, but I didn't had a choice"

Nami:" – (venom voice) – Didn't have a choice. The Cry Baby said didn't had a choice"

Luffy:" Um…yea"

Nami:" THERE WAS A CHOICE. BUT YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A COWARD. THE REAL REASON WAS THAT YOU WANTED THE TREASURE ALL FOR YOUR SELF"

Luffy:" – (gasp) – WHAT! That's not true. My intention was to save you guys. The treasure was never my goal"

Nami:" LIAR. YOU DID WANTED THE GET THE RICHEST OF GOLD ROGER ONLY FOR YOU. YOU ARE A COWARD AND A SELFISH BOY"

Luffy:" You're wrong. Look guys, I know that we lost the treasure. But you have to understand that if we had stayed there, we would all have died. Treasures can always be look fort and found. Human life's can't…Once there lost, there lost forever."

Sanji:" What are you talking about!?"

Luffy:" Tell me Nami. Was the treasure of Gold Roger so important? Was it so much, that you were willingly to give your life away? If so…then you are a fool"

**-POW-**

Nami nailed Luffy in his guts with a hard punch. Even tough his body was made of rubber, he somehow felt that punch, as he twitched in pain and felt his wind nock off.

Luffy:" – (hurt-rubbing his stomach) – Nami…ugn…why you hit me!?"

Nami:" – (piss off) – HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT. OF COURSE THE TREASURE WAS SO IMPORTANT TO ME, TO US. THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON WE JOIN YOU. IT'S YOUR FAULTH WE LOST"

Zoro:" So we talk about it and voted to throw you out"

Luffy:" WHAT! But…come on guys…sniff… we're friends"

Nami:" Friends. Friends? Do you honestly believe that we want you to be your friend, after what you did to us? Thanks to you, all our sacrifice was all in vain"

Luffy:" – (head down) – I'm…I'm sorry guys"

Zoro:" SORRY. You think sorry is gonna make everything alright? Turn back the clock?"

Luffy:" – (sad whisper) – No"

Nami:" – (disgusted) – Guys, lets just leave okay. I can't stand been around here around him"

Turning their backs on him, they leave and walk toward the ship, leaving Luffy behind.

Zoro:" – (mad cursing) – That's what we get for working whit a brat playing Pirates"

Nami:" Hope I don't see him anymore"

**End of Flashback:**

Luffy:" – (sad sigh) – Maybe…maybe they were right. Maybe I cause them nothing but trouble. I guess I was just a kid trying to be a pirate. And the dream to become King of the Pirates was nothing more then a impossible dream for me"

He then pick up his bag and walked.

Luffy:" There's nothing for me to do now, but to return home, if I had one"

_-"Dreams will never die, unless you let them"-_

Luffy:" – WHAT! Who's there? Is it a ghost!?"

Luffy watched as a woman appeared in front of him in sparks. He was awe by the aura and beauty she had on her:

Daphne:" Greeting Luffy"

Luffy:" – (awe) – Woau…who are you Lady!?"

Daphne:" My name is Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame, nice to meet you"

Luffy:" I am Monkey D. Luffy. You're so beautiful. Are…are you an Angel!? If so, then that means that I die and you're here to take me to heaven…right?"

Daphne giggles hard hearing Luffy statement:

Daphne:" No silly. Angel I am not, you're so funny. Listen, I'm here to ask for your help"

Luffy:" My help!? You want my help. Why?"

Daphne:" Yes. I've come from a world known as Magix"

Luffy:" Magix!? What part of the continent is located? Never heard of it. And I've been in almost all the 7 seas"

Daphne:" Magix is located not in this world…but another dimension."

Luffy:" REALLY. COOL"

Daphne:" Luffy, my world is a marvellous world, whit many kind of magical creatures. But right now, it's in danger by an evil being who's trying to be freed. If that evil succeeded, my world and those who lived there will cease to exist"

Luffy:" Really, that's too bad. But…what can I do? Why my help? There are other pirates out there, real pirates, more skilled and brave. Me. I'm just a dumb kid"

Daphne:" – (sweat voice) – Luffy. You might be young, yes, but your heart and spirit are giant. You have a heart, innocent and childless, yet pure and noble."

Luffy:" You…you mean it!?"

Daphne:" I do. You're also brave and courageous, and do anything to make your friends happy. You have things in you that no other pirate will ever have, not even Gold Roger"

Luffy:" What are those!?"

Daphne:" Kindness, Compassion, Loyalty, Funny"

Luffy" – (blush, goofy smile) – Thank you Miss. Daphne"

Daphne:" So Luffy, I ask you… Will you come whit me to Magix? Will you help me defend it?"

Luffy thought about it hard for 5 minutes:

Luffy:" – (thinking) – Hummm_…Should I go? Sounds strange, yet fascinated. To go to another world, sounds like a great adventure. Besides…what reason is there for me to be here? I have no home, I have no ship, - (sad) – I have no friends_"

Daphne:" Have you reach your choice Luffy?"

Luffy:" – (goofy smile) – Sure did. Count whit me. I'll go whit you"

Daphne:" – (joy) – Wonderful. I thank you Luffy"

Luffy:" So…how are we gonna to this Magix world of yours? I don't see your ship around"

Daphne:" Just take my hand, and I'll take you to my world"

Luffy:" – (confuse) – Oooookay."

When Luffy grab on Daphne hand, they were cover in a white light…then vanished. Now Luffy was heading got Magix.

·································································································································································································································

Hope you all like the chapter.

Trivia Question for those fans of One Piece…

Gold Roger mention a Monster lurking in the treasure. One of the most evil of them all, yet the crew did not see anything.

However…

There was a monster…

What kind of Monster was Gold Roger talking about?

Can anyone answer that riddle?

Come folks…

Tell me.

And…

Did Luffy friends do the right thing of kicking Luffy out because they lost the treasure, even after he saved them?

If you were in the place of any of his friends…

What would you have done?


	30. Chapter 30 Feelings Evolving p3

"**Feelings Starting to Evolve" –**

**Part 3**

**(Edward & Tecna) –**

Hello to my friends.

Here s part 3 of the romantic series.

NOW's the turn of Edward whit Tecna.

Hope you like it.

One more thing.

A lot of fans are suggesting that Stormy should be pair up whit either Yoh or Naruto.

Stormy?

Now that's a pair that I didn't see that coming.

I mean…a Witch?

Not that I don't mind…in fact…I am impress that everyone wants STORMY.

Why Stormy? What about Icy or Darcy?

Anywho…

If send cool ideas of her pairing whit who and why…I might do it.

So come one Stormy Fans…send me all your cool ideas.

Now…

On whit the story.

···········································································································································································································································

**Location.**

**Alfea College.**

**Tecna Room:**

We see Tecna studying in her book, some math problems. Digit is whit her:

Tecna:" – (tired) – Man, never thought I would have a hard time whit this Math Problems"

Digit:" Don't worry Tecna, you'll get it done"

Tecna:" I hope so. For its due tomorrow, and I don't wanna get a bad grade"

Digit:" Tecna, what do you think of Edward?"

Tecna:" – (blinks) – Of Ed? Well…he's very brave and courageous. The way he took on those evil phantoms amazed me"

Digit:" Me too…why…he was even better then Timmy. And a great fighter then him"

Tecna:" – (giggle) –You probably right"

Digit:" Tecna…do you like him"

Tecna:" – (blush) – Wha…don't…don't be silly Digit. – (nervous laugh) – I like him as a fri…friend"

Digit:" – (teasing) – Really! Then why did you blush?"

Tecna:" – (max blush) – DIGIT, CUT IT OUT"

Digit" – (laughs) – Alright, alright"

20 minutes later, someone nocks on her door. She got up and open the door and saw Edward, whit his Pixie Alea on his shoulder.

Tecna:" Edward, hi. What are you doing here?"

Edward:" – (salutes back) – Hi Tecna. I've came here to ask you something"

Tecna:" Ask me something! Of what?"

Edward:" Um…You know lot about…electronic stuff, and all, right"

Tecna:" Sure I do. Why?"

Edward:" – (nervous) – I was wondering…um…if you…could teach me…about this device that I've recently saw"

Tecna:" What Device?"

Edward:" It was called…a…"Computer"

Tecna:" – (blinks confuse) – The Computer!? Sure"

Edward:" You will, thanks. So…what were you doing?"

Tecna:" I was doing my homework that it's due tomorrow. But I'm having a hard time whit them"

Edward:" Why? What is it about?"

Tecna:" Oh! It's about some Trigonometry And Calculus problems"

Edward:" They are. Humph…hey, maybe I can help you whit them"

Tecna:" Oh I don't think you can do it Edward. These are very hard problem"

Edward:" Come one. You have nothing to lose Tecna"

Tecna:" Well…I suppose. Please, come inside"

Edward enters her room and sat on the chair next to Tecna. She sat down close to him and shows him her notebook whit the problems:

Tecna:" Okay, this are the Equations I'm having trouble solving them"

Edward began to scan the Equations, - "Let's see…"-, And then he began to analyze them. 3 minutes later:

Edward:" Got it. Look Tecna, if you take the x2, and divided by the long of z1, then minus the y1, you'll get the right balance"

Tecna:" Really! Lets try then…"

Following Edward advice, Tecna began to work on them. Surprisingly, it was like he said, and she was able to solve the complex equation.

Tecna:" – (stung) – Amazing. It was like you said Edward"

Edward:" Told you so"

Tecna:" But…how did you do it Edward? This Calculus Equations are very hard. Even the Seniors have lots of trouble solving them"

Edward:" Because Tecna, Calculus and Algebra are very well related to Alchemy"

Tecna:" – (confuse) – They do? How?

Edward:" –"Equivalent and Exchange"-. To obtain something, you have to give something in the right amount to obtain the right balance"

Tecna:" Is that so!"

Edward:" Sure it is. What! You thought that Alchemy was just hand sign and create anything. No. you have to calculate the right amount of the Material you'll decompose, to obtain the right Equation"

Tecna:" – (awe) – Woau. I…I never thought about it. You are so smart Edward"

Edward:" – (blushing, scratching his head) – Oh, not that much. So, do you want me to help you whit the rest of your homework Tecna?"

Tecna:" I would like that very much"

Over the next 20 minutes, Edward and Tecna were solving the Math Problems. Tecna was amaze by Edward knowledge.

Tecna:" – (thinking) – _Edward sure is very smart. Never knew he could solve these Equations. – (giggle) – Timmy sure had a very hard time with them, but Ed. And…I won't deny, but…he's very cue_"

Edward:" – (thinking) – _She sure is very smart, and beautiful. She so remains me of Winry…only cuter_"

5 minutes they finish all the homework.

Tecna:" Finally, it's done. I thank you Edward for your help. I don't know what would have happen if I didn't finished it time for tomorrow. Probably get an F"

Edward:" No problem, happy to do it. So Tecna, um, can you show me about this…Computer. If you don't mind of course"

Tecna:" – (sweat smile) – Certainly Ed. I would love to"

She took him to her P.C and turned on. Then she proceeded to explain him the functions of the computer. Edward was awe and amaze by the P.C., as he never saw it in his home world…

As he was gonna grab the mousse, he accidentally grabs Tecna hand.

Both of them look at each others and blush, and then they separated and look away.

Edward:" – (blush-embarrassed) – Um…sorry Tecna"

Tecna:" – (blush) – It's…its okay Ed, um. No harms done"

Edward:" – (still blushing) – So… um…shall we continue?"

Tecna:" Yes…yes lets"

As she was explaining him, unaware and unconscious to them, they were seating very close to each others.

10 minutes later, Tecna finish the first part of the P.C to Edward.

Ed was very amaze by this new technology.

Tecna:" And that's how a Computer works Ed. So…what do you think of it?"

Edward:" – (awe) – WOOOO…THAT'S, THAT'S THE MOST AWESOME MACHINE IVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. IT'S SO COOL"

Tecna:" – (giggles) – Oh don't exaggerate Ed. You're talking like if you never seen a Computer in your life"

Edward:" Not from where I live I haven't"

Tecna:" – (blinks) – Oh! How come?"

He told Tecna about his home world. Tecna and Digit gasp at the lack of technology of his world, - (1935 is probably the timeline he lives in) -, and shudders, as she was very attached to Technology.

Tecna:" So Ed, why don't tell me about your self, I like to get to know you"

Edward:" Sure. But only if you tell me about you"

Tecna:" Deal. I was born on December 16. My fairy sign is Tritoh. I come from Zenith, the planet where magic springs from Technology."

Edward:" No way. Really? Is it possible?

Tecna:" Yes. I like Science very much, and in my spar time I enjoy inventing and creating new things. I also like using my computer and I love playing Video Games. I know I can seem cold and aloof, but I'm really unselfish and affectionate whit my friends"

Edward:" I can see that. You're pretty cool girl"

Tecna:" Thank you Ed. So…what about you?"

Edward:" Mine. Me and my brother Alphonse lived whit my mother. Our father left us, so she had to raise us on her own…"

As whit the Alpha Team, he told her all about his life. Tecna and Digit was listening to every detail.

Faces from awe and impress, to shock and cried.

The part where Shou Tucker turned her own daughter into a Chimera just to maintain his position whit the government made them angry…

Tecna:" – (angry) – How…how could that man do that to her own child. That's…that's…THAT'S SO INHUMAN"

Edward:" Tell me about it. I know that anger, cause I too felt it"

Of course, that paled when she heard of the Philosopher Stone, and the way to get it…by sacrifices.

Tecna:" – (shock) – Wait a minute Ed. Are…are…are you telling us that in order to make this Philosopher Stone, it required blood…human blood?"

Edward:" Yes"

Tecna:" – (crying shock) – But…that's so cruel and evil. How could they do that?"

Edward:" I agree. Unfortunate, the others didn't cared"

He continue whit his story. Tecna heard all the adventures and battles Edward went by, she was impress.

The last battle, where he lost his brother made her sad, almost crying.

Tecna:" – (shock) – Oh dear! So, your brother died in that battle?"

Edward:" – (sad whisper) – Yes. He didn't want anyone to get their hands on the Philosopher Stone and used it for evil. So, he destroyed it, - (cries) – along whit himself"

Tecna:" Oh my god! That's awful, so what happen next?"

Edward:" After that incident, I was devastated. I lost my father, my mother, and now my brother. I…couldn't handle it. I was this close to killed myself, but that's when Daphne showed up and gave me a second chance to go on…and here I am"

The next thing that surprise Edward…

Tecna hug him hard, as he heard her sobbing.

Edward:" Tec…Tecna"

Tecna:" – (Sobs) – Oh Ed! I'm sorry. Losing your brother like that, it must have been a very painful experience"

Edward:" It was. But…he died to prevent anymore deaths and wars, and for that…I'm happy for what he did"

Tecna:" Listen Edward, I want you to know that you'll have friends here who will help and support you…my self especially"

Edward:" Thank you Tecna"

They look at each other. A Link passed at each other hearts, connecting them.

It lasted for 5 minutes, when Edward saw at the clock…9:50 pm.

Edward:" Um…I better be going Tecna, for its getting late and you should probably go to bed"

Tecna:" Oh! Oh yes, you're right. We have classes tomorrow"

Edward:" Well…um…good night Tecna, sleep well"

Tecna:" You too Ed"

Alea:" See you tomorrow Digit"

Digit" Same to you Alea"

After Edward left, Tecna change into her Pyjamas and went to her bed.

Digit:" Edward was really cool, wasn't he Tecna?"

Tecna:" He sure was, and smart too. Not only a great fighter, but educated"

Digit:" – (teasing) – Look. You are blushing. You like Edward"

Tecna:" – (hiding inside the blankets) – DIGIT, CUT IT OUT"

In the hall, Edward and Alea were heading for their camp.

Alea:" So Ed. What do you think of Tecna?"

Edward:" What I think? That she's a very brave girl, and dedicated to her work. And – (blush) – cute"

Alea:" – (teasing) – Oh! So you like her, don't you Eddy?"

Edward:" – (blushing and nervous) – WHAT…WAIT…NO…YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG ALEA"

Alea:" – (singing) – "Ed and Tecna, seating in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love…then comes Sex. After that Edward will become a MAAAAN"

Edward:" – (nervous sweet) – NO, STOP THAT ALEA. ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL"

Alea:" YES IT IS"

Edward:" NO IT ISNT"

Alea:" YES IT IS"

Edward:" NO IT ISNT"

Alea:" YES IT IS, YES IT IS, YES IT IS, INFINITIVE"

Edward:" NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Alea:" – (giggles) – Made you blush Eddy, made you blush ji ji ji ji"

Edward:" Why I ought…get over here"

Alea:" – (teasing) – Cant touch me ji ji ji cant touch me"

······································································································································································································································

Please…

Leave long reviews.

And…

Which Beta team member would you like to see next?


	31. Chapter 31 Side Story I Yugi

**Side Story I**

_**-" Fall of a King" – **_

**-(Yugi Moto) –**

**Location.**

**Domino Park. 9:56. PM**

We see a Teenager walking in the cold park. Wearing blue pants, red and white tennis shoes, blue whit black sweater, his hair was like porcupine hair, mix whit blonde, blue and red.

He was carrying a brown suit case whit him…

It was Yugi Mouto. 16 years old and Duel Monster Ace.

He had a great life, a life no kid or teenager has ever had.

Solving a Golden Puzzle.

Dueling against many Evil Duelists…

Gaining new friendships…

Seining other places…

He had it all…a great time…

But sadly…like all good times…bad times came. So bad that it was tragic all.

His friends, the one he had for a long time…abandoned him.

Yugi was so sad, he was almost crying. His eyes were puff and red, signal that the cried for a long time. He still could not accept the fact that his friends, the ones who help a lot, supported, saved, left him. Why, he didn't knew…

Yugi:" – (crying whisper) – Why…why did they do that to me.?"

How his life change in such short time…it happen 1 week ago…when things would go down for him:

**Begin Flashback:**

**Location.**

**Domino City Stadium.**

It's been 5 days, when Yugi defeated Yami in Egypt in their last Duel known as – "Duel of Destiny" -. Yugi was sad to see his friend and guardian goes to the after life. But Yami told him not to worry, for he'll always be whit him, in his heart and spirit, and that he's not alone, that he has his friends by his side. After that, Yami pass on the other side, and the door closed for ever.

After that, Yugi resume his activities.

4 days later:

We see the Stadium of Domino filled to the max…Why… For the 2 Duellist who were ducking it out for the Champion Ship.

Seto Kaiba organizes and created a 2 Battle City Tournament. As before, Yugi decided to enter, since he was the current Champion of Duel Monsters.

Of all the 324 participants who register…only 2 remained…Seto and Yugi.

Both Players were Dueling great…now they were on the last minutes, and given every thing they had…

**Kaiba: 56 LP.**

**Yugi: 50 LP.**

Kaiba had his Monster Battle Ox on Attack mode, whit 1 Face Down Card at Play.

Yugi had his Monster Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beast, and 1 Face Down Card too.

The announcer was given the details of the match, and, he, like the rest of the Public, was excited to the max:

Announcer:" – (excited) – THIS IS TURNING OUT GREAT FOLKS. THOSE 2 DUELISTS ARE GOIN OUT TO THE END, WHIT BOTH OF THEM WHIT ONLY 50 LP. WHO WILL WIN THIS? WILL IT BE YUGI MUTO, OR WILL KAIBA REGAIN HIS PLACE AS CHAMPION…?"

Yugi friends were in front seats. Watching Yugi against Kaiba:

Joey:" COME ON YUGI, WIN THIS ONE"

Tristan:" SHOW KAIBA WHOS THE KING OF THE GAMES"

Tea:" YOU CAN DO IT"

Announcer:" THIS IS IT FOLKS; WHIT BOTH PLAYERS LIFE POINTS IN RED, 1 MONSTER…THIS NEXT ROUND IS THE FINAL ONE, AND IT DETERMINES WHO WILL WIN."

Yugi:" I USED MY MAGIC CARD – "BEAST CROWN" -, WHO WILL RAISE MY MONSTER ATK BY 700. NOW, GAZZELLE, DESTROY KAIBA MONSTER"

Gazelle:" GRYAAAAAA"

Announcer:" YUGI MONSTER´S GONNA ATTACK KAIBA. IF HE PULL THIS ONE, HE´LL WIN THE TOURNAMENT"

Joey:" YEAAA…YUGI´S GONNA WIN THIS HAHAAAA"

But unfortunate:

Kaiba:" I ACTIVE IT MY TRAP CARD – "SHRINK" -. THIS CARD REDUCES THE ATTK. POINTS OF YOUR MONSTER BY 1000."

Yugi monsters loss 1000 points…from 2000 to 1000. Since it was lower that Kaiba, the monster was destroy…

Announcer:" OH NO. KAIBA PULL A CLEVER TRICK UP HIS SLEAVE…NOW YUGI´S DEFENLESS"

Kaiba:" NOW MY BEAST…ATTACK YUGI LP DIRECTLY"

The monster charge against Yugi and swing his Axe…Yugi lost his remained LP.

Final Result:

Kaiba: 56 LP.

Yugi: 0 LP.

Announcer:" OH NO. IT SEEN THAT YUGI LOST. KAIBA IS THE NEW WORLD DUEL MONSTER CHAMPION"

The whole stadium roared in a cheer. Chanting Kaiba names over and over. Yugi friends were shock and awe at how Yugi lost against him.

Mokuba went to his brother and congratulate him. Kaiba was happy, for he regained his Title back.

Yugi was just there…standing. Then. He lifts his head and began to walk toward Kaiba:

Announcer:" YUGI IS NOW WALKING TOWARD KAIBA. WHAT´S GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL THIS TURN OUT INTO A BIG FIGHT?"

The whole public went quiet…waiting of what's gonna happen.

When Yugi approached Kaiba, there was a moment of silent…then…

Yugi just smile at him and raise his arm to shake his hand:

Yugi:" – (smiling) – Congratulation Kaiba, you won"

Kaiba:" – (smiling back) – Heh…thanks Yugi"

Both players shake hands…after that…there was another cheer…bigger then the last one:

Announcer:" WHAT A GREAT DISPLAY OF GOOD SPORTMANSHIP. YUGI IS INDEED A KIND, GREAT DUELIST. AND NOBLE TOO"

Yugi:" – (cheerful) - Well Kaiba, looks like you manage to beat me, and now you're once again the World Champion…way a go"

Kaiba:" Thanks…and let me tell you, that you were the only opponent I have ever truly considered a worthy challenger."

Yugi:" You mean it…I'm flatter. Well Kaiba, I must be going, my friends are waiting for me, but once again, congratulation"

Yugi then began to walk away:

Kaiba:" Yugi"

Yugi:" – (turning around) – Um, Yea Kaiba"

Kaiba:" Listen. There's gonna be a big party at the Domino City Emporia Hotel, in celebration for my victory. There's gonna be lots of food, drinks, music and cute girls, and I would be honour if you could come…as my VIP guess"

Yugi:" – (speechless) - VIP Guess. You…you mean that Kaiba?"

Kaiba:" Yes. So what do you said?"

Yugi:" Yes. Yes I will"

Kaiba:" – (chuckle) – So beat it. I'll send my Limo to pick you up"

Yugi then walk away and head out for his friends:

Mokuba:" I don't understand brother. I thought you didn't like Yugi?"

Kaiba:" No Mokuba that was Yami. Yugi however, he is someone I always respected, for he is a kind hearted boy who never does anything to anyone, not even his enemies"

Mokuba:" Yea, you're right Seto."

After the end of the Tournament…Yugi was walking whit his friends toward his house. His friends began to bombard him whit a lot of demanding questions:

Joey:" Yugi, how could you lose to Kaiba?"

Yugi:" Oh, its nothing to get so shock about it. It was just a tournament"

Tristan:" But Yugi…don't you know what happen…You lost, you lost your Title of King of Duel Monsters"

Yugi:" It's not a big deal. I enter the tournament for fun. To win the Tournament was not so important to me"

Tea:" – (gasped) - NOT IMPORTANT, But what about Duellist Kingdom and the first Battle City Tournament and…"

Yugi:" Tea, that was different. Back then, me and Yami had to win it, in order to defeat Pegasus and Yami-Marik to save the world. Now that its over, its just a way to have fun. That's all"

Later tonight, in Yugi home, he's preparing himself for the celebration party. Then, the Limo came in and honks him. He got into the Limo and headed for the Emporia Hotel. When he arrived, Kaiba was waiting for him.

Once inside, Kaiba gave a speech, thanking everyone and his brother for the opportunity of wining the Title back. Then, he called Yugi to the spot light, where he salute him and told all that he was the only one he had the honour to battle against. After that…the party began.

Yugi ate and drink lots of goodies and drinks. And he also dance whit many girls, of course, been Yugi, he was kinda shy when many girls wanted to get his autograph.

Yugi had a great time…unaware to him, that those happy moments were gonna be his last ones.

The next day, Yugi got up and dress for School. While walking on the streets, he spotted Joey and Tristan, he approached them:

Yugi:" – (waving happy) – HEY JOEY, TRISTAN"

They turned around and saw him. But they weren't too cheerful when they saw him:

Joey:" – (un-interested) - Oh, its you"

Yugi:" Yea Joey, - (noticed Joey face) – hey, what's wrong, are you alright?"

Joey:" Yea yea I'm okay"

Yugi:" Then why are you acting so…cold?"

Joey:" Look its nothing okay, just a bad okay, now move, I'm gonna be late"

Then they pass Yugi and left him there. During the course of the day, Yugi wanted to hang out whit Joey and Tristan, but, for some strange reason, they always seem to avoid him, and never talk to him like they used to, Yugi didn't understand why. At first, he thought that like Joey said, they were having a bad day and needed to be alone. But, it's been 5 days, and they haven change at all, this was beginning to worry Yugi.

The next day, Yugi knew that Joey birthday was coming soon. So he bought him a present…in school he talks to him while they were walking toward their homes:

Yugi:" Hey Joey, I heard that tomorrow is gonna be your birthday, right"

Joey:" Eh…well…kinda"

Yugi:" So, how are you gonna celebrate it? Are you gonna make a party?"

Joey:" Um, listen Yugi, I…I'm not gonna make any party…- (began to get nervous) - cause I…I…I need to take care of some things, so I won't be celebrating"

Yugi:" Oh, that's too bad, I was so eager to come to your party, but, since you're gonna be busy. But hey, I want you to have my gift to you, you know, as an early party gift"

Joey:" – (un-caring) - Um…yea…thanks, that's very nice of you, now if you excuse me, I need to get home"

The next day, Yugi spotted Joey headed for School:

Yugi:" Hey Joey, good morning"

Joey:" – (whit out turning around) – Yea, morning"

Yugi:" Did you do the things that you were gonna do yesterday?"

Joey:" – (confuse) - Stuff? – (Realizing) - Oh yea, yea, I did them"

Yugi:" To bad you couldn't do a party. I bet that it would had been great"

Joey:" Um, yea, too bad"

In that moment, one of Yugi and Joey classmates walks by them:

Boy 1:" – (happy) – Hey Joey, great party last night man"

Boy 2:" Yea, Totally awesome dude"

Yugi:" – (blinks) – Party? What party?"

Boy 1:" What party Yugi said. The one that Joey here throw last night. You should have seining man. It was the blast"

Boy 2:" Indeed, there was lost of food, drinks and music."

Yugi:" – (confuse) – But…there must be some mistake guys. Joey told me that he didn't make any party"

Boy 2:" That you're the one that made a mistake…cause there was one mega party hahaaha"

Then they left. Yugi was confused by that scene, when he wanted to talk to Joey, he wasn't there. So he decided to wait in recess to talk to him.

But in recess, he couldn't find them. When classes ended, he was walking toward his home, when Joey sister Serenity called him:

Serenity:" – (running to him) - YUGI"

Yugi:" Oh hey Serenity, how you doing?"

Serenity:" I'm doing fine. But what about you Yugi, has your fever gone down"

Yugi:" Fever! What fever?"

Serenity:" The one that Joey told me. He told me that you had a high fever yesterday, so you couldn't come to his party. I was kinda sad that you couldn't come, but you were sick"

Yugi:" – (thinking-confuse) – _Why…why would Joey said that? What's going on?_ – (out laud) – Listen Serenity, I've…I've have to get going, but ill see you later, okay"

Serenity:" Okay, take care of your self Yugi"

Later, Yugi found Joey and friends at Burger World. He approached them…Joey and friends were not so happy to see Yugi:

Yugi:" Joey, can we talk please"

Joey:" Actually Yugi, we wanted to talk to you"

Yugi:" Oh...about what?"

Joey:" Yugi, me and the gang have decided that it's best for you to hang out whit your "own" kind"

Yugi:" – (confuse) – My own kind. Joey, what are you talking about?"

Tristan:" What were talking about is that it's best that you Yugi started to hang out whit other peoples…more…younger one"

Yugi:" I still don't understand what's this about…why are you telling me that?"

Joey:" – (snapping) – Listen, we don't want you to hang whit us"

Yugi:" – (gasped) – Wha…what are you saying. You…don't want to be my friends anymore. But why?"

Tristan:" Because, it's getting kinda embarrass for a guy like you, hanging out whit guys like us"

Yugi:" But…but…but we always hang out together"

Joey:" Well not anymore. You're running our reputation, so go and hang out whit the children's, that's were you belong to, come Tristan, we are out of here"

So they got up and walk away from that place. Yugi was still shock at what happen there…

Tea, Yugi childhood friend, also acted cold toward him.

Yugi like her a lot and he gather all his mighty and will to ask her to be his girlfriend. He saved money and bought a small golden necklace for her.

Tea was walking in the park, when Yugi saw her and called her. When they were together:

Tea:" – (annoyed) – What do you want Yugi? I'm in a hurry"

Yugi:" Don't worried Tea, this wont take long. – (nervous) – Tea, for a long time I have known you and…I…I wanted to ask you something, something very important to me"

Tea:" – (mad) – Well…out whit it, I don't have all day"

Yugi:" Uh yea…Tea…I like you more then my friend, more then a sister, and…what I'm trying to said is…that I loved you"

Tea:" Come again. You…love me?"

Yugi:" – (bright face) – Yes. For a long time I have always love you, but I didn't had the courage to do so. But now, I'm telling you…Tea Gardner, I love you more then my life, more then life itself, and, - (gulp) – to ask you, if you would give me the extreme honour to allow me to be your boyfriend"

Yugi was waiting for Tea answer. He was still thrill about it, telling Tea his feelings.

But…the answer he got from her Childhood friend was not the one he hopes to be…

Tea:" – (cold) – Well sorry Yugi, but I don't love you"

This last statement gasped Yugi:

Yugi:" What! You…don't"

Tea:" I don't. Why would you ever think that?"

Yugi:" – (sad whisper) – But…but why. Why do you say that?"

Tea:" You're short…heck, you look like a grade scholar. I can't be seen whit a guy like you"

Yugi heart was slowly beginning to crack up, like a delicate Crystal, when hearing that from Tea.

Tea:" You just don't fit. I need a man…- (scolds) – not a child like you"

Yugi heart then shattered. Tea, the girl he loves for a long time, told him that he didn't love him. In that moment, a guy walks into them. Yugi noticed him…he was a guy around 17 years old, had athletics clothes, and was blonde. He approached and hugs Tea:

Richard:" Hey Tea baby. Ready to go"

Tea:" Yes I am"

Yugi:" – (barely speaking) - Who…who is he?"

Tea:" This, is Richard, and he's my boyfriend"

Yugi:" – (choking out) – Your…your boyfriend"

Richard:" That's right…and you must be that Pipsqueak Yugi I heard about. – (Laughing) – Honestly, you really are a child; you don't fit into high school, but in kindergarten hahaahaha"

Yugi:" Hey, I am not a child."

Richard:" Hahaha, sure you're not. So Tea dear, was this – (mock) – Yugi bothering you?"

Tea:" No, he wanted me to be his girlfriend, that's all"

Richard:" HAHAHAHAAHa…He did…oh please. – (To Yugi) – What made you think that a hot chick like her would ever be your woman? I mean look at you…you're small, scrawny, pitiful and pathetic."

Yugi:" – (mad) - HEY, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT ME.? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Richard:" – (fake scared) - Uuuuuu…the baby got mad, watch out. Now get out of here child, before I kick you out"

Yugi:" – (serious voice) – I've deal whit many bullies before. And some of them bigger then you, and always stood up, and if you think that you can intimidate me…then you're more stupid then you look"

Richard:" – (offended) – WHAT. HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU BRAT

Yugi:" I do, because I can"

Richard:" THAT'S IT BOY"

Next thing happen, Richard punch Yugi face whit 2 punches. Richard was expecting Yugi to cry and run away…but…Yugi stood there, unfazed:

Richard:" Let this be a lesson to you"

Yugi:" – (smirked) – He! That's it."

Richard:" Um…yea…didn't it hurt?"

Yugi:" Ha…how weak you are. I've receive many punches before from many Bullies and Villains, but yours are like babies"

Richard once again tried to punch Yugi, but Yugi duck them and then he punch Richard in the chest. Richard screamed in pain and drop to the floor:

Richard:" – (crying) – Ow my chest, you hit my chest"

Yugi:" God…how lame. I barely punch him and…"

WHAM.

Yugi felt a blow on the back of head. When he look around he Tea whit a piece of rock on her hand…Yugi touch his head, and saw small blood:

Yugi:" – (almost crying) – Tea…why…why did you do that?"

Tea:" HOW DARE YOU HURT POOR RICHARD YOU BRAT."

Yugi:" Hurt him! He insulted me and hit me."

Tea:" SHUT UP…Come one Richard, I'll take you home and heal you"

Tea then picks up Richard and walk away from there…Yugi was still confuse and hurt…

In School…Yugi was heading for the Cafeteria, when he heard the voices of his friends. He walks toward it, and saw them in the classroom. He stood there, hiding…what he was about to hear…was gonna be tragically:

Joey:" Can you believe that Yugi. How annoyed can he be?"

Tristan:" – (nod) – Tell me about it. How stick headed can he be. He's like a plague"

Joey:" You know…I don't see the point of him hanging whit us…He's not the World Champion…now he's just a wimp boy."

Tristan:" You're right…too bad that Yami had gone away"

Joey:" Yami, now that was a Real thing. He was confidence, strong, brave…unlike Yugi. Yami was cool to be whit"

Tea:" Why did he had to go. Why couldn't have been Yugi, I mean, Yugi was not special… the only reason I hang out whit him, was because of Yami."

Yugi:" – (thinking hurt) – _What_!

Joey:" You got that right. If it weren't for Yami, we would have dumb Yugi a long time ago"

**_Dumb Yugi a long time ago_**…that last statement broke Yugi down. Yugi now had tears running his cheeks like a rivers…he didn't want to hear anymore and turn around and run away.

When he reached his home, he went to his room, where he drop on him bead…and cried hard. He was in great pain…not of his body, but of his heart. His heart was severe hurt and damage…the pain he endurance during his fights, the blows he receive from many bullies and villains, were nothing, compared to the blows he got from his friends. That pain was indescribable…and too hard to resist.

He looks at a picture he had on his drawer. It was a picture he always cherished and took care of it. It was a picture of him, whit all his friends taking on a festival on his School. There was Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Rebecca, Bakura, Mako, and some others. They all had happy and cheerful expressions when the picture was taking.

Yugi:" – (sobbing) – Was that all fake. Was their promise to be friends for ever whit me…or they meant Yami?"

Next thing he did…he open his closet and drawers and began to take out all his clothes and belongings and started to put in a brown suit case. Once it was all inside…he grabs it and walks away from his house. He didn't wanted to stay there anymore…he wasn't needed anymore, nor cared, for his friends never cared for him, only Yami, so he was gonna leave Domino City, and never returned.

**_End of Flashback_**:

Yugi:" – (sobbing) – So all this time, they liked Yami, and not me. I was just a shadow, whom no one noticed, or cared. All the things I did for them were for nothing. But I guess that it was Yami who did all those things, and the one who was acknowledged. I thought I had friends, - (crying) – but it was just a stupid wish, a dream from a stupid kid like me. Now, all there's left for me is to leave this place and start all over again…far away from Domino."

Many memories of his life when he solved the Puzzle, and the many memories he had of the battles, friends, everything…now they were just that…only memories.

Yugi:" – (sad whisper) – How is whished to go back to the beginning. Back when I had friends, but…I really never had friends. There's nothing for me here. I guess…I guess that I have no hopes. Like a vessel I was, now a vessel whit out any used to anybody. Truly worthless."

_**-"You are not worthless"-**_

Yugi:" – (afraid and looking everywhere) – WHA…Who said that? Who's out there?"

Yugi saw a beautiful woman showed right before his eyes. Yugi was amaze by her, but felt that she didn't meant any harm to him. Instead, she had an aura of peace in her that made Yugi relax:

Yugi:" – (awe thinking) – Who is she? She looks beautiful, and has an Aura of Peace that makes me feel…warm"

Daphne:" Greetings Yugi Moto. I am Daphne, keeper of the Dragon Flame. I've come here to ask for your help"

Yugi:" – (Points at himself) – My help? You're asking for MY help?"

Daphne:" That is correct. I come from Magix, a world where fate and hope rules. A place where magical creatures like Unicorns, Fairies, Pixies, live"

Yugi:" Really! Wow, that is so cool. Like from a fairy Tale"

Daphne:" Indeed, - (worry) – however…There's an evil, ancient evil, who's trying to break out from its prison. If he does, he will bring chaos and suffering to all of Magix. I'm asking you Yugi, come whit me and help defend Magix"

Yugi:" But…why did you come for my help? I'm just a worthless kid. A yesterday Vessel. You should go and ask someone else"

Daphne:" Yugi. Worthless you are not, for you are a very special person"

Yugi:" I…I am?"

Daphne:" Yes. You are a person who always helps his friends, whit out ever asking something in return. You always see and bring the goodness in peoples, even from your enemy's. You are a person who never hold any grudges, or hated anyone, not even your enemy's. You Yugi, have a heart of gold and a strong spirit"

Yugi:" Thank you. That's so nice of you Miss. Daphne. But still…what could I possible do? I don't have any powers. How could I help?"

Daphne:" Yes you do. For I have sense a strange, yet powerful Energy Force inside of you"

Yugi:" – (thinking) – _Energy Force inside me? But what could it be? Unless…no, impossible, it couldn't be_, - (out-laud) –What energy are you talking about Miss. Daphne?"

Daphne:" If you come whit me, I'll explain it. But please, I need your help, all of Magix needs you"

Yugi began to think about Daphne request hard:

Yugi:" – (thinking) – This is unbelievable. ME! Asking for help to save Magix. And…to go to this Magix? Hump…and why not. I wanted to leave Domino, leave the pain behind. And, she's asking for my help, and needs me. At least I'll be going to where peoples want me, not like my friends every needed me. So, lets do it, for this could be an adventure worth taking"

Daphne:" Yugi. Did you make you're your decision?"

Yugi:" I did. Miss. Daphne, I wish to go with you and help to defend Magix"

Daphne:" You are, - (happy) – Oh thank you Yugi"

Yugi:" Don't mention it. I dislike Bullies and Tyrants. And I'll do everything to protect those who live in Magix"

Daphne:" You are a brave and sweet boy. Alright, grab my hand and I'll take you to Magix. And…to your destiny"

Yugi:" – (determine) – I'm ready"

-"Wait, we will come too"

Yugi:" Huh!"

To Yugi, 2 Dual Monsters appeared. It was 2 famous Magicians. One dress in a purple suit, the other was a blonde girl in blue suit.

Yugi:" – (awe) – Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl!?"

Mahao:" Yes Yugi"

Yugi:" But…what are you guys doing here!?"

Mana:" – (giggles) – Why…we want to come whit you Yugi to Magix and defend it"

Yugi:" – (surprise) – You are, thanks. But aren't you suppose to be whit Atemu in the after life?"

Mahao:" Indeed. But we decided to stay whit you, for you are worthy to serve"

Mana:" – (winks) – And, you're more wise and fun to be whit. And cute"

Yugi:" – (blush) – Um…thanks he he"

Another Duel Monster shows up. A brown furball, whit 2 tiny claws. And squeal to Yugi.

Yugi:" KURIBO. Hi. Do you want to come with me to Magix too?"

Kuribo nods its head happy.

Yugi:" Okay, you can come little buddy. Miss. Daphne, we are all ready to go"

Daphne:" Then, in that case, we head for Magix"

Mana:" – (excited) – Yea. Lets do it.

Daphne raises her hands and they were cover in a golden light. When the light died, they were vanish.

Now Yugis heading to Magix…and to a new adventure and battle.

···········································································································································································································································

Hope you like this chapter.

Special Note to any Yugi fans.

Is there anyone out there who can help me in this…?

I want to know what cards should Yugi take whit him to Magix.

To any Yugi fan…

What cards should Yugi have whit him in the battle against the Soldiers of Mordor.

For you see my fans…

Yugi special power will be, that he'll bring to life his Duel Monster Cards and used them in the great fight. As well as Magic and Trap Cards.

And whit the help of his soon-to be- Pixie, they'll be able to change a battle field, into a game field, like playing Duel Monsters…except for real. Those soldiers of Mordor will have great trouble.

So…

Yugioh fans…lend me your ideas, and all the Cards that you can think off and wished to see in action. Not just Duel Monsters…but also Magic and Trap cards.


	32. Chapter 32 Feelings Evolving p4

**Feelings Starting to Evolve**

**Part 4**

**-"Beauty and the Beast"- **

**- (Or Hanyou) –**

**- (Layla & Inuyasha) – **

To my viewers…

Now its Layla and Inuyasha turn.

How will it go? Knowing Inuyasha…hope fine.

To STARRAVENWOLF…

Thanks for your many reviews, I enjoy them.

And…

What would you recommend about Sky and Riven?

A beat up from Ranma and Yusuke?

A talk from them?

And…

The new monsters that you re asking…well…they are called SIN GHOULS. There from the Game of the PS2 called - "Devil May Cry 3" -. Look for it in the Net and you'll see them.

And you said you have some monsters for me to used on the story…

WELL FRIEND, I WOULD BE HONOR TO SEE THEM.

My E-Mail there more fans whit mega ideas for me for the story…this is my E-mail.

··························································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea College:**_

When Classes ended, Layla went to look for Inuyasha for more training.

Due to the training she was getting from him, Layla began to change…

She was able to run long distances.

Able to jump higher.

Trust on her nose to find things.

And was braver.

But…she wanted to learn a little more of her "Teacher".

After asking his friends – (Ranma, Yusuke) – of his where abuts, they told her that he usually hang out in the Alfea Woods. So she left there and began to look for him. Minutes later, she found him resting on a large tree branch of a big tree. His Pixie Foxina was sleeping on his head. – (She looked so cute, curled up in his head) -

Layla:" Aw, he looks so cute, - (yelling) – INUYASHA"

Inuyasha woke up and saw down and saw Layla. Foxina almost fall down when he shake his head.

Inuyasha:" Oh! Hey Layla. How you doing?"

Layla:" Fine, fine. So tell me, do you always sleep on the trees Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha:" Um, yea, force of habit. I always sleep in trees back in my home"

Layla:" I see. Hey, why don't you come down here. I wish to talk to you"

Inuyasha:" Alright, alright. Be right there"

Then he jumps down and landed in front of her:

Inuyasha:" So. What did you wanted to talk about Layla?"

Layla:" It's about my training whit you"

Inuyasha:" What about it?"

Layla:" I want to know if I'm ready to go to the next stage. To be able to cut anything whit my nails? And to do those powerful magic attacks you do. Magic Attacks like that Wind Scar?"

Inuyasha:" Not for the moment. It takes lots of time and training. But…"

Layla:" Yea!"

Inuyasha:" – (grin) -…you are doing so well, whit more time and dedication, you'll be able to do them"

Layla:" – (eager) – Really Inuyasha. You think so"

Inuyasha:" Um…yea. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you stand the training, heck, I thought that you would quit by now"

Layla:" Well, I won't deny that it's hard. But like I said to you…I won't quit, no matter how hard it would be. I will become stronger, so I would protect my friends"

Inuyasha:" – (thinking) – She sure is a brave and dedicated girl. She sure remains me a lot of Kagome. Except for her skin"

Layla:" So Inuyasha. What's your story?"

Inuyasha:" My story?"

Layla:" Sure. Where you come from, your home, you know, to get to know you better. That is, if you want to, if not…"

Inuyasha:" No, no, not at all. Is just that, well, nobody has ever bothered to know about me, let alone get to know me"

Layla:" Well I want to. Come on, tell me"

Inuyasha:" Humph…where to begin? I'm a Half-bread born from a demon and a human"

Layla:" Really!"

Inuyasha:" My father was the Demon Lord of the Western Land known as Inotaisho, and my mother was a beautiful woman from a village"

Layla:" So…a Demon loved your mother. I never thought it was possible for that kind of relation, - (giggle) – but then again, you're proof of that"

Inuyasha:" Yes. Unfortunate, being half bread brought me lot of trouble"

Layla:" Oh! How come?"

Inuyasha:" Cause I was outcast by everyone. Humans AND Demons"

Layla:" But why? Why both of them?

Inuyasha:" Simple. I was outcast by the humans cause I was half demon. And I was outcast by the Demons cause I was half human. – (Sad chuckle) – heh, the ironic isn't it. Not wanted by either the humans and demons"

Layla:" – (shock) – Dear! That's…that's so sad to hear. I just cant imagine how hard your life was"

Inuyasha:" Oh its nothing. I turned out okay"

Layla:" So…you're an orphan huh?"

Inuyasha:" Not quite. I do have an older brother. His name is Sesshoumaru."

Layla:" That's good. At least you have a loving relative"

Inuyasha:" – (scold) – Bah. I wouldn't call it a "Loving Relative"

Layla:" But why?"

Inuyasha:" Cause he always wants to fight me. Every since dad gave me the Tetsusaiga Sword, he's always on my back. He wants to get hold of my sword"

Layla:" And have you tried to talk to him, you know. To resolve your situation as brothers"

Inuyasha and his Pixie Foxina laugh hard at Layla suggestion:

Layla:" – (blinks) – Something I said you guys?"

Inuyasha:" – (Laughs) – Ja Ja Ja Ja...please. TALK to him. That guy is so prideful and stubborn, he wont listen to anything. It would be a waste of time"

Layla:" Surely he cant be that evil, can he"

Inuyasha:" Well…hate to say it, but he's not. He always say how much he despise humans, but, there's this little girl named Rin, who he saved her life. And the girl's always with him everywhere, and he doesn't mind. Crazy but, he looks after her like if she was his own off-spring, and protects her from any danger, no matter what"

Layla" Oh that is so sweat. So maybe it cant be that hard for you to talk to him"

Inuyasha:" Maybe. Look Layla, lets talk about something else, okay"

Layla:" Right. So Inuyasha, do you have any friends?"

Inuyasha:" Sure. There's this Monk named Miroku…a great fighter and wise, unfortunate – (chuckle) – a pervert and a womanizer"

Layla" – (blink confuse) – A pervert, and a womanizer? But…he's a Monk. How could he BE a Monk being a pervert?"

Inuyasha:" You know…we never knew. – (laughs) – But that's not the funny part"

Layla:" No. What was it then?"

Inuyasha:" He always went to any girl and asked her to "Bear him a Child"

Layla:" – (shock) – WHAT! BEARD HIM CHILD. Was he insane or something!?"

Inuyasha:" Not quite. – (smirk) – If you ever meet him Layla, watch out, or he'll ask you to . (imitating Miroku) – "Bear me a Child"

Layla:" – (serious voice) – Oh don't you worry about me Inuyasha. If he ask me THAT, I'll give him something alright. But its not gonna be a child, no way, but my foot up his butt"

Inuyasha:" Ja ja ja ja, I like your attitude. But, he does it, not because he's a pervert, but because he wants an heir, due to his curse"

Layla:" Curse! What Curse!?"

Inuyasha:" Our enemy Naraku placed a vortex on Miroku hand. It's a small black hole that Miroku used to suck everything in it. Like a giant and powerful vacuum cleaner. Anything got by the vortex are send to another dimension"

Layla:" WOAU. But, that sound like a powerful weapon he has. Why would you said it's a curse"

Inuyasha:" It's the danger he holds. The vortex is too powerful and unstable. He has to use a powerful Rose Bead to seal it in. Unfortunate, the vortex is growing big, and one day, the Vortex will kill him. Just like his father."

Layla:" – (nervous) – No way. And does he know?"

Inuyasha:" Yes. That's why he wanted a child, so he can have a legacy to carry on the battle and the family name"

Layla:" I see. And your other friends"

Inuyasha:" There's Sango, a Demon Exterminator who joined us cause Naraku killed her friends and family. Shippo, a small fox demon child, who's parents were taking away from him by the Thunder Brothers. Then there was Kagome, a girl from a far away future, whose help was invaluable"

Inuyasha told Layla all about his adventures and battles he had with his friends. From the moment Kagome released him from the tree…till the defeat of Naraku.

Layla:" – (whistle) – Damn. You sure had an excited like. So tell me Inuyasha about this girl Kagome…Did…did you made out whit her!?"

Inuyasha:" – (turned his head away) – I…I don't want to talk about it"

Layla:" Why? – (teasing) – What happen? She wasn't good enough for you? Or was it the other way around?"

Inuyasha turn around fast and with an angry face:

Inuyasha:" – (mad) - SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. SO BACK AWAY"

Then he jumps to the tree and left in a hurry. Layla was left there…speechless of Inuyasha sudden change of behaviour:

Layla:" What…what happen? What I said? He didn't needed to get mad"

Inuyasha Pixie Foxina approached her:

Foxina:" Its because of what you said about Kagome"

Layla:" What about her?"

Foxina:" Listen Layla. Inuyasha didn't told you all about his story"

Layla:" Oh! There's more"

Foxina:" Yes. There was a girl that Inuyasha met a long time ago. Her name was Kikyo, she was a Holy Priestess. They were together, they cared a lot for each other, until that evil Naraku tricked them. He made them betrayed each other, and have them kill between them self. So in the end, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha whit her Sacred Arrows in the tree. After that, Kikyo burned her self, taking the Skikon Jewel whit her."

Layla:" Man…that's horrible"

Foxina:" I know, but there's more"

Layla:" – (shock eyes) – MORE"

Foxina:" Yes. When Kagome released him, they were always together. During that time, Inuyasha began to have strong feelings for her, even though he never told her. But…an evil witch brought Kikyo back from the dead, and it only made matter worse, cause now Inuyasha was battling in whom he loved"

Layla:" So he loved 2 girls. Talk about having a hard choice"

Foxina:" It was. When they destroyed Naraku, Kagome asked him who he loved…her or Kikyo. Since he cared for the both of them, he couldn't decided. – (sad) – However, Kagome took his silence; and left him. And he never saw her ever again. So when you told Inuyasha about that…"

Layla realize what she said to him, and hit her hard:

Layla:" – (sad) – Oh my god. I must have open up an old wound by remain him of that. How fool of me"

Foxina:" That's okay"

Layla:" I gotta and find him and apologize for that comment. I don't want him thinking bad of me"

Foxina:" He wont. So…LETS GOOO"

After some searching in Alfea woods, Layla found him in front of a lake.

Inuyasha was still upset of what he did back there whit Layla.

Inuyasha:" – (guilt) – Man, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I'm such an idiot for doing that…maybe I better apologize to her"

Inuyasha dog ears perks up and turned around and sae Layla waling toward him. Foxina also came flying and landed on his shoulder.

Inuyasha:" Layla"

Layla:" Listen Inuyasha. I'm…I'm very sorry for that comment I make back there. I didn't know that. Please, accept my apologize"

Inuyasha:" No…no Layla, that's okay. You didn't knew. It is I who should apologize for bursting and yelling at you. I had to right"

Layla:" Well…I'll accept your apologize Inuyasha, only if you accept mine. Wadda you said?

Inuyasha:" Fair enough"

By now, both of them sat down on the grass and look toward the sky. Inuyasha, since he came to Alfea, admired and loved the views:

Inuyasha:" Yknow, this woods are very pretty. So green and so full of life. Very different from the ones in my home world"

Layla:" Why do you say that? Don't you have woods or forest in you world?"

Inuyasha:" Not like these I don't. – (smirks) – So, you heard my story, so its time to hears yours"

Layla:" – (giggles) – I guess you're right. Very well…I'm 16 years old, born on 15th June, my Fairy Sign is Chimera. I've come from Andros, where I am a Princess"

Inuyasha:" Get out of here. You're a princess. You sure don't look the type"

Layla:" Well I am."

Inuyasha:" Man; A Princess, that must be so cool. To be pamper, spoil, to do anything you want"

Layla:" – (sad) – Inuyasha, you don't know what you're saying. The life of a Princess is not easy as you think it is. But a hard one"

Inuyasha:" Sure it is…isn't it?"

Layla:" No. Its all about studying and training. From the moment you are born, you are been prepared. You have lots and lots of tutors teaching you around the clock. You don't have time for anything…playing, dreaming, make friends…"

Many flashbacks run in Layla mind when she was telling him that. Memories of her been constantly lecture and teaching by many teachers in her home. Memories of her watching the land from her window while doing many homework's.

Inuyasha:" Ouch…"

Layla:" And, you are constantly evaluated at everything…how to speak, how to walk, how to eat, its crazy, there so demanding. If you do something bad, you are scolded very hard. You are to shine at everything, and expected to be the best at anything."

Inuyasha:" Geez. I never knew. Guess the life of a Princess is not as glamorous as I thought"

Layla:" I know. To tell you the truth Inuyasha, when I came to Alfea to learned how to control my powers, it was a blessing"

Inuyasha:" A blessing? How come?"

Layla:" Cause here I can be my self. I can do anything I wish to do, and not be watched and scold, - (happy) – here I made true friends. This are my best times here"

Inuyasha:" Well that's good to hear"

Layla:" And…I also envy you"

Inuyasha:" – (blink) – ME? You envy me. Why?"

Layla:" Cause you are free to do what you want. You are your own self, you don't need any permission from anyone. You are free as the wind. You have a life that I wished to have"

Inuyasha:" Um…thanks he he heee"

Layla:" And Inuyasha…I know its not of my business to said this, but…did you loved this Kagome girl and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha:"………- (sigh) – Yea I did. I cared for them both, I just couldn't decided. It was a very difficult choice for me. I wanted them both, but it was impossible. But Kagome… - (tears eyes) -…couldn't bear it, so she left, and I never saw her again. Kikyo rejected me, saying that she was only a corpse, and could not love me, so she too left"

Layla:" – (sad thinking) – Inuyasha"

Inuyasha:" –(tears) – I fought and fought against many enemy's and won, but in the end…I couldn't win against in the heart, and lost miserable, and lost 2 girls. Truly lost everything"

Layla:" – (caring voice) – Listen Inuyasha…I don't know if this is of any help, but…gulp…you should move on, and stop tormenting your self. If you truly loved those 2 girls, then you have nothing to regret"

Inuyasha:" Thanks Layla. Those are some kind words anyone has ever said to me"

Layla:" – (blush) – Thanks Inuyasha. And…if you need anything, or want to discuss it, you can count on me, okay"

Inuyasha:" Um…yea…thanks"

Unaware…

A link passed and connect them closely. Minutes later…

Layla:" Hey, um, we should get back to Alfea, its getting late"

Inuyasha:" Huh! Oh yea, yes. Lets go"

They got up and walked toward Alfea. As they were walking, Inuyasha saw that he was walking very close to Layla, this made him nervous:

Layla:" I really enjoy talking to you Inuyasha. I'm looking forward getting to know you more"

Inuyasha:" – (nervous) – Um…yea…me too about you"

Layla:" Hey Inuyasha…RACE YOU ALFEA" – (starts running) –

Inuyasha:" – (smirks) – Heh! A race with me? That should be fun"

Then he started running.

··········································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea Gates:**_

Inuyasha came first, seconds later Layla came in. she was tired and sweating:

Inuyasha:" – (smirks) – Ha! What took you?"

Layla:" – (tired) – NO fair Inuyasha. You should have at least waited for me"

Inuyasha:" Hey…you wanted to race me. Not my fault if you're still slow"

Layla:" – (whining) – Hey, nock it off Inuyasha. Its not funny"

Inuyasha:" – (laughs) –It was for me"

Layla:" – (frustrated) – Oh SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN"

Suddenly:

The Rose Bead on Inuyasha neck started to shine…then…

WHAM-

It pulled Inuyasha down and crash to the ground, like whit Kagome, his face was bury on the dirt.

Layla:" – (confuse) – Okay! What just happen?"

Inuyasha on the other hand:

Inuyasha:" – (horrified thinking) – NO. IT, IT CANT BE, NO WAY. – (out laud) – How…why? How did you do that Layla? You're not a Holy Priestess"

-"Perhaps I can answer that Master Inuyasha"-

Inuyasha:" Huh! Who said that?"

A small flea sprang from Inuyasha clothes and landed on his shoulder:

Myoga:" The answer is quite simple"

Inuyasha:" Oh its you Myoga…- (wide eyes) – MYOGAAAA. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Better yet…HOW DID YOU GET HERE. TO ALFEA?"

Layla:" That flea just talked?"

Myoga:" Oh that, simple. I was whit you. Well…I was under your skin, sleeping, better yet, hibernating"

Inuyasha:" – (blinks) – Hibernating? – (shakes his head) – I'll ask you later. Myoga, you said that you could answered…Why did the Rose Beads on me responded to Layla? She's not a Priestess like Kagome was?"

Myoga:" – (chuckle) – Easy. You see master Inuyasha, it isn't necessary to be a Priestess. The Rose Beads will work if the person close to you have strong feelings and cares for you"

Both Inuyasha and Layla blush hard at his:

Layla:" – (nervous laughs) – Don't be…don't be silly. You are exaggerated"

Inuyasha:" Yes. Why…why would you said that"

Myoga:" Well, I just call it as I see it. Now…Where are we Master Inuyasha"

················································································································································································································

Please…

I want many reviews of this chapter:

How was the talk between them:

How did you find about Inuyasha telling her about Miroku?

Did you like when Layla told Inuyasha about her hard life as a Princess?

Same Inuyasha to her of his life.

To any girl…

What would you have done in Layla place whit Inuyasha?

And…

Did you like the scene where Layla will now have the power of the famous –"SIT"- on Inuyasha, like whit Kagome.?

And…

MYOGA IS IN ALFEA.

Votes to see if you want him or not.


	33. Chapter 33 Feelings Evolving P5

**Feelings Starting to Evolve P.**** 5**

"**TAMING THE PEGASUS"-**

**(Seiya & Stella) –**

**Now its time for Seiya and Stella turn.**

**Alfea Solaria girl with the Pegasus Saint.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Location.**_

_**Alfea School.**_

When Seiya finished his training with his friends, he called it a day and went to take a shower. Once finish, he went for a walk around Alfea…

Seiya:" Sure is kinda boring. Wonder if there's a place to go and have a good time!?"

Millie:" Why don't you ask the Alfea Girls to tell you. Maybe they could help you"

Seiya:" Good point. Let's go."

He proceeds to go. When he enters Alfea Girl Dorm, he saw 2 peoples in the hallway…they were Stella and Brandon.

Seiya:" Hey Millie, there's Stella and Brandon. Let's go ask them"

Millie:" Wait, we should wait. There like…talking"

Not quite…but Stella was begging Brandon for something…

Stella:" – (Begs) – Please Brandon. I really, really need your help"

Brandon:" For what!?"

Stella:" Brandon, I'm going shopping, and I need your help to carry my bags"

Brandon:" What! No way."

Stella:" Why not!?"

Brandon:" Cause I'm a guy. I can't be seen in that. Doing girls things"

Stella:" – (Whines) – But Brandon…"

Brandon:" Sorry Stella, but no. look, some other time okay. I gotta go, I'll see you later, bye"

Stella:" – (sad sigh) – Yea…bye"

Once he left, Seiya approached her:

Seiya:" – (cheerful) – HEY STELLA"

Stella:" Huh! Seiya. How you doing?"

Seiya:" Oh fine, fine. Listen Stella, I was wondering if you…could tell me…if there are some cool places to go to here in Alfea. I'm kinda bore here"

Stella:" Cool Places? Yea, I know some, - (gets an idea) – I know…hey Seiya, can you do me a big favour?"

Seiya:" A favour? Sure, what is it?"

Stella:" Listen. I'm going to Magix Downtown, cause I need to do some shopping's, and I need some help to carry my bags, and I was wondering if you could come with me"

Seiya:" Sure, why not"

Stella:" You will, COOL. And I will show all around Magix Downtown, you're gonna love it"

Seiya:" Then lets hop to it"

······························································································································································································

_**Scene.**_

_**Magix Downtown:**_

We see Stella showing Seiya the many wonders of Magix Downtown. The many stores, boutiques, restaurants. They were mixed whit Magic and Technology…he was amaze.

Seiya:" WOAU Stella. This Magix Downtown really is amazing. They look almost like the ones from my home…the only different is that has Magic mix with Technology on it."

Stella:" Told you you'll like it. This is one of the coolest places I like to hang around, next to Alfea and my friends of course."

Seiya:" I can see why, this is a cool place"

Stella:" Yea, and with cool prices, - (spotted a stored) – OH MY GOD! 40 OFF ALL MERCHADISE…come on Seiya"

Seiya was about to find out first hand about Stella shopping fever.

50 minutes later, Stella was walking with a satisfied face. Behind her was Seiya…carrying a huge load of shopping's bags…

Seiya:" Damn Stella, when you said you wanted to shop, I never thought you wanted to shop the entire store"

Stella:" Well I cant help it. They were major discounts, so I took the offer"

Seiya:" – (chuckle) – If you keep that up, you'll be putting them outta business"

Stella:" – (giggle) – Oh you're so funny Seiya"

Seiya:" Sooo, are you done with your shopping's Stella?"

Stella:" Not quite. There's still one more store that I need to go"

Seiya:" Oh! Where!?"

Stella:" Here we are"

Seiya move some of the shopping's bags and look at the store. Nothing did prepare him for this…

He was in front of a…

_**-"LINGERIE SHOP"-**_

Seiya:" – (wide eyes) – HUH! Ste…Stella. This…this is…this is a store…of Lingerie"

Stella:" – (giggle) – My, you're a genius. Of course is it, I need to buy some Bra and Panties. So, come on already"

Seiya:" – (shock eyes) – But…but…BUT I CANT ENTER"

Stella:" Why not?"

Seiya:" Stella, in case you haven't notice, that's a store for females only, I'm a guy. If I enter, people will think I'm a pervert"

Stella:" Don't be silly. Come on, come on"

Seiya:" Noooo"

Stella dragged Seiya inside the store. Inside, Seiya was all nervous…

As he saw many and many females customers in there. Different kind of females, from Elf's, Fairies, Witches, etc, looking at the lingerie's to buy, and Seiya was the only in there. Minutes later, Stella came with a couple of Bras on her hand…

Stella:" Hey Seiya, I need your opinion on this…which Bra should I buy? –"The Vicky Form"-, or –"Victoria Secret"-? What do you think?"

Poor Seiya was as red as a Tomato when Stella asked for that. He still couldn't believe he was inside a Lingerie Shop. Even more…Stella asking on which Bra to purchase.

Seiya:" – (nervous blush) – Um…uh…I…well…buy whi…which you find…the best"

Stella:" Oh! In that case, I'll choose The Vicky Form. Thanks Seiya"

Next scene, we see Stella changing in the dressing rooms.

Stella:" – (confuse thinking) – _Did I ask Seiya on which Bra to buy_!?"

Once Stella sends all stuffs to Alfea, via-mail, it was her turn to give Seiya a tour around Magix Downtown:

Stella:" There. Now that all my stuffs are send to Alfea, - (turns to Seiya) – I can give you a Tour all around Alfea Magix Downtown"

Seiya:" Thanks"

Stella took Seiya and shows him the many cool places of Downtown Magix. Places like restaurants, stores, parks, etc, and he was enjoying it a lot.

In the park, Stella was getting thirsty, so Seiya went to buy some drinks for them.

She sat down on a bench to wait for him;

Stella:" Seiya Is a cool guy to hang with, - (giggle hard) – love the face he put on the Lingerie Shop. It was priceless"

Amore:" About that Stella…you really sure trust him a lot. You even asked him about Lingerie with him…you never asked Brandon for that"

Stella:" Yea. Weird wasn't it. Even I'm confused. But, for some strange reason…I felt like…I could trust him very much. Wonder why!?"

Amore just chuckle, as she was beginning to understand the why.

Then…

4 ugly thugs approached her, whit smirked faces.

Thug Leader:" Well, well. Look what we got here boys"

Stella gasps big, as she once was bother by these Thugs:

Stella:" – (gasp) – OH MAN. Not you guys again"

Thug 2:" Hey, if it isn't Miss. Blonde Air Head. Fancy meeting you here"

Thug 3:" – (mock laugh) – Where's your sissy and weak Boyfriend – (Brandon) - ?"

Stella:" Just leave me alone"

Stella proceed to walk away, when the Thugs circle around her, preventing her to escape. She was getting nervous.

Stella:" What's the big idea? Let me pass"

Thug Leader:" Oh what's the hurry Blondie? Why don't you stick with us? We'll have some fun"

Stella:" Forget it ugly dude. I gotta go"

The Thug Leader grabs Stella arm.

Stella:" HEY, LET ME GO"

Thug Leader:" Don't be that way baby. Why don't you dumb that weak, worthless Red Fountain jerk boy, and go out with a Real man, like me"

Stella:" Forget it."

Thug Leader:" – (laughs) – You're just playing hard to get. Now…why don't you give me a kiss? Wadda you said?"

Next thing…

Stella spit on his face. The Thug's gasped at this. The leader put an angry face from her action:

Thug Leader:" – (piss off) – Why you little…You're gonna pay for that"

He grabs her by her shirt, then he closes his fist and raise it back; Stella was now in panic:

Thug Leader:" Its time to say Good Night Blondie…HYAAAAAAAAAA"

Stella:" – (scared) – EEEEEEP"

He launches his fist to her. Stella close her eyes for the impact…

But never came.

She thought that she was nock off, wondering why it was painless.

But when she open her eyes…she sees the Thugs Leader fist stop by another one…

By Seiya fist.

Seiya came in time and stop the Thug from hitting her and save her.

Stella:" – (happy) – SEIYA"

In a quick motion, Seiya free Stella and put her behind him, to protect her.

Thug Leader:" – (angry) – WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Seiya:" – (cold voice) – How dare you. Raising your fist to a Lady. That's low"

Thug Leader:" OH YEA. FOR INTERRUMPING OUR FUN, WHERE GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON…THE HARD WAY"

Seiya:" – (smirk) – Is that so. I like to see that"

Thug Leader:" Oh you will. – (cracking his knuckles) – GYRAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He launches his fist at Seiya, thinking – (or hoping) – to nock his out. But, much for his surprise…Seiya dodge it very fast and punch him.

**-POOOW"-**

The force of Seiya strength was so great, he send him flying away and knocking his teeth's out. The other Thugs gasped…the Leader got up and was now very piss off:

Thug Leader:" – (hurt angry) – YOU. You broke my teeth"

Seiya:" – (serious voice) – I'll be breaking more then your teeth's, if you don't leave this lovely Lady alone"

Thug Leader:" Now you don't it…GET HIIIIIIM"

The Thugs dash toward Seiya…

Of course.

After fighting against many powerful Evil Saints in the past, to him, these Thugs were extreme weak and slow…

**-POW-**

**-POW-**

**-POW-**

**-POW-**

In less then 3 minutes, Seiya knock out the 4 Thugs. Stella was very impress.

Stella:" – (awe) – WOW. He's so brave and skilled. Brandon barely handle one, but he took down 4 at the same time"

Amore:" – (nods) - Tell me about it."

Seiya picks the Leader up and with a powerful Arm Lock he put him in front of Stella:

Seiya:" Now…apologize to the lovely Lady for your bad actions against her"

Thug Leader:" Screw you"

He apply more press ion, inflicting more damage to him:

Thug Leader:" – (screaming pain) – AAAAAAAAAAA…IT HURTS, IT HURTS"

Seiya:" – (cold voice) – Apologize to her…NOW…or lose your arm"

Thug Leader:" – (crying like a little girl) – Okay okay, just don't hurt me. – (to Stella) – IM SORRY, SO VERY SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

Stella:" Okay."

Seiya:" Good…now, I want you and your friends to leave from here. And if I see you and your friends molesting her, or any other girl, - (evil glare) – you'll be very lucky if you end up in the hospital…GOT IT. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

Thug Leader:" – (scare) – I got it, I got it"

Thug 2:" – (nod fright) – Yes sir, yes sir"

Thug 3:" No problem, we get the order"

Seiya:" NOW LEAVE"

Thug Leader:" Yes, yes, we obey…LETS GET OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEERE"

Thug 2:" MOMY"

Then, running away like lighting, they left, leaving the park and the city. Seiya turns to Stella.

Seiya:" – (concern voice) – Are you alright Stella? Did those guys hurt you or anything?"

Stella:" – (Blush) – No. Thanks to you my –"Night in Shining Armour"-

Seiya:" – (blush laugh) – Oh stop that Stella, you're making me blush. It was nothing really"

··············································································································································································

_**Next Scene…**_

Seiya and Stella are seating in the bench of the park, watching the sunset, with their drinks in hand:

Stella:" WOW. It's so cool to see the sunset, don't you agree Seiya?"

Seiya:" Totally. It's so relaxing and resting. I always loved to see it in my home"

Stella:" Um Seiya. Thanks for helping me against those Thugs. If you hadn't come to save me, they would surely rob me or worse this time"

Seiya:" Oh! So it's not the first time they harassed you?"

Stella:" No. About 6 weeks ago, they came onto me. I was with Brandon, but…he didn't have a chance, as he didn't have his weapon with him, and he couldn't face them. So we run away from them, but they cough us. Brandon tried to fight them, but he failed miserable and those damn bullies gang on him and started to beat him up. Had not been for our friends that arrived to help us."

Seiya:" That must have been a horrible experience, wasn't it Stella"

Stella:" It was. But you…you easily took them on, and beat them easy, so cool. Weren't you afraid?"

Seiya:" – (chuckle) – Stella, I've been fighting against many Saints many times. Powerful warriors I faced off and triumph over them. Those guys were all weaklings. I mean, I held back there."

Stella:" – (wide eyes) – YOU WERE HOLDING BACK THERE?"

Seiya:" Yea. If I fought them with the same strength I fought my opponents, I would have break them apart"

Stella:" That's so cool. You really are a great fighter. Even more then Brandon"

Seiya:" Thanks. Sooo, Stella, um, what can you tell me about your self"

Stella:" Oh! You wanna know about me?"

Seiya:" Yes. I…I like to know more about you, if that's okay with you"

Stella:" No. not at all…where to begin…um…My name is Stella, - (blush) – ups, guess you already know that"

Seiya:" – (laughs) – Yea, already know that…"

Stella:" Oh well. I'm 16 years old, born on 18th August. My Fairy Sign is Mermaid. I've come from Solaria, where my Mom and Dad are the King and Queen of Solaria, so I'm a Princess"

Seiya:" – (Wide Eyes) – No way, you're a Princess. Cool"

Stella:" Thanks…anyway, being noble can have its advantages but there are also the downsides; you have to shine at everything. I love wearing the latest Fashions and make sure I always look my best. In fact, my closet is the biggest and fullest in the Magical Dimension. My favourite hobby is going shopping in the Magix or adquistes shops. What do peoples think of me? Well, that I'm spontaneous, cheerful, selfish, funny, generous, surprising and fashionable."

Seiya:" You really are a cool girl Stella. Royal and funny girl"

Stella:" So Seiya, I've told you all about me, now it's your turn to tell me all about your self"

Seiya:" Very well- My name is Seiya, 16 years old, I'm from Japan. I'm the Pegasus Saint. I like honest people, chocolate cakes. I dislike Tyranny and liars and those who want to cause harms to others. My dream is to be the best warrior I can be"

Stella:" That's so nice. Tell me Seiya, where did you get that Pegasus Armour? I would like to have on of those"

Seiya:" – (chuckle) – Stella, These Cloths are not something you can buy in stores you know. You have to earn them. And to earn them you have to train very hard and fight for it"

Stella:" Really"

Seiya:" Yea, take me for instance. I shed sweat and blood to earn this Cloth of the Pegasus. I defeated Cassius in the Greek Tournament and earn it, and he was bigger then me"

For the next 50 minutes, Seiya told Stella all about his adventures and battles. Stella and Amore were astonished when they heard the kind of battles he's been to.

Stella:" WOAU. THAT'S SO COOL. You are indeed even greater then Brandon, or any other Red Fountain Specialists. I mean, by the way you describe those warriors, it would take just one to mop the floor to the entire Specialist"

Seiya:" Oh come on. You're making me blush"

Stella:" Seiya, if I train really, really hard, could I obtain a Cloth? Or it is just for guys only?"

Seiya:" No, of course not. Anyone can access to one. There are many females Saint who are skilled and powerful. There's my mentor Marin, the Eagle Saint. There's Shaina, the Cobra Saint. It doesn't matter the age or gender to obtain a Cloth, you just have to be strong and brave"

Stella:" – (awe) – OH WOAU. That is so cool. Wonder what kind of Armour would I get?"

Stella began to fantasy of her with her very own Armour. She was visualizing her with a golden and diamond Cloth…Solaria-type. She giggles like crazy.

Stella:" – (to herself, mad giggle) – Oh, I'm gonna look so coooool. I CANT WAIT, I CANT WAIT, I CAN WAAAAAAIT"

Seiya:" – (sweat drop) – Okay Stella, now you're freaking me out"

Millie:" Me too"

Amore:" Me three"

Stella:" – (blush) –Ups. Sorry you guys. Got carry away"

Amore:" I'll say"

······················································································································································································

_**Next scene:**_

As Seiya and Stella were walking toward Alfea, an Artist saw them and asked them to paint them. They agreed and they guy started to draw them…

30 minutes later he finishes it and shows it to them. Seiya and Stella saw the painting…it was them draw very close to each other and in a romantic scene.

-"Let me say that you are a very beautiful couple. So lovely painting, isn't it?"-

Stella:" – (blush laugh) – Oh, thank you, that's so nice"

Seiya:" – (blush) – Yea…so nice"

·······················································································································································································

**Location.**

**Alfea College.**

**Stella Room:**

Seiya, being gentlemen, walked Stella to her room.

Stella:" Thanks for walking me to my room Seiya that was sweet from you"

Seiya:" No, thank you Stella, for giving me a tour around Alfea. Sure had a great time"

Stella:" So did I. We, - (blush) – should do it again. Next time I'll take you to Magix Festival Carnival. I heard that they'll have more rides"

Seiya:" Sure Stella, love to"

Then, they look at each other, as they were hypnotized. It may last for a couple of seconds, but felt like a very long time. Further more…

A link passed them and connects their minds and hearts together.

Seiya:" – (blush) – Um…well…now that you're here, safe and sound, I'll be on my way. Tomorrow is a big day"

Stella:" Huh!? Oh yea, yea, you're right. A girl needs her beauty sleep. Thanks…and take care"

Seiya:" You too"

Seiya left, Stella put her cute Pyjamas and went to bed. In her bed she looks at the painting of them together…she sighs in a romantic way:

Stella:"** – (**love sigh) – Um…Seiya was very cool. He's also very brave and so gentleman, he really amazed me. I sure had a great time with him"

Amore:" – (teasing) – My oh my Stella. Are you developing strong feelings for Seiya?"

Stella:" – (blinks) – What do you mean Stella?"

Amore:" Simple. Your heart began to pump faster by the second. Also, your body began to shake a little"

Stella:" So!?"

Amore:" You're falling for Seiya Stella"

Stella:" – (blush nervous) – WHAT!? Co…co…come on Amore, don't …don't be silly. I'm with Brandon. You're probably mistaken. I gotta…I gotta to sleep…good night Amore"

Then, quickly she turns off the lights and fall to sleep:

Amore:" – (thinking) – _**Oh Stella. Are you trying to deceive me, the Pixie of Love? And most of all are you trying to deceive your self**_?

········································································································································

As Seiya was heading to the campaing, he thinks on the great time he had with Stella, but most of all…of Stella:

Seiya:" Sure had a great time with her. She sure is a great girl to hang with. So optimist, so up to fashion, so fun"

Millie:" She sure is. Hey Seiya, do you find Stella attractive!?"

Seiya;" Stella? Sure, if not gourgeous"

Millie:" – (teasing) –UUUUUUUH, Seiya, are you like, falling in love with her!?"

Seiya:" – (gasped blush) - WHAT!? Wha…what are you talking about? Of…of course not. Why would you said that Millie?"

Millie:" – (giggle) – The look of your face. You do like her, don't you Seiya?"

Seiya:" Nock it out Mille. Shes with that Brandon guy, she told us, remember"

Millie:" I know. But…would you go out with her, giving the opportunity?"

Seiya:" Um…well…that would be great. I would love to"

·······································································································································································

What do you think of this pairing?

Did you like the Scene in the Lingerie Shop?

If so…tell me…

What would have been the reaction if Ranma was there? Or Yusuke? Or Kenshin? How about Inuyasha? Or poor Edward?

Would any of you like a scene of them in Seiya situation?

What did you thought of Seiya defending Stella honour against those Thugs?

Do you see a cute couple of them?

Tell me all your reviews, and many ideas for me story.


	34. Chapter 34 Side Story J Beast Boy

**Side Story J**

"**When Heroes Loses" – **

**-(Beast Boy) –**

_**Location.**_

_**Jump City Park. 10:30 p.m **_

Beast Boy, a young boy, with a special power...Shape shifter, who could morph into any animal he wish for.

Also a warrior…

Once belonged to the Doom Patrol, and then switched to join the teen heroes known as the Teen Titans.

After that, many adventures and battles he had. But also, terrible experiences…namely in the Love Dept.

Beast Boy:" – (sad) – Terra…how…why?"

···························································································································

_**Begin Flashback:**_

When the Titans came from a Job of stopping some burglars, they headed to Titan Tower to relax.

Beast Boy decided to go to the store to buy some Tofu for lunch.

When walking from the store, he passed by a High School, and look at something that cough his eyes.

Amount the group of School Girls, he saw a girl…with long, smooth blonde hair.

Beast Boy:" – (shock whisper) – TE…TERRA!?"

Terra. A girl who Beast Boy found and fell in love. Her powers control the earth. But…due to her insecurities and fears of her powers, she ended up betrayed her friends the Titans, and Beast Boy, to join their arch-nemesis Slade. Beast Boy was heart broken of her actions toward him and the Titans.

In the last battle against Slade inside a cave, Beast Boy manages to turn back Terra to their side. Unfortunate, Terra sacrifice herself to stop the flowing lava heading outside to destroy the city. Went she used all her powers, she was turned into stone.

After that, Beast Boy placed her Statue in a cave.

Remembering her last words to him…-"_**Is never too late**_"-, - "_**You were my best friend**_"-. He placed some flowers in her tomb and left, thinking he would never see her again…

Or so he thought.

Back to the present.

He keeps a close eye on that girl. He still couldn't believe what he was seining in front of him, Terra, the girl he loved, was alive. He wanted to go there and talk to her, but the bell rang and all the students went inside.

After that…he dash toward Titan Tower to deliver the great news.

···························································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Titan Tower.**_

Beast Boy came bursting through the door and saw his friends in the living Room, watching T.V:

Beast Boy:" – (excited) – GUYS,GUYS,YOURENOTGONNABELIEVEWHATIJUSTSAWOUTSIDE"

Robin:" What!?"

Cyborg:" Woo, woo, time out B.B. Now slow down and take a deep breath and tell us what was it you were gonna tell us"

Beast Boy:" – (happy excited) – GUYS, I SAW HER. SHES ALIVE, SHES ALIVE"

Robin:" Who's alive!?"

Beast Boy:" TERRA"

The Titans look at him with blinks faces:

Robin:" Beast Boy, that can't be. Terras death"

Beast Boy:" NO. I saw her you guys. She's alive"

Cyborg:" Beast Boy, she's gone. You saw it that time, Terra was turned into stone, so it couldn't be her"

Robin:" Maybe you saw someone who looked like her"

Beast Boy:" NO, it was her. Same eyes, same hair, same face, same everything."

Raven:" Beast Boy, you have to move on and accept that she's gone. Your desire to see her has affected your mind"

Robin:" She's right B.B. We all miss her, but we have to let go of the past and continue with our lives"

Beast Boy:" Yea…but…"

Raven:" – (serious voice) – Beast Boy, she's death. End of story"

That night, Beast Boy was in his bed. Still thinking about what he saw.

Beast Boy:" – (whispering) – Can…can they be right. Did I just saw what I wanted to saw? Was my mind playing tricks on me about Terra being alive?"

Beast Boy takes a picture out from the closet and look at it. It was a picture of him with Terra on the Town carnival. They were both smiling.

Beast Boy:" Perhaps they are right. Maybe I'm still hanging out in the past, of you Terra. But still…deep in my soul, I know that I may be right. Of you been alive"

······································································································································································

The next day, Beast Boy went out to investigate of his doubt. To see if that girl was indeed Terra.

Inside of him there was a war raging in…

His Mind and Logic Side was telling that she's death and forget about it…while his Heart and Soul Side was telling him that she might be alive and never lose hope.

When he arrives at Saint Gabriel High School, he waited for classes to end to see "her".

1:30 pm.

**-"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"-**

At the last bell rang, classes were over, and all the students were coming out of the building and heading home.

Beast Boy then spotted her walking with 2 girls, chatting and laughing…

-"So like I said to him, HELLO, that's so 80"

-"No way, and what happen next Jen?"- "Terra" said while laughing.

-"Yea tell us"-

Beast Boy:" – (from behind) – Terra"

The girls turn around and saw Beast Boy. His eyes gaze upon her, never letting go. The blonde girl was getting kinda nervous of the green boy staring at her:

-"Um, are you talking to me?"- She said to him, pointing at her self.

-"Like, who are you?"- Friend 1 asks him.

Beast Boy:" – (hope voice) – Terra. Is it…is it really you? You're alive"

The blonde girl gasped at that comment:

-"– (nervous) – You…you must have confuse me with so…someone else. I don't know you"-

Beast Boy:" Sure you do. It's me, B.B, a.k.a Beast Boy, a Teen Titan. You remember that, don't you Terra?"

-" NO. My name is not Terra, its Terry, Terry"

Beast Boy:" Terry!?"

Terry:" Yes. Look, I gotta go"

She walked away from Beast Boy, leaving the green Titan confuse and hurt:

Beast Boy:" – (hurt, yet confuse) – Terry!?"

·············································································································································································

The next day, Beast Boy went to the cave where Terra was supposedly resting. When he arrived, he saw the statue of Terra in the place where he put it. His hopes began to shrink down.

Beast Boy:" – (sad sigh) – Its still here. Guess Robin was right…she's gone and I was only fooling my self with false hopes. But I so wanted to be true. Of you been alive that it…huh!?"

Beast Boy saw some peculiar thing in the statue. When he looks close into it, he discovers something very interesting.

Beast Boy:" Wait a minute. This…this is not Terra statue…it's a fake. – (Bright smile) – IT'S A FAKE. – (Happy) – THAT MEANS THAT TERRA IS ALIVE AFTER ALL"

Once again, he burst into Titan Living Room:

Beast Boy:" GUYS. I WAS RIGHT, I WAS RIGHT"

Cyborg:" B.B. You gotta lay off the decaff bud."

Robin:" Right about what? Why the happy face!?"

Beast Boy:" SHES NOT DEATH. TERRAS ALIVE"

Raven:" – (annoy) – You're still going on with that silly idea. Give it a rest already"

Robin:" Beast Boy, you gotta stop with this, it's not good for you, or us. She's a statue…"

Beast Boy:" WRONG. I just found out that statue, it's not Terra. It's a phoney"

Cyborg:" Phoney! Why do you say that?

Robin:" A fake!? Are you for real. – (Sarcastic) – Did someone took her and place a replica of her in her place?"

Beast Boy:" Yes"

Raven:" Okay. Suppose I believe, which I don't, why you are so sure it's a fake!?"

Beast Boy:" Elementary my Dear Raven. Before she died, I gave Terra a small Ring, with a star ruby on it. When she was turned into stone, she was still wearing it…"

Robin:" So what!?"

Beast Boy:" And that statue wasn't wearing it. Meaning that someone **did** took her and place a fake one in her place"

Raven:" Beast Boy that is the most ridiculous conclusion I've ever heard"

Robin:" She s right. Look B.B, this has to stop. Your obsession for Terra has affected your mind. You gotta accept reality…Terras death."

Beast Boy:" NO. Until I'm proven other wise, I won't stop till I find the truth about her. You'll see"

·············································································································································

Once again, he waited in the gates of San Gabriel High School to talk to her. To clear the mystery of her supposes death.

When Terry was heading home with her friends, Beast Boy once again intercepted her on the road.

Terry:" You again!? What do you want!?"

Beast Boy:" Please. I just want to talk to you. That's all"

-"Like, are you stalking her or something!?"- Her brunette friend tells him, glaring at him.

-"If so, were gonna like, call the cops about it"-

Beast Boy:" No girls. All I want is to talk to her. I mean no harm. Honest"

Terry:" Look girls, I will talk to him, so can you give us some privacy"

-"Like, are you bonkers Terry!?"-

-"Yea"-

Terry:" No worries. If he tries anything funny, I'll yell"

-"Like, okay, - (glaring at B.B.) – we'll like, be close, so nothing funny"

Beast Boy:" – (nervous laugh) – Um, right, no problem"

Once her friends left:

Terry:" Okay. You got 5 seconds. Wadda you wanted to talk about with me!?"

Beast Boy:" Okay, first of all…I know that you are Terra"

Terry:" – (snapping out) – NO IM NOT. My name is Terry. Why do you say Terra?"

Beast Boy:" Because it is who you are. You are Terra. A Teen Titan."

Terry:" NO. You're wrong. You're crazy. What makes you think I'm that Terra girl?"

Beast Boy:" Simple. Tell me "Terry", where did you get that Ring in your finger?"

Terry:" This…um…its…its from my Grandmother, yea, my Grandmother gave it to me a long time ago"

Beast Boy:" That's so! Well…if you open the top of it, you'll find some inscriptions mark on it…like "B.B and T"-

Terry:" How…how did you know?"

Beast Boy:" easy. I gave you that Ring in the Town Carnival. Those Initials stand for "Beast Boy and Terra"-

Terry:" That…that doesn't prove anything. Is ju…is just a coincide"

Beast Boy:" Or how about how much we loved to eat ground, juicy beef Burgers, or baby back ribs, or pork chops…"

Terry:" Since when do you eat meat? You only eat tofu. Look, your time's up, I need to go"

Just as Terry was ready to leave:

Beast Boy:" – (smirk) – You're right, I like Tofu. How did you know that, if you said you don't know me!?"

She stops on her track with a gap face. Beast Boy confirmation was correct…she was Terra.

Beast Boy:" – (joy) – Its true. YOU are Terra. You're alive"

Terry sighs and turns around and faces him. No longer able to hide it, she came clean:

Terra:" – (defeat sigh) – You're right. I am Terra"

Beast Boy:" – (happy) – YES, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT WAS TRUE. Tell me Terra, when did you…you know…de-transformed from the Rock?"

Terra:" About 3 weeks ago. Don't know how, it just happens"

Beast Boy:" 3 weeks ago. – (Whispering to him self) – That's when we were facing the Brotherhood of Evil. – (Out laud) – But…why didn't you called us? We all missed you. You should have come to Titan Tower"

Terra:" Because I didn't want to"

Beast Boy:" Didn't want to? Why!?"

Terra:" Cause I didn't want to return to that life. It was an awful experience, a terrible ordeal. I was so tired of all the battles, of been a freak"

Beast Boy:" That's not true terra, you weren't a freak. You were a special girl, like the rest of us, with special powers."

Terra:" I WAS A FREAK. And because of this curse powers, I lost my life, and was turned into Stone. However…I was given a second chance, as I was free from that statue. Now, I'm just a normal girl."

Beast Boy:" You are!? Well, that doesn't mean we can hang out like we used too…"

Terra:" NO. I want to forget that life and start a new life. And to do that, I need to cut ties with the past. And that means that I need to forget about you and the Titans."

Beast Boy:" – (shock eyes) – WHAT! You…you can't mean that Terra. You want to forget me…but…I love you"

Terra:" Sorry B.B. But that's the way it has to go. – (turning around) – Good bye, forget about me for ever, and don't ever look for me, because I won't know you."

Then she takes out the Ring from her finger that Beast Boy gave her, and tossed it to him and walks away from him. Next, a guy by the name of Mickey shows up and hugs Terra:

Mickey:" Hey Terry, ready to go?"

Terra:" – (happy-hugs back) – Mickey. I sure am, let's go"

Beast Boy saw as they hold hands and walk away…but not before:

Mickey:" Hey Terry. Who's that guys you were talking to?"

Terra:" Oh, nobody. Just someone I used to know"

·····················································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Abandoned**__** Carnival. 8:30 pm.**_

Beast Boy sat in front of the old Fun House Mirrors with a say crying face…

_**-"Someone I used to know"-**_

Those words tormented him hard.

Beast Boy:" – (sad crying) – Why…why would she said that? It doesn't make any sense. I loved her, and treated her with love and respect, same with the Titans"

He then looks at the Ring she gave back to him:

Beast Boy:" Was it something I said or do? Or was it something I didn't do?"

-"- (Chuckle) –_**Problems in Love Paradise**_"-

Beast Boyd:" HUH! WHOS THERE? SHOW YOUR SELF"

-"_**Poor Beast Boy. So much high hopes to find the love of his life, only to be rejected by it"-**_

Beast Boy:" ENOUGH WITH THAT. COME OUT"

Then, a man, dress in an armour, robot-type, and wearing an orange metal mask step out from the shadows and greets Beast Boy.

Slade:" Hello Beast Boy."

Beast Boy:" – (wide eyes) – SLA…SLADE!?"

Slade:" My. You still remember me. I'm flatter"

Beast Boy:" But…that can't be. You're death, I saw you gone down in the Lava"

Slade:" – (chuckle) – You saw my Mask going down the lava. As for me, I escape in the last minute. You think I would die that easily"

Beast Boy:" Grrrrrr…guess not. So why are you here? What do you want?"

Slade:" For the moment, nothing. I saw how you were rejected by Terra. It's a real pity"

Beast Boy:" You where? Wait a minute…then…if you're here, then that means…that you were responsible for Terra rejected me"

Slade:" What!?"

Beast Boy:" YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER. YOU MADE HER REJECTED ME…YOU BASTARD"

Then, he change into a giant green Gorilla and charge against Slade. Slade evade all of his attacks and strike him with a 3-combo attack at his face, knocking him to the floor:

Slade:" Fool. I didn't do anything. I fact, I offer her to work for me once again, to be my apprentice, but she rejected my offer. She said that she didn't want to do with anything of her old life"

Beast Boy:" You lie. I don't believe you. You probably brainwash her to act that way."

Slade:" How naïve you are boy. Don't you get it…She doesn't want you anymore, she chose to forget about you on her own free will"

Beast Boy:" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Once again he charge at Slade, morphing in every animal to take him down. Slade tries hardest to evade all of his animal's attacks.

After 5 minutes, both warriors stop to catch their breaths:

Slade:" – (slow panting) – My. It seen that little Beast Boy was gotten better. You actually made me sweat hard."

Beast Boy:" SHUT UP. Wait a minute…if you went to her…that means that…that means that you knew she was alive, didn't you?"

Slade:" Well…yes. Of course I did. Didn't you!?"

In an act of rage, Beast Boy change into a Velociraptor and jump at him fast and pins him to the ground. Slade had his hands holding B.B jaws, preventing him from ripping his head off…then the weird part…in his morph…B.B talked:

B.B-Velociraptor:" _You were the only one who knew she was alive. Now you die_"

Slade:" – (struggling) – Not…just…me. Your…friends…also….knew"

B.B-Velociraptor:" _WHAT!?"_

During the distraction, Slade kicks him off. Beast Boy morph back and glares at his enemy:

Beast Boy:" What…What did you said Slade?"

Slade:" I said, that your friends, The Titans, knew that Terra had come back and was alive"

Beast Boy:" You're wrong Slade. They don't know, they don't know that Terra s alive. I know it because they told me"

Slade:" – (evil chuckle) – And you believe them Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy:" WHAT!? How dare you say that. Of course I believe them, they are my friends. They wouldn't keep any secrets from me"

Slade:" Once again…How naïve you are. Who do you think put a fake statue on her place? Why do you think they denied Terra existence?"

Beast Boy:" NOOOOO. You're just trying to mess with my head, to trick me, well, you wont, I'm too smart to fall for that. You're lying, you're a liar"

Slade:" I maybe a bad guy, but…I was always honest with my answers and threats. I never lie to any of you in the past, and you have seen it. Well, our time is up. It was nice seining you again. So long"

Slade then throws a smoke grenade and vanished from sight, leaving Beast Boy.

Beast Boy:" You're wrong Slade. My friends would never do that to me. And I'll prove it"

··························································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Titan Tower:**_

When Beast Boy arrive, he ask his friends to go to the living room:

Beast Boy:" Guys, I have good and bad news"

Raven:" What is it now?"

Beast Boy:" The Good news is that the girl I told you all about, was indeed Terra. My suspicious was right"

Robin:" – (awe) – They…they were?"

Beast Boy:" But the Bad news is I just find out that Slade is alive as well"

All:" WHAT!?"

Robin:" But…he died in that lava explosion. We saw it"

Beast Boy:" Wrong. We only saw his Metal Mask. But he escape"

Cyborg:" But how do you know that B.B?"

Beast Boy:" Cause I had run with him a while ago. He told me that he found out that Terra was alive. – (snicker) – And, get a load of this guys…he claims that you guys knew that Terra was alive, - (laughs hard) – can you believe that ha ha ha ha ha"

His friends put a guilty and shameful faces:

Beast Boy:" – (continue laughing) – Why aren't you guys laughing!? Slade was lying right"

Robin:" – (guilty face) – Um…Beast Boy…um…I…we hate to tell you this…but…Slade wasn't laying"

Beast Boy:" What! Of course he was…wasn't he?"

Robin:" I'm….I'm afraid not"

Beast Boy:" – (hurtful eyes) – Then…then…Slade was…right. You knew"

Robin:" – (sigh) – Yes. But its like this, you see…GURK"

Next scene.

Beast Boy morph into a Giant Green Gorilla and grabs Robin by his neck, lift him up and slams him hard to the wall, where he kept him there.

The other Titans gasped in fright.

Cyborg:" – (gasp) – BEAST BOY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?"

Raven:" B.B, LET HIM GO"

Starfire:" – (pleading) – PLEASE FRIEND BEAST BOY, YOURE HURTING FRIEND ROBIN"

He didn't listen to them, as he gaze his hateful eyes toward Robin, who was suffocating:

B.B-Gorilla:" – (cold voice) – _**You knew…YOU KNEW. YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME. AND YOU LIED ABOUT IT."**_

Robin:" – (gurk voice) – Please…B.B…I…can….can….explain."

Hearing this, he let him go and morph backs, while Robin was catching his breath:

Beast Boy:" – (mad, yet hurt) – Please Robin. Please said that you're lying, and that Slade lied to me. PLEASE"

Robin:" Look Beast Boy, I know its not easy for us but…we had to"

Beast Boy:" – (water eyes) – But…why!?"

Cyborg:" B.B, we had no choice. You wouldn't understand"

Beast Boy:" Wouldn't understand…WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. – (calms down) – You're right Cyborg…I don't understand"

Raven:" Finally you're getting mature to…"

Beast Boy:" I don't understand why my OWN friends lied to me. I trusted you, but still none of you didn't trust me with that and kept that info from me"

Robin:" I know its hard B.B, believe me. Is just that…we didn't want you to suffer cause of it. We thought that if you knew of Terra actions, it would hurt your feelings"

Beast Boy:" – (sarcastic) – Oh! And how do you think I'm feeling right now? I just found out the truth by our enemy SLADE, while my own friends lied about it. And not only that, but I deceive **BY** my own friends"

Raven:" – (serious voice) – Beast Boy, stop acting like an immature baby. You're making a big fuss over it"

Beast boy then turn around and glares at Raven. She got nervous, feeling a big chill down her spine:

Beast Boy:" YOU. I didn't expect you to take part of it. You, who where the most serious, most trustworthy. I never thought that from you"

Raven:" – (sad) – Beast Boy…I…"

Beast Boy:" But nothing. I need to get away from here"

With those words, he left and head for his room.

···········································································································································

2 hours later, Starfire knocks on his door to talk to him. When she enters, she sees him packing all his stuffs in a suitcase:

Starfire:" Um, Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy:" What it looks like? Packing all my stuffs, cause I'm going away"

Starfire:" Going away!? On vacation?"

Beast Boy:" Not quite. I'm moving away. I'm going away on a trip"

Starfire:" A trip!? Why? Is it about what happen early?"

Beast Boy:" Yes"

Starfire:" I see…but…when will you come back?"

Beast Boy:" I really don't know when I'm coming back…or….if I ever coming back"

Starfire puts a sad face, and then approach him. Putting her arms on his shoulder:

Starfire:" – (sad-tear eyes) – Oh Beast Boy. I would face off against a Klonofuss Army. Fly to the deepest of Endor Galaxy. Give up my Throne and Crown, just to prevent you from leaving us"

Beast Boy:" – (tear eye) – That's so sweet from you, but I'm afraid it wont do. Good bye Starfire, I'll surely miss you the most."

Then he hugs her tight and jumps to the window and change into an eagle and fly's away…leaving Starfire and the T-Tower.

Later she enters the Living Room, where the Titans were waiting for her. They saw her with a sad, sobbing face:

Robin:" So! How did it go? What happen?"

Starfire:" – (sobs) – Beast Boy…he's…gone"

Cyborg:" Say that again girl"

Robin:" What do you mean he's gone!!"

Starfire:" Beast Boy…he said that he was going away on a long trip"

Robin:" But…did he said when he's coming back?"

Starfire:" He didn't tell me, - (crying) – but…he's not coming back at all"

Cyborg:" I'm sure he will girl. He's just in one of his foul moods"

Raven:" He's right. So don't worry about it"

Starfire:" I'm afraid not my friends"

Robin:" What makes you said that Starfire?"

Starfire:" Cause of these"

Starfire handle over to Robin Beast Boy T-Communicator and T-Insignia. They gasp; for when a Titan handle over its T-Communicator and T-Insignia, it means there gone forever.

···························································································································

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy is walking in Jump City Park, still feeling down. As he's walking down the road, he's thinking of the events that happen to him…

Terras came back…only to be rejected by her.

Slade, for once, was not lying.

And ironic, he finds the truth by his enemy, rather then by his friends. That was a big blow for him.

Tears were running down his face. Even more, as he spotted some couples in the Park.

They looked so happy with each others. Beast Boy saw them and felt sad and envy. Sad cause he dint had someone to be with. And Envy cause of them sharing love, while he was rejected. It made him cry and walk away from there fast.

·································································································································································

**End of Flashback:**

Beast Boy:" – (sobs) – Terra. How could you say that!? I loved you with all my heart, and still, you wanted to forget. – (Cries) – Maybe I should have left it like that; of you been death. Why did I bother to find the truth…only to be hurt like that"

He then remembers a Movie he saw some time ago. It was called – "_**PET CEMENTERY**_"-.

In there, there was a phrase he remembered quite well…

_**-"SOMETIMES, DEATH IS BETTER"-**_

How right it was in his situation. He experience just like that…Terra was death…and the Terra he saw, was not the same one he loved and remember.

Beast Boy:" – (sad sigh) – Nothing for me now, but to leave Jump City for ever. Where to go? I don't know, but I cant stand been here any minute. Wonder if there's a cool place to go…how I wish. Now that I'm no longer needed or anything"

-"- (woman voice) – You are still needed beast Boy"-

Beast Boy:" – (jumps scare) – WHAAAAAAA…WHO SAID THAT? COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE. IM NOT AFRAID"

Beast Boy thought it was an enemy. Then…he saw a beautiful woman appeared before him in golden sparks. He was awe by this woman aura and beauty:

Beast Boy:" – (awe) – WOOOO…Like, who are you Lady?"

Daphne:" Greetings Beast Boy, I am Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. I've come from Magix to seek your help"

Beast Boy:" Magix!? Was that!?"

Daphne:" It is where I've come from. It's a Magical World, where beautiful and magical creatures lives there…such as Trolls, Unicorns, Pixies, Fairies, etc."

Beast Boy:" Really!! That's awesome. But, you said you came for my help?"

Daphne:" Indeed. For an evil entity of evil is trap there, and waiting to be release. If that happen, there will be lots of suffering and deaths. I cannot allow it to happen, so that's why I need your help"

Beast Boy:" Well, I'm flatter, really I am. But why me? There are other heroes in this city that could do a better job then me"

Daphne:" I know. But you are special. For you are noble, loyal, and funny. You can change into any animal you desire. Please, I beg of you, come with me"

Beast Boy thought about it hard for his decision:

Beast Boy:" – (thinking) – Okay B.B, this is very weird and interesting. This cute woman is asking me for my help to save her world of Magix!! Should I do it? And why not. I wanted to go on a trip, and what better way to do that, then by going with her. ALRIGHT"

Daphne:" – (concern) – Beast Boy, will you come with me to save Magix!?"

Beast Boy:" – (bright smile) – Lady, this humble boy will come with you"

Daphne:" – (happy) – Oh you will. That's wonderful. Are you up to it!?"

Beast Boy:" Count on it. – (hero pose) - I'm a Teen Titan and an Ex-Doom Patrol, if your world is in danger, you can count on me to help you"

Daphne:" You are brave and caring boy, I thank you. Now, grab my hand Beast Boy and I'll take you to Magix. And…to your greatest adventure and battle"

Beast Boy:" Cool"

When Beast Boy grabs her hand, he was cover in a golden light…when the light vanished…The Titan Beast Boy was nowhere in sight. Now…

He's on his way to Magix…for the greatest battle and adventure of his life.

·············································································································································

Hope you like it so far.

To the fans of Teen Titans…

Think that Beast Boy has what it takes to take on the evil forces of Sauron.?

If yes…why and how?

What did you thought on Beast Boy friends of hiding the truth to him?

Was it okay? What would you have done in their places?

What do you thing of Terra actions against him?

Did she have the right to forget about him and insult him?

What do you think of the Phrase of the Movie Pet Cemetery…-"_**Sometimes, Death is better**_"- on Beast Boy situation.

I want to hear all your comments and ideas of this chapter.

Also…

For the pairing…

What girl should you pair Beast Boy with?

An Alfea, Cloud Tower girl?

A Fairy or a Witch?

You named it…

Send me all your reviews.


	35. Chapter 35 Side Story K Ash

For me Fans:

Sorry for the delay folks...College is murderer.

Now its time for the Pokemon Master Story.

To all Fans…

Keep sending me all your ideas, all your suggestions…they'll be taking into consideration.

··············································································································································································································

**Side Story K**

**-"Memories Away"- **

_** Ash Ketchup**_ –

" _**What good is winning lots of Championship Cups, Medals, **__**Trophy's, when you have lost the most important things" –**_

**Location.**

**Pallet Town.**

**Ketchup Residence. 9:00 pm.**

Ash Ketchup, a great Pokemon Trainer, who started his Pokemon Journey 2 years ago. From that point, he had many adventures, fought lots of Pokemon Battles, made many friends, as well as rivals.

He also encounters many Pokemon Legends…such as Mewtwo and Mew, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, etc, no other human has ever seen before.

He took part in many Pokemon Championship Contest; The Indigo Plateou, The Orange Islands, Jotho, Hoenn, The Battle Frontier.

Such a wonderful and excited life he had.

But now…

All was over.

Good times now turned into bad times…

2 girls he cared about a lot, no, loved, rejected and deserted him…Misty and May.

But that was not the reason of his awful time. The main reason…

The death of Delia Ketchup, his mother.

Ash is sitting in the couch of the living room. The place was dark, with only the rays of the moonlight shining some parts of the room. He sat there, quiet, not moving at all, with a sad, broken face, like a living doll.

His faithful Pokemon companion Pikachu is next to him.

In such a short time, his life change upside down and lost it all.

·····························································································································································································

_**Begin Flashback:**_

Throughout hard work and dedication from him and his Pokemons, Ash won the Hoen League and the Battle Frontier. A big celebration took place, congratulated him and gave him the Hoen League Cup and Batch, a big celebration took place…in the Battle Frontier, they offered him a position as a Battle Frontier Leader.

When the Hoen League and Battle Frontier ended, Ash returned to his home town in Pallet Town, where his mother throws him another party. He enjoyed that party more then the Hoen League, because he was in company of all his love ones. He had a blast…

Unaware to him that a storm of disaster would soon rain upon him.

May and Misty, 2 Pokemon girls trainers, fell in love with Ash, of course, Ash never knew. Both girls decided to confess their love to him. Unfortunate, both girls found out of each other confession, and confronted each others, claiming that ´she'll´ be Ash girl. In the end, they decided to let Ash chose.

Ash was now facing Misty and May in front of his house. He was shock when he heard both girls confessing their love to him. Even more…when they told him to choose between them…he was now in a tight situation, and press ion.

Misty:" So Ash. Which of us will you chose to be your girlfriend?"

May:" Yea Ash, we both love you, but who do you really love?"

Ash:" – (nervous) – Uh…girls…wait a minute. I…I need to think about it"

Misty:" That's not an answer. – (sweet voice) – But I know you will chose me, after all, we been together for a long time, - (serious voice) – and you owe me a bike, remember."

May:" – (to Misty) – So what! I've also been with him too, - (to Ash, sweet voice) – I've been with you throughout Hoen, always by your side, and you owe me a bike too"

Ash:" – (sweating) – Look girls, um, I do care for the both of you, really I do. But I'll need some time to think about it"

Of course, the girls weren't very good with patience:

Misty:" WHAT!? No, we need an answer now"

Ash:" I cant, sorry. But I'll need time"

Misty:" Fine. You want time, will give you time. I'll return home to Cerulean City. If you chose me, I'll be waiting there. I know you'll do the right thing and chose me"

May:" Me too. I'll return home in Peterburg City and wait for you. But I'm very sure you'll pick me"

Ash:" Hey, wait, that's not fair"

Misty & May:" DEAL WITH IT"

Both girls left Ash and returned to their homes. Ash was now with a very hard situation:

Ash:" – (groan) – Oh man."

2 days later, Ash mom Delia, went out into town to buy the groceries, leaving Ash in the house.

Night came and Delia hasn't arrived yet; making Ash worried of her not even calling.

Ash:" – (worry) – What's taking mom so long? She's never this late. Wonder where she is? I hope she's alright"

**BRING-BRING-**

The door bell rang. Ash went to it and opens the door, hoping it was her mom. But when he opens it, he saw her mom Pokemon Mr. Mime. The Pokemon was all desperate and wild:

Mr. Mime:" – (crying) – MIME, MIME (ASH, ASH)"

Ash:" Mr. Mime! ¿What's wrong with you? ¿Where's my mom?"

Mr. Mime:" MIME MIME MIME MR. MIME MIME (Ash, your mother, she had an accident)"

Ash:" – (shock gasp) – WHAT!!! MOM, NOOOO. WHAT HAPPEN? WHERE IS SHE?"

Mr. Mime:" MIME MIME MIME MIME MIME (She's in the Pallet Hospital, north from here)"

Ash:" THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR. LET'S GO"

Then, running as fast as a Rapidash, Ash ran toward the hospital.

Ash:" – (thinking worry) – Please, please let her be okay"

················································································································································································

**Location.**

**Pallet Town Hospital.**

Ash came bursting inside the hospital and went to the reception desk of the hospital.

Ash:" ¿WHERE IS SHE? WHERES MY MOM?"

Nurse Joy:" Calm down sir. Who are you, and who are you looking for?"

Ash:" My name is Ash Ketchup, and I've came to see my mother. Her name is Delia Ketchup"

Nurse Joy:" Delia Ketchup!? – (Tense up) – Oh my! Wait a minute – (picking up the phone) – _**Dr. Henry, Dr. Henry, please report to the Hospital front desk"**_

10 minutes later, 2 peoples came. One was a doctor, and the other one was a person who Ash knows too well:

Ash:" Huh! Professor Oak. What are you doing here?"

Prof. Oak:" I'm here cause of your mother. Ash, this is Doctor Henry, the one who check your mother, he wishes to talk to you"

Ash." – (Blinks) – Talk to me. Why? Is my mother okay? Can I see her?"

Dr. Henry:" Ash, I need you to be to strong for this. Its not gonna be easy for me to said this to you, but…"

Ash:" ENOUUGH. Where's my mother?"

Dr. Henry:" – (sad sigh) – Ash…your mother had a stroke"

Ash:" A what? Was that? Like a fever or something"

Dr. Henry:" No, its worse then that. She had a massive bleeding in her brain, ceasing and shutting down all her brain activities"

Ash:" I…I don't understand. Will she be okay?"

Prof. Oak:" Ash…your mother…she's in a coma right now"

Ash:" – (gasp shock) – WHAT!!! What do you mean?"

Dr. Henry:" Your mother…she's a vegetable right now. She can't hear us, can't see us, can't talk to us"

Ash:" – (crying eyes) – But…but for how long? How long will she be like that? Can you cure her?"

Dr. Henry:" – (regretful eyes) – Son, your mother…she may never recuperate. Right now, she's alive, but death at the same time. I'm sorry"

Ash right now was in a shocking state. His mother, his only mother, was in a coma. This was not happening to him, he thought crying.

Prof. Oak and Dr. Henry saw the expression of Ash and understood him.

It was a painful thing he's facing right now.

Ash:" – (sobs) – Can…can I see her?"

Dr. Henry:" Sure"

They took him to the room where his mother was. When Ash enter, he saw his mother in bed with many machines around her, and a breathing tube in her mouth. She look like she was just sleeping. He approaches her:

Ash:" – (sad whisper) – Mom…I wish you could hear me. I need you, please…please wake up"

Prof. Oak:" Ash, do you need anything? Is there something I could do?"

Ash:" Not right now, but thanks. I just want to be with my mother alone"

Prof. Oak:" Of course. If you need anything, juts let me know"

From that point, Ash never left the room, and stayed there for 3 days straight. Always praying for a miracle for her mother to recuperate.

But alas, it never came, as her condition gotten worse.

In the 5th day, Dr. Henry and Prof. Oak came and talked to him.

Prof. Oak:" Ash, can we talk. It's very important"

Ash:" Talk. Sure I guess"

Dr. Henry:" We need to go out outside"

**Cue scene.**

**Hospital Hall:**

Ash:" What's going on?"

Dr. Henry:" – (sad) – Ash, please, listen well. Your mother condition is not gonna get better, only worse. So, after so much debate, we came to this…

To end her suffering, it would be best to unplug her"

Ash:" – (shock gasp) – WHAT!!! BUT THAT WOULD KILL HER"

Dr. Henry:" I know Ash. I know, but there's no other way. And, since only a next of kin can do it…we want you to do it"

Ash:" – (cold voice) – What!!! Are you asking me…to kill her?"

Dr. Henry:" No. but to help her to…"

**-POW-**

In a moment of rage, Ash punch the doctor face and knocking him to the floor…

Ash:" – (pure rage) – How dare you, HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT. YOU WANT ME TO KILL MY OWN MOTHER. ARE YOU INSANE"

Prof. Oak:" Ash, please calm down. You'll have to understand that there's nothing we can do for her"

Ash:" – (crying mad) – But to kill her Prof. Oak…I'll NEVER DO THAT, EVER"

He runs away from that place, crying:

·····································································································································································

**Location:**

**Hospital Gardner Field.**

Ash is on his knees and hands sobbing hard in front of the Hospital Fountain. Prof. Oak enters and saw him:

Prof. Oak:" Ash, you're alright!?"

Ash:" – (mad sobbing) – No I'm not. They want me to kill her…KILL MY OWN MOTHER. How could they ask me to do that? How"

Prof. Oak:" I understand Ash, really I do. But you have to see the facts…your mother will never recuperate. And not only that, but she's suffering a lot"

Ash:" Suffering. How can she be suffering?"

Prof. Oak:" Ash, right now, your mother is trap in there, unable to see, hear, feel. I mean, she's trap in a prison. How would you feel Ash, if you were place inside a Pokeball, and never release."

Ash:" – (sobs) – But…but…I can't bring my self of killing my own mother Prof Oak, I just can't…she's all I have"

Prof. Oak:" I know Ash. But…you wouldn't kill her…rather…putting her outta her misery and pain. If you truly love her Ash, you'll do the right thing. I'll leave you to think about it"

He enters the Hospital, leaving Ash to think hard.

After 3 hours of meditating, Ash chose his most painful choice of his life.

································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Dr, Henry Office.**

Dr. Henry and Prof. Oak sat there, discussing about Delia condition, when the door open up and they saw Ash.

Prof. Oak:" Ash!!!"

Ash:" – (broken heart) – Prof. Oak, I…I…I made my decision"

Prof. Oak:" You have….well?"

Ash:" I…I…I don't want my mother to suffer. So…I want to set her free"

Dr. Henry:" You mean!?"

Ash:" – (cries) – Yes"

Dr. Henry:" – (nod) – Very well. It shall be done"

·····································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Delia Room**:

Dr. Henry, Prof. Oak, 2 Nurse Joys are behind Ash, as he was about to do the one painful thing he never though he would do…

He's standing in front of the Life Supported Machine that's keeping his mother active…

He pushes the Off Button, shutting down the machines…

**-"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"-**

It was the sound of the Flat Line of the Electrocardiogram Machine.

It was official…Delia passed away. After that, Ash cried his heart out, resting on her mother chest, screaming her name for a while.

50 minutes later, they took Delia body to burn. Ash was with a Nurse Joy in the Hospital Church.

Ash:" – (sobs) – I can't believe my mom's gone. What am I gonna do?"

Nurse Joy:" Don't cry Ash, your mother will always be with you, in your heart. Listen, do you want us to contact anyone"

Ash:" Don't bother, sniff, I'll…do it my self"

Next…

Ash went to the Video-Phones of the Hospital and dial for Misty place…cause he needed a friend in his moment of grief.

The Screen appeared Misty:

Misty:" – (on screen) – _**Hello, Cerulean Gym, this is Misty Waterflower**_."

Ash:" Misty"

Misty:" – (mad) - _**YOU. What do you want Ash**_"

Ash:" – (sob) – Misty, please…can you come over… here. I need you…she's gone"

Misty:" _**Oh, don't tell me. May dumb you and you want me to go with you. Is that what you're saying, eh**_!!!"

Ash:" – (gasp) – Wha…no. is not that Misty. Its about my…"

Misty:" _**ZIP IT ASH. IF YOU THINK IM A SECOND DISH FOR YOU, THEN YOURE AN IDIOT. DON'T EVER CALL ME, DON'T EVER LOOK FOR ME. GOOD BYE AND GO TO HELL"**_

Ash:" – (sob pleading) – Please Misty, don't do this to me. Listen to me…"

Misty:" _**SCREW YOUUUU**_"

Then she hung up on him, with out giving him a chance to explain to her that her mother passed away.

When he called May, it was the same reaction as Misty, and hang him out. Now both girls deserted him in his most grief moment.

The next day, a Ceremonial took place in Pallet Town. It was Delia Ketchum burial. Many of Delia friends went there to said good bye to her. And many of Ash friends that he made during his travels went there to consol him and to give their support. From Pokemon Trainers, to Gym Leaders went there…

Pokemon Trainers such as Casey, Duplica, Ritchie, Sakura and her sisters, Britney, Cherrie, Chigusa, Ninja Girl Iya, etc.

Gym Leaders like Brock, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Drake, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Roxanne, etc.

Of course, he was hoping to see May or Misty, but, they didn't show up.

When the ceremony ended…they handle over to Ash an Urn, containing Delia ashes. After that…a Public Notary came to the house to deliver Delia Will.

Ash got the house and a strong bank saving…not that it matter to him, and also a letter from her.

Ash took the envelope, open it up and read it…

_**Dear Ash:**_

_**If you are reading this, it means that I'm no longer with you, that I pass away. If so, I want you to have the house, and, there's a Bank Account for you with a huge sum of money. Also, there's my life insurance. With those 2, you won't be able to worry about money for a long time.**_

_**It sad me that I won't be seining you accomplish your dreams if becoming a Pokemon Master. But always remember Ash…I will always be with you…in your heart and soul. I want you know that you made me the happiest mother in the entire world. For I see great things for you in the future.**_

_**One more thing Ash…**_

_**There's**__** something I wanted to tell you for a long time…**_

_**You have a father…"**_

Ash:" – (gasped surprise) – WHAT! I…I have a father!? How?

…_**I met him 15 years ago, in the Pallet Town Festival. One way lead to another, and you know the rest. When you were born, your father had to go, cause of his business, but promise to take care of you if this ever happen. So Ash, you will not be alone.**_

_**Seek him out. His name is James Randall Bell.**_

_**Once again my lovely son, I love you with all my heart and I'll always be with you…in your heart.**_

_**Delia Ketchum.**_

Now Ash was stung, but happy at the same time. He had a father, a father he never knew he had.

2 days later, with help of Prof. Oak, Ash was able to find the location of his father. He lived in Golden Rod City. After that, he grabs his shirt and cap and headed for Golden Rod City to find his father. He was very happy, for now he had a father figure to look up to. But most of all, happy for he still had a family.

································································································································································

**Location.**

**Golden Rod City:**

Once Ash arrived, he began to ask everyone for the direction of the house he was looking for. Some peoples told him where to go. And as fast as he could he went to look for that house.

40 minutes later, Ash arrived in the destination. It was a 2 floor house, green with white, it was very beautiful. Ash was now in the front of the door…nervous. For he was gonna be reunited with his long, lost father.

Ash:" – (nervous) – Well Pikachu, gulp, this is it. I'm finally gonna meet my dad. But, I don't know what to say…I mean…will he like me? I'm really nervous"

Pikachu:" – (encourage) – Pika Pikachu Pika Pi. (_Don't worry Ash, it will be alright_)"

Ash:" Thanks Pikachu. – (takes a deep breath) - Let's do it"

**DING DONG**-

The open up and revealed a Blonde woman, who look like a total ditz. Her name was Jenny.

Jenny:" Like hello. Who are you?"

Ash:" Um, hi. My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm looking for James Randall Bell"

Jenny:" You're for my J.R? What for?"

Ash:" It's…for some matter to discuss. Can you get him please"

Jenny:" Very well…J.R, SOME ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUUUUU"

The yell of that woman was deep piercing and annoyed:

Ash:" – (covering his ears) – OUCH. What is this woman? That was worse then a Pokemon Attack"

Pikachu:" Pikachu – (_Tell me about it_)"

5 minutes later, a man shows up. He was around 39 year's old, long curly blonde hair. – (He was a Chippendale) –

James:" Yes, like, who are you?"

Ash:" My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town"

James:" And that suppose to mean what to me?"

Ash:" Um…you see…how to put this…I'm your son"

James:" – (blinks) – My Son? – (Laughs) – HAHAHAHAHA, nice joke kiddo. But J.R doesn't have any children's"

Ash:" It's the truth sir. Tell me, do you remember Delia Ketchum, from Pallet Town, 16 years ago?"

James:" – (thinking it over) – Delia, Delia, hummm…Oh now I remember her. Beautiful woman, with a nice piece of ass, - (gasp) – wait a minute…then that means you?"

Ash:" – (happy) – Yes, I am your son"

Ash was hoping that he too would be happy and greet him with open arms happy.

However…

The reaction he got from him was very different.

James:" – (shock) – No, nooo. This cant be. It's Impossible"

Ash:" – (confuse) – Why not? You are my father. My mother mentions you and…"

James:" – (cursing) – Damn, so she really meant it. So what do you want kid?"

Ash:" Well, you see, - (sad) – my mother passed away recently. And I have no one, so I've came to live with you, since you're my father. To be a family and…"

James:" WHAT!!! Absolutely not"

Ash:" – (shock eyes) – Huh!!! But…why?"

James:" Look, I have a perfect life, a perfect job, a perfect fiancé. And this problem could ruin my life"

Ash:" Ruin it? But I'm your son. You promise my mother to take care of me if something happen to her? Didn't you?"

James:" That!!! I just said that to her to get her off my back, cause she was bugging me a lot. Besides, it was just a quick night with her, its not like I wanted to marry her. This stud belongs to all the chicks, not just one"

Ash could not believe what he said to him. He didn't want him, and worse…he was just a player.

Ash:" – (cold voice) – So…that was my mother to you…just a quick night…just another girl for you? And I'm…just a child outta off an accident? Is that what you're trying to me?"

James:" Hummm…yea, pretty much. And besides…how do I know that you are my son. Your mother probably screw with other mans, and now she wants me to carry the package for her"

That was the last straw. Ash sadness turned into pure rage and hatred after hearing James insulted his mother. He lifts his hate and glares hard at him:

James:" So, I'm so sorry, no can do. Hey, you're alright?"

**-POW**-

Ash his James stomach with a powerful punch, knocking all the air outta him. Even tough he was bigger then him, he had the strength of a Machoke. But, it didn't stop there:

-**POW-**

**-WHAM-**

**-POW-**

**-POW-**

**-ZAP-**

**POW**-

A blow to the ribs, face, back, head, crotch…all the parts of his body Ash nailed him, and to end it:

Ash:" PIKACHU…MAXIMUS THUNDERBOLT"

Pikachu:" **PIKAAA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**"

Pikachu released his biggest and most powerful Thunder Attack he ever did. The Electric Attack he created rivalled the power of Zapdos.

Like a Lighting that came from the Sky and strike James hard. He looks like a Christmas tree when he was electrocuted by the Attack of Pikachu.

When the attack ended, James was all charbroil, dizzy and hurt, he then fall down like a sack of sand. Then, Ash turned around and walk away…James fiancé came and saw him on he ground, looking like a roost beef.

Jenny:" OH MY GOD! J.R. WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM?"

Ash:" – (over his shoulder) – Ask him when he wakes up"

With a broken heart, he left Golden Rod City and returned to Pallet Town.

············································································································································································

**End of Flashback**:

Now Ash was truly alone. His mother died, and his father was just a player and a scum. How he could lose so many things in such a short time, Ash thought.

A once happy boy, with high dreams and hopes…now left with just that…dreams.

Ash:" – (sad) – Why did this had to happen to me? Why did my mom have to die? It's not fair. She was a good woman, while my dad . (He said that with pure venom and hate) – was just a two time jerk. And May and Misty! Why did they abandon me? Oh Pikachu…you're the only who's been with me. You're my only friend that I could count on"

Pikachu:" Pikachu (_Ash_)"

Ash:" I may have won lots of Cups, Trophy's, and Championships, - (tears) – but what good is that, when I lost everything important to me. – (cries) – I lost my mother, I lost May and Misty…there just empty Cups, there worth nothing"

He cried for 20 minutes. When he cools down, he made up his mind:

Ash;" Pikachu, I decided to go on a Journey. Far away from away"

Pikachu:" – (blinks) – Pika, Pi-Pikachu? (_Really? To where_) –"

Ash:" I don't know, nor care. But, it will be farther then Johtho, farther then Hoenn. I just don't want to be here. It's painful"

Pikachu:" Pikachu (_I see_)"

Ash packed all his clothes and personal items on his bag:

··································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Ash House. 10:00 PM**

Ash is standing in front of his house, looking at it for one last time, with his faithful Pokemon Pikachu. He was planning to go to the Beltroy Region, located on the other side of the world.

Ash:" Well Pikachu, looks like is just gonna be the two of us. Were gonna go to the Beltroy Region. In there, we can make a fresh start there. Cause I have nothing here. Okay, ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu:" – (happy) – Pi-Pikachu (_You bet Ash_)"

·····································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Out skirts of Pallet Town**.

Ash turns around and looks at his hometown for the last time.

So many happy memories flash on his mind. Most of them with her loving mother…but now that she's gone, there was nothing more then mere memories.

Ash:" – (sad sigh) – It hurts me to leave my place, but, I have nothing here, no reason to stay here where only pain remains. And, no one that needs me, so it's for the best. It will be best for me to move on and start a new life somewhere else"

As he was walking, Pikachu started to sense something, as his ears perk up:

Pikachu:" Pi? (_What!!!)"_

Ash:" What is it Pikachu?"

Pikachu:" Pika-Pi, Pikachu-chu (_I sense someone nearby_)"

Ash:" Someone!!! What could it be?"

Both he and Pikachu saw an orange light, as a beautiful woman appeared before them, glowing in a bright yellow:

Daphne:" Greeting Ash Ketchup"

Ash:" – (jumps back fright) – WOOO. Who are you Lady? And how do you know my name?"

Daphne:" My name is Daphne, Keeper of the Dragon Flame, and I've came from the Magix Realm"

Ash:" Dragon Flame? Magix Realm? Are you some sort of a Pokemon Gym Leader, and that Magix a region or something?"

Daphne:" – (giggles) – No. I am an Entity, and Magix is a world located in another universe. It's a beautiful place, filled with nature, and wonderful creatures, like Unicorns, Fairies, Witches, etc"

Ash:" – (awe) – Really? Woau"

Daphne:" – (worry) – However…an evil being who's trap there, is trying to escape. If that happens, he'll destroy it. I have come here to ask for your help to save Magix"

Ash:" – (gasp) – WHAT! You want my help to fight this evil, to save Magix????"

Daphne:" Yes, I do"

Ash:" But…but why me? What could I do? I'm no warrior or anything. I've never done anything like saving the world. I'm just a Pokemon Trainer"

Daphne:" That's not true. Don't think less of you, for you are a noble boy, with a heart of a warrior. And…I've seen your adventures and battles"

Ash:" You…have?"

Daphne:" Indeed. For I saw you how you gave your life away to stop the battle between the Pokemons against their clones lead by Mewtwo and Mew, - (Pokemon, the First Movie) -. When you team you with Lugia to stop he battle of Zapdos, Moltress and Articuno, as well stopping that evil Scientist from ruining the Earth Weather, - (Pokemon 2000) -. Or how about the time when you help that girl Molly against Entei, - (3 Pokemon Movie: Spell of the Unown) -. Then there's also when you rescue and help the tiny Time Pokemon Celebi, - (4 Pokemon Movie: Celebi: Voice of the Forrest) –

Ash:" You saw them? I didn't knew"

Daphne:" All those adventures prove to me that you are worthy. Please Ash, you must help me. I don't want my world to fall into darkness and despair. Please, come with me"

This was a big blow out to Ash. He never thought that could ever happen to him.

Ash:" – (awe thinking) – _Man. Me, ask for help to save this Magix. I've…I've never thought that I could be chosen for something that big. Should…should I go with her? And why not…I wanted to leave far away, and she said that this Magix is in another world, very far away. Yea, this could be a great opportunity for me_"

Daphne:" – (worry) – So Ash, what will it be? Can I count with your help?"

Ash:" Miss. Daphne, you want my help, you'll get my help. I will come"

Daphne:" – (happy) – That's great, I'm happy Ash"

Ash:" No problem. Pikachu, are you ready for another Journey and Battles?"

Pikachu:" – (excited) – PI-PIKACHU. (_You bet Ash)"_

Ash:" Me too. Miss. Daphne, we're ready to go"

They suddenly heard a rumble. When they turn around, Ash saw something excited…

All of his Pokemons, - (from Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn) -, came running to him:

Ash:" – (surprise) – You…you guys. What are you doing here?"

Bulbasur:" Bulbasur, Bulbasur (_We want to come with you Ash_)"

Bayleef:" Bay, Bay Bayleef. (_Yea, don't leave us behind_)"

Cyndaquil:" Cyndaquil. (_That's right_)"

Ash:" You will. I…I don't know what to say"

Bulbasur:" Bulbasur, Bulbasur, Bulbasur (_We'll do it together, right guys_?)"

All Pokemons:" (_YEA_)"

Ash:" – (happy tears) – Thanks guys"

Pikachu:" – (pointing up) – Pikachu. (_Ash, look_)"

Ash saw in the sky 2 Flying Pokemons coming his way…Charizard and Pigeot. They landed in front of him:

Ash:" – (surprise to see them) – Charizard, Pigeot!!! You guys want to come too?"

Both Pokemon nod…Charizard let loose some flames from his mouth, and Pigeot extended his wings.

Ash:" – (determine) – Alright. Now that the Gangs here, reunited, - (to Daphne) – Miss. Daphne, we are ready to go"

Daphne:" Very well. Now hold on Ash, for we're about to go to Magix, and…to your greatest adventure and battle"

Raising her arms…a light shines them…then…all of them were gone.

Now Ash and all his faithful Pokemons are heading for Magix…to their greatest adventures in all their lives.

···············································································································································································

So now Ash is going to Magix…

This he'll be okay?

All his Pokemon in Magix…

Think they'll have what it takes to face off the Orcs?

And…

To all Pokemon Fans…

What do you think of this story…

What part of this story didn't you like?

What did you thought of James rejection of Ash?

What about May and Misty?

What would you have done in their places?

Think that Ash will find happiness in Magix?

If so…think he'll find love? With who?

Tell me all your ideas, critic, reviews fans.


	36. Chapter 36 Feelings Evolving P6

**Feelings Starting to Evolve Part. 6**

**- "Scent of a Woman…Feelings of mercy" - **

**(Kenshin/Flora) –**

Author Notes:

Now here's the Chapter where the Feelings of The Flower Girl and the Samurai of Kyoto will start to evolve.

I hope that you like me Story…cause I'm giving all my efforts.

By the way:

IM STILL WAITING FOR THE PICTURE OF PÌXIE ALEA.

If send…send it to my Yahoo Mail be more then happy to hear the many ideas you fans send me…help they'll be a lot.

Now…

On with the story.

····································································································································································································

**Location.**

**Alfea College.**

**Flora Gardner.**

We see Kenshin Himura and his Pixie Hanabi, meditating and also relaxing in the Green Gardner that belonged to Flora.

He can't help but wonder how relaxing was that place…so calm and serenity.

Kenshin:" This is such a wonderful place to meditate and rest. It's so quite and warm."

Hanabi:" – (nodding) – Indeed it is. Nature can sure give you a relaxing time. I like it"

Flora is coming from her place to her gardner to water some flowers. When she enters, she sees Kenshin and Hanabi in the center, sitting.

Flora:" Um…Kenshin?"

Kenshin woke up and saw Flora with Chatta in front of them:

Kenshin:" Uh! Flora, hi"

Flora:" Hey to you too. Um…what are you doing here?"

Kenshin:" I've came here to meditate, because it's such a wonderful place to relax. Hope you don't mind?"

Flora:" No, not at all. You can come here anytime you want to. No problem"

Kenshin:" I thank you. So, what are you doing?"

Flora:" I've came here to water my plants and to plants this ones. Would you like to help me Kenshin? I could use some help"

Kenshin:" Ill be my pleasure Flora-chan"

Flora:" – (happy) – Thanks. – (blinks) – Um…Flora-chan? Why the Chan? What's that?"

Kenshin:" Oh! It's a Japanese word used a lot to said that to your best and closest friends"

Flora:" I see. That's sound cool"

Kenshin:" It is. So, how can I be of assisting?"

We then see Kenshin helping Flora watering the plants, digging some holes for the small plants, cutting the tales of some flowers.

It lasted fro about 2 hours. When they finish, they sat down.

Flora:" Thank you for helping me Kenshin. That was nice from you."

Kenshin:" My pleasure Flora. I see that you really like to care of plants. The way you look after them amaze me"

Flora:" Well, plants are like us, for they have a life like us. For they breath, ea, sleep…they also take care of us"

Kenshin:" – (blinks) – Oro!!! They do? How?"

Flora:" They produce clean air for us to breathe. They nourish us. they even heal us…for many plants have healing ingredients"

Kenshin believe her, as he quite remembers how his doctor friend Megumi used a lot of plants to heal wounds and other injures:

Kenshin:" – (nod) – You're right, I believe you in that. As a good of mine named Megumi, who's a doctor, used lots of plants to cure wounds, so as her mentor, Dr. Genzai. You sure have a lot of variety of plants and flowers Flora"

Flora:" Yes, I do. I love to have plants. I have almost of very kind here…from Lily's, to Jasmines. Here Kenshin, let me show you my Pet Plant. Follow me"

Next…

Flora took Kenshin to her room. Kenshin saw Flora room as he enter, he like it, like a miniature Gardner. She shows him her pet plant. It was a Venus Carnivorous.

Flora:" Here Kenshin, this is my lovely Pet Plant, what do you think of it?"

Kenshin:" WOO…interesting pet you have Flora. Kinda big, isn't it?"

Flora began to pet her plant and the plant moves its head and roots happy:

Kenshin:" – (wide eyes) – Its…it's moving. Your plant is moving"

Flora:" - (giggles) – My, how observantly you are. Yes, it can move. Come here Kenshin, would you like to pet it?"

Kenshin:" WHAT!!! Pet it? – (nervous chuck) - I don't think it would be wise…what if it doesn't like me? Would it bite me?"

Kenshin:" No it won't, he's very friendly. Come one Kenshin, don't be afraid"

Kenshin:" Okay Flora, if you said so"

Slowly, Kenshin reach his arm and touch the plant head and rub it. Like a little pup, the plant rubs its head into Kenshin.

Kenshin:" – (chuckle) – Hey Flora, you were right. It is very friendly"

Flora:" I told you. It may look scary, but it's very friendly"

Kenshin:" That it is. Never knew plants would be so specials and friendly"

Flora:" – (blush) – Um, Kenshin, I never really thank you for saving my life against those evil Phantoms that tried to invaded Alfea. That was very brave of you"

Kenshin:" It was no problem Flora. I was happy to do it"

Flora:" The way you fought them, I was impress. Your moves with that weird sword you carried, you were like lighting. How'd you do it?"

Kenshin:" Simple. I'm a Samurai, and those moves that you saw, were a part of the –"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Style"-"

Flora:" A Samurai? What's that? Like a Knight or a Specialist?"

Kenshin:" Humph…kinda. Considerate like a Japanese Knight"

Flora:" I see. And that weird sword you have, what kind of a sword is it? I've never seen anything like that"

Kenshin:" It's a Samurai Sword called a Katana. As you can see – (shows her his sword) – its curve, so you can have a better control and better movement"

Flora:" Wow. That's so interesting. When I saw you in action, you were so great, you could even teach the Specialists of Red Fountain some lessons in Sword Fighting"

Kenshin:" – (blush) – Oro!!! I'm not that great Flora, but thanks for the compliment"

They look at each other and they were quiet. Hanabi saw it and got the idea. So she decided to give them some privacy:

Hanabi:" Hey guys!!! Me and Chatta gotta go. We have some business to take care off"

Chatta:" – (blinks confuse) – Huh!? We do!?"

Hanabi:" Yes Chatta, WE DO. Now come along"

Chatta:" Hey wait…"

Then, she grabs her by her clothes and drags her away, leaving Kenshin and Flora alone in her room.

Flora:" So Kenshin, by the way you fought, it seen you have some experience. Right?"

Kenshin:" – (nervous blush) – Um…you…might said that"

Flora notes an X scar on Kenshin face:

Flora:" Hey Kenshin, that scar you have in your face, like an X. How did you get it?"

Kenshin:" – (sad) – I…don't want to talk about it"

Somehow, Flora felt that it was a painful thing for Kenshin to remember, so she changes the subject:

Flora:" Oh! Okay, Um, Kenshin, so, can…can you tell me about your self. You know, where you come from, your hobbies"

Kenshin:" Oro!!! You…wanna know about my self?"

Flora:" Yea…that is…if you want to. If not, I wont force you"

Kenshin:" No, no, I don't mind. Is just that, - (very nervous) – you…you wouldn't want to know!

Flora:" – (blink) – Why not?"

Kenshin:" Flora, my past is not something you would like to hear. It's…not pretty"

Flora:" Oh come on Kenshin. It can't be that bad"

Kenshin:" – (sad whisper) – If you only knew, - (out laud) – Flora, I've done some – (guilt) – things in my past. Bad ones that you would find it…unpleasant"

Flora:"……still, I want to listen. Listen Kenshin, I know it would be improper from me to say this to you but, you shouldn't keep them inside. It's not good for you. Come one, you can tell me. It'll make you feel good"

For some strange reason for Kenshin…he decided to tell her:

Kenshin:" I suppose you're right, alright. I'm from Kyoto Japan, um, I'm 18 years old. As for my hobbies, well, I guess I don't have many, but, I like to read Literature and Bonsais"

Flora:" Bonsais? What is that?"

Kenshin:" There Japanese small trees"

Flora:" Oh! So tell me more Kenshin. Where did you learn how to fight?"

Kenshin:" That would be from my mentor Seijiro Hiko. When I lost my parents as a young child, he found me and trained me in the Art of Hiten-Mitsurugi Style. He was the one who gave me the name Kenshin, cause my original name was Shinra, and my Sensei thought it was ridicules. Anyway, he taught me all there was to it. When I mastered the Art, I left on my own, after that, - (tense up) – many battles I took placed, many enemy's I fought down"

Flora:" Really! So, it must have been hard?"

Kenshin:" Oh Flora, you have no idea. Later, I was hired by the Japanese Government to fight in the Great War for the Restoration of Japan…"

Kenshin told Flora of all the battles he participated in the war and all the enemy's he took down. Flora was impressed and awe at the battles he took in.

Kenshin:"- (sad) – I…fought so many times, that later, I was known by my enemy's as – "_**Battosai, the Man Slaughter**_" –."

Flora:" – (gasp) – Ba…Battosai the Man Slaughter!!!"

Kenshin:" Yes. Cause every enemy that fought against me, didn't came back alive"

Flora:" Oh my!!! That's awful"

Kenshin:" I know. – (Tear eyes) – It was not a pretty, nor good, but we were in war. I had no choice, but still, I slayed countless life's. I was a monster"

Kenshin was expecting Flora to be scare of him, to scorn him hard, and leave him.

Instead.

He felt Flora hands touching his shoulder. When he looks up, he saw her.

Her face was not a scare, now angry person, but, caring and concern.

Flora:" Don't cry Kenshin, you are not a monster, you were a warrior who only fought for his country. Its like you said, you were in a war for the restoration of this Japan."

Kenshin:" You…you mean it Flora?"

Flora:" I do. Tell me Kenshin…did you…did you ever regretted killing those peoples?"

That was a question no one has ever asked him. Not even Kaoru:

Kenshin:" – (regretful face) - Yes Flora, a lot. I even had nightmares about them, terrible ones, they haunt me. Still do"

Flora:" So……what happen later Kenshin?"

Kenshin:" When the war was over, and the restoration of Japan was completed, I quit the Army of the Government and vow never to kill"

Flora:" That's good"

Kenshin:" Thanks. After that, I wandered all around Japan as a Ronin…"

Flora:" Um…What's a Ronin?"

Kenshin:" A person with no home nor boss, a wandered if you like to call it, and also with no destiny. Then, I met Kaoru…"

For the next 50 minutes, Kenshin told Flora all about his life at the Kamiya Dojo. The many friends he made, the hard battles he participated to save his friends, the silly times he went through…

Flora:" Woau Kenshin. Sounds like you had such a wonderful life"

Kenshin:" – (sad) – Indeed, but…it was take it away from me"

Flora:" How come?"

Kenshin:" There was this criminal named Yataro who had as hostages, and was threaded to killed them."

Flora:" – (shock) – Oh my god!!! And what happen?"

Kenshin:" I don't know why, but, suddenly I snap. As he was about to kill them, I took my sword out and throw it to him and impaled him. Killing him in the process"

Flora:" Oh dear!!!"

Kenshin:" – (tear eyes) – I may have saved the children's, but, it cost me everything"

Flora:" Wha…what do you mean?"

Kenshin:" The peoples, after watching me kill a man; they…started to despised me and got scared of me. They began calling me murdered. And worse…Kaoru, the woman who I cared a lot, yelled and scorned me, saying that because of me, I destroyed her honour. Later, she throws me out of her home, saying that she didn't want to do anything with me. Even when I tried to explain to her, she wouldn't listen to me"

Flora:" – (sad) – Oh Kenshin!"

Kenshin:" As I was walking in the street, the people began to look at me with fear and hateful eyes, and turned their backs on me. It was then that I realized that I was no longer wanted there. So I left from the only place I ever considerate a home to me"

Flora began to feel Kenshin pain as it was her own:

Kenshin:" – (crying) - All the things that I work so hard to obtain, where taken away from me in an instant. Maybe…maybe they were right about me. Maybe **I am** a cold, heartless monster"

Suddenly…

Kenshin felt as Flora hugs him, as he heard her sobbing.

Kenshin:" Flora!!!"

Flora:" – (sobs) – Oh Kenshin. I'm so sorry to hear that. But you're not a monster. You're a noble person whose only crime was to protect those he cared about"

Kenshin:" But…I've killed so many. And I killed that criminal…that makes me a monster"

Flora:" No Kenshin, you had no choice. That evil man was gonna kill those innocent children's. If you didn't take him out those children's would have died. Those peoples were fool to judged you like that. You were a hero, not a monster."

Kenshin:" You…think so Flora?"

Flora:" I know so. Cause a monster would not have regretted of his actions, nor cared, and most of all…a monster would not have accept to help us in this battle. And, it would not save me when those ugly Phantoms were ready to kill me and all my friends"

Kenshin was on the verge of crying of someone believing in him.

Kenshin:" - (happy tears) – Thank you Flora, for saying those wonderful words to me. You're…one of the few persons who ever believe in me, and treated nicely."

Flora:" - (blush) – Well, it's the truth"

Kenshin:" So you know a bit of me, can you tell me a little about yourself Flora"

Flora:" Sure. My name is Flora, I'm 16 years old. I was born on the 1 of March. My fairy Sign is Dryad. My home is Lypnea, the Planet where Magic lies in Nature"

Kenshin:" Such interesting name your home planet has, and very fascinated. Magic with Nature"

Flora:" I know, anyway, I am known to my friends as –"The Flower Girl" -, cause I love plants"

Kenshin: - (teasing) – Now why would they said that?"

Flora:" – (giggle hard) – I really don't know. I'm wise and cautious, and I don't hesitate to help people in need, with sweetness and patience. My insecurity often stops me from making decisions, but luckily my friends always advise me and encourage me!"

··········································································································································································································

Later, we see Kenshin and Flora walking in Alfea Patio, looking at he Moon and Stars:

Kenshin:" The moon is sure beautiful, as well as the stars. Wouldn't agreed Flora?"

Flora:" It sure is. I enjoy talking to you Kenshin. I really enjoy getting to know you a lot more"

Kenshin:" Me too Flora, and…I want to thank you so much for not rejected me, cause of my dark past. I was afraid that you'll despise me or worse, fear me, cause I was the Battosai"

Flora:" – (sweet smile) – Don't worry Kenshin, I could never hate you. And besides, your Dark Past stayed in the Past, so don't let it affect you. When I met you, I saw you as a Noble Warrior, not a murderer, or a monster"

Kenshin:" – (chuckle) – You know, you're the 3rd person who ever said that to me…First Kaoru, later Misao, and now you. I thought I could never hear those words again, that I didn't"

Flora:" Oh! That's nice to know. You're a cool guy to be with, I mean it"

Kenshin:" And you're a noble girl who I enjoyed a lot knowing. It was an honour to me"

Flora:" – (blush) – Thanks Kenshin. Same for me to you"

They stared at each other, not moving…then…their hearts pump faster. Even more…a Link was formed and connects at each other hearts and souls together.

The seed of love was planted between them.

Kenshin:" Listen Flora, as much as I would like to continue our chat, we better go inside. Its getting, and you probably need to sleep for tomorrow"

Flora:" Oh! Yes, you're right. It its getting kinda late, and tomorrow I have Herb logy"

Kenshin:" Then lets go. I'll take you to your room, that is, if you let me"

Flora:" Kenshin, that's so sweat, I love to"

··························································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Flora Room:**

´Kenshin walked Flora to her room. Once there:

Kenshin:" Well Flora, once again, I thank you for giving me a wonderful time. Now that you're safe in your room, I must depart, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay"

Flora:" Yes, you bet. Well Kenshin, I bid you good night, and have pleasant dreams"

Kenshin:" Same to you Flora, see you later."

Kenshin walks away. Flora enters her bedroom and her Pixie Chatta came through the window:

Chatta:" Flora, where you being girl?"

Flora:" Oh, I was with Kenshin, having a good time around Alfea Patio. Where did you go?"

Chatta:" Kenshin Pixie Hanabi took me and asked me to give her a tour around Alfea. Same as you I guess. So tell me Flora, how did you find Kenshin?"

Flora:" – (sweet sigh) – Wha can I tell you…Kenshin sure had a hard life; fought in many wars, guess that's the reason why he's so good. – (Sad) – But, also how he lost everything he searched for. But nonetheless, he turned out to be a Pure, Noble Warrior, and handsome too"

Chatta:" – (Teases) - Oh my good!!! I don't believe what I'm hearing"

Flora:" – (blink confuse) – What do you mean Chatta?"

Chatta:" You're starting to fall in love with Kenshin, do you?"

Flora:" – (gasp blush) – What!!! No…no you're wrong Chatta. – (Nervous laugh) – I…I only like him as a friend."

Chatta:" Is that so!!! Then why are you so red girl uh?"

Flora:" I…I…I…I need to take a bath, I gotta go"

Then, she runs away fast.

Meanwhile…

Kenshin was walking to his home camp, when Hanabi fly's toward him:

Hanabi:" – (waving) - Hey Kenshin, Kenshin"

Kenshin:" Hanabi, where have you being, didn't see you for a while"

Hanabi:" I asked Flora Pixie Chatta to give me a Tour around Alfea. It was very fascinated. So Kenshin…did you had a good time with Flora?"

Kenshin:" Yes I did. She was a very nice and sweet girl."

Hanabi:" Is that so! Tell me, was she beautiful?"

Kenshin:" Yes she was. Not only that, but also very merciful and understandable…she was one of the few who never judge me bad, like those villagers. She accepted me, even after hearing of my Dark Past of the Battosai. I was very lucky to meet her."

Hanabi:" Well, what do you know…- (teasing) – It looks to me that you're starting to fall in love with her, right Kenshin"

Kenshin:" – (blush) – ORO!!! – (Nervous laugh) – Why do you said that Hanabi. That's silly…she's already take"

Hanabi:" Maybe…but tell me Kenshin. Would you go out with her, if the opportunity came to you?"

Kenshin:"………Yes. Yes I would."

Hanabi:" HA. I knew it"

Kenshin:" – (gasp big) – Hey…NO, NO WAIT, ITS NOT LIKE THAT, ITS…"

Hanabi fly's away from him…

Hanabi:"- (giggles and taunting) - _**Kenshin has a crush on Flora, Kenshin has a crush on Flora jijijijijiji**_"

Kenshin:" NOOOOOOOOO. STOP HANABI."

·································································································································································································································33

I hope that you like this Chapter.

To all fans:

How did you find this Chapter?

What parts did you like the most?

To all Kenshin Females Fans:

If you were in Flora place, what would you have done?

Would you have accepted him regardless of his past, or reject him like Kaoru?

What would you have done in her place, or tell him?

Send me many reviews me fans.


	37. Chapter 37 Intermediate V

"_**INTERMEDIATE V" –**_

Hello hello…

Nice to hear from your reviews of me story…that's so SHUEIN from you. Hope to see and read more reviews.

Now that the Evolving between Alfea Girls with the Alpha Team is finish, its time to get back on the road – (literally speaking hahaha) -.

NEWS NEWS…

TEAM BETA will make their appearance in the next chapters, just wait for them…

Also…

Here is the pairing that I've made for them, hope you like them…

ASH / YUKINA.

YOH / STORMY.

LUFFY / ICY.

NARUTO / HINATA.

YUGI / MIRNA.

BEAST BOY / JULIE.

Of course…those are not 100 official. As you may send your favorites pairing. If you do not like this pairing, you can send me your own, telling me why that pairing, and why do you like to see it happen.

So go fort and send them.

SECOND NEWS.

For all those WINX CLUB fans…I have a big, BIG, REQUEST…

WHERE OH WHERE DID THE WINX GIRLS OBTAIN THE POWER OF ENCHANTIX?

WHAT IS THE POWER OF ENCHANTIX?

You see…I've used to watch WINX CLUB every Saturday morning…UNTIL THEY TOOK THEM OFF THE AIR, AND PUT SOME FRIKING NEWS…CURSE THEM…CURSE THEM AAAAAAAAAAAAALL…ejem…anyhow…

As you can see…I do not know anything of the 3 Season. So please…do send me your answers…cause…

I'm planning to add them on the next chapters…but with a different and twist plot…as the Winx Girls – (with the help of Alpha Team) -, will acquired New Powers and Costumes of the Enchantix.

Here are some of the New Powers that they'll learn…hope you like them…

**Bloom:**

_**FIERCE DRAGON BALL**_: A power similar to Ranma Mouko Takabisha.

_**DRAGON FLAME SPIRAL**_: Bloom will create a fire wall, able to stop any kind of attack.

_**INFERNO DRAGON FLAME**_ Bloom most powerful attack, where she will used the power of Dragon Enchantix and release a huge fire wave, able to defeat and torch her enemy's.

_**HEAVENLY TWIN BLAZING**__** FIRE DRAGONS**_ - (With Ranma) – A Team attack, in which Ranma and Bloom will release a huge hurricane, trapping their enemy's inside, then, 2 fire dragons will blast from the ground toward the sky and crushing them hard. A deadly attack.

**Tecna:**

_**VIRUS CRUSHER**_: Tecna will throw to her enemy's Virus like grenades, exploding upon contact.

_**SCAN**_: an electronics Glasses will appear on Tecna face, allowing her to spot, detect, and find any weakness of her enemy's.

_**REBOOT**_: Tecna will cure a falling friend.

_**PROTO CANNON:**_ - (With Edward) – A Team Attack, where Tecna and Edward will create together a Cannon Laser – (just like Iron Man from Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2) – and blast all their enemy's away.

**Musa**:

_**SONIC BLASTER**_: Musa will release a giant sonic wave and blats her enemy's.

_**NOISE CRUSHER**_: An attack where Musa unleash a deadly sound that pierce deep into her enemy's ears and drive them crazy. Only her enemy's will hear it, not her friends or anyone evil.

_**RHYTHM**__** DANCE SMASHER**_: Musa will dance, but, put a spell on her enemy's, and then the enemy's will dance in sync with Musa dance at the same time. When Musa finish her dance, all her enemy's will explode. – (Just think of Michael Jackson Dance Attack on Moonwalker Game. Or Ulala from the Game Space Channel 5 of the Dreamcast) -.

_**SPIRIT DANCE BLAST**_: - (With Yusuke) – A combination attack, where Musa will create a Silver Sphere, like the ones in Disco, then Yusuke will fire his Spirit Gun in it. Upon merging the blast in the silver sphere, it will glow…releasing many Spirits Blast everywhere, hitting all the enemy's around.

**Layla:**

_**WATER SHIELD**_: Using her ability on water, Layla will create a Water Wall, stopping any attack.

_**WATER PRISION**_: Layla will trap her enemy inside a water bubble, unable to escape. – (Like Zabuza from Naruto) -.

_**TURRENT PULSE**_: By charging the water, Layla will release a powerful Water Stream, knocking her enemy's away.

_**TSUNAMI RAGE SCAR**_: - (With Inuyasha) – An attack that combines Layla water powers with Inuyasha Wind Scar, creating a deadly Tsunami of Energy, releasing it and destroys their opponents.

**Flora:**

_**AROMA HEALING**_: Flora will release some flower spores that will cure any kind of infection, poison and deadly wound.

_**VINE RESTRING**_: Many roots will spring from the ground and trap her enemy's, even crushing them.

_**SWEET SCENT**_: Flora will release some spores that will smell great, but, if the enemies sniff them, it will confuse them completely, to a point in which reality will be lost to them.

_**ROSE STRIKE**_: Flora will throw to her enemy's different kind of Roses…Black, Red and White. The Black Flowers, known as The Piraña Flowers will rip their skins. The Red Flowers, known as the Flowers of Hell, will deliver a slow and painful death. The White Flowers, known as the Bloody Flowers, will nail the enemy and drain all their blood in seconds, thus killing them.

_**SAKURA STORM SLASH:**_ - (With Kenshin) – An Attack where Flora will cover the Area with a tornado of petals, the enemy will be blind inside it, then, Kenshin will unleash his deadly attack inside the tornado, slashing all the enemy's away.

**Stella:**

_**SOLARIA STAR SHOWER**_: Raising her Solaria Staff, Stella will launch to the air a light, then, many small laser-like blast will rain on the enemy.

_**SOLARIA LIGHT FLASH**_: Using her Solaria Staff, Stella will unleash a bright flash, blinding all her enemy's, except her friends. Double the effect on night.

_**SOLARIA BRIGHT WAVES ATTACK**_: Charging all her energy in her Staff, Stella will fire an energy beam to her enemy's and fried them.

_**SOLARIA SUN PEGASUS COMET STRIKE**_: - (With Seiya) – By combining Stella Solaria Light with Seiya Meteor Strike, they will launch a rain of bright blue meteors in the shape of Pegasus, striking all their enemy's. Powerful attack.

Hope that you find them cool…let me know.

Also…you can also send me your ideas of future attacks for the Winx Girls. It can be of anything you wish for. Send them all to me.

THIRD NEWS:

I'm having this crazy idea for the characters…hope that you guys like them too.

How's about the idea of giving the Winx Girls and Alpha Team, as well as the rest, companions…POKEMON COMPANIONS.

If so…these are the ones I have selected…

Bloom: Moltress / Charizard. Both being Fire Type.

Layla: Totodile / Mudkip.

Flora: Bellosom / Roselia. Both being Plant Type, and Rose Type would suit her fine.

Tecna: Porygon Version 2 – (That computer Pokemon that was never aired in USA due to the accident in Japan) - Perfect for Tecna.

Stella: Solrock / Lunatone: Solrock, perfect for Stella, due cause that Pokemon shape of the Sun, and Stella powers comes from the Sun, get it.

Yukina: Snorunt / Glalie.

Icy: Articuno / Regice.

Naruto: Vulpix / Ninetales / Shiftry. Need I say more…both Fox Type Pokemon, duh. Shiftry cause of his Tengu appearance would be also a good partner for Naruto.

Beast Boy: Ditto. Need to say more.

Yoh: Haunter / Dusclops. Both being Ghost Type Pokemon would be good for him.

Yugi: Chimeco / Baltoy. Since those 2 Pokemon are Healing and Friendly Type, they would suit Yugi fine.

Hinata: Clefairy / Spinda.

Stormy: Nosepass.

Musa: Ludicolo. Imagine…Ludicolo loves to dance a lot, perfect for Musa.

Kenshin: Scyther / Scizor.

Darcy: Exeggutor. A Pokemon that hypnotizes his prey by Illusions and Confusion, perfect for Darcy. Right.

Yusuke: Hitmonchamp.

Inuyasha: Houndoom / Mightyena.

Ranma: Hitmontop.

Edward: Magnetone.

Seiya: Rapidash.

Luffy: Tangela.

Those are s far. As before…it is not 100 official. You can add or suggest which Pokemon would suit fine to the Characters, and why.

Also if you agree…if so…they will be adding. If not…well I tried.

Remember…

Send me all your Ideas, Pictures, Reviews, all…to me so that this story will be even SHUEIN.

Until next time…

Be prepared…

For the next chapters will be even SHUEIN.


	38. Chapter 38 Battles betwen Teams

"**ALPHA TEAM vs. RED FOUNTAIN" –**

" _**Jealousy and Hate are like Venom…For it**__** can infect the Body, and Poison the Heart and Soul" – **_

_**Abraham Lincoln**_.

**Location.**

**Alfea College Patio:**

We see Ranma practicing his moves. But…carrying with his was a Shaoling Spear.

Usually, Ranma would scold at weapons, saying that weapons weaken the Warrior.

However…

He remembers the little chat he had with Kenshin, and now he changes his mind.

···········································································································································································

_**Begin Flashback.**_

_**Location.**_

_**Forbidden Dark Forrest: - (During their 2 week staying. See Chapter 9 and 12) –**_

Ranma was training in his Art. Punches and Kicks he was throwing fast, as if he was fighting against an invisible enemy. 30 minutes late, he stops:

"Very good moves you have there Ranma" –

Ranma:" Huh!!!"

The turns around and saw Kenshin:

Ranma:" – (waves) – Hey Kenshin, how you doing?"

Kenshin:" Fine, thanks for asking. Those were some excellent fighting moves you shown Ranma"

Ranma:" Thanks. I've been training the Martial Arts since I could walk. And also been fighting against many fighters all my life"

Kenshin:" I believe you on that, since you have the Aura and Ability of an experience Martial Artist"

Ranma:" – (smirk) – Thanks Kenshin"

Kenshin:" So Ranma, how many weapons you can control? Which Weapon is your favourite?"

Ranma:" Oh! I don't use Weapons"

Kenshin:" And why not?"

Ranma:" My dad always said that weapons only weaken the Warrior. Cause once your weapon is take out, you'll be vulnerable to your enemy"

Kenshin:" I see. But Ranma, that's not complete true"

Ranma:" Why is that?"

Kenshin:" A Weapon does not weaken the warrior. It's true that sometimes rarely happen. But tell me Ranma…what if you couldn't take the weapon of your enemy? What would you do then?"

Ranma:" – (little ego) – Come on, there hasn't been any warrior that I could not defeat. And with just my fist"

Kenshin:" In that case Ranma, I would like to wage a bet to you"

Ranma:" A bet!!! What kind of Bet?"

Kenshin:" We'll have a match between you and me. If you can take my sword away from me, then I'll acknowledge your theory. But, if you lose, you'll have changed your mind about weapons. Do you accept Ranma, or yield?"

Ranma:" – (thinking it over) - ………very well Kenshin, I accept"

Then it began.

Ranma went for the Sword to disarm him. But, inches away, Kenshin dodge it and hit Ranma on his wrist with his sword, - "Ouch, Damn, that was fast. But I will win" -, Ranma thought while he was massaging his wrist.

Every time Ranma tried to disable Kenshin, he countered it. It was like Kenshin could predict every move that Ranma tried to use.

5 minutes were up, and both warriors stop. Both of them were tired and panting. Ranma fail to take away Kenshin sword:

Kenshin:" – (panting) – You were good Ranma, but, you fail to disarm me"

Ranma:" – (slow panting) – Oh man! I can't believe I lost"

Kenshin:" Look Ranma. I did this, not to insult you, or humiliate you, but to show you that you cant rely on that theory that weapons weaken the warrior if take it away. A Weapon can be your companion in the battle. An extension of your abilities. After all. A true warrior is that one who has mastered both un-arm and arms combat. Remember"

Ranma:" I see. Guess you're right"

Kenshin:" It is. You're a great warrior Ranma, and I'm very sure that you'll be even greater with a weapon."

·····························································································································································································

_**End of Flashback**_:

After that, Ranma decided to give it a chance. He looks for a Weapon that would suit him fine. After much search, he found the perfect one for him…a Shaoling Spear.

Good for offence and defence. In such a short time, he mastered the Spear to a Master Level.

Back to the present.

································································································································································································

Ranma finish his exercises, when he heard some clapping. He saw Bloom in her white karate suit…

Ranma:" Hey Bloom, didn't knew you were there. What can I do for you?"

Bloom:" I'm here to continue with my lessons"

Ranma:" – (embarrass) – Oh that's right. Sorry, I kinda forgot"

Bloom:"- (smiling) - That's okay. Those were some awesome moves you were doing with that weird weapon. What is it?"

Ranma:" This, is a Shaoling Spear. A long wooden Bo, with a sharp blade on the edge. Pretty good in combat."

Bloom:" WOW. So Ranma, what will you be teaching me today?"

Ranma:" Today I'll train you how to summon your KI"

Bloom:" – (blink) – KI??? What's what?"

Ranma:" KI is the Inner Energy that all living being have. It gives us Strength, Speed and the power to overcome any obstacles"

Bloom:" – (excited) – SUPER. I want to learn"

For the next 2 hours, Ranma teach Bloom all about KI. They were doing Katas, then stands, to concentration. There was a part in which Bloom started to fail to stand correctly. Then Ranma got behind her and help her. Bloom blush, as she felt his chest pressing against her back…even more when Ranma hand grabs her to teach her the right position.

If Bloom was nervous…Ranma was even more nervous, if not scare. It was taking al of his Will power not to faint, or run away, as he was very close to a cute girl. But they were enjoying each other company.

Unfortunate…

There was one who didn't like that scene.

Watching them from the far corner was Bloom ex-boyfriend, Sky.

He was beginning to dislike, no hated, Ranma. Every since he came, he was starting to get all the attention of all the Alfea girls, especially Bloom. Worse, he was a better fighter then him, as he proved it at the battle against the Orcs and evil Phantoms. He and the other Team began to make him feel inferior.

How he hated that…even more, as Bloom hanged out with Ranma lots of times.

Sky:" – (mad cursing) – Why that scum. Hanging around Bloom. Who the hell does he think he is? I should be the one with her, not him"

As Bloom, as well as her friends, started to develop feelings of love toward Ranma, Sky develops feelings of jealousy and hate toward him.

································································································································································································

_**Location.**_

_**Red Fountain Base Camp.**_

**Sky Tent:**

Brandon, Riven, Helios, Timmy were summon by Sky for a meeting. Once there, Brandon was what is it about? Sky unleashed his hatred upon the Alpha Team.

Tragically…like the flue…

The Jealousy too infects them as well.

Sky:" I'm telling you guys, those jerks think that there so great and all, but we can't allow that"

Riven:" That's right. We are Red Fountain Specialist, the greatest fighters in all of Magix, and those Alpha Team came and made us look like rookies. I hate that"

Sky:" And, before they came here, the girls look up to us and depended on us for our help. Now they look up to them, _**TO THEM**_. Are we gonna allow it?"

Brandon:" – (unsure) – Yea but…guys, they came here to help us fight those Orcs and those creepy Phantoms."

´

Timmy:" That's right"

Sky:" So what!!! We too can handle those enemy's. We are great fighters, we don't need them"

Timmy:" I don't know…we didn't exactly went well the many times we fought them"

Sky:" And besides, those jerks are stealing our girlfriends away from us"

Helios:" Huh! What do you mean by that Sky?"

Sky:" Don't tell me that any of you guys haven't noticed how much Bloom and her friends hang around them, uh!"

Timmy:" Well, it's because they are teaching and training them so that could be better Fairies. Tecna told me that"

Sky:" – (snort) – Oh please. Don't be dumb Timmy. Is just an excuse for them to get close to them. Do any of you guys wants to lose your girls to them, I won't"

Sky Envy and Jealousy began to sink deep into their minds, and took over them. Just like Sky wanted it:

Timmy:" – (nodding) – Yea, you're right. Tecna has spent her time with that Edward guy more then she used with me"

Brandon:" Now that I think about it, Stella always busy with Seiya"

Helios:" And Flora complete attention has been with that robe guy Kenshin"

Riven:" It piss me off when Musa tells her friends on how great us that Yusuke guy is"

Sky:"- (nodding) – Is like I'm telling you guys, those jerks are trying to made us look weak and take away all the glory for themselves"

Timmy:" But…what can we do about it?"

Sky:" I say lets challenge them to a fight."

Brandon:" A fight?"

Sky:" Yea, that's right. That way we will prove to them how great we are. And after we defeat them, we will prove to them all, especially to the girls, that we, Red Fountain Specialist, are all they need to save them. We will defeat this Sauron person, and regain the admiration and respect that we deserve from everyone. Are you with me?"

All:" YEA"

········································································································································································································

The next day, Team Alpha enters the cafeteria to have lunch. As they were passing by, the girls look at them with eyes of admiration, while others had little hearts in their eyes. They heard some whispers from the girls:

-"Oh wow, it's them"-

-"They look so strong, and handsome."-

-"Wonder what's their secret to be that strong?"-

-"That Edward guy might be short, but he's very cuuuute"-

-"Ooooh, I love those dog ears that red robe guy have"-

-"I find the Pig-Tailed guy soooo hot"

Some of the guys like Kenshin and Inuyasha took it calmly, but the others like Ranma and Edward blush a little. Once seated, the discuss of the last events.

Ranma:" That last fight was very weird. I've fought man enemy's before, but never fought against enemy's that looked like Grim Reapers that dissolve into sand"

Edward:" Me too. At first, I thought that they were made by Alchemy, but it didn't had any"

Yusuke:" Well, that Darkar fellow said that they were Lost Ghouls from the Underworld, so they are spirits. But still…made of sand?"

Inuyasha:" Ha! Whatever they are, we took them down. I don't care if there from Hell itself, bring them on, I'll fight them"

Kenshin:" Nonetheless Inuyasha, we mustn't let our guard down, because I'm very sure we'll see even more from those Ghouls, as well as those Orcs"

Seiya:" Right. But we'll be ready for them or any other enemy"

They ate their food, chat and laugh. When they finish, they got up and headed to their camp to rest…when they were intercepted by Red Fountain, - (sky, Riven, Brandon, Helios, Timmy) –

Ranma:" Um! Can we help you?"

Yusuke:" What do you guys want?"

Sky:" – (pointing out-commanding voice) – Team Alpha. We, Red Fountain, challenge you all to a fight"

Seiya:" – (blink) – Come again"

Riven:" You heard right. We are challenging you to fight us"

Edward:" but why? What's the reason?"

Sky:" For the simple reason…to determine who's the greatest team in all Magix"

Ranma:" ¿Greatest Team in Magix? What are you guys babbling about?"

Riven:" We train to be the greatest fighters in all of Magix. And then you guys came and made us look like amateurs"

Kenshin:" It was never our intention to insult you or t made you feel inferior. We came cause we were asked for our help"

Sky:" Humph. So you said. But we don't need you, any of you, we are very capable of defending Magix on our own against this threat"

Inuyasha:" – (laugh) – Eh! – (Sarcastic laugh) - You sure did well against those Orcs and Phantoms, they were all kicking the crap out of you all. – (To Riven) – If it weren't for Yusuke, you would be death by now"

Riven:" ENOUGH. Alpha Team, do you accept our challenge, or yield?"

Ranma:"…………No"

Sky:" Excellent, we will fight in…Huh! No?"

Ranma:" That's right. NO. We refuse your challenge"

Sky:" Refuse, REFUSE. – (Smirk) – So you're all cowards, eh, figures. You're all afraid of US beating you"

Ranma:" No. But its pointless. We have no reason to fight off, cause it's a waste of time. We're here to fight to defend Magix, not to gain popularity, or to show off"

Kenshin:" I suggest that you guys think wisely. True Warriors uses their Fighting Skill to defend and protect, not for personal glory, or to show off"

Riven:" Ha! Those are just excuses. Admit it, you're afraid of us ha ha ha"

In the middle of the crowd, there were the Winx Girls. They watch as the boys of Red Fountain were challenging the Alpha Team to fight them:

Bloom:" What is Sky doing?"

Musa:" What's up with Riven. Has he lost it?"

Tecna:" Why Timmy wants to fight them? It doesn't make any sense?"

Back to the crew:

Ranma:" – (whispering to his friends) – I hate to say this, but I suggest we accept their challenge."

Yusuke:" What!!! Why would we do that? There's no point, you said so your self Ranma"

Ranma:" I know, but…if we don't do it, those guys will continue to bug us every minute. Trust me on this one guys, I know it by experience"

Seiya:" Then, I guess we don't have a choice then"

Ranma:" – (to R.F-defeat sigh) – Alright, alright. We accept your pointless challenge"

Sky:" So be it. We will fight in…"

_**-"¿What is going on here?"-**_

From the crowed, 3 men step forward…Codatorta, Saladin and Gandalf:

Codatorta:" I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

Sky:" Nothing sir. Me and my friends asked those guys – (points at Alpha Team) – for a match against us"

Saladin:" And why did you do that Sky, if I may ask?"

Sky:" We wanted to test our Skills against them. To see which of us is more Skilful"

Gandalf:" Humph. That is a weird petition you're asking for Mr. Sky. I don't think its very prudent to ask for that"

Codatorta:" Actually, that is a very good idea. I like it"

Gandalf:" Huh! You do?"

Codatorta:" Indeed. This could be a great opportunity for my boys to test their skills against them, so I'll allow it. How about you Saladin?"

Saladin:" I'm in too. This could be very interesting to see"

Sky and friends smiled in satisfaction, while Ranma and friends groan at Codatorta decision.

Codatorta:" So be it then. We'll hold this match at Alfea Patio this afternoon. I like to see how you guys fair against Red Fountain Specialist"

Ranma:" – (defeat sigh) – Fine"

······························································································································································································

Later, the Winx Girls were having a hard conversation with the Red Fountain boys about their challenge:

_**Tecna/Timmy**_:

Tecna:" – (mad) – Timmy, just what were you thinking challenging them like that?"

Timmy:" I had to Tecna. I needed to prove that I'm strong and not weak"

Tecna:" But, that was stupid. Fighting will not prove anything"

Timmy:" It will, you'll see, I'll show you"

······························································································································································································

_**Stella/Brandon:**_

Stella:" I still don't get it Brandon. Why do you want to fight them?"

Brandon:" Why, WHY. I'll tell you why…cause I'm not gonna stand around and watch them get all the glory. They think there so great and all"

Stella:" Glory? What are you talking about?"

Brandon:" I'll prove that I'm a better fighter then them"

······························································································································································································

_**Musa/Riven:**_

Musa:" You know Riven that was kinda pointless. Why did you go and challenge them?"

Riven:" Look Musa, those guys made us look like rookies. WE WERE HUMILIATED"

Musa:" Oh come on Riven, they didn't do that, so give it a rest already"

Riven:" – (mad) – WHAT!!! Are you siding with them? THEY INSULTED US. THIS IS A MATTER OF HONOUR. WE HAVE TO PROVE THAT WE ARE GREATER THEN THEM"

Musa:" Riven, the only thing that you guys gonna prove, is that you're stupid and stubborn…"

**-"SLAP"-**

Blindly by Jealousy, Riven slap Musa hard, almost knocking her down. He gasps at what he's done to her:

Riven:" – (gasp) – Oh my god! Musa, I'm so sorry…I…I didn't mean it…I"

Musa:" – (hurt and crying) – ZIP IT RIVEN. IM OUTTA HERE…sniff…CALL ME WHEN YOU COOL DOWN"

She then storm away, leaving Riven alone in his room.

Riven:" – (sad) – Musa. – (Angry) – Its all their fault – (Alpha Team) – Its because of that damn team"

·············································································································································································································

**Scene.**

**Alfea Patio**:

All the Fairies of Alfea, Witches of Cloud Tower and the Specialists of Red Fountain were gathered to see the match between Red Fountain Specialist against Alpha Team. They were all excited, especially the girls. In the balcony, sitting there were Miss. Faragonda, Miss. Griselda, Saladin, Gandalf and Elrond.

Miss. Faragonda:" I think this will be one interesting match. Wouldn't you agree?"

Saladin:" – (nod) – Indeed. We will find out how good have the Red Fountain Boys been training"

Gandalf:" Perhaps this will be good for them both. A way to test their skills"

Elrond:" Quite right Gandalf. But…do you think they'll be alright?"

Gandalf;" – (chuckle) – Are you referring to Team Alpha…or Red Fountain?"

In the patio, Codatorta step forward and address to the public:

Codatorta:" WE WILL NOW BEGIN THIS MATCH BETWEEN RED FOUNTAIN TEAM VS. ALPHA TEAM. THIS WILL DETERMINE THE LEVEL OF SKILL, STRENGH AND ABILITY. AND ALSO…TO DETERMINE WHAT TEAM IS GREATER. SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY…LETS BEGIIIIIN"

The whole crowd cheer wild.

From the 2 doors, Team Red Fountain and Alpha Team step forward. Red Fountain was gloating and waving to the public like if they big shot celebrities, Alpha Team were all calm.

Codatorta:" THIS WILL BE A 5-5 TOURNAMENT. THE TEAM THAT LOSES ALL HIS MEMBERS WILL LOSE. NOW…LETS GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBLEEEEEEEE"

A thunder cheer erupts…

From the sidelines…

Sky:" – (cocky smile) – Now lets show those Alpha Jerks how real heroes fight"

Riven:" Yea. Were gonna beat them down hard. This will be easy"

··············································································································································································································

**ROUND 1**

_**TIMMY vs. EDWARD.**_

Timmy took out his gun and started firing non stop at Edward. Edward saw them and dodges them. Then he runs fast toward Timmy. Timmy panics as he saw Edward running at him and evading all his attacks. When close, Edward nocks his gun away.

Timmy jumps back and from his pockets he took out some magnetic handcuff and tossed them over Edward. In an instant, the handcuff got hold on Edward foot, pining him to the ground:

Edward:" What the…I'm stuck"

Timmy:" – (taunting) – Ha. Lets see how you get out of those. Those are my special magnetic handcuff, now you wont be able to escape"

Edward:" – (taunting back) – Don't bet on it"

Next…Edward put his hands on the Handcuff, and summons Alchemy, dissolving the iron handcuff and turning them into nothing. Timmy gasps big:

Timmy:" – (shock) – WHAT!!! WHAT HAPPEN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAGNETIC HANDCUFF???"

Edward:" Simple, Alchemy."

Timmy:" – (mad) – Why youuuuu"

Timmy took out his green glowing sword and started swinging it. But much for his surprise, Edward blocks the sword with his hand; Timmy didn't believe that, until he saw his arm:

Timmy:" – (gasp, wide eyes) – WHAT THE!!! – (notice his arm) – Youre…youre Arm…is made of Metal?"

Edward:" – (smirk) – That's right. Prothesis"

Before Timmy could react, Edward strikes his face with his iron hand and sends his flying away and landed T.K.O.

Codatorta:" TIMMY IS UNABLE TO BATLE. EDWARD WINS"

························································································································································································

**Round 2**

_**HELIOS vs. KENSHIN.**_

The Samurai of Kyoto stood against the Specialist of Red Fountain. Helios took out 2 green swords, and dash against Kenshin, trying to nail him. Of course, Kenshin was evading them easy, which made Helios mad:

Helios:" – (mad) – So you wanna play rough. Alright, I'll show you"

Kenshin:" Please, let's just end this match; I don't see what the point is"

Helios:" Shut up, take this"

Next…Helios releases many strings from his hand toward Kenshin to bind him. Kenshin saw the strings coming at him like snakes. He smirks, as he once fought an enemy in Japan using the same technique, of course, their were better.

Using only the sheath of his sword, he blocks and nocks them away. Helios gasp big, as no other warrior has ever done that before, Kenshin puts his –"Hiten-Mitsurugi Style" stand, then dashed like lighting toward Helios…and using the hand of his sword, he hits Helios in the guts, knocking all the air outta him, and falls hard to the floor.

Codatorta:" HELIOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. KENSHIN WINS THE MATCH"

The crowd was going wild, as Team Alpha was winning.

······································································································································································································

**Round 3**

_**BRANDON vs. SEIYA**_

Brandon and Seiya face off. Seiya was wearing his Pegasus Clothe, making him look cool, and making some swooning from some girls. Brandon didn't like that at all:

Brandon:" – (taunting) – So, you think you can fight with that Armour on you? Think you can defeat me with your fist only?"

Seiya:" I've had my shares of fights, and win them all"

Brandon:" – (serious) – Then lets see if you can defeat me, which I serious doubt"

Lifting his sword, he dash toward Seiya. Seiya saw the attacks and evade them whit ease. Brandon was getting frustrated of missing.

Brandon:" Damn. You sure are good. Evading all my attacks carrying that heavy armour, but I will nail you with my sword."

Seiya:" Please, I've face off against Shura, The Golden Saint of Capricorn, Excalibur Blade Attacks, and lived. This is easy"

Brandon:" – (piss off) – ILL SHOW YOUUUUUUU"

Seiya was getting kinda boring, so he decided to en it. During a dodge, Seiya kick Brandon in his chin hard. Poor Brandon, he felt as a hammer hit him, then…all was black and drop to the floor.

Codatorta:" BRANDON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. SEIYA WINS THE MATCH."

3-0 was the record so far, leading Team Alpha.

The Alfea Girls were cheering wild at Alpha Team, while Red Fountain was worry their best Specialist were easily losing.

Saladin:" My! Seems that Red Fountain is not as skilled as they thought they were. To be beaten like that"

Gandalf:" – (chuckle) – Perhaps Team Alpha should teach some things or two to them about fighting"

Saladin:" Not a bad idea Mr. Gandalf. Perhaps they should"

······································································································································································································

**Round 4.**

_**RIVEN vs. YUSUKE.**_

Riven:" Get ready boy, cause I'm about to take you out, the hard way"

Yusuke:" – (bore sigh) – Whatever. Let's get this over with"

Using his weapon, Riven started to spin his purple iron ball, then throw it fast at Yusuke, hoping to nock him out. Inches before the ball strike Yusuke, he moved so fast, it's like he teleport. Riven continue throwing his weapon over and over again, but with the same results. In the 87 time, Yusuke caught the ball with his hand like it was nothing, shocking Riven, where he held it. Riven tried to pull the ball back, but he couldn't. Yusuke strong grip preventing hit…kinda like a tug war:

Riven:" – (struggling hard) – Let go, ugn…let go of my weapon now"

Yusuke:" You want it? Okay"

Then he releases it. Riven fall back on his back and butt, making some of the crowd laugh. Riven got up and glares hard at Yusuke.

Riven:" – (angry) – You think you're funny? Okay, no more Mr. Nice guy, I'm about to pound you to the floor, - (raising his fist) – cause I'm about to nock you over"

Yusuke:" So, a hand-to-hand combat battle. This outta be – (smirk) -…good"

Next, Riven dash toward Yusuke, throwing many punches, but Yusuke easily blocks or dodges them all. Of course…after fighting in the Dark Tournament, this was a piece of cake for him, Riven was getting tired and angry:

Yusuke:" – (taunting) – Yknow, you ought a focus your strength and your aiming, cause its kinda boring fighting you"

Riven:" You dare mock me!!! I'll have you know that I faced off many enemy's and won. Something I think you've never done before"

Yusuke:" – (laughs) – Please buddy…if you fought the opponents **I** face through, they would eat you alive. And I don't mean it literally; they would _**really eat you alive**_"

Riven:" Yea right, doesn't matter…I will defeat you"

Yusuke:" HA! Show me how then"

Riven:" LIKE THIS"

Yusuke:" – (wide eyes) – Uh oh!!!"

**-POW-**

Everyone was stun, as Riven hit Yusuke face with a punch. Riven smug evil, as he thought he won. But…his smug smile change radical in shock. Yusuke bore sweat drop, as Riven fist only move his face a little, no damage at all:

Yusuke:" – (bore sigh) – Um…that's it!!! That's all your strength?"

Riven:" – (nervous) – But…but…but how can it be??? You should be nock out!!!"

Yusuke:" Please…I seen old lady's hit harder then that. You really need to work out. Now…I'll show you what a real punch is all about"

Riven:" Oh yea, well bring it. I'll show you that…"

**-POW****-**

Now Yusuke punch Riven in his face with a direct hard fist.

_**Funny scene:**_

When the punch hit him, everything was seen in slow motion; as Riven face slowly started to deform…now in normal motion, Riven was sent flying away fast, like a bullet shot out of a gun, and hit the floor.

- (To all Dragon Ball fans…just like when young Trunks hits Hercules face in the Martial Art tournament) –

Yusuke:" Whoops. – (Blush laugh) – guess I didn't measure my strength. My bad"

Codatorta:" RIVEN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. YUSUKE WINS THE MATCH"

·················································································································································································

**Round 5**

_**SKY vs. RANMA**_

As Ranma and Sky were walking to the centre, Sky saw Bloom on the front of the crowd. He wave at her happy and cheerful. Bloom saw him waving at her, and she only gave him a small uninterested wave.

When she saw Ranma, she wave at him happy and wished him good luck. Ranma saw it and nod happy. Sky saw it too, and it pisses him off.

Both fighters stood before each other…

Ranma had a calm mind and focus stand.

Sky was angry, and had a ruthless stand.

Sky:" Its time to show you how a _**Real**_ _**Hero**_ fight Pig-tailed boy. You wont stand a chance against me. Get ready to lose"

Ranma:" Is that suppose to impress me, or scare me!!! If so, don't waste your time. Lets fight"

Sky weapon of choice, his Green Glowing Broadsword.

Ranma weapon of choice…his Xiaoling Spear.

Sky:" – (smirk thinking) – _After I defeat him, I'll prove Bloom that I'm the greatest fighter. This will be easy_"

Codatorta:" BEGIIIIIN"

Sky run toward Ranma, with his sword in place, thinking he would strike him fast and easy.

Sky:" – (battle cry) – FEEL HE MIGHT OF RED FOUNTAIN POWER OF…UGN"

_**Funny scene:**_

Sky air was nock away, as Ranma juts extended his Spear, and the wooden edge of the Bo hit Sky stomach. Sky twitch in pain, as he got on his knees and massage his guts, then glares at Ranma:

Ranma:" Word of advice dude…less talking, and show off…and more fighting"

Sky:" – (hurt, yet piss off) – You…I'll wipe that smile from your face. For…FOR THE HONOUR OF MAGIX WILL GIVE ME THE STRENGT AND POWER TO BEAT YOU AND RECLAIM MY GLORY"

Ranma:" – (groan) – Oh great. This guy's like Kuno. – (Shudder) – Hope he doesn't brag about poetry too"

Once Sky recuperate, he continue his assault on Ranma. Things weren't doing so great for Sky; as he couldn't connect one single strike at him. Ranma, with just one hand, with his Xiaoling Spear, was easily blocking every sword strike from Sky.

Ranma was all calm and relaxed.

Sky was tired and desperate.

The crowd, especially Bloom, was all excited at the display of Ranma skills.

Back at the field, Sky could not believe the situation…he thought he was a great fighter; he defeated many Trolls, Goblins, heck, he even defeated those Clay monsters that invaded Alfea once, when the Trixs tried to crush them. He was confidence that he could defeat anyone…but now, this stranger came to Alfea, with skills, and weird magic powers, not seen in Magix, and took away all the attention he was once getting. And worse the affection of Bloom.

Right now, all his skills meant nothing, as this stranger was easily negated all his attacks with ease, with just one hand, and a wooden Bo.

Sky:" – (desperate thinking) – _How can this be? I am a great fighter, and this jerk is making me look like a rookie, this is unacceptable_. – (Out laud-rage) – Stop blocking and fight me already, or are you afraid"

Ranma:" Fine. You want to fight serious, then I'll fight serious. Let's do it"

Now in all new game…Every time that Ranma blocks an attack from Sky, he swing his Spear fast and strike Sky.

Poor Sky; no matter how fast or strong his swords strikes were, they were counter and hit back by Ranma. On one counter, Ranma swing his Spear down and nocks Sky feet's with a hard swept, and Sky fall to the ground on his back hard. Massaging his head, Sky got up and continues.

Sky was hit on the face, back, knees, stomach, etc, all of his body he was hit by the Spear from Ranma, but still he wouldn't give up; his Pride and Stubbornness wouldn't allow him:

Sky:" – (hurt yet angry) – This fight…its not…over. I don't know how is it that you're so good. You're probably cheating, cause you cant be greater then me. I am greatest"

Ranma:" – (whisper) – Geez, this guy's just like Akane; stubborn and prideful. Those two would make a perfect couple. – (Out laud) – Get over it pal. And Cheating!!! Geez, you sound just like a girl I used know; a pitiful warrior who was stubborn and prideful, and no skill whatsoever…kinda like you"

Sky:" – (piss off) – SHUT UP!!! I WILL PROVE THAT IM THE GREATEST FIGHTER. AND NO JERK LIKE YOU WILL TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME. PREPARE TO LOSE GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ranma:" Fine. Have it your way then"

Decided to end it, Ranma waited for Sky to attack. When close, he blocks it, then…

Ranma:" _**DRAGON SPIRAL KEN**_"

Ranma started to spin his Spear around very fast. Sky got caught, and he was hit by the Spinning Attack of the Spear. - (Think of Billy Kane "_**Super Fire**_ _**Spin Attack**_ _**SDM **_from KOF) –

**-POW-**

**-POW-**

**-ZAP-**

**-STRIKE-**

**-KAPOW-**

**-WHAMP-**

Many strikes he was getting hit, and could not defence, nor counter, he was trap. Then Ranma ended by swinging his Spear in a 180 down to up. Hitting Sky, sending him high up, and landed hard on the floor. He was nock out, his face was severe bruise.

Codatorta:" SKY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. RANMA WINS. TEAM ALPHA IS THE WINNER"

-"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

The whole female students cheer wild and loud. Bloom cheer his name happy, and throw some kisses at Ranma, he blush.

In the balcony:

Miss. Faragonda:" That was an excited match. That Alpha Team really knows their stuff"

Gandalf:" Quiet right. They really do have lot of experience. They fought with ease."

Saladin:" I was just amaze. Truly they could teach the Red Fountain boys some fighting lessons. I mean, they easily won"

Elrond:" Hey Gandalf, I bet they could even teach Aragorn some things or two about fighting"

Gandalf:" – (chuckle) – You might be right. I doubt Gimlik would, being so prideful, but they would really make good soldiers of Gondor."

Back at the field, Sky open his eyes, and saw that he lost. He saw Ranma walking away from him. He hears the crowd cheering Ranma victory; he sees Bloom cheering Ranma name happy, and waving at him. This was unacceptable for him…He should have won and gain what Ranma was getting; Cheers and Love.

But now he took it away from him, and made him look like a weak loser. Everything was red in Sky eyes, then, he slowly got up.

Sky:" – (piss off) – No. NO. NOOOO. That bastard…he…he…he took away my victory. I wont allow it, - (raising his sword) – I WONT ALLOW IT GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sky run toward Ranma, with his sword forward, with the intention to kill him from the back. The whole crowd gasped at was Sky was doing, especially Bloom:

Bloom:" – (gasp desperate) – NO, RANMA, LOOK OUT, LOOK OUUUUUUUT"

Saladin:" What is Sky doing?"

Just as Sky was close to Ranma, he swung his sword to plunge it deep into his heart. Inches away were the blade to cut his back when…

**-CLANG-**

**-POW-**

Ranma turns around fast and with his Spear, he strikes the sword and Sky at the same time. He swung his Spear it in a 360 spin.

Sky sword went spinning in the air, and he fall to the ground. When he looks up, he saw the sharp blade of Ranma Spear on his face. Ranma then address him:

Ranma:" The fight is over. So just nock it off and cool down will you"

Sky:" You…you were jus lucky. I…I wasn't ready, you took me by surprise, so this fight is not valid"

Ranma:" Moron. If I was an enemy sent to kill you, you would be dead right now. Also, you have to be ready before the fight, not during, or after. Do you honestly believe that your enemy will wait, or cared? NO. He will kill you on the spot. Grow up and accept you lose."

Then he turns around and walks away. A huge cheer broke hard. Sky anger rise up at the humiliation in front of his friends and teachers by Ranma. He saw Bloom came up to Ranma and happy congratulated him with a kiss on his face and a hug, and heard her saying to him how great he was.

Sky:" – (angry thinking) – _**That stupid Ranma. He…he humiliated me in front of my friends, in front of Alfea, IN FRONT OF BLOOM. I will never forgive him for this. He will pay dearly for this. He's gonna regret it, oh yes, he will regret ever messing with me. That I vow**_"

············································································································································································································

Poor Sky…

To let such a small lose get to him. Whit out aware that this will cause him severe consequences in the future.

As the Jedi Master Yoda, in his wisdom once said…

_**-"Fear is the Path toward the Dark Side…Cause Fear leads to Anger…Anger leads to Hate…And Hate leads to Suffering"-**_

··································································································································································································

To all those Winx Fans…

What do you think of this Wisdom?

Why is it that this will be close to Sky?

Anybody can tell me whats gonna happen to Sky, because of this?

Also…

Send me more of your reviews of this story.

What did you like of this story?

What fights did you enjoy or like the best?

How did you find the fight between Sky against Ranma?

To the Fan STARRAVENWOLF…

Yes, I do have read Hung Nyugen Storys as well. Amount them Fist Of the –"Pikachu"-

And yes…I would love it if you could send me all your ideas of what new Evolves will the Pokemon Companions will have.

I love the idea of yours of Rapidash evolving into a Pegasus type.

Im thinking about making a big one, with Wings made of pure Fire, and with a fire horn. What do you think?

To the rest of me fans.

See you next…and wait a little more for the Debut of Beta Team.


	39. Chapter 39 Hell Halth no Furry

**Chapter 39**

"_**HELL HALTH NO FURY…LIKE A PISS OFF RANKO" –**_

To all me viewers.

I'm so very sorry for this late update.

I got caught in the path of life.

Yea right…I'm sure that no one of you believe my Kakashi-type excuse.

Anyway.

Sorry, SORRY.

But now I'm back.

Hope that I was miss?

If someone miss me, or me story…it will make me feel like I'm wanted. Like if you or any, really like me and me story…

JUST KIDDING FOLKS, JUST KDDING.

I want to say thanks to this fans…

_**STARRAVENWOLF**_. For been a close fan and friend. As well for all his suggestions.

_**SOLARTIGER.**_

_**DUMBLEFORK**_.

_**DANIEL FRANSTOOK**_. For his Information on how the Winx Girls obtain their Enchantixs.

_**JERRY UNIPEG**_.

To those fans…thanks for been loyal fans of me story.

Now…as before…I'm hope that I can make it up to you all.

But for now…

Let continue.

As before…write me your ideas of all to make this story even better.

**Location:**

**Red Fountain Base Camp:**

The Specialists of Red Fountain, Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy and Helios, were in the campaign hut, nursing their wounds they received from the battle against Alpha Team. They still could not believe what happen to them, to lose like that:

Brandon:" – (rubbing his chin with an ice bag) – Guys, what happen? What happen to us?"

Timmy:" – (ashamed) – We lost, that what happen. We lost miserable against that Alpha Team. They mop the floor with us."

Helios:" I never knew how good they were. We weren't any match against them"

Brandon:" Tell me about it. It made us look like rookies"

Sky": - (mad annoyed) – DON'T EVER SAY THAT. We are great fighters. Those jerks only won by pure luck and miracle, that's all"

Riven:" – (nodding) – That's right. If we fought them seriously, we would have won"

Timmy:" Riven, **ALL** of us fought them seriously with all our might, and still lost."

Brandon:" Pure luck, doubt it. So what would have happen if they fought us seriously? – (Shudder) – Probably killed us all"

Codatorta enter the hut and look seriously at them. The Specialists gulp at Codatorta face; he had a mean look, then…he address them:

Codatorta:" – (serious voice) – Would any of you guys mind telling me just **WHAT** happen back there?"

Timmy:" – (nervous-innocent voice) – Abou…about what sir?"

Codatorta:" ALL of you lost very awful. Care to explain THAT"

Riven:" Sir, those guys only won cause we weren't ready. They won outta luck."

Sky:" Yea, I mean, would have mopped the floor with them if we were prepared. No problem"

Cpdatorta:" Is that so. – (Angry) – **THAT IS THE MOST LAME EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD BEFORE**. YOU were suppose to be the greatest fighters in ALL of Magix, or so you all claimed to be, but fail"

They guys lowered their heads down in shame:

Codatorta:" Furthermore…Saladin and I saw that you guys gotten kinda slow and sloppy in your skills! So…starting tomorrow all of you will train hard, practice your Heroes Skill double, and, run the Red Fountain Training Course once again"

That Statement did not like the guys…not once:

Sky:" - (stung) – WHAT!!! But sir…"

Codatorta:" BUT NOTHING. You all gotten slow and reckless. What Ranma said to you – (Sky) – was very true, and I agree with him. What if he or his friends were send to kill you? All of you would have died, and then your friends. That cannot be acceptable."

Riven:" Oh come on Sir. Don't you think you're exaggerated? We just didn't knew what they were capable off. They took us by surprise."

Codatorta:" Really, is that so. – (Angry scolding) – **HAD YOU ALL BEEN IN BATTLE, DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT YOUR ENEMY TO SHOW THEIR ABILITYS? TO EXPLAIN TO YOU ALL WHAT THERE CAPABLE OFF?"**

The Red Fountain guys jump back in fright from the lecture of his mentor:

Codatorta:" **OF COURSE NOT. THEY'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT, WITHOUT ANY EXPLINATION AND WHITOUT MERCY. YOU HAVE TO BE PREPARE FOR ANYTHING. UNDERSTAND?**"

R.F Guys:" – (low voice) – Yes sir."

Codatorta:" Am I deaf or something? **LOUDER. LIKE IF YOU HAVE BALLS**"

R.F Guys:" – (screaming) – YES SIIIIIIR"

Codatorta:" Good, you're all dismiss. You can leave…"

They got up and headed for the exit:

Codatorta:"…except for you Sky. I like to have a word with you"

Sky:" – (confuse) – Me Sir!!?"

Codatorta:' Yes"

Obeying Codatorta order, he stayed. Once they were left alone:

Codatorta:" Sky, I am very disappointed at that cheap shot you used on Ranma"

Sky:" What cheap shot sir? What are you talking about???"

Codatorta:" Oh I think you do know. When you lost against Ranma, you got up and charge toward him with your sword in you hands directly at him, with the intention of hurting him, or worse, kill him. Can you explain that to me Sky!!!"

Sky:" That!!! It was just an accident Sir, nothing to worry about"

Codatorta:" That, was not accident Sky, and you know it. You wanted to kill him outta pure rage for losing. That is not what a Specialist of Red Fountain does. YOU Sky, broke the rules, all because you could not stand losing"

Sky:" – (lowering his head- sigh) – Guess you're right Sir. I promise it wont happen again"

Codatorta:" It better not Sky. And you'll have plenty of time to think about it…while you are cleaning Alfea Patio."

Sky:" – (gasp) – Wha…WHAT!!! Clean Alfea Patio???"

Codatorta:" That's right. As punishment for your actions at the Tournament, you'll have to clean ALL the patio of Alfea. I want those floors so clean, you can lick them. Is that clear?"

Sky": But…but…come on Sir, I had plans to go to Downtown to…"

Codatorta:" To bad. And if you keep it up, you'll be cleaning the floors with a small toothbrush. Now get out"

Sky got out with a sad face:

Sky:" – (whining) – It's not fair. I was gonna go with the guys. Now I'll be stuck cleaning floors. - (mad) – Its all that Ranma fault, IS ALL HIS FAULT."

**Scene:**

**Alfea Dorm Hallway:**

Ranma:" ACHOOOO"

Ranma sniff as he was walking along Bloom to her room:

Bloom:" Gesunhait Ranma"

Ranma:" Thanks Bloom. – (thinking) – _Humph, someone must be talking about me. Who could it be_?"

Bloom:" – (embarrass) – Listen Ranma, I want to apologize for what happen back there in the fight."

Ranma:" – (confuse) – For what Bloom? What are you talking about?"

Bloom:" For Sky action against you. I'm sorry for that cheap shot he tried to pull on you"

Ranma:" Oh that!!! Don't worry about it Bloom, no harms done"

Bloom:" – (gasp) – But…he was trying to kill you. Didn't that worry you at all?"

Ranma:" Nope. Besides, lots and lots of guys tried to kill me with that kind of move back home, and always fail. So don't let it get to you."

Bloom:" So…you're not mad for Sky???"

Ranma:" – (smiling) – I'm cool, really, all forgotten"

Bloom was relief and happy. She admired Ranma for not holding any grudges for the cowardly action of Sky to him. Anyone else would have scorn, or hate for doing that to them, but Ranma, he even forgot it and move on. Slowly and slowly, her feelings for him were growing fast. Finally they reach Bloom room:

Ranma:" I guess this is your room Bloom. Well…um…. I'll be seining you later okay, bye"

Bloom:" Wait Ranma."

Ranma:" Was is it Bloom?"

Bloom:" Um, listen Ranma, - (nervous) – would you…like to come into my room…for a few minutes…if you don't mind?"

Ranma": - (nervous) – To…to…to your room??? Look Bloom…I…I don't think it's a good idea"

Bloom": Please Ranma. It will only be for a few minutes, that's it"

Ranma:" – (sigh) – Oh very well. What do you say Nekin?"

Nekin:' I'm in. After all, she's our friend. And it would be very rude from us to decline her invitation."

Bloom:" Thanks Ranma"

Bloom opens her door and led Ranma inside her room. When Ranma enters, he saw her room. The place was kinda…messy.

Some clothes of her lying on the floor.

A box of a pizza on her left side of her bed.

It was the traditional room of a 16-year-old girl.

Bloom:" Welcome to my room Ranma. – (Blush) – Sorry for the mess."

Ranma:" Are you kidding Bloom. Compare to my room, yours the cleanest and neat"

She offers him a seat and he gladly accept it and sat down, while she sat down on her bed, very close to him. Both of them were quiet, until Ranma decided to break the ice:

Ranma:" Sooooo…what did you wanted talk about Bloom???"

Bloom:" Oh, you know, to talk about you. To get to know you; what you like, your hobbies, your favorite food, etc."

Ranma:" – (confuse) – To get to know me? Why? Why would you?"

Bloom:" – (hurt) – Oh. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll stop"

Ranma:" ACK. NO, no, no, its not what you think, I don't mind. Is just that…well…no one has ever wanted to get to know me, that's all."

Bloom:" Well I want to know. So please, tell me"

Ranma:" Alright…hummm…where do I begin?"

Bloom:" – (giggles) – The beginning is always a good place to start"

Ranma:" Oh right, good idea. – (Starts to think) – Ummm…lets see; my name is Ranma Saotome, but I guess you already know that. Um, I'm 16 year old, I love Martial Arts, and…I love curry and ice scream, and, um, I like to train a lot and learn new fighting moves. And my goal is to become one of the best Martial Artist in the world."

Bloom:" Woau, that's some dream you have. So tell me Ranma, how long have you been learning 'Martial Arts'? I mean, when I saw you in action, you were so great. Even better then the trainers and fighters I saw in my world. So how come?"

Ranma:" That's easy; I've been training since the age I could walk, and over the course of my life, I've been fighting against many powerful warriors, so, you could say that's how I'm good"

Bloom:" That's so neat. – (Nervous) – So, um, Ranma…do you…- (blush) – have a girlfriend, or something? – (Thinking-praying) – _Please say no, please say no, please say no_"

Ranma": - (wide eyes) – A GIRLFRIEND!!! No, no I don't"

When hearing that, Inner Bloom was cheering in joy:

_**-"YES, YES, YES YESSSS. SCORE"-**_

(Special note: Think of Inner Sakura from Naruto) –

Bloom:" Oh, so you don't. I don't see why not, - (blush) – been that you're cute"

Ranma:" But unfortunate…I have a Fiancé"

Bloom:" – (thinking shock) – _A Fiancé!!! He already has a Fiancé. Noooo, it was too good to be true_. – (Out laud and sad) – A Fiancé Ranma, I see"

Ranma:" Yea. But it was not my choice, but by force"

Bloom:" Huh! By force, what do you mean by that?"

Ranma:" It was all arrange by our parents. They set up us for each other before we were born"

Bloom:" But, those kind of arrange are wrong, and old fashion

Ranma:" – (scold) – Ha, try telling that to those fools. They want us to get married."

Bloom:" But, marriage by force is not right, they cant do that. Have you talk to them about it?"

Ranma:" – (weak sigh) – Have it!!! Thousands of times, but they don't listen…nor cared"

Bloom:" It's not right. To force their kids to marriage is so…well, I don't approve. Tell me Ranma, do you…do you love your Fiancé?"

Ranma:" I did, in the beginning, - (dark face) – but after what she did to me, not anymore"

Bloom:" What did she do to you?"

Ranma:" – (cold voice) – I don't want to talk about it"

Bloom:" Why not? You can tell me…"

Ranma:" – (mad) – I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IIIIIIIT"

Bloom jump back in fright from Ranma reaction. When Ranma saw Bloom face, with fear, he cool down:

Ranma:" – (ashamed) – Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry Bloom, I shouldn't have yell at you, please, forgive me. Is just that…it brings me painful memories remember that"

Bloom:" Its okay Ranma, I shouldn't have force you to talk about it, so it's my fault too"

Ranma:" Thanks. Listen, I gotta go, I need to cool down"

He got up and dash from Bloom room, leaving her behind:

Bloom:" – (sad concern) – Ranma!!!"

**Scene.**

**Miss. Faragonda Office**:

Gandalf, Elrond, Saladin and Codatorta were with Miss. Faragonda and Miss. Griffin, discussing about the situation of Alfea, and the recently assault by the Orks.

Gandalf:" So what are the status of Alfea School Miss. Faragonda?"

Miss. Faragonda:" – (clearing her throat) – Ejem…So far, no casualties were report, thank goodness, from that attack by those ugly Orks"

Saladin:" Yea, and thanks to the mighty help of Team Alpha"

Gandalf:" Indeed. – (Serious voice)- But nonetheless, the Fairies and Specialists must be very prepare for futures battles they'll have to endure"

Elrond:" Gandalf's right. They cannot relay on the help of Team Alpha forever. They too will have to fight to defend their home world"

Codatorta:" Yea, we know Mr. Gandlaf, we know. But…is just that, we never come across such creatures like those Orks. Many of my boys are still frighten from that last battle In Red Fountain."

Gandalf:" Well they'll have to shake it off and move on. Fear will not help them, only make them worse. Why, in the battle of Mordor, there were soldiers much younger then them, who fought against the Orks. Even out number, they never back away."

Saladin:" You probably right. – (brights up) – Hey, I got an idea; why don we ask Team Alpha help to teach the Specialists some of their moves? You saw how great they are"

Codatorta:" Now that's an idea that I like. Team Alpha could teach some fighting moves. Especially that Kenshin guy, who, with that weird sword, moved like lighting. – (chuckles) – even I'm scare of facing him"

Miss. Faragonda:" You're right. In fact, I heard that they are teaching Bloom and her friends some of their skills…and doing quite good"

Codatorta:" So be it. Tomorrow first thing, we will ask the Alpha Team to teach all of our Specialist their secret moves."

Miss. Faragonda:" As well as all our Fairies"

Gandalf:" Now that that's settle, this meeting is over. – (chuckle) - Now if you all excuse me, this old man is heading for his room to rest."

Later, we see Sky walking in the halls of Alfea heading out side to Alfea Patio to relaxed and rest, as well as to think of his punishment.

Sky:" Man, I can't believe it. First I lost in front of Alfea, then Codatorta scolds at me, and now I have to clean Alfea Patio. This is unfair"

Of course, the real reason of his long face, was of Bloom.

Sky:" – (sigh) – Bloom. What do I have to do to win her heart back. For her to love me again. There's has to be a way…but how? – (spotted someone) – Huh! What's that?"

Sky sees a girl walking near Alfea Patio. It was a beautiful girl in Sky eyes, she had a good body, and the most unusually hair…red in a pig tailed:

Sky:" – (awe) – Who is that girl? I've never seen her here before. My…she's, she's gorgeous, and that hair of hers; red, in a cute Pig-tail."

A idea strikes in Sky mind:

Sky:" THAT'S IT. It is said that Jealousy is the greatest weapon to use against Love. If Bloom sees me with another girl, she'll flip over and want me back. Sky, you, are a genius. Now…to see if my charms are still great, and conquer her, and I wont deny that she is beautiful. Lets go"

Danger…unaware to Sky…the girl he'll try to conquer is non other then…RANKO. – (Ranma girl form) –

Ranko was wet, due from an accident from Stella clumsiness, went she accidentally pours some water on him in the cafeteria. Now she was heading to find hot water to change back.

Ranko:" – (annoyed) – Damn that Stella, and damn my curse with water. Its like I'm a water magnet. No matter if I'm in another universe, this always happens to me. Oh well, let's find some hot water."

-"Hey there cute thing" –

Ranko:" Huh!"

She turns around and saw Sky in front of her:

Ranko:" Oh! Its you."

Sky:" Hello there young girl. Are you lost, do you need some help?"

Ranko:" No, I'm fine."

Sky:" My name is Sky, I'm a Specialist from Red Fountain, and one of the greatest fighters in all of Magix"

Ranko:" – (snorts) – Yea, right"

Sky:" And who might you be young Lady? I've never seen you here before?"

Ranko:" – (thinking) – _Oh yea. This guys doesn't know my curse form_. – (out laud) – The name's Ranko"

Sky:" Ranko. Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl like you"

Ranko:" What!!!"

Sky:" So tell me dear Ranko; what's a girl like you, all alone in this place?"

Ranko:" Listen buster, I have no time for this, now if you excuse me, I have to go"

Just as Ranko was about to leave, Sky put himself in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

Ranko:" What do you want Blondie?"

Sky:" What's the hurry Ranko. I would like to get to know you. After all…wouldn't you like to get to know me?"

Ranko:" As if. Move it buster"

Sky:" Oh, don't be that way, why the angry face. Listen, has anybody ever tell you that you are a beautiful girl, with a good body"

Ranko:" – (mad starting to rise up) – Say what!!!?"

Sky:" – (seductive voice) – I mean, I find you very attractive"

Ranko:" – (wide eyes) - WHAT!!!?"

Sky:" Its true. From the moment I lay my eyes on you, my heart began to pump faster."

Ranko:" – (mad thinking) – _Is this…is this…jerk like…FLIRTING WITH MEEE_. – (out laud-mean voice) – Watch it buster"

Then, Sky does another stupid thing…he got close and grabs her hands:

Sky:" Ranko…why don't I take you downtown for a drink, so that we can know each other better. Would you do me that honor?"

Ranko:" – (snarling) – Get your hands off me. And second, leave me alone, or else"

Sky:" Oh come on. Don't be like that. I really like you…I can prove it if you wish"

Ranko:" – (turning around and walks away- very piss off, grinning her teeth's) – Go…away."

Sky:" – (thinking) – Oh she's only playing hard to get. But, once I do this, she'll fall for me. – (out laud) – Wait don't go…how about this for proof"

Ranko:" I SAID GO AWA…."

Ranko could not fish her sentence…as Sky does something very stupid.

He turns her around, grabs her hands….and…

KISS HER.

Sky kiss Ranko on her lips, full inside.

Poor Ranma was in total shock. When Sky kiss her/him, many memories began to flash in her mind.

Amount them…the unfaithful time when MIKADO ZANSENIN kiss him for the first time in the skating arena.

Sky on the other hand, was enjoying it:

Sky:" – (thinking) – My, she really does have good lips. Sky, you still got it. After this, she'll be begging me to take me in"

Ranma on the other hand:

Ranma:" – (thinking shock) – His kissing me. THIS JERK IS KISING MEEEEE."

When he broke from the kiss, he address to Ranko.

Sky:" So, how was that Ranko. Now you believe me."

He was expecting seen her swooning in happiness and blushing. But she had a shock face, and her left eye twitching.

Sky:" – (thinking) – Humph…she's in shock. Probably she's never been kiss before. – (out laud) – Tell me Ranko, did you like that kiss?"

He was thinking that she was gonna say yes in a happy way…but…unfortunate for him…the reaction he was gonna get from her was gonna be very different.

Ranko woke up and looks at Sky…VERY PISS OFF, AND ANGRY:

Ranko:" – (angry beyond belief and growling) – You…**YOU…YOUUUUU…PERVERT. HOW DARE YOUUUU**"

Sky then got scare….but very scare at this.

Poor Sky…if he never knew what fear was…now he's gonna know…as right now, he's scare and crawling away, as the shadow of Ranko towers over him.

40 minutes later, we see Ranma entering Alfea place, with a mean satisfied face, and dusting his arms:

Ranma:" Well, that took care of him. Hope he doesn't dare to do that again."

-"Ranma"-

A girl voice calls him and look to his left and saw Bloom walking toward him:

Ranma:" Hey Bloom, how you doing?"

Bloom:" Good, listen Ranma. I'm going to Downtown to buy some books, can you come with me please?"

Ranma:" Um…sure…yea sure"

Bloom:" – (smiling) – Thanks Ranma"

3 hours later.

Ranma and Bloom enter Alfea College. After Bloom bought her book, she took Ranma on a tour around Magix Downtown. Ranma loved it.

Ranma:" Thanks Bloom for showing me around. I had a great time."

Bloom:" It's the least I could do. You done so many things for me…hey, soon, there's gonna be a Carnival here in Alfea, and…- (blush) – I would like a lot…if you could…come with me"

Ranma:" A Carnival!!! Yea, that will be fun, yea I'll go with you."

Both smile and blush. As they were heading inside…a Red Fountain student stop them.

Jeff:" Hey guys, have any of you seen Sky? We haven't seen him all day."

Bloom:" No, I haven't, sorry"

Jeff:" Oh man, were could he be? He was suppose to clean the Patio of Alfea"

Ranma:" – (chuckle) - Oh don't worry. I'm very sure that Sky is, '_hanging around'_ somewhere"

Jeff:" Well, if you see him, let him know that Codatorta is looking for him"

Ranma:" Will do"

Then he left in a hurry, leaving Bloom and Ranma alone:

Bloom:" Wonder what could have happen to Sky? Not that it matters to me"

Ranma:" – (innocent voice) – I really don't know"

2 Red Fountains students were heading for their camp…when they hear a low moan. They look everywhere and find nothing:

Carl:" Hey, did you heart that?"

Zet:" I did. Sounded like a moan or something"

-" – (low moan) – _Heeeeeelp_"

Carl:" – (looking everywhere) - There it is again. Where is it coming from"

Zet:" – (pointing up) – CARL, LOOK UP THERE"

Then…

On the top of Alfea Flag Pole…was Sky.

Sky was only in his underwear, hanging in the Flag Pole on his underwear in a mega-atomic wedgie. And not only that…but he was severe hurt.

His face was cover in bruisers, his checks all swallows, a black eye, and missing some tooth's. He was ugly.

On his top, was a sign saying – "_**BAKA HENTAI**_" - .

Sky:" – (squeaky voice) – Help me. Help me"

Carl:" HEY, THAT'S SKY"

Zet:" Oh man, look at him. What could have happen to him?"

Carl:" Don't know man. But we better help him."

Zet:" Baka Hentai? What could it mean?"


	40. Chapter 40 Arrival of Beta Team

**Chapter 40**

_**-"Arrival of Beta Team" –**_

**Location.**

_**Alfea Lake:**_

As a bright light shine, 6 peoples appeared…

Those persons were none other then Team Beta…

_**Naruto.**_

_**Luffy.**_

_**Ash.**_

_**Beast Boy.**_

_**Yugi.**_

_**Yoh.**_

When they open their eyes, they were awe at what they were seining. A land filled with a beautiful Forrest and mountains, clear skies and a giant Crystal Lake. Some thing only seen in dreams to them.

Ash:" – (Awe) – Wow. What a…what a land. It's so cool."

Yugi:" I wonder where we are? I've never seen such a marvelous land ever."

Yoh:" If this isn't heaven, then it comes close to its beauty."

Luffy:" You said it."

Then, they noticed each other…

Yugi:" Oh!! Hello, my name is Yugi Moto."

Ash:" Hey, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Yoh:" Hi, I am Yoh Asakura."

Luffy:" – (goofy smile) – Greetings. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Beast Boy:" Call me Beast Boy."

Naruto:" – (cheerful) – And I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Together:" Nice to meet you."

Yoh:" Say…wonder what is this place?"

Ash:" Where ever we are, it's such a cool place."

Luffy:" Not a cool place, a wonderful place."

- (woman voice) – Alfea"

Daphne shows up before them, with a smile on her face:

Daphne:" – (smiling) – This is my home, the world of Magix."

Yugi:" Daphne, hi. So this is your world? It sure is beautiful."

Yoh:" You can say that again. Only in Fairy Tales you can see this beauty and wonders"

Daphne:" Thanks. Now, before we begin, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves, so that the others will know you?"

Yugi:" Good idea, I'll go first. – (Clears his throat) – Ejem…My name is Yugi Moto, I'm 15 years old. My home is Domino City, Japan. My hobbies are collecting Dual cards and Dueling. My likes are people who are honest and true to themselves. My dislikes are bullies and Tyrants and all those who want to cause harm."

Yoh:" I'm Yoh Asakura, I'm 15 years old. I'm a Shaman. My hobbies are Origami and Haiku. My likes are cheeseburgers and strong will peoples. My dislikes are backstabbing persons and liars. My dream is to become Shaman King."

Ash:" My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, I'm a Pokémon Trainer and I'm 15 years old. My hobbies are Pokémon Battles and to capture Pokémon's. My likes are traveling and searching for powerful Pokémon's, and of course, my buddy Pikachu"

Pikachu:" – (waving his paw) – Pika-Pikachu"Nice to meet you

Ash:" My dislikes are Team Rocket and peoples who like to harm to Pokémon or persons. And my dream is to capture Legendary Pokemons and become Pokemon Master."

Luffy:" – (cheerful) – Hiya, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, 16 years old, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. My hobbies are Sailing the seas and eating I guess. My likes are my crew – (thinking: Or was) – My dislikes are thieves and liars. My dream is to be King of the Pirates."

Beast Boy:" The names Beast Boy. 15 years old, from Jump city. My hobbies are Video Games. My likes are food, Tofu especially, and my friends. My dislikes are Villains."

Naruto:" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 15 years old. I'm a Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha, from the Land of Fire. My hobbies are to train a lot, and learn many Jutsus. My likes are Ramen. My dislikes are peoples who betray their friends for power – (Sasuke) -, and fan girls who can't think for themselves – (Sakura) -. My dream is to become Hokage and the strongest Ninja ever."

Daphne:" Those are all wonderful dreams you all have. Now then, I will take you all to the Fortress of Light, where you'll all meet Queen Algae."

Yugi:" – (awe) – No way. We're gonna meet a Queen? Awesome"

Naruto:" A Queen you said. That means she's like the Hokage, right?"

Daphne:" You might said that, but yes."

Yoh:" It's so cool. To see Royalty. I can't wait."

Daphne:" If you're all ready, I'll take you now."

Raising her hands, a light covers them, taking them to the Fortress of Light.

_**Location.**_

_**Fortress of Light.**_

Team Beta arrive at the beautiful Palace, and they loved it. Next, she took them straight to the Throne Room, to where Queen Algae was sitting in her throne. She greets them:

Queen Algae:" Miss. Daphne, so good to see you again. To what I have the placer of your visit?"

Daphne:" I wish it were a pleasant one, but its not. I've came here to bring more help to our friends."

Queen Algae:" Is that so!! Say, who are they?" – (Points at Team Beta) –

Daphne:" Queen Algae, Brakon, Aquatic Fairies and Knights of the Fortress of Light, allow me to introduce you all Team Beta"

Brakon:" Team Beta?"

Daphne:" Yes. They will aid Team Alpha in the fight against Sauron and saved Magix."

Queen Algae:" I see. However, they look so young. You sure they can do it?"

Daphne:" Sure they can. Young they may look, but, like with Team Alpha, they too are very strong and skillful."

Brakon got up and walk toward Team Beta. Once there, he began to scan each one of them. Then…he glares seriously at Yugi.

Brakon:" – (snorted) – Humph. They look weak to me. – (towering over Yugi) - You think you have what it takes to face the challenges and danger boy?"

He was expecting Yugi to cower in fear before him…but…

Yugi:" If you're trying to intimidate me with that scary look, don't waste your breath."

Brakon:" Huh!!"

Yugi:" I've been threaded by meaner and scarier villains then you, and always stood up. You're gonna have to do a lot more then that to scare me mister."

Brakon:" – (chuckle) – He he he he hee – (laugh hard) – HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA. I like that attitude kid. You have balls and guts."

Queen Algae:" Now, would Team Beta be as kind as to introduce themselves to us, and to show us why are they so special? To show us their abilities."

Yoh:" No problem. I'm Yoh Asakura, I'm a Shaman, and I'm able to see and speak to ghost. I'm also good with my sword."

Ash:" I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and this are my Pokemons and friends…COME OUT"

He toss all his Pokeballs…and all his Pokemons appeared. Queen Algae, Brakon and the rest were awe, all of them saying…-"Awwww"-, - "Owwwww"-.

Beast Boy:" Hey, Beast Boy is my name you' all, a Teen Titan, and my special ability is Shape shifter. I can take the form of any animal I know"

Next…he morphs into a Tiger, Hawk, Bull, Elephant…even a T-Rex.

Queen Algae:" Amazing, truly amazing."

Brakon:" Yea, you can say that again."

Luffy:" I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a Pirate, and my specialty is that my body it's made of pure rubber, so I can stretch any limb of my body"

Yugi:" How you doing, I'm Yugi Moto, and I'm a Duelist, and I use this Duel Cards. This are my friends and Guardians, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

2 beings show besides Yugi. All of them saw a men dress with an unusual Purple Clothes and a Staff, and a cute blonde girl with Clothes similar to the male.

Dark Magician:" Greeting all, I am Mahao, The Dark Magician and Yugi Guardian."

Dark Magician Girl:" – (winks) – And I'm Mana, The Dark Magician Girl, happy to meet you."

Naruto:" I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a Ninja from Konoha…"

Naruto demonstrated all his abilities to Queen Algae and her peoples…The –"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_"-, -"_**Transformation Jutsu**_" -, -"_**Rasengan**_"-. Queen Algae, especially Brakon, were very fascinated by those moves he display, as well as the rest of the people in the room.

When he shows them his –"_**Sexy-no Jutsu**_"-, a lot of nose bleeds came from all the Knights of the Fortress of Light when hey saw that gorgeous and hot blonde naked girl. Heck, even Brakon had a hard time controlling his nose bleed.

Queen Algae:" My, they really are skillful, all of them. Now, would it be okay from us if we test them, like we did with Team Alpha, if they are up to it?"

Daphne:" I don't see why not. So, - (looking at Beta Team) – what do you say guys, do you want to accept their challenge?"

Naruto:" A Challenge you said. I say…BRING IT ON."

Luffy:" Oh yea, I'm up of it."

Ash:" Yea, let's do it."

Beast Boy:" This Titan can, and will accept anything you dish out."

And…

Same with Team Alpha, Beta Team passed the 3 test. In the Fighting Test, Naruto and Yoh ace it with flying colors, especially Naruto; with his Ninja Skills and Jutsus he mop the floor against the 5 Knights who confronting him. Yoh, using his wooden sword, he defeated them hard. Beast Boy just morphed into a giant Rhino and ram them hard. Luffy just extended his punches and smack them before they could even reach him. Yugi summon Buster Blade and Celtic Guardian and beat them. And Ash chose Sceptile and Charizard.

Beta Team passed all 3 tests that Queen Algae and Brakon gave them.

Queen Algae:" You guys pass all 3 test. I'm very impress; you guys have strong bodies and will."

Brakon:" Aye that you all have."

Naruto:" – (cocky smile) – Eh, it was nothing. As a Konoha Leaf Ninja, I've faced tougher test then those."

Yugi:" Yea. After facing many villains, I got tough and brave."

Beast Boy:" Same with me. Why, fighting with the Doom Patrol and Ex-Teen Titans gave me lots of courage ha."

Brakon:" Nevertheless, now you'll be put to the final test. All 6 of you will be sent to the Forbidden Dark Forrest for a Survival Test. But let me warn you all, it's a dangerous place, filled with many ugly creatures. You're all up to it? Do you have the guts to go there?"

Naruto:" – (determine voice) – No problem. I aint scare to face anything, and sure aint starting now."

Yoh:" Me neither. If I faced evil and powerful Shaman Warriors and Spirits, no creature will scare me that easy."

Beast Boy:" HAH! Piece of cake. No creature will compete against my Animalius Powers. Bring it."

Yugi:" After going to the Shadow Realm and facing real Duel Monster, I hardly believe that forest will get the best of me."

Brakon:" So be it. Tomorrow, you all will be sent to the Forbidden Dark Forrest for your final test. Now rest up, you'll need it."

**Location.**

**Sauron Dark Castle:**

After some healing and some resting from their hard defeat in Alfea against Alpha Team, Darkar and the Trixs were summon by Sarumon to the chamber for a report. As they enter, Sarumon was sitting in a Throne-like chair, surrounded by purple flames.

Sarumon:" I hope that all 4 of you heal well enough after getting beat by Gandalf warriors, yes?"

Darkar:" Don't exaggerate about me. I only took some minor hits, but only because I was distracted, that's all."

Icy:" – (snort) – Pleeeeease, you took the worst beating then us."

Darker:" WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU FROST BIMBO."

Icy:" I DARE IT, CAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH, DARK-JERK."

Sarumon:" – (thunder yell) – ENOUGH."

A thunder was seen in Sarumon background, scaring the Trixs, hugging each others, and gasping Darkar:

Trixs:" – (freighted) – EEEEEEP."

Sarumon:" – (mad scold) - I won't not have you all act and behave like little children's. Now, my master Sauron wants to speak to you, so I would advice to be at your best behavior…got it!!"

Darkar:" Yea, yea whatever."

Trixs:" – (scare nod) – Sure, sure, no problem."

As they stand before the pit, a giant flame burns the room, and a great fire eye is formed. Gazing upon the peoples in the room, it spoke:

-"_**Has Alfea College been destroy, as well as those who live there, as you plan to do it?"**_

Darker:" Well, not exactly, there were some minor details. But we gave them a hard battle, and learn the message I gave them."

Darcy:" – (muttering) – Yea, right."

-"_**I did not ask you that Darkar. I ask you if you took over that place**_."

Darkar:" Um…no, but, it was only like a test. But rest assure, the next time we go there, we will kill those Alfea Girls and rein over…"

-"_**Why did you not kill them when you were there Darkar? What happen**_?"

Darkar:" The thing is…well…we runt into some bothersome problems. You see, we were took by surprise by some warriors, and made our task not so possible to accomplish."

-"_**YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE FAIL, AND ALSO WERE DEFEATED BY SOME MEASLY WARRIORS. IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING**_?"

Darkar only kept quiet, and the Trixs jump back in fright.

Sarumon:" Relax my Lord. They were not as weak as we first thought. Gandalf brought fort strong warriors, even more powerful then the one in Middle Earth, but rest assure, they will die, and we will reign."

-"- (directing Darkar) - _**BE WARN, I DON'T TOLERATE FAILURES OR EXCUSES, I AM WEAK, BRING ME FORT THE ENERGY TO REGAIN MY POWERS**_."

Darkar:" We will Sauron, we will. You can be sure of that."

-"_**YOU BETTER, OR ELSE, YOU AND THOSE WITCHES SHALL SHARE YOUR FATE**_."

Stormy:" – (gasp) – WHAT!! WAIT A MINUTE. WHY DO WE HAVE TO SHARE HIS…"

-"- (angry roar) – _**SILENCE**_."

Stormy:" – (scare) – Shutting up."

-"Sarumon, see that those peoples – (Darkar and the Trixs) - do their jobs. I grow impatience, do not fail me."

Sarumon:" Understood my Lord."

After that, the flame died down…

Sarumon:" You all heard Sauron orders. We need to destroy those who defeated you, and take over Alfea and the rest, understand?"

Icy:" Um…yea, yea ok."

Darkar:" One thing I will do, is that I will make those persons pay dearly for what they did to me."

Sarumon:" Don't get ahead Darkar. We need to wait and make a plan. Rushing into battle with out any strategy will lead you to another failure. For now, we wait."

**Location.**

_**Fortress of Light.**_

_**Queen Algae Throne Room:**_

Everyone is gather for the departure of Beta Team to the Forbidden Dark Forrest. The Team are all excited for the final test. In front of them, there's a Portal that Queen Algae made for them.

Queen Algae:" Well my friends, this is a Portal leading to the Forbidden Dark Forrest. Once you cross over it, you'll stay there for 2 weeks."

Brakon:" I wish you good luck fellows. Now you'll all have to prove that you are indeed second chosen ones."

Naruto:" Thanks. And we will prove it, right guys."

Luffy:" Hell yea."

Yoh:" You can count on that."

Beast Boy:" I am so ready to go, can't wait"

Queen Algae:" Like Brakon, I too wish you the best of luck. By the way, these 2 Aqua Fairies will go with you…"

2 Aquatic Fairies flew in to the room. They were Sophie and Kira, the same Fairies who went with Team Alpha. –(See Chapter 9 and 12) –

Queen Algae:" Guys, this little girls are Sophie and Kira. They will go with you, and report us of your progress. Kira, Sophie, they are Team Beta."

Kira:" Hello."

Sophie:" Hiya, nice to meet you guys."

Naruto:" WOOO. That is sooo coooool."

Luffy:" You said it. They look like little butterfly girls."

Kira:" Hey, we are not Butterfly's, but Aquatic Fairies, ok."

Luffy:" – (goofy smile) – Oh yea, sorry hahaha."

Queen Algae:" My friends, I hope that I'll see you when you have completed your final test."

Yugi:" And see us you will your Highness, we promise."

And…

The Beta Team enters the Portal. Once they cross over, it close up.

Queen Algae:" Now we must wait. I have faith that those will survive, just like the previous Team."

Brakon:" If you said so Algae. However…that Jutsu that Naruto did, the one with the Naked Girl, wonder how he did it? Never have I seen that kind of trick in all my life."

Queen Algae:" When they arrive from their mission, ask him. – (_thinking: Pervert_) -

To all me fans of this story:

I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THIS LATE, LATE UPDATE.

College was hard this semester, and didn't leave me much time for writing more chapters, but now since its quite, I'll write some more.

Also…

Now that Beta Team is here, more mayhem and fun will add up to Magix.

As before…send me your ideas of what kind of powers would you like to see Beta Team get.?"

Another news…

So far…all the chapters have been like Season 1, now with the arrival of Beta Team…

SEASON 2 WILL BEGIN SOON.

So…I need help…

What Song would you like to add for the Opening and Ending of Season 2?

It can be of Anime, Cartoon related. Don't be shy and send them to me…

The most shuein will be put into the storys later on.

Once again.

TRULY SORRY FOR MY ABSCENT.


End file.
